Reformation of the Republic
by NedeserThul
Summary: After thirty years of seeing the galaxy torn apart by war, a force sensitive Alderaanian survivor seeks to change everything. After finding the gate to the World Between Worlds and armed with a vast arsenal of knowledge, goes back toe the Clone Wars to stop the rise of Emperor Palpatine before it begins. A collaborative work with jojobinks01! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1: The Man from the Future

**Greetings! This story is a collaboration between myself and jojobinks01. Go check his works too! He's got some great stuff!**

 **Prologue - 30 ABY**

Another terrible war finished and millions more beings dead - billions more who's lives were changed forever. So much tragedy and so much death. The Yuuzhan Vong War was just the most recent in a series of conflicts that ripped and tore at the galaxy and its people. In the eyes of Herron Organa, formerly called Herron Dreis before he took his mother's name, it all started over half a century ago. Whenever he stated his belief, the old timers would shrug or sigh and say, "You can't change the past, Herron. All you can do is look to the future."

He had believed that for most of his life, living in the sadness of the loss of Alderaan, his homeworld, and all of his family who lived on it - his mother, his father, his aunts, his uncle - all were dead. Only his adopted cousins Leia and Winter had survived. He had been off planet, attending the university at Chandrilla for technology engineering. After graduating, he tried to move on, make something of his life but the dreams haunted him. A billion voices cried out and then died. He had heard it right before hearing that Alderaan had been destroyed.

Herron had contemplated joining the Rebellion but he didn't wish to fight in a war that would just cause millions more to suffer. Instead, he studied history in his spare time, taking especially great pleasure into learning about the ancient Jedi Order, which had been ended decades ago by the rising Empire.

Until Alderaan had been destroyed, Herron hadn't cared much about the Empire. He had kept to himself and done the best he could as a person. But then Alderaan happened and, to add insult to to injury, there was a rumor that the Emperor was targeting Alderaanians. He hadn't believed it - until a squad of Imperial soldiers had beaten him to within an inch of his life after one of them had heard one of Herron's friends mention that he was from Alderaan. The only thing that had saved his life was the force. It was the only way he could explain it. He had woken up in a bacta tank completely healed. The doctor had said that he had already been healing at an alarming rate before they had plunked him in the sticky goo and couldn't explain it.

Over the next twenty years, he had studied on slicing techniques, technological engineering, computer, program and encryption slicing and, with the greatest interest, archaeology. Coupling those skills with what he had learned from the history of the Jedi Order, he went to the planet Tython. It had taken him years to learn that it was the home of the Jedi Order and weeks more to travel through the Deep Core and find it. As he traveled through the ruins of the temples and the masters' retreats and the even more ancient ruins of Kaleth and the ancient Je'daii Order, which predated the Jedi Order.

Deep within the most ancient part of the ruins beneath the temple, he found what he had been searching for since the end of the Galactic Civil War and the Bastion Accords. Peace with the Empire had galvanized him to find it and it had taken him over a decade to finally find everything. He had even had to work with the Jedi and their historian Tionne Solusar but it had all paid off. Herron Organa knew how to change the past.

According to legend, at the beginning of time itself, the Celestials formed the galaxy. At one point a family of them - a Father, a Son and a Daughter - created a monolith from where the force was rumored to be kept in balance. There were hundreds of legends surrounding them but it is said that they entrusted something very important to the Jedi Order. Gateways to a place where one could see and even change all of time and space - a World Between Worlds. There had been a gate on Lothol and on Ossus but both of those had been destroyed. The only one that Herron could find was on Tython.

Now he was here, with a datapad and over a hundred datacards of information. He had the schematics for ships, weapons and armor and he had all the information necessary. He had proof that Palpatine was Darth Sidious. He had proof of the whole plot that the Dark Lord of the Sith had used to rise to power, causing the enslavement and death of billions, if not trillions. And he was going to stop it. He was going to save the past.

Armed with a blaster and a vibroblade and all of his information, Herron stepped through the door and into the star-field before him.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Altered Course**

 **22 BBY - Coruscant**

The entire course of the war had changed over night. Jedi Knights and Masters from all over the galaxy had been called back to the temple for a convocation of the Jedi Council. Some information had come to life - a young man from Alderaan had somehow discovered that the Supreme Chancellor was a Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious. He had the evidence to prove it and now, the Council and several other Jedi Knights and Masters were discussing the situation.

In his seat, the diminutive Jedi Master Yoda shook his venerable head. "Disturbing and hard to believe, it is, that so deceived, we could be."

"But the Dark Side is clouding everything, Master;" pointed out Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had been recently promoted to Jedi Master. "Many questions we have are answered and all of this does make sense."

"We aren't questioning whether it's the truth, Master Kenobi;" said Mace Windu, a dark skinned Jedi Master, "but we still aren't sure how to deal with it. When dealing with the Sith, we have no idea how far his corruption has spread in the galaxy. It is now clear that he absolutely controls the Separatists and much of the Republic. The question is, can we afford to bring the Republic into the fold."

"Do we have a choice?" asked young Anakin Skywalker, former-Padawan to Master Kenobi, recently elevated to Jedi Knight and given his own Padawan to train. "If the Jedi simply take control, the Chancellor will simply execute this Order 66 and the senate will follow him. We have options. Having the senate declare the execution of Order 65 or having the Chief of Defense Staff declare the execution of Order 5."

"I doubt that we would be able to trust the Chief of Defense Staff;" stated Jedi Master Shaak Ti. "He is too close to Palpatine."

Eeth Koth stroked his chin before saying, "We will get together all of the senators that we trust most - Amidala, Organa, Farr, Bel Iblis, Mothma and those that they trust. We clue them in and have them bring forward the evidence and the motion to declare Order 65. They will meat aboard Master Rahm Kota's cruiser."

Silence followed that. "Why Kota's?" asked Plo Koon.

"Because there isn't a single Clone his ship. What's more, it's not one of Sienar Fleet System's ships. It's an old Rendili Dreadnought Heavy Cruiser so it is far less likely that the Chancellor has surveillance or espionage equipment aboard it. Not only that, I trust Kota to be able to guard them. He's a canny soldier with a keen tactical mind."

They all nodded solemnly. "Arrest Darth Sidious, we must. Put him on trial, the Senate will."

"Should we risk that?" asked Mace Windu. "He's a Dark Lord of the Sith, Masters. Would it be wise to allow him to live at all?"

"We don't have a choice, Master Windu;" said Master Adi Gallia. "For the same reason we must involve the Senate, we cannot simply attempt to kill the Chancellor, even though he is the Dark Lord of the Sith. The real question is, who do we send to confront him?"

That was, indeed, the the question. Only a few of them had ever faced an opponent in earnest lightsaber combat and fewer still had faced a Sith. Obi-Wan stepped forward and said, "With respect, Masters, there are only a few of us who have face a Dark Lord of the Sith - Master Yoda, Anakin Skywalker, myself and Master Vos during his infiltration missions. A few others may have face some of Dooku's Acolytes but that would hardly compare to fighting a Sith Lord."

Mace Windu sighed. "Having them accompany you would be better than the alternative. We have no idea what we're dealing with. I, however, cannot go with you. I must go to Haruun Kal. My one-time apprentice has gone missing and I fear she may have gone to the dark side."

"Yes, rescue Master Billaba, only you can do, my friend;" said Yoda. "With the exception of those going to confront Darth Sidious, return to their fleets, the Jedi must. Cut off all communication to High Command, they will. Await the clearance code, they must. Obi-Wan, Skywalker, Vos, Agen Kolar, Master Tiin, Master Ti and myself will go. Confront the Chancellor we will."

"There are others who have faced opponents in true lightsaber duels, Master;" stated Oppo Rancisis. "Master Mundi, Jedi Hett, Master K'kruhk - several others."

"All of our experienced warriors, we cannot risk, Master Rancisis. You, however, will come with us. Aid us, your battle meditation will."

As they began to disperse, Master Yoda's comlink sounded. It was Chancellor Palpatine. Immediately, all but a few of the council member vacated the room. "Chancellor, how may I serve you?"

"I was just made aware of the fact that almost every Jedi has returned to Coruscant and became anxious. Is something the matter?" asked Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

"Most unfortunate news was received, I fear. Come to you directly I will."

"I am most grateful, Master Yoda and I look forward to the meeting."

When the Chancellor had signed off, the aged master turn to Anakin. "Go you must, young Skywalker, to your friends in the senate. Your padawan take with you and gather them quickly. Relocate them we must; a few at a time over the next twenty-four hours."

* * *

The next twenty-four hours, there was a flurry of activity in the Senate District. There were many clandestine meetings between senators and the Jedi and, little by little, they snuck off to General Rahm Kota's Dreadnought Heavy Cruiser. Within several days, an emergency session of the senate was called - without the Supreme Chancellor and his retinue. Yoda kept them occupied with fictitious war . Bail Organa addressed the senate. It took less than an hour for him to make his statement. The vote was cast - deposition of the Chancellor or no.

It passed resoundingly. Immediately, the clearance code was sent to the Jedi generals and Order 65 was issued.

"Stay close and be ready;" said Master Kolar.

They strode into the officer where Yoda and the Chancellor were speaking. Rather than address the Chancellor, Agen Kolar said, "Master Yoda, it is done. The Senate has spoken."

"The senate?" asked the Chancellor, confused.

Yoda nodded and joined his fellow Jedi. Moments later, a group of Clone Shock Troopers, Senate Commandos and Senators Organa, Mothma, Amidala and Bel Iblis strode in. After a brisk nod from the senators, Yoda cleared his throat. "Darth Sidious, regretful I am, to inform you that you have been deposed and by the Galactic Senate of the Republic and Clone Protocol Order 65 has been issued. Under arrest, you are, for the practicing of the Sith Religion and for treason against the people of the Republic."

At first, it seemed as though the Supreme Chancellor would protest. But instead, he sneered. "You think you have won, Jedi? I am more powerful than your small mind can imagine."

"To safety, get the Senators;" said Yoda as he set aside his cane. "The Sith, we shall deal with."

Seven lightsabers leaped to life - green, blue and red in the case of Vos, who had not had the chance to change the crystal out after his infiltration of Dooku's acolytes. Darth Sidious sneered and from each sleeve, a lightsaber appeared. With twin _snap-hisses_ , they came to life and he leaped among them. Immediately, Master Kolar died on the end of one blade, putting the others on the defensive. Only Skywalker and Vos pushed the attack. The Dark Lord laughed and leaped into the hall as if making after the senators. When they reached the open, he was somewhat surprised to find it empty. "Very clever, Jedi;" he sneered again, facing his enemies. "You had the whole building evacuated. Do you really think I did not foresee this?"

"Considering how we obtained this information?" snarled Skywalker, "I highly doubt it."

"Put your doubts to rest, Skywalker;" said the Sith Lord as he fended off the six remaining Jedi.

He managed to cut down Saesee Tiin as well before a joint force blast by Kenobi and Skywalker slammed him into a solid duracrete wall. Before leaping back into the fight, he hit something on a wrist band. The fight continued to grow more and more vicious. Yoda managed to slice apart one of the Sith Lord's lightsabers before he cut off Skywalker's right hand - the mechanical hand he had lost once already. A severe blast of force lightning put young Skywalker out of the fight. Just then, alarms began to sound and a dozen Clone Troopers ran in, covering the Sith Lord. "Sirs, a Separatist fleet just dropped out of hyperspace."

Sidious ceased his chance. Grabbing all twelve of the Clones, he flung them at the Jedi, forcing them to deactivate their blades. When they were able to disentangle themselves, the Sith Lord was pelting with force-powered speed towards his private landing pad. His retinue, those who were fully aware of his identity, were already on board and ready to take off. Overhead, the Separatist Fleet pounded away at the planetary shields.

The Sector Defense fleet was already engaging the enemy but the gap was there and as soon as Sidious was on board, his shuttle took off, making for space. The pilot, whoever they were, managed to avoid the starfighters and anti-air guns and make it safely to the command ship of the Separatist Fleet. As soon as he was aboard, the Separatists turned about and made the jump to lightspeed. Darth Sidious had escaped and the whole war had just changed.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker woke up in the Jedi Temple's medical facility. His right hand had, once again, been replaced and he could feel the after-affects of the Jedi Healing trance. With a groan, he sat up and stretched. "Oh good, you're awake;" came an eager voice beside him.

There sat his young Torgruta Padawan Ahsoka Tano. She looked relieved and tired. Anakin smiled. "Hey, Snips. What happened? Did we get the Sith?"

Her face fell slightly. "No but a lot has happened. The Senate is putting forth candidates for the chancellorship. Bail Organa is one. So is Mon Mothma and Garm Bel Iblis. I think Senator Organa will get it though."

Anakin stood and flexed his new artificial hand. It was as good as new. "I agree. What about the war?"

"It's pretty well ground to a halt. Almost immediately, the Separatist Alliance was contacted and peace negotiations were suggested. Of course, after hearing how they had also been manipulated, they agreed. They apparently deposed Count Dooku and elected a Senator Mina Bonteri to become the knew Head of State. All combat has ceased - for the moment."

"It won't stay that way;" said Anakin as he paced around the room, getting life and feeling back into his limbs. "The Sith will be far too determined to keep this war going and to conquer the galaxy. It's how it always is."

Ahsoka's face seemed to fall. With a chuckle, he went over and tapped her beneath her chin. "Cheer up, snips. I'm starving. Let's go eat and then we can get back to our command with Obi-wan and get ready for the Siths' next step."

Ahsoka smiled and jumped up. "Right behind you, Sky-guy."

* * *

 **Korriban - The Ancient Citadel**

The holo-map of the galaxy rotated slowly before them. "You will order your commanders to launch an attack on the worlds listed on this datacard, Lord Tyranus;" said Darth Sidious.

Tyranus could sense the barely contained rage of his master after his plan had so totally collapsed. Plugging the datacard in, the Sith Apprentice's eyes widened. "So you are attacking the worlds of the Separatists who are suing for peace. How will we maintain control of out military if the systems are no longer willing to fight?"

Sidious's irritation was palpable as he replied, "Because we still control all of those who fund, supply and manufactor for the war effort. I have already contacted Viceroy Gunray and his peers. They are still building their armies and readying them for combat - as are most of their planets. Only a few, such as Onderon, are suing for peace. We will deal with them."

"Yes, my Master;" said Lord Tyranus.

He bowed and strode from the room.

Darth Sidious sat on his throne, seething with pent up furry. A thousand years of planning had led him to the very sight of galactic domination - until suddenly, the Senate and the Jedi were on to him.

It had been a vicious duel, too. Yoda, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and several others had all come for his arrest - with a squad of Clonetroopers, no less. The Security Council had activated Clone Protocol Sixty-Five at the order of the Galactic Senate.

Turning to face a bank of vid screens, he watched with disgust as Bail Organa, in a landslide emergency race was elected Chancellor. Of course, his first orders were to cut far back on the emergency powers of the Chancellery and to attempt to open negotiations with the Separatist Parliament. There was a strong case for it considering the emergence of the Sith to the galaxy - but Darth Sidious and Count Dooku would never allow it, of course. The second order had been to end all additional orders form the cloners on Kamino. Instead, volunteers from the citizenry of the Republic would be called for and trained by the Clones. For sure, the Kaminoans would not be pleased with that.

Sidious's lip curled into a derisive sneer. First, he would seize all Separatist holdings using the Separatist's own armies and fleets. Then, he would go to his secret fortress on Wayland. He had many treasures and secrets stowed away in there - treasures and secrets that would definitely give him and edge. Finally, he would launch a massive attack against the Republic worlds that were most loyal to the new Chancellor - Alderaan itself, Naboo, Chandrilla, Corellia, Rodia, Kuat and so on. Finally, he would launch a full scale invasion of Coruscant and, so help him, if they did not surrender and turn on the Jedi, he would burn the planet to the ground - a large feat considering the ground was literally miles below the city-scape. With a low growl, Darth Sidious stood and turned towards a cluster of glowing red pyramids - Sith Holocrons. Using the force, he activated one and a man who wore a strange masked helmet. "Your plan failed, Darth Bane;" snarled Sidious. "The Jedi have found us."

"Your incompetent is what led to it;" said the holocron's gatekeeper. "My plan was perfect. Only a fool could have failed it, someone unworthy of being a Sith."

"Fool;" hissed Sidious. "Even you could not see all ends. Your teachings, your Rule of Two, are useless to me now. I will shape the Sith in my own image and you will pass into history as another ancient who failed in his task."

With a wave of his hand, Palpatine closed down the holocron. It was time to make a change to the Sith.

* * *

 **So I am going to be beginning what I and my compatriot jojobinks01 will be referring to as our 'Codex' and the end of each chapter. Each entry will be something unique to this universe or, in the case of some characters, that are massively effected by this universe. Each chapter will have three entries. Hopefully, they will help you enjoy the story more and just add a little something extra to make the story even better. Enjoy, my friends!**

 **Codex Entry #1: Herron "Dreis" Organa**

Herron Dreis was born in 19 BBY on Alderaan to the noble family of House Organa. Growing up with his two adoptive cousins Leia Organa and Winter Retrac, he had a wonderful and happy childhood, receiving the best education that could be obtained. Upon completing his initial education at eighteen, he was accepted to the University of Chandrilla where he wished to receive a degree in history and archaeology. It had been his goal to study the ancient ruins of worlds such as Dantooine, Taris, Telos and more, and he was well on his way to achieving that goal until the terrible news reached him. Alderaan had been destroyed. Official reports declared that it was some kind of planetary core meltdown but deep down, within his soul, Herron knew that it wasn't true.

Upon completing his first degree, he jumped into learning about astronomy, geology, meteorology and whatever else he could, hoping to gain some knowledge about what actually happened to Alderaan. He obtained several more degrees and, utterly by mistake, discovered that he was force sensitive five years after Alderaan's destruction. Around that time, the Rebel Alliance, now under the new title of the Alliance of Free Planets, began publishing the truth - that the Empire, under Emperor Palpatine, used a super weapon known as the Death Star to destroy Alderaan.

Upon learning this, Herron began to hate the Empire and the Imperial Remnant and started to study everything that he could about the Jedi, the Sith and any other force religions that he could. His studies took him out of the university classrooms and all over the galaxy. Suspecting that the force was guiding him to do so, Herron found numerous artifacts - scrolls and books, tomes and even a holocron. Using them, he discovered that the Jedi, the Sith and many force religions believed that ancient beings known as the Celestials had created life in the universe and put the evolutionary cycle in motion. Furthermore, he learned that those Celestials infused life with the force, giving some the ability to feel it and use it.

While he found all of this quite fascinating, Herron began to lose interest in these studies and contemplated taking up Jedi training from Luke Skywalker, the last known Jedi in the galaxy until he stumbled upon an important discovery - a mostly destroyed scroll deep in the ruins of the Deep Corp world of Tython. From what was left of the scroll, he learned that in the places where the force was strongest, there were gates that led to a pocket dimension from which one could travel through time. The scroll referenced it as the "World Between Worlds". Excited, Herron found the portal and, using his rudimentary and self-taught knowledge of the force, he entered through the gate. Once he realized it was possible, he returned and began working on a long-plan to change all that had happened in the past. Returning to university, he learned about space travel and starship engineering and design and weapons design, all while continuing to learn about the history of the galaxy. For another twenty years, he gathered knowledge and power. Each time he though he was ready, anther catastrophe would strike and set him back - the emergence of Grand Admiral Thrawn form the Unknown Regions, the reborn Emperor Palpatine, the destruction of the Carida system by a Dark Jedi, the peace negotiations with the Empire and, worst of all, the war with the extra-galactic Yuuzhan Vong.

It was after that final war the Herron took his mother's name of Organa and resolved to travel through time. Armed with the knowledge of the New Republic's most advanced war ships and weapons, he returned to Tython and went to the world between worlds. It took him very little time to find the gate he needed - a direct access point to the Jedi Temple of Coruscant in the midst of the Clone Wars. Immediately on walking through, the Jedi took him before the council and demanded to know everything about him.

Herron told them everything and offered them proof of the truth that he spoke beyond any shadow of any doubt. Immediately, they moved against Chancellor Palpatine, who had been revealed as the Dark Lord of the Sith they had been searching for - Darth Sidious. As they did, the Senate gathered and declared the execution of one of the one hundred and fifty emergency orders, declaring the Supreme Chancellor unfit taking command of the Grand Army of the Republic.

Despite the Jedis' best efforts, Darth Sidious escaped into hiding. As the Clone Wars continue apace, Herron was placed in charge of a secret weapons project that would produce all of the designs her had brought back of New Republic warships. Knowing that it would give the Galactic Republic a massive edge, Herron began his work, overseeing the construction on the Correlian system world of Selonia where massive shipyards were hidden deep within the planets service and far away from the prying eyes of any spies.

Despite his success at outing Darth Sidious, Herron refused to rest or consider his mission a success until the Dark Lord of the Sith and all of his followers were brought to justice, even in the altered universe that he had brought about.

* * *

 **Codex Entry #2: Anakin Skywalker - "the Chosen One"**

Anakin Skywalker was born to a single mother on an unrecorded world. When he was only three, his mother Shmi Skywalker and he were sold to Gardulla the Hutt and transported to Tatooine, a harsh desert world. As he grew up, he exhibited great skill with droids and machines, repairing anything that was able to be repaired with relative ease. This caused him to be obtained by the Toydarian junk dealer Watto through gambling on the local podraces.

At the age of nine, the boy's life changed forever. A Jedi, a young woman, a strange alien and a droid rolled into Watto's shop needing repair parts for their ship. Having nothing but Republic credits, the outworlders were turned away disappointed. Anakin graciously led them to his home since a sandstorm was coming up. During dinner, Anakin revealed that he recognized the Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn, as a such and asked if he was there to free Anakin and his mother. It quickly became clear to Jinn that Anakin was force sensitive and they devised a plan to secure the parts that the outworlders needed. Unknown to Anakin, Qui-Gon also placed a bet for himself and his mother. While Watto would not agree to both the slaves, a roll of a chance cube and some manipulation with the force, Anakin became a wager in the podrace.

After winning the race and his freedom, Anakin traveled to Coruscant where, initial, the Jedi refused to train him or find him a master despite the strong evidence that he is the prophesied Chosen One. The discussion was tabled for later when Queen Amidala, who had fled her homeworld of Naboo to plea for assistance to the senate. The Trade Federation, a mega corporation that had somehow managed to blockade the planet without repercussions. The Senate is hesitant so, before they can pledge help and before the Council can decide what to do with Anakin, Amidala decides to return and retake her home. Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi-wan Kenobi elect to go with her and take Anakin with them. After securing the aid of the Gungans, an indigenous people of Naboo, they make their attack and Anakin jumps into a fighter with a group of Naboo pilots. They attack the Federation control ship and, despite his young age, Anakin single-handedly manages to destroy it.

Though it was a victory, Qui-Gon was killed. Obi-wan is elevated to the rank of Jedi Knight and takes up Anakin's training. Over the next ten years, Anakin becomes more powerful and, because of that, become proud of his skill. Often, he questions his master, even in front of others, causing a tension between them.

Ten years after Naboo, Anakin and Obi-wan are assigned to protect Padme Amidala, former-Queen and Senator of Naboo. After several assassination attempts, Anakin is assigned as her body guard and Obi-wan is assigned to investigate, follow evidence to a previously forgotten world of Kamino while Anakin and Padme return to Naboo. While on Naboo, the two discover that they have strong feelings for one another but reject them. Suddenly, Anakin receives a vision that directs him to Tatooine where he searches for his mother. The search takes him to his in-laws and then to a Tusken Raider camp. There he finds his mother, who dies in his arms. Consumed by anger, he slaughters the whole settlement. After burying his mother and confessing his remorse and confusion to Padme, they receive a message from Obi-wan, who had found his way to the desert world of Geonosis and witness the Jedi Knight's capture. After relaying the message to the Council, Anakin and Padme disobey their orders and go to Geonosis where they manage to get themselves captured.

Just as they are about to be executed, the Jedi arrive and a battle ensues. It goes poorly for them as thousands of battle droids are deployed from the factories hidden beneath the surface of the world. They are nearly wiped out until Master Yoda suddenly arrives with an army of clones, mysteriously commissioned by a Jedi Master thought dead over a decade before. After a costly victory, Anakin and Padme are married in a secret ceremony.

The Clone Wars begin. During the war, Anakin becomes a Jedi Knight and General of the Grand Army of the Republic. He grows in fame and power with each victory and is even given a padawan, a young Togruta named Ahsoka Tano. A year and a half into the war, the Jedi Council suddenly calls him to Coruscant where a young man named Herron Organa has highly important information for them. Chancellor Palpatine, a close friend and mentor of Anakin's, is revealed to be the Dark Lord that they had been searching for Darth Sidious. Immediately, the Jedi, including Anakin, move against him but he escapes.

After the shock of finding that Palpatine is the Sith, Anakin is forced to realize that even he, the fabled Chosen One, can be deceived by the dark side. The humbling experience caused him to take a fresh look at himself and the Jedi as a whole and realize even more their limitations.

* * *

 **Codex Entry #3 - The Clone War**

The beginning of the Clone War dates back to the time of the Battle of Naboo against the Trade Federation. Other than the battle itself, the Sith Lord Darth Tyranus recruits a famous bounty hunter Jango Fett to be the template for a clone army while using the name of a dead Jedi Master Syfo-Dyas to commission the Kaminoans to create army using the Fetts DNA.

During the next ten years, worlds, systems and sectors start threatening to leave the Galactic Republic and form a new government. Their reasons are mostly due to the corruption in the senate. It all comes to a head after numerous attempts on Senator Padme Amidala's life and the subsequent investigation leads to the Separatists. The War kicks off at the battle of Geonosis where the Clone army is first mobilized. After a victory there, the Jedi are made generals in the Grand Army of the Republic.

The war rages back and forth across the galaxy and worlds such as Christophsis, Toydaria, Rishi, Kamino, and many others. Just a year and half into the war, a Human male named Herron Organa appears unexpectedly in the Jedi Temple and gives the Jedi Council a great deal of important information. Of all of the information, the most important was that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was secretly the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Furthermore, Herron Organa revealed that Sidious was behind everything - the Separatists, the War, the Clone Army and even the dark side clouding everything so that the Jedi can't see him for who he is.

In a swift move, the Jedi struck, trying to end the threat of the Sith, but the Dark Lord escaped to parts unknown. Immediately, the Separatist Parliament was contacted with Herron Organa's information. They expel Count Dooku, who is the Sith Lord Darth Tyranus, and the Senator from Onderon, Mina Bonteri, is made the Head of State of the Separatists and peace negotiations begin - just in time for the droid armies to suddenly begin summarily arresting all the leaders. Some of the Separatists leaders are arrested, some swear loyalty to the Sith and some manage to escape and are rescued.

The Sith take over Separatist space and Sidious and Dooku eliminate the Rule of Two and put their Dark Jedi Acolytes in charge of their armies.

Back in Republic Space, the Senate votes to end the production of clones and orders that each system and sector is partly responsible for its own defense.


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue on Balmorra

**Balmorra - The Factory City of Balmorran Arms**

Mina Bonteri and her son Lux slipped quietly through the streets of the factory city. Even during the night, the streets were bright and there were many people out and about - workers who were most likely coming home from the recent shift or possibly hurrying to it. None of them were paying attention to Mina or Lux. The former Senator from Onderon and former member of the Separatist Parliament was on the run. She and a dozen and a half other former-Separatists and their families had fled their homes. Count Dooku had suddenly turned on them and revealed that his loyalty was to Darth Sidious, not to the people of the Confederacy of Independent Systems.

Dooku introduced his master and said that he was their ruler now. Of course, considering the news from Republic space, numerous Separatist representatives objected and, immediately, BX Commando droids came in and executed them. That was when the decision was made. Mina, Lux and numerous other others had made as if to go to their homes but had almost immediately fled. Getting out of Separatist space would have been near impossible without help - if a Jedi Knight and his padawan had not slipped in behind enemy lines and gathered the fugitive senators up and instructed them to go to Balmorra. The Jedi would have a ride off for them there, though how they planned to was a mystery to the fugitive senators.

When the Bonteri's reached the shelter and closed the door behind them, a Leyakian male named By Bluss sighed with relief. "Thank goodness you made it. What word from the Republic?"

"They told us to head to the Crysion Hotel and Casino at local midnight. Our pick up will meet us there."

Another senator, a Amita Fonti, a Gossam, looked nervously and distrustfully at the closed door behind them. "What if this is a trap?"

"Would you prefer a trap laid by the Republic or by a Dark Lord of the Sith?" asked Mina.

No one answered. No one needed to. History was very clear about the evils of the Sith Empires and the treachery of Sith Lords. All they could do was wait.

* * *

It wasn't easy to blend in when you all looked the same. Hell, even facial hair, dyed hair, colored optical lenses and mild voice modifiers would only do so much. But it would be enough. They would wait in the mercenary enclave for General Skywalker's orders and move from there. In his earpiece, Alpha-17, one of the first of the Clone Alpha-Class Advanced Recon Commandos, heard one of his younger brothers, Grimmer he guessed it was, murmur, "Any word from the general yet, Alpha."

After another sip of his drink, the Clone Captain cleared his throat and said quietly, "Nope, not yet. Stow the chatter, Grimmer. We can't afford to give anything away."

A snort came from another of his ARC Troopers, Spar he thought it was. "What are we going to give away? All but three of the ten of us are wearing masked helmets of one kind or another and the three that aren't are across the room from one another."

"Well if you keep gabbing, Spar, it won't matter now, will it?" retorted Alpha, with more amusement than venom in his voice.

Even so, he was getting anxious as well. Soon enough, they would start making their way, one or two at a time at random intervals towards the pick up point. He certainly hoped that Skywalker would be in place with his padawan in time. Alpha would hate to run into Asajj Ventress if the Jedi weren't their to give back up. "Hey Boss, what do we know about this smuggler who's taking us outta here?"

Alpha swallowed another mouthful of his drink before replying, "What's to know? He's some Corellian smuggler with a crew of three and a custom built freighter based off a four thousand year old CEC model. What other intel are you expecting, Muzzle?"

"More than that; I don't like it, Alpha."

"Me neither. What can I say? General Skywalker found this guy and said he was the contact and the ride out. We're deep in Sep space, now stow the gab. If they catch us on a routine or random scan, we're done."

They were silent after that, not wanting to push their luck. A few minutes later, Alpha's chrono alarmed and he dropped a credstick on the table before standing and stretching. "Alright lads, get to your spots. We're a go."

They hurried out in their order, ending with Alpha himself. As he exited, he took one more glance around the mercenary enclave's canteena room and his eyes caught something in the shadows, way in the back of the room, a shadowy figure sat and even though the face was invisible behind a black hood, Alpha could tell that he was being watched. What's more, he could tell that he was being hunted. Stepping out into the street, he used the comlink on his belt to key an emergency frequency to General Anakin Skywalker, hoping fervently that the Jedi would get it and arrive on time to save them all from the Separatists' favorite pet assassins.

All the ARC Troopers knew their positions. Four would take over-watch/sniper positions while another four would be following on the flanks and off to the sides. Alpha and one of his sergeants would meet them and lead them to safety. All the while, the other eight ARC Troopers would be circling around and in front of and behind and above them, making sure that everything was clear.

They were all at the meeting place now, right outside and down a side street from the main entrance. "Captain, I have a large group of hooded and cloaked figures all clustered together;" came the voice of Scope, one of their snipers. He was almost sneering and it took only a moment for Alpha to realize why.

The Sep defectors were too easy to pick out - three dozen senators and senators' families of various species all clustered tightly together. Quickly, he moved to intercept with his partner Redoubt. Picking out the two who appeared to be the leaders, Alpha moved in and gave the challenge words. A middle-aged Human woman, with a boy next to her, looked relieved and gave the passwords. "Right this way, Senator;" said Alpha, motioning her to follow.

"It's good to see you here, Lieutenant. We were worried that this was all a Separatist trap."

Alpha's awareness was a constant three-sixty as he answered, "It still very well could be, Madam Senator. Are any of your people here armed?"

"We have a few hold-out blasters but nothing more. Most of our honor-guardsmen and women stayed on our home planets to attempt to keep up the appearance of us still being there. Where are you taking us?"

"We chartered a smuggler ship to get you out. Don't worry - we paid them enough to ensure their trust and believe me, we didn't like it anymore than you most likely do."

Senator Bonteri gave a light snort. "If they're here to get us out of here, I don't care if it's a crew of Hutts, I'll be happy to kiss each and every one of them."

"Ewww..." muttered the boy next to her, most likely her son Lux.

Alpha chuckled. "You won't need to worry about that, Madam Senator. No Hutts."

"Sir;" said one of the over-watch troopers, "I have movement to the rear."

Alpha nodded and motioned Sergeant Rogun forward with the Senator and quickly moved to the rear. As he did, another over-watcher called, "I have three contacts to your left about a block away, moving the same direction as you."

"I have two more to your right, same distance, Boss."

"Any identifying them, gents?" he asked but he didn't need to know too much. Less than sixty meters behind them, he saw the hooded and cloaked figure. Even though her figure was mostly hidden, Alpha knew exactly who she was. Again, he keyed in the emergency signal to Skywalker and cursed under his breath. Where the farefeck was that boy?

The following shadow didn't seem in any hurry to catch up to them - which of course just meant that she was backing them into a nice little trap. "Snipers, pick your targets and get ready. I want a hole for these senators to get through when I give the word."

Seven confirmations came through but one of them, Ticker is probably was, said just a little excitedly. "No worries, Boss. I just saw a rather short, skinny shadow with a green lightsaber clear our right flank."

"Woah! Sir, General Skywalker and his padawan are here. I just saw him clear or left flank. They're moving parallel to us."

Alpha pulled his comlink and said, "General, this is Captain Alpha. We have Asajj Ventress trailing us. Send a confirmation."

The comms beeped three times - an acknowledgement. Immediately, Alpha felt just a little better. "ARC Troopers, keep an eye. I've a feeling that those weren't the only surprises those Sep muck-dogs had planned for us."

Just then, a tall figure and a shorter one fell into place beside him from different directions. "We're doing good, Alpha;" said Anakin Skywalker. "We're almost there."

"Master, we have one hairless harpy on our six. When should we get her?"

"Take is easy, Snips;" chuckled Skywalker. "Why rush to an encounter when it will easily just drop into our lap? She's letting us get closer to our escape anyway."

But the young Togruta shook her head. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Alpha grunted. "I agree with Commander Tano, Sir. We should strike while we have the upper hand."

"No;" said Skywalker firmly. "I know how Ventress thinks. She want's us to turn and face her while the senators are led into a trap. Ahsoka, go up agreed with Sergeant Rogun. Keep your senses alert."

Still unhappy about it, Ahsoka nodded and hurried to the front. "How the hell did you get stuck with a padawan anyway, General?" asked Alpha in amusement.

Anakin snorted. "You should ask Captain Rex about it some time. He think's it's absolutely hilarious. She's pretty good though - she has a lot of potential, though she needs a great deal of patience, discipline and instruction."

Alpha gave a poodoo-eater grin. "So she's basically, a younger, feminine, Togruta version of you, huh Sir?"

Anakin gave him a look. "Funny, Alpha. Very funny; when we get back, you can-"

"Contact front! We have BX Commando droids blocking our bath!"

"Blast!" said Alpha, pulling his compact DC-15 Blaster Carbine out and leveling it at the trailing shadow.

She was gone!

"General;" he murmured.

"Yup, I see it, Alpha. Alright, let's get to the front. We'll keep our ears and eyes open."

They could already hear the blaster fire coming from the front. Alpha blasted two of the droids before he even reached cover. There were at least twenty droids between them and the hanger bay. Ahsoka was partially behind cover, deflecting a trying to swat the blaster bolts back at the droids. "Any idea's, Master?"

"Give me a minute;" he said.

Just then, Alpha yelled, "Sir!"

They both turned and saw a figure plummeting towards them with twin red lightsabers ignited. "Ahsoka!" said Skywalker and they both turned to engage.

The sound of lightsabers clashing and humming joined the numerous sounds of blaster fire.

Alpha knew better than to fire blaster bolts into a lightsaber duel. Instead, he focused on the droids. It seemed that they had reinforcements - squads of B2 Superbattle droids were beginning to arrive as well, pouring more laser fire at the clones. The snipers on the rooftops were as pinned down as those on the ground were. "Any idea's, Boss?" called Muzzle.

"Working on it;" replied Alpha testily.

He didn't have any of his gear with him - no grenades, no emp discs, no nothing and neither did his boys. The snipers were armed with DC-17m weapons systems in sniper configuration and their spotters had Westar-5 Blaster Rifles. The others had DC-15 carbines like he had, and DC-17 compact commando hold-out blasters. They hadn't been prepared for a full-scale battle like this.

With a click, his blaster power pack ran dry and he cursed before sliding another into place with a click and started firing again. Suddenly, behind the blockade of droids, the hanger doors opened. Behind the droids were four shadowy figures. "Clones, hit the deck!" came a loud voice over a magnifier.

They obeyed, as did the senators. Skywalker and his apprentice were fighting Ventress on the roof tops not far away. Alpha could still hear the _crack-sizzle_ of the laser swords. Then, there was a sound that was all too familiar to Alpha - a LS-150 Heavy Accelerated Charged Particle Repeater Gun. The rapid blasting of it was heard and the mechanical voices of the panicked droids could be heard as well. When the firing stopped, the ARC Troopers popped up and picked their targets. A massive hole, filled with nothing but the wrecked bodies of clankers, had be ripped in the droid blockade. "Senators, we'll cover you! GO, GO, GO!"

As the senators broke cover and ran for it, the four shadowy figures ran to meet them - three humans, or near humans at least, a a large Wookiee, wearing the dress of a Wookiee warrior and holding the massive particle repeater gun. One of them, a kid no older than seventeen or eighteen and holding a DC-15 Longblaster, motioned the senator forward as he and an extremely pail-skinned man aimed to their right, Alpha and the clones' left and began blazing away at the droids there. The Wookiee took a wide stance and, with a battle cry as deep as a sarlacc pit, opened back up with his repeater gun. The fourth, a young woman in her early twenties and dressed in leather that looked to be made of some scaly lizard of some kind, wielded no weapon but was murmuring and chanting as she made intricate and patterned gestures with her hands. With one final command and gesture, a massive blast swept outward, taking all the droids with it and even causing the others to scatter. Immediately, she gasped and nearly fell before the Wookiee grabbed her. "Let's go! Let's go!" called the kid.

Alpha recognized then that he was wearing metallic gray and black armor of a Mandalorian warrior. Many of the instructors and trainers on Kamino were Mandalorian and wore the Mandalorian armor. Quickly, the senators ran into the hanger and towards the ship inside. The clones weren't far behind. "Captain, I'm Jakelo Harolem. That's my crew and that's my ship. What's your brothers are here, go ahead and get aboard."

"What about the Jedi?" called senator Bonteri.

"We came with them in another ship. They'll get off and meet us back on Coruscant, sure as shooting. Come on. Our mission is to get you outta here;" said Alpha as he gently but urgently ushered her to the ship. As they backed towards the ramp, their weapons up and ready, Alpha murmured out of the corner of his mouth, "Thanks for the assist, Captain Harolem. We thought we were in trouble."

The kid gave a cocky, lopsided grin that Alpha immediately hated and liked at the same time. "You _were_ in trouble, Captain. When we see him again, General Skywalker is going to owe me extra for this. We weren't expecting a fight."

"We're at war, kid;" chuckled Alpha. " _Always_ expect a fight - especially whenever you hear the name 'Skywalker'."

"Eh, if you say so;" said Harolem.

Just then, through the gates jogged Skywalker and Tano. "So our ship was destroyed. Mind if we hitch a ride."

"Where's the harpy?" asked Alpha, lifting his weapon again.

"She ran;" said Ahsoka just a little smugly. "Turned tale and headed for the hills as soon as she realized her assault force was destroyed."

Skywalker chuckled and said, "Let's get outta here."

Minutes later, the ship was in the air and heading for space. Minutes after that, they were in hyperspace, headed back the way they had come.

* * *

Anakin and Alpha were talking quietly in the main lounge area when Jakelo Harolem came back in, his blaster slung across his back and his helmet beneath his arm. "So, General Skywalker, you and I need to talk about how much you owe me."

Ahsoka watched from one of the lounge seats with interest as her master rolled his eyes ever so slightly before saying, "Alright, on top of the ten thousand we're already paying you, we'll tack on another two, just because we're generous."

"I don't think so;" said Harolem, "You see, if you count the risk my crew took, plus the munitions we expended and the fact that we'll now be on every Separatist watch list, therefore eliminating around half our business opportunities, I'm thinking double is just about right."

Anakin snorted. "Double? You mean as in twenty-thousand credits? Not going to happen captain. You can drop us off and we'll get a Republic pick up before that happens."

The other crew members came into the lounge. Skywalker looked at the young woman with a thoughtful frown. "You're strong in the force - very strong. What's your name?"

The woman, an auburn haired beauty with sparkling green eyes, smiled and said, "I'm Roanni of the Frenzied River Clan of Dathomir. It is an honor to meet you, Master Jedi."

Ahsoka stifled an amused laugh at how Anakin straightened slightly and bowed. It most likely didn't take a Jedi to sense his ego swelling just slightly. "My pleasure, Roanni of the Frenzied River Clan of Dathomir. That is my apprentice Ahsoka Tano and this is Captain Alpha. Are all of your crew uninjured?"

"Yes, they are, thank you;" said Harolem irritably, "now if you two are done making nice, we have business to discuss."

"Alright, fine;" said Anakin, crossing his arms over his light Jedi battle armor. "We'll call it at fourteen thousand. There is no way we're paying double when none of you were injured or even exerted yourselves that much."

The young captain considered, stroking his clean shaven chin before grinning broadly. "I like you, Jedi. I'll compromise because of that and because my crew made it out okay. Sixteen thousand. I do need to divide it evenly, after all."

Anakin scratched his chin before shrugging. "Agreed - in the hope of future business opportunities."

They shook hands. "Alright, let me introduce you to the rest of our merry band here. The bid harry fellow is Tazzeran;" he said, indication the Wookiee, whom Aksoka and Anakin just noticed, had completely black hair and silver-looking eyes. "Don't make him mad."

"No kidding;" said Anakin. "It's a pleasure, Tazzeran."

"That over there is Zavren;" said Jakelo as he indicated a very tall, very pale individual. His hair was sivler and shimmery and his eyes were a blue that's so light they were almost white as well. He bowed and Anakin nodded knowingly. "An Echani warrior - it's an honor."

Zavren smiled and bowed, one hand on his chest. "The pleasure is mine;" he said courteously in a richly accented voice.

Ahsoka crossed her arms, feeling slightly left out by everyone. Just then, Senator Bonteri approached them. "We thank you, Jedi and Captains for the assistance. It is such a relief to be safely away."

Before Anakin could reply, Ahsoka said, "It was the least we could do for those who were brave enough to take such a risk."

The ARC troopers, who were all cleaning and checking their weapons. Anakin stretched slightly and said, "I'd hate to impose, but do you have any food on this tub?"

"Tub?" said Jakelo, looking highly offended. "Do you know what it took to get this baby? Do you understand the pain and hardship I had to go through to obtain this wonderful, beautiful ship?"

Roanni took both Anakin and Ahsoka by the arms and said, "It's best to vacate the area when he starts on one of his rants. Come on. I'll take you to the galley and we'll whip something up."

* * *

 **Aboard the Providence-Class Dreadnought _Huntress_**

Asajj Ventress knelt as the image of her master appeared. "I am disappointed in you, my Apprentice;" said Lord Tyranus. "I was certain that you could handle a mere handful of senators."

"Skywalker, his little brat and ten of his pet clone troopers were there - plus a crew of smugglers. One of the smugglers was a Dathomir witch - from the Frenzied River Clan if her markings and mode of dress were anything to go by;" said the Assassin, her voice laced with scorn.

"Is that so?" said the Dark Lord, his voice contemplative. "I think it's time that we increased the number of our Dark Jedi Order."

Asajj smiled tightly. She couldn't agree more. "Our master Darth Sidious will be leading an assault on the planet of Dathomir himself. We will capture the Nightbrothers and the Nightsister and slaughter any who attempt to resist us."

Ventress went completely still. She herself had come from Dathomir many years before, having been bought by a Rattataki at a very young age. She didn't even have memories of the place. "And what of the clans that are not Nightsisters? There are many of them and it will take tens if not hundreds of thousand of droids to defeat them if they band together."

"We are not as concerned about them as we are Mother Talzin and her ilk. In the mean time, you will join Skorr and Sora Bulq over Felucia and wait upon my call. Another Jedi Master has fallen to the Dark Side and joined us. You will assist in his training in the dark side."

"Of course, my master;" hissed Asajj before the line was cut. After a long moment, she turned to the Super Tactical droid. "General, have my fighter prepared."

"Yes, Supreme Leader;" answered the droid.

In truth, Asajj didn't feel any true loyalty to the Nightsisters. They weren't her people anymore, hadn't been for years. But if she would ever be betrayed, it would have been a place to retreat and regroup to. Now, if another came and usurped her place at Tyranus's side, she would have no choice but to win or to die.

* * *

 **Aboard the Lucrehulk - Class Battleship** _ **Caliphate**_

Darth Sidious watched from his throne in the observation tower as his fleet made ready to jump to hyperspace. It galled him slightly that he had an army made up primarily of droids but there was no use sulking about it. They would serve his purpose regardless. Behind him, the lift door hissed open. With a smile, he said, "We have done well, Lord Tyranus. You apprentice is out of the way on Felucia and we will go to Dathomir. I want you to lead our forces to the Nightbrother's villages. Any that are strong in the force, I want you to capture for training. Any that are not, kill."

"Yes, my master;" said Darth Tyranus.

"I will deal with Clan Mother Talzin myself, and her Nightsisters. We will have an army of warriors, a Dark Jedi Order to command against the Jedi Order of the light side of the force."

"Of course Master."

Suddenly, they both felt it, a strong disturbance in the force. "Did you sense that, my Apprentice?" asked Lord Sidious.

"I did my Lord."

"It felt familiar;" murmured Sidious, drumming the fingers of one hand on the arms of his throne. "a presence I have not felt in over a decade."

"What presence, my lord?" asked Tyranus.

The silence that followed lasted for nearly five minutes before Sidious said, "Prepare the fleet for lightspeed, my apprentice. When we finish with the Nightsisters, we will find the source of this disturbance."

"Yes, my Master."

As they gazed out the forward viewport, the stars turned to lines and those lines, to the blue tunnel of hyperspace.

* * *

 **Codex Entry #4 - Jackelo Harolem**

Born sixteen years before the Clone Wars to a male Corellian smuggler and a female Mandalorian Supercommando from Clan Rau, Jackelo Harolem proved himself as a warrior and freighter pilot at a very young age. As he grew up, he went back and forth between them, either working with his father as a smuggler or, more often, as a warrior with his mother. He had many adventures and earned the right to wear the _b_ _eskar'gam_ , Mandalorian armor, at the age of fifteen.

During one of the early battles of the Clone Wars, his mother and father were caught up in a fight between the Republic's Clone Troopers and the Confederacy of Independent System's battle droids and died. Jackelo took their loss hard and resolved to leave Clan Rau and strike out on his own. To that end, he took all the money he had from his mother and father and commissioned a custom ship from the Kuat Drive Yards. Growing up, he had heard stories of a ship from the Jedi Civil War known as the _Ebon Hawk_ and become fascinated with it. Records stated that it was a Dynamic-class light freighter created by Core Galaxy Systems, a manufacturer who no longer existed. When he commissioned the ship, it cost him almost every credit he had and the designers informed him that many of the systems had to be substituted with those of newer ships, such as the from the Corellian Engineering Corporation YT line, in order to be up to code. When it was finally finished, Jackelo named it the _Legacy Hawk_ and struck out for the Outer Rim.

In just a short period of time, Jackelo earned a reputation with organizations such as the Hutt Cartel, the Black Sun Syndicate, the Pikes, the Exchange and even the Corporate Sector Authority as a reliable and timely option for any illicit cargo. Even the Separatist systems and worlds began contacting.

During one of his first jobs, Jack was sent to the little-known world of Dathomir to pick up a captured baby rancor for one of the Hutts. During that job, he also ran into a young Dathomir Witch named Roanni who had been thrown out of her clan. She assisted him in capturing the creature and, when the time came to leave, he took Roanni with him as she wished to see the galaxy and they had made a solid team.

When he went to collect payment for the rancor, Jack noticed that one of the Hutt's cages had a Wookiee inside with completely black fur and startling silver-colored eyes. Rather than take credits for the job, he instead took the Wookiee and learned his name was Tazzeran. When he tried to take the Wookiee home, Tazzeran refused, stating instead that he would stay with Jackelo and Roanni.

During a job that had gone terribly wrong in the mid-rim, Jackelo was forced to engage in hand-to-hand combat with an Echani warrior named Zavren. After a vicious fight and the two had beaten one another bloody, Jackelo offered to take Zavren with him. Tired of working for crime lords who only wanted him for intimidating and abusing whomever they pointed out, Zavren agreed.

The four grew close as the Clone Wars intensified and made work much more abundant though also much more dangerous. Many times, they contemplated not working with the Separatists considering the methods they used on the battlefield. When the holo-net news came out declaring that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was deposed and secretly the Sith Lord called Darth Sidious and the secret backer of the Separatists, Jackelo decided that it was time to take them off their client list. In fact, he jumped at any and all opportunities to work with the Republic and the Republic military, going on many rescue missions of fleeing political prisoners who no longer wished to work with the Sith Lords.

* * *

 **Codex Entry #5 - The _Legacy Hawk_**

Four thousand years before the beginning of the Clone Wars, one of the most popular light freighters to flight the hyperspace lanes was the Core Galaxy Systems Dynamic-class light freighter. Fast, easy to maintain and very easy to modify, it was not only the vessel of choice for private ships captains but also for criminals. The most famous example of the Dynamic was the ship the _Ebon Hawk_. Originally owned by the Exchange crimelord Davik Kang to travel to and from his homebase on Taris, it feel into the hands of the Jedi Knight Revan and, after he disappeared into parts unknown, the Jedi Exile Meetra Surik.

Growing up in the years leading up to the Clone Wars, the Mandalorian smuggler Jackelo Harolem heard tales about the famous ship and dreamed of having a Dynamic-class freighter of his own. After the death of his parents, he commissioned it and his dream came true.

The _Legacy Hawk_ is twenty-four meters in length and twenty-two-point-five meters in width. It cost three hundred and fifty thousand credits to purchase since many of its systems had to be custom built. Aside from the cockpit, security center, med bay and cargo hold, the ship also had a port and a starboard set of crew quarters, each with three fairly comfortable bunks. Its armament included a pair of link-fired dual laser cannons mounted to the port and starboard of the ship and controlled by either the pilot or copilot in the cockpit. In addition, rotating turret laser cannons were installed on top and on bottom of the ship, making it illegally and heavily armed. On the port side was also a large garage area where swoop bikes or even a land or air speeder could be stored though Jackelo mostly used it as a secondary lounge or cargo hold. The primary hyperdrive is a class 1.5 and the backup is a class 4.5, which is abnormal considering most backups are a much higher class and, therefore, much slower than the primary hyperdrive.

On the underside of the ship, Jack had magnetic clamps installed so that larger cargo containers could be hauled. In addition, the cargo hold had a secret compartment that was lined with dampeners so that, when they were activated, the secret compartment wouldn't register on scans or would register as empty. In fact, most of Harolem's success was do to the speed at which he could travel and his ability to maneuver through tricky or dangerous situations.

After the revelation that the Supreme Chancellor was a Sith Lord and that he was entirely behind the war, the Legacy Hawk became a clandestine and highly effective rescue ship, used to get former-Separatist Senators out of Separatist space to safety on Coruscant or into hiding.

* * *

 **Codex Entry #6 - The Reformed Galactic Senate**

In the years leading up to the Clone Wars, the Galactic Senate of the Republic had continually dropped into a deeper and deeper state of corruption. Senators took bribes from criminals and often neglected those who elected them for representation. This caused many to threaten and even carry out cessation from the Republic. After several attempts on the life of Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo and a Jedi investigation, it was found that these Separatist Senators were forming a large Confederacy lead by none other than a former Jedi Master named Dooku, the Count of the planet Serenno. The Clone Wars began at the First Battle of Geonosis and spread across thousands of systems and worlds. Clone soldiers lead by Jedi generals battle the droids armies of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and billions of beings were effected.

A year and a half into the war, a mysterious Human male suddenly arrived and gave critical information to the Jedi Council. Immediately, the most trusted senators were notified - Garm Bel-Iblis of Corellia, Bail Organa of Alderaan, Padme Amidala of Naboo, Mon Mothma and numerous others were informed and put forth the vote to remove the Supreme Chancellor. It was successful and Darth Sidious was confronted. Unfortunately, he escaped into parts unknown but his hold over the Republic and indeed over the whole of the war was shaken. Bail Organa was quickly voted in to take his place and the Jedi Order launched investigations into tens of thousands of senators and planetary governments, seeking out corruption and treachery. It lead to a massive purge and many thought that the whole of the Republic would fall apart. It remained and the new representatives quickly filled in their rolls.

As the new Supreme Chancellor, Bail Organa began to roll back many of the emergency powers that Darth Sidious had manipulated into place. Furthermore, he and the senators loyal to him put forth motions to outlaw the creation of more clones for the purposes of a military force while simultaneously putting forth a motion that would require sectors, systems and worlds to provide the defense of their own peoples. While the clones that were already born were still in combat, no more would be created.


	3. Chapter 3: Fall of the Nightsisters

**Coruscant - The Senate Building**

Supreme Chancellor Bail Organa gazed out over the Coruscant skyline as the sun began to go down. It was always beautiful to see, even though he greatly preferred watching the sun go down over the Alderaan mountains near his home palace but even so, he could appreciate the scene before him. "Chancellor?" asked Jedi Master Yoda. "Alright, are you?"

Bail smiled and turned to his friend, who sat in the chair next to his desk. "Just taking in the view, clearing my mind you know."

The small green alien chuckled and said, "Very wise, that is. When clear, the mind is - pops in, the answers often do. Meditate, you should."

Bail laughed and shook his head in amusement. "I probably should - but at the moment, our supporters should be arriving shortly. Tell me, how go the investigations into the members of the senate? Who did you assign to the task in the way of Jedi?"

"Master Tera Sinube, leading the investigation, is;" said Yoda as he hopped down from his chair with a grunt. "Assisting, the Coruscant Security Forces and Clone Homeworld Security Legion are. Working overtime, our intelligence network is as well. Sure, are you, that ending the cloning program is wise?"

Setting his jaw firmly, Bail nodded. "Yes, I do. If slavery is supposed to be illegal in the Republic, then using enslaved clone soldiers is just as wrong. One of your masters seems to agree, equating them with child soldiers. I agree, myself. While it would be suicide to simply free all the clones we currently have in service, we need a better solution than just continuing to breed more. Volunteer forces are far more ethical and moral. They have both the right and the responsibility to defend themselves and their families. It's how it was before this cursed war broke out. The only thing that the war should change is the size of each planetary, system and sector defense force."

"Agree, I do, Bail;" said Yoda, "but a great task, you have before you. To convince the senate, no mean feat will be. Good it is that you have such a large corp of staunch supporters. Your firm foundation, they will be."

Just then, they all arrived. Padme Amidala of Naboo, Mon Mothma of Chandrilla, Garm Bel-Iblis of Corellia, Aks Moe of Malastare, Onaconda Farr of Rodia, Orn Free Ta of Ryloth's stand in and niece Orsona Ta, Riyo Chuchi of Pantora, Giddean Danu of Kuat, Tundra Dowmeia of Mon Calamari and the new senator representing Alderaan, Kybus Panteer all piled in. Chancellor Organa smiled and said, "I'm glad you all made it, my friends, and that you survived the scrutiny of our pseudo-inquisition unaffected."

Of course, he had fully expected that each of them would pass any scrutiny. Ironically, the ill Twi'lek Senator Orn Free Ta was the only one he was mildly concerned about but the large, corpulent being was most likely going to be bedridden for some time. The doctors couldn't quite seem to figure out what was wrong with him.

Motioning to the couches and other pieces of furniture, Bail said, "Please sit. We have much to discuss."

They all sat and faced him expectantly. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Many, many abrupt and extreme changes have been made in the past several years and, if I may be frank, many of those changes must be reversed. I have already cut back on vast swathes of the Chancellorship's emergency powers and some of the over-extending security measures and..." but he was interrupted as the senators applauded with smiles of approval.

With a grateful smile, he waited until they finished and said, "Thank you. It was my first priority. However, our next step is going to be a vastly unpopular decision and it will be a huge political battle all the way. A petition must be put before the Senate to disallow any further orders of Clone soldiers for the war effort."

That brought dead silence. The senators before him looked back and forth between one another before Senator Bel-Iblis of Corellia asked the principle question. "Why would we do this?"

"Because if we are a body against slavery than how is it ethical or moral to used enslaved clones? I know that it would be impracticable and, indeed, virtually self-destructive to end all use of clones. But the least we can do is end the creation of clones."

"But what happens if this war continues for any extended period of time?" asked Giddean Danu from Kuat. "How will we replenish out troops?"

"The Republic has fought great wars before and didn't use an army of clones. It is high time we went back to those ways;" said Bail, eager to convince them. "We will call for volunteers. The clones still serving will also function as combat instructors and mentors. In many cases, we won't even need to take extreme measures. For instance, the Wookiee's of Kashyyyk have always been warriors. The houses of Alderaan have long maintained their own security forces. We need simply expand them and make sure that weapons, equipment and ships are available for purchase and use."

They all looked back and forth with uncertainty. Then, as usually, Padme Amidala of Naboo broke the silence. "I concur with the Chancellor. While it was excellent that we had a ready-made army for us at the beginning of this terrible war, it is time that we take responsibility for defending ourselves without the use of slaves. I would be more than willing to put this motion forward to the senate."

Bail smiled fondly at his younger friend. "Thank you, Padme. I knew I could count on you."

Mon Mothma said, "I know of a few senators and representatives that will willingly and readily join us, but it isn't enough. We will have to wait on the new appointees of the senate since a large chunk of our current body seems to be corrupt."

Bail scowled. It was a sour truth but the truth none the less. Many senators had been embezzling, blackmailing, accepting bribes, racketeering or had secret ties to the Separatists. "One thing that would help, I think;" said Senator Chuchi from Pantora, "is if we were to revoke the representation of massive corporations. Since most of their senators are already either under arrest or have fled, it would be easy to simply not accept any more from them."

Another round of murmurs of agreement went through. Bail nodded and put down a note on his datapad. "A prudent idea for sure, Riyo. Master Yoda, do you have anything to add?"

The aged master shook his head. "Nothing have I, at the moment. Wise, you are being. Much work to do, you have."

Long into the night, they continued, discussing the possibilities of who would assist them and on how to convince those who would not support them to change their minds. It was going to be a touch political fight, one way or the other.

* * *

 **Orbit over Dathomir - the Lucrehulk-Class Battle Cruiser** _ **Caliphate**_

Darth Sidious waited as all of his commanders appeared in the form of holographic images. Even as he and Tyranus were attacking Dathomir, simultaneous other operations would be going on as well. General Grievous would be moving to attack Alderaan. Lok Durd would be leading an assault on Onderon with the assistance of a super tactical droid. Ever since the senator had fled, the King and his general had decided that the Separatist Alliance was no longer the place for them.

Gizor Delso, the Geonosian replacement for Sun Fac and a surprisingly brilliant leader, would be leading an assault of his own on the planet of Ryloth. Admiral Trench, who had finally recovered from his disastrous failure at Christophsis. He would be given a chance of redemption by attacking the industrial world of Kuat.

At the same time, the shipyards of Fondor would be assaulted by an army and fleet led by Pre Vizsla of Clan Vizsla, also known as Death Watch. The planet of Mandalore itself would be attacked by a force led by Fenn Shysa. The reason Shysa was chosen and not the fore-mentioned Vizsla was that he did not trust the Death Watch's leader to be able to restrain his lust for battle or ridiculous pride. Shysa was far more calculating.

As Sidious contemplated, Tyranus entered, "We are ready to leave as soon as you wish, my Master."

"Good;" said Sidious, turning away from the table. "Remember, take as many of the Nightbrothers as possible alive."

"Yes, my master;"

In the hanger was Lord Sidious's personal ship. Outside, groups of landing craft were visible, already heading to the surface to begin the assault. "I will see you at the end of the operation, Lord Tyranus. Do not fail me."

"I will not, Master;" replied the Count with a bow.

Sidious boarded his shuttle. The pilot droids quickly took him out of the hanger and down to the planet below.

Tyranus watched him go until the shuttle had faded against the glow of the planet. The Count of Serenno was quickly coming to realize that, with his master here to micro-manage, Tyranus himself had a great deal less power in the Confederacy. Those separatists who were unable or simply had no desire to flea were now being contacted directly by Lord Sidious. Now, Tyranus was religated to the work of any other lackey, just like Grievous or Vizsla.

Resisting the urge to grit his teeth, Tyranus boarded his own shuttle.

* * *

The full force of Nightsisters were waiting for Darth Sidious and his army when he arrived. Mother Talzin, a tall, pale figure with the traditional pale and red face-paint of the Nightsister clan, had her hands folded in front of her priest-like robe in a deceptive stance of reservation. "My Lord;" she said with a bow, her voice that same strange mixture of motherly-feminine with the underlay of some demonic, masculine voice that even Darth Sidious, in all his power and all his knowledge, could not identify. "we are honored that a Dark Lord of the Sith with visit our humble coven."

"The time has come for all beings of the dark side to come to its highest master;" said Darth Sidious, his own hands folded into the sleeves of his robe. "Hence forth, the Nightsister Coven will answer to me and my apprentice and recognize us as the true masters of the dark side."

Talzin seemed to consider this for a moment before saying in a voice that sounded almost contemplative. "The Sisters of the Mist have never served males before. Convincing them that you are worthy will be a daunting task."

Sidious's smile was sinister as he pulled his hands from his sleeves. "Yes, I know it. Fortunately, I have a plan that will help ensure that they will understand."

"You seek to challenge me personally then, Lord Sidious;" stated Mother Talzin, nodding her head in understanding.

The Nightsisters behind her all backed away, making a large ring. The droid army that had arrived with Sidious - the BX Commandos, the IG-100 Magna Guards, the EG-05 Jedi Killer Droids and the half dozen ancient, yet infinitely deadly HK-50 Assassin droids all followed their example. Droideka's, regular B1 Battle droids and B2 Super Battle droids were moving in a massive circle around, preparing to destroy the village and capture the sisters within their ring, but it was to be hoped that the Nightsisters weren't aware of that.

"There is no need for it;" said Sidious, even as the electrum hilt of his lightsaber slapped into his hand and the red blade ignited. "If you bow to me now and swear your subservience to me, we may skip this unpleasantness."

"Ahah;" murmured Talzin as, out of pure dark side energy, she conjured a sword with a fiery blade, "enough of this facade, Darth Sidious. You and I both know that one of us will have to die. There is no other way. The dark side all but demands this contest."

"And I have foreseen it;" hissed Sidious. "you will die tonight, witch."

"We shall see;" before even moving to fight, both beings lifted their hands and sent blasts of intense force lightning. Purple met sickly green and sparks flew. The smell of ozone permeated the air and all those present could sense the raw power beings expended.

* * *

As he descended the ramp of his ship, Tyranus felt the raw power all the way from the other side of the planet. His master was fighting a force user of immense power and skill. It was a shame. Tyranus had wanted to test himself against the matriarch of the clan.

Banishing those thoughts form his mind, he approached the village of the Nightbrothers. The stone buildings were a stark contrast from the strange and dark huts and pagodas of the Nightsister village. Even as he approached, he could sense them - all of them.

As he crossed the border into the village, the elder of the village, a tall being of orange skin color and black tattoos in the style of the ancient Sith, strode out to meet him. He bowed low and said, "My Lord, to what do we owe the honor of this visit?"

"The time has come;" said Tyranus loftily, "the Nightbrothers now serve the Order of the Sith. You will no longer be squandered or shamed beneath the sadistic rule of the Nightsisters. Instead, you will serve and gain true power. You will all become the acolytes of the Dark Lords of the Sith."

The Nightbrother, Viscus his name was if Tyranus remembered properly, looked almost mournful. "But my Lord, Mother Talzin-"

"Mother Talzin will no longer be a problem for you;" said Tyranus sternly. "Call forth all of the Nightbrothers from every village and have them meet me at the Jedi shipwreck of the _Chu'unthor_ in eight standard hours. My transports will pick all of them up and bring them there."

Brother Viscus looked as though he would protest but then seemed to think better of it and simply pulled a horn from his belt and sounded it. Satisfied that his will was being carried out, Tyranus returned to his shuttle.

* * *

Sidious snarled as he lashed out with his red blade. Talzin was handily able to intercept and turn aside the attack before countering with her own weapon. After their initial attempt to overwhelm one another with pure power in the dark side had failed, they both flew at one another with their weapons. It was clear almost instantly that Sidious had the upper hand. His lightsaber skills, built up over four decades of harsh and rigorous training under a harsh and cruel master, were far superior to Talzin's swordsmanship. "Surely you understand that you are no match for a Dark Lord of the Sith? No Nightsister ever could be."

"Your overconfidence will be your downfall, Sidious;" said Talzin in a maddeningly calm voice. "The Sith are not the only organization to call upon the dark side, nor were they even the first."

They separated and circled, "Not the first, no;" said Sidious, "but we predate your insignificant little coven by millennia. You even dared take the name of 'Sith Witch' in your arrogance. Well if Sith you call yourselves the the Sith you will be. You will serve the Dark Lord in life or in death."

Again, he sent a storm of force energy at her. This time, the witch was forced to abandon her sword, electing instead to throw a green force barrier around herself as the lightning storm struck it again and again. Sidious could tell that she was trying to draw power from his attacks and his scowl turned into a loud cackle of victory. Ceasing his attack, he gripped her shield with his power and squeezed with it. Talzin's painted face was contorted with the effort as she felt her shield begin to fracture. Slowly and cruelly, the pressure increased until she realize that if she continued to fight, she would be crushed, not only by his power, but by her own. With a cry of defeat, her shield collapsed and she was held in the grip of the Dark Lord. As he held her fast, Sidious sent bolt after bolt of force lightning into her body. Talzin shrieked in pain and despair before Sidious, deciding that he had enjoyed his amusement enough, pulled her towards him and impaled her on his lightsaber blade. "It was inevitable, Talzin;" he whispered as her life force drained from her body. "No mere witch or dabbler could destroy a Sith Lord."

With a flick of his wrist, she flew back and her body burst into pure dark side energy. Turning towards the Nightsisters, Sidious lifted his arms. "You were all destined to serve me. Now, bow low and swear your fealty to me and I will see that you become more powerful than Mother Talzin would ever be able to make you."

There was a clear division in the groups of Nightsisters. Many came forward and, hungering for power and knowledge, bowed and swore. Many more refused and Sidious could sense that they were going to attack. He did not give them the chance. With a roar, he leaped in their midst, lifting his hand to the sky and sending force lightning out in every direction and catching those witches who would defy him in the attack. After ensuring that he had made the painful message perfectly clear yet left them without any permanent injury, the Dark Lord ceased his attack. "You are all mine now. If you continue to defy me then I shall destroy you."

Clearly some of them were strong willed because they were still determined to fight. No longer interested in humoring their defiance, he looked at his droids. Immediately, they began working their way through the group, stunning and subduing the witches as Sidious watched carefully, in case any of them still had the strength to resist. When he was satisfied with their subjugation, he contacted the super tactical droid in charge of the forces. "Have their villages destroyed, General."

"Yes, my lord. What of the other settlements and villages on the planet?"

Sidious curled his lip in disgust. He would love nothing more than to utterly wipe out the pathetic population of witches across the whole planet. However, they were not yet a priority. He had a galaxy to retake and the Jedi Order to destroy. "Leave them be for the time being, General. But I want this village to be ashes before we make the jump to lightspeed."

"As you wish, my Lord;" came the mechanical reply.

Lord Sidious went back up the ramp to his shuttle with a grim smile. Half their mission was complete. The other half rested on his apprentice's shoulders.

* * *

When all of the Nightbrothers were gathered, Tyranus nimbly leaped up to a higher position on the ship and, using the force to amplify his voice, declared, "Nightbrothers, you are all free tyranny of Nightsister clan. You can now be whatever, free of their limitations and restraints. With me to oversee your training, you will become even more powerful warriors than you already are. I will turn you into Sith Acolytes to serve my master and I and you will grow powerful and invincible."

Many of the Nightbrothers looked about, murmuring with excitement at the words. Many were resentful of the Nightsisters and their ill treatment of them. One of them, a shorter, skinnier being called out, "Why should we serve you? Our sisters at least saw to our livelihood and took the best of us as mates."

With his eyes blazing, Darth Tyranus beckoned. "Come forward, warrior."

Even though the proud warrior strode forward with his head high and shoulders back, Tyranus could sense his fear. This brother was terrified. "What is your name?" asked the Dark Lord.

"I am Feral, my Lord."

"Feral - a fitting name. Tell me, Feral, how often did the Nightsisters come to you, whether to select a mate or to provide anything for you?"

Doubt crept into the warrior's mind. "It has been over a year;" he declared.

"Exactly; I will see to it that you have the training to be even more powerful and that you will never want for anything. Simply swear your loyalty to me."

From the depths of the Nightbrother's ranks, a voice called, "Why should we follow you? What makes you worthy to command us?"

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed and blazed. "Viscus, do not skulk in the crowed. Come forward."

The elder Nightbrother stepped forward. Unlike Feral, he had no doubt or fear in his mind. Indeed, he seemed angry. "I am far more than worthy to teach you and to make you greater. Indeed, none of you are worthy of my notice. Do you wish to challenge me to find out?"

Viscus scowled and said, "I do challenge you. Choose your weapon."

With a _snap-hiss_ , Tyranus ended the fight before it could begin and clipped his weapon back on his belt before Viscus even realized that he was a dead man. Turning to the other Nightbrothers as Viscus crumpled to the ground. "Is there any others who would challenge me?"

No challengers were forthcoming. "Good. You will be loaded back aboard your transports and taken off world to a different training facility. There, your instructors will begin your basic instructions in the ways of the force."

They all agreed and returned to their transports. Tyranus gave a satisfied smile and returned to his own. This was a great victory for himself and his Master and they were one step closer to controlling the galaxy.

* * *

 **Coruscant - The Jedi Temple**

The full council had gathered, along with a great many of the senior Jedi generals, who were present via hologram. The war had just kicked into high gear. Separatist attacks had come out of nowhere and hit numerous shipyards and other key planets. "The defensive fleets are barely able to hold at Fondor and Kuat. Alderaan is able to hold since it has its own defensive fleet. The Rendili defense fleet is also sending a tithe of their heavy cruisers to assist but unless we get a fleet over there, it won't hold for very long;" reported Anakin Skywalker, who stood in the middle of the Council Chamber.

Master Kenobi stood to his feet. "I will take my fleet there immediately. We have no time to lose."

Several other masters stood as well - Windu, Koth and Fisto. "We will also go to the aide of the beleaguered worlds;" said the latter of the three.

Plo Koon, who was present via a holocoms unit, said, "We must be careful not to overextend ourselves. It is likely the Separatist's goal to scatter out forces and then make a devastating attack somewhere else."

"True that is, Master Koon;" sighed Yoda. "But allow ourselves to be paralyzed by uncertainty, we cannot. Defend out shipyards, Alderaan and Mandalore, we must. Master Skywalker, to Alderaan, you will do. Obi-wan, to Mandalore, I will send you. Good relations, you have, with the Duchess Satine Kryze. Establish a working relationship with her, you must."

It was doubtful that any of the other assembled Jedi either sensed or noticed Kenobi's discomfort but Anakin, who had lived, fought and trained with him for over a decade was able to pick up the infinitesimal signs and resolved to bug him about at the next opportunity. Even so, the ever dutiful Obi-wan bowed. "As you wish, Masters."

"Prepare your troops, you must. May the force, with each of you, be;" said Yoda gravely.

Mace Windu looked equally grave. "May the force be with us all."

As they all filtered out, the holocommunicator activated and the Neti Master T'ra Saa bowed. "The motion will soon be put before the Senate, Master Yoda;" she said, "Chancellor Organa requests your presence if you are not otherwise engaged."

Yoda stood and hopped off his chair. "I am on my way;" he croaked.

Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano watched him go before the former said, "Come on, Snips. The boys are waiting for us and Alderaan is in danger."

"Right behind you;" she murmured.

* * *

 **Codex Entry #7 - The Nightsisters and Nightbrothers of Dathomir**

Five hundred and eighty years before the start of the Clone Wars, a Jedi Master named Allya was banished from the Jedi Order and marooned on the penal world of Dathomir. For generations, criminals had been exiled there for political reasons or for the production of illegal weapons and war droids. Slaves were often dumped there as well, such as the Rattataki or Zabraks when organizations were trying to hid their "goods" from Republic anti-slave enforcers.

When the rogue Jedi Master arrived, she found numerous tribes and peoples, all divided. They were primitive as well, without even tracked or wheeled vehicles and instead using local beasts for transportation and burden. Those who ruled the tribes were shamans and priests who were strong in the force. Allya gathered many of the strongest force users to her and began to teach them. She tried to gather all the peoples to her in order to protect them from the top of the food chain on Dathomir: the rancor. Rancors traveled in large herds and any natives who were not part of a tribe rarely survived.

After Allya died, the tribe fragmented again and, since most of the force sensitive traits passed to the females of both the Rattataki and the Zabraks, they became a highly matriarchal society, going so far as to brutally subjugate the males who were not force sensitive. Those males who were strong in the force were highly prized.

During the five and a half centuries leading up to the Clone Wars, many of the force sensitives of Dathomir, called Witches, felt themselves called to the ancient Sith ruins and were influenced by the dark side. They became their own tribe and called themselves the Nightsisters or the Sith Witches from the scraps of texts and teachings they could find in the ruins. Rather than keep their males with them as the other Dathomir Witches did, the Nightsisters killed any who were not strong in the force and exiled those that were to villages on the other side of the planet and named them "Nightbrothers". The Nightbrothers trained to be warriors and to prove themselves worthy to be chosen by a Nightsister as a mate.

By this way, it ensured that the Nightsisters always produced force sensitive offspring. During the years immediately leading up to the Clone Wars, the Sith Witches were found by the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious. One of the witches gave him an infant part Zabrak-part Rattataki hybrid. That infant would go on to become the Sith Lord Darth Maul.

Another prominent figure from the Clone Wars, Assaj Ventress, was born a Nightsister but sold to a Rattataki slaver as a toddler. She was eventually found by the Jedi Knight Ky Narec who trained her in the ways of the force. However, when her master died, she fell to the dark side and, during the early stages of the Clone Wars, she approached Darth Tyranus, who was publicly Count Dooku of the Separatist Parliament for training as a Sith.

Though he still was compelled to abide by the Rule of Two, Tyranus did take her as one of his Dark Jedi Acolytes and trained her to be one of his elite assassins and Jedi killers.

After Darth Sidious was deposed from his position of Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, he forsook the Rule of Two established by Darth Bane. Sidious his Tyranus went to Dathomir and killed the Clan Mother of the Nighsisters Talzin, as well as the chieftain of the Nightbrother tribe before taking the sum total of both tribes to Korriban for training as Sith Acolytes - an army of Sith to counter the Jedi Order as there was during the times of the great Dark Lords of the Sith.

* * *

 **Codex Entry #8 - Darth Bane's Rule of Two**

During the New Sith Wars, the faction of Sith known as the Brotherhood of Darkness lead by the Sith Lord Kaan pitted themselves against the Jedi Order under Lord Hoth and the Army of Light. It was during that war that the Sith Lord Bane rose. After voicing his dissatisfaction with the Brotherhood of Darkness and Lord Kaan, he went on a pilgrimage to the tombs of Korriban and, from there, to the lost world of Lehon, also called Rakata Prime. There, he found a holocron created by the ancient Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Revan.

After learning all that he could, Bane took the title of Darth and joined the war effort. At first, he pretended to work with Kaan and the brotherhood, sharing a great deal of his knowledge with them and introducing to them spells of Sith sorcery. However, during the final days of the war, he introduced to them a technique known as the Thought Bomb. Promising that it would destroy the gathered Jedi on the planet and leave the Sith to rule, Darth Bane deceived the other Sith and caused their destruction. Kaan and the others detonated the bomb, wiping out all in the blast radius. A hundred Jedi died and thousands of Sith did as well.

But Darth Bane escaped and established the Rule of Two. The Rule of Two decreed that no more than two Sith Lords would exist - a master and an apprentice. The Sith Master would pass all of his knowledge on to the apprentice and, when the apprentice decided themselves ready, they would fight their master and kill them. Then, the ascendant Dark Lord would find an apprentice and the cycle would continue.

When Darth Sidious killed his master Darth Plagueis and put his plans for galactic domination into motion, he considered the Rule of Two fulfilled to perfection. He found his apprentice in Darth Tyranus, after the death of Darth Maul on Naboo, and put into motion a scheme that would assure his supremacy. The Jedi Master Syfo-Dyas was deceived into ordering the army while Tyranus, his new apprentice, went about locating the best template for the army. For the next ten years, Sidious, acting as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, and Tyranus, acting as Count Dooku, Head of State for the Separatist movement, pretended to be opponents, playing both sides against one another. The whole plan seemed to be going perfectly until somehow, the scheme was utterly unmasked. The Jedi attempted to arrest Darth Sidious and, even though he escaped, the plan crumbled. The leaders of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, also called the Separatist Alliance, expelled Tyranus and attempted to reengage the Republic in negotiations.

Enraged that the plan, a millennia in the making, had failed him, Darth Sidious forsook the Rule of Two and began the training of an army of Sith Acolytes on Korriban, using the Nightsisters and Nightbrothers of Dathomir to swell his ranks.


	4. Chapter 4: The War on Mandalore

**Aboard the Venator-Class Star Destroyer** ** _Negotiator_**

General Obi-wan Kenobi watched through the main viewport as his fleet dropped out of hyperspace. The Separatist Fleet was in blockade position around the planet, with their massive guns facing inward rather than outward. "Admiral, bring the fleet into attack position immediately;" he said. "I want their fire focusing on us before they ever decide to fire on the capital city."

"General, the enemy ships don't seem to be firing on the planet at all;" said Admiral Yularen.

As they watched, the Separatist Fleet was turning to face the new threat. "Command is yours, Admiral;" said Obi-wan. "Commander Cody and I will be leading a ground assault. Oddball, get the pilots to their fighters. You'll be our escort on the way down."

"Yes sir;" said the two clones in tandem before they hurried to followed their orders.

Already, the first ranging shots were going back and forth between the two fleets and the fighting would kick off in earnest in only a short period of time.

Rather than joining the ground forces in the gunships, Obi-wan decided to join the fighter support group on his way down. Jumping into his Jedi Starfighter, he powered her up and said, "Ar-four, run a quick check on everything and get ready. This is going to be rough one."

"Sir, we just received reports of Fang-class starfighters launching from the enemy flagship!" called one of the pilots.

Obi-wan groaned. That meant that either the Death Watch sect or one of the other splinter groups of Mandalorian warriors were involved. "Acknowledged. Mount up and let's go."

All around him, V-19 Torrent Starfighters and Y-wing bombers launched into space. Across the emptiness, he could see them coming, dozens of vulture droids and small flight groups of the odd shaped fang-class fighters that the Mandalorians preferred. From what he knew of them, they had tough armor and weapons that packed a punch. "All Republic fighters, once we make it through the blockade, return to the protective fire of the fleet. I repeat, return to the protective fire of the fleet."

He received his confirmation as the first wave of fighters came into range. Squeezing the trigger, Obi-wan blew three of the vulture droids, one after another, to shrapnel. One of the Fangs attempted to zero in on him but was beaten off by one of the Torrent Starfighters. Obi-wan wasn't sure which of his loyal troopers it was that had done so but he thanked him for it.

Getting through the fighter waves wasn't hard. Most of the gunships made it without even a ding, thanks to the fighter support. Ahead of them swept the bombers, dropping payloads of proton bombs on the two Munificient-class frigate that were blocking their path. The run precisely targeted the batteries and tractor beam emplacements on each of the frigates so that the gunships sailed by with little more damage. As the escort fighters turned back, leaving the gunships to their decent through atmosphere, Obi-wan watched as they emerged from the clouds and before them, the transparasteel dome of the capital city of Sundari appeared before them. There was no smoke coming from it which was, of course, an excellent sign. They approached from numerous directions, landing on the docking clusters that protruded from the dome. It was little work at all to clear the landing platforms and pads of. The gunships blazed away at those left to guard them before the troops disembarked. Obi-wan landed, his brilliant blue lightsaber blade _snap-hissing_ to life as he leaped free of the cockpit. Swatting aside blaster bolts without any thought at all, he charged towards the entrance to the city.

Thanks to the clearing of the platforms, resistance was light at first. However, as soon as they entered through the dome, it became clear that it was chaos. Battle droids were rounding up citizens into groups and each group of droids were under the command of Mandalorian clan warriors. They didn't wear the colors of symbols of the Death Watch, thank goodness. If it had been Death Watch, the people would be slaves or press-ganged into the ranks of the warriors.

Immediately, one of the warriors commanded, "Get these civilians under cover. Now!"

The droids seemed to be confused by that. "These are citizens of the Separatist Alliance!" snapped the warrior. "Get them to safety."

The Mandalorians began to open fire Obi-wan and his forces but it quickly became clear that, even with their droid allies, they didn't have the numbers to defend the city, anymore than the Mandalorian police had the numbers to defend against them. _If they bothered to defend at all._ he thought to himself sourly. More than likely, Duchess Satine Kryze had ordered the police to stand down and let them walk in.

"Cody, destroy the droids and capture the warriors if you can - if they let you. Don't sacrifice too many men to capture them but at least make the attempt. I'm going for the government building."

With a burst of force speed, he tore through the battle field, slashing apart droids and using the force to subdue the Mandalorian warriors as he went. Every now and again, he would come across captured police officers and palace guards. Immediately, he freed them their captors, commanding as he did. "Bind the warriors and grab the weapons. We need to retake this city."

"Sir;" one of them said, "the City of Keldabe is also under siege. We'll need your troops to head that way as well."

Activating his comlink, he contacted Admiral Yularen. "Admiral, send more troops to the city of Kelbade. Apparently the Separatists are aiming to take it as well."

"As well they should, Sir;" replied Yularen, "it's the home of MandalMotors and Mandal Hybernotics - two large starship building companies."

Obi-wan wanted to grit his teeth. "Of course! As soon as Sundari is secure, I'll head there personally as well."

"Understood sir;" said Yularen, before the comms cut.

Hurrying forward, Obi-wan stormed through the palace. The silence was eerie. Even more so, New Mandalorian Palace Guards stood across from Mandalorian warriors. They faced one another along the opposite sides. As Obi-wan approached, they all faced him and one of the palace guards said, "Halt! What is your business here on Mandalore?"

"I am Jedi Master and General Obi-wan Kenobi here to speak with Duchess Satine Kryze."

"Is that your army causing mayhem in our streets?" asked the guard.

"No, that would be the Separatist droid army and Mandalorian clan warriors rounding your people up into groups. The Republic's armies are simply freeing them."

One of the warriors said, "They weren't under arrest! They were being detained until the negotiations are complete."

That caused Obi-wan to stop short. "Negotiations? What do you mean?"

Suddenly, the warrior touched his helmet and paused. "Yes sir;" he said before motioning to the others. "Lower your weapons, men. Duchess Kryze and Fenn Shysa wish to speak with General Kenobi."

The palace guard nodded and motioned him to follow. "This way, Master Jedi."

With a clan warrior on one side and a palace guardsman on the other, Obi-wan decided that he couldn't possibly be more surprised that he was.

* * *

 **Aboard the Lucrehulk-Class Battle Cruiser** _ **Caliphate**_

Darth Sidious fingered the medallion in his hand. It had been pulled it from the rags that had dressed Mother Talzin before her body had dissolved in a flash of dark side energy. What it was, he hadn't been sure of until he had realized that something about it felt familiar. As he contemplated, Lord Tyranus strode in. "My Master;" he said, bowing to one knee."

"Do you know what this is, Lord Tyranus?" asked Lord Sidious as he handed his apprentice the item.

After examining the talisman, Tyranus handed back with a dismisses snort. "Some Nightsister bauble, I suppose."

Sidious curled his lip with slight disgust. "It is a medallion that was enchanted with the blood of an individual for the use of tracking them down. This particular medallion was infused with the blood of Darth Maul."

Though his expression remained apathetic, Darth Tyranus's force sense was in turmoil. "I was under the impression that Maul was killed on Naboo by Obi-wan Kenobi."

"As was I;" said Lord Sidious with an amused smile. "It would seem that the dark side is, indeed, very strong with him. To be able to stave off death after an injury so grievous without the use of technology is quite incredible."

"You mean to tell me that he is alive, Master?" demanded Tyranus, his sense coloring with anger.

"Indeed, I am. This talisman draws me to him."

Tyranus held out his hand. "I see. I shall track him down and destroy him then. We cannot have a renegade Sith Lord rampaging throughout the galaxy."

Sidious seemed to consider for several long minutes. Finally, he shook his head slowly. "No, my apprentice. Instead, I think we will both go seek him out. I am in need of powerful dark side warriors if we are to win this war."

"But Master;" said Tyarnus carefully, "what of the Rule of Two?"

"The Rule of Two has failed. Darth Bane's plan will not work anymore. We are found out and now, our only hope is the training of a dark army to counter the Jedi Order. Therefore, it would be foolish to waste a resource like Lord Maul."

The anger within Tyranus swelled and seemed to be pushing against his very disciplined and regulated exterior. "My Lord, he will try to supplant me as your apprentice."

"Of course he will;" laughed Lord Sidious as he stood to his feet. "And if he is more worthy, he will do so. Come, we follow the talisman."

He smiled wickedly as the anger roiled and swelled within his apprentice. This would make things very interesting indeed.

* * *

 **Aboard the Venator-class Star Destroyer _Resolute_**

Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano were already running for their fighters. The fleet attacking Alderaan was huge and was already engaging the combined Alderaan and Rendili fleet. Rendili Heavy Cruisers and Alderaan Gunships traded intense fire with the Providence cruisers and Munificient Frigates of the Confederacy. "Commander Appo, Captain Rex, send troops to the surface to set up defenses. We'll try to keep the Seps from ground assault for as long as possible but if that's the _Invisible Hand_ , General Grievous is going to make sure that some forces land all over the planet to cause chaos. I've sent the strategic positions on the planet to your datapads."

"Yes, sir;" replied Commander Appo.

Anakin and Ahsoka leaped into their fighters. "Alright, Artoo;" said Anakin with a tight grin, "let's see if we can put a kink in Grievous's circuits."

All around them, V-19's, Y-wings and gunships launched. Over his comms, he heard Rex ask, "Will we need boarding crews, sir?"

"No boarding crews, Rex;" said Skywalker, "I want as many troops on the ground as possible. I want these ships destroyed, not captured."

"Master, we have incoming fighters;" announced Ahsoka.

They blazed right through the vulture through, blasting apart a dozen on the first pass. The clone pilots followed them through, pouring fire into the fighter formations. The rearmost cruisers and frigates of the Separatist assault fleet turned to face them as the others broke off and tried to make for a more strategic positions. But the man in charge of the Rendili Heavy Cruisers took full advantage, pressing the counter attack and giving the Alderaan Defense Fleet the time to reform their beleaguered defensive formation. Between the Republic onslaught and the Rendili counter attack, they managed to get the Separatist fleet away from the planet - but not before every Separatist ships launched hundreds of drops ships. "Fighters, go for the landers!" ordered Anakin, "we can't let them land or else it will be weeks before we can round up and account for all of them."

Acknowledgements came in only half heard as General Skywalker aimed for the nearest landing craft. They were heavily armored and their defensive batteries tracked and fired at him. None of them even came close as he blasted away at the weak spots on the ship. He could vaguely sense his padawan's determination as she shot a quartet of droid starfighters off his back before concentrating her fire on the lander. It exploded into shrapnel, as did a dozen of the others around them, pounded to dust by V-19's and Y-wings. Gunships and Assault shuttles flashed by them as well, firing on the enemy landing craft in passing. "Master, I count thirty-seven landing craft destroyed but over a hundred are still going to make it."

Anakin gritted his teeth. "If they get dug in down there, it's going to take the rest of the 7th Skycorp to get them out. All fighter and bomber pilots, track their landing positions and report to your wing commanders. I want a full positioning update before the beginning of the next rotation. Rex, I want you to get in contact with Captain Fordo and with Delta 1138. If they are otherwise unoccupied, I want them here as soon as possible."

Over their private channel, Ahsoka said, "Those are two heavy hitting special forces squads, Skyguy. What exactly are you planning?"

"I'm not sure yet;" said Anakin, "but I think it's time that General Grievous and I have a face-to-face."

He could sense her shock and consternation through the force. "Master, I'm not sure - numerous Jedi have tried to beat him, including masters."

"I know;" said Anakin. "but I'm not worried - at least not yet. If the need arises, we'll get assistance. In fact, I was already planning on calling in the 401st Legion and the 444th Brigade for assistance."

There was a pause for a moment before she tentatively asked, "Those aren't even in the 7th Skycorp, Master."

"No they aren't but when last I checked, they were unassigned and not too far away."

"But the 401st is a medical and logistics command under General Nion;" said Ahsoka, still apparently confused. "It is and trust me, Snips, when this battle is over, we'll need medical aid. Once they get here, I'm hoping to have them set up a medical station. We're going to need it. The 401st will have the fire power we need for sure."

"Yeah but I've heard that General Marek is a bit of a maverick. He tends to throw the strategy manual out."

Anakin grinned. "I know. Never met the man but I like him already."

When Ahsoka gave a sigh of exasperation, Anakin couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

 **Mandalore - the Capital City of Sundari**

As Obi-wan strode into the council chamber of the Sundari palace, his mind was drawn back to when he was just a padawan under Qui-Gon Ginn. He had been just a teenager at the time and everything seemed so exotic and grand to him. Even now, the architecture was beautiful. On the way to the throne room, he hard ordered his troops to stand down and fall back while the Mandalorian officer with him had done the same thing for his forces. In orbit above the planet, the fleets were motionless, waiting for new orders.

At a long table sat two groups of individuals in seemingly calm negotiations. On one side were three warriors with their helmets on the table in front of them and on the other, three elegantly dressed individuals. One of them caused Obi-wan to falter just a little. She was tall, poised and strikingly beautiful - the Duchess Satine Kryze. When she noticed him, she lifted a hand to forestall one of her companions in the midst of his statement. All six of them stood to their feet and inclined their heads. Obi-wan bowed low and strode over to them. "Good afternoon; I am General Obi-wan Kenobi of the Grand Army of the Republic and Master of the Jedi Order."

The warriors bowed slightly and the man in the center said, "I am Fenn Shysa, Mandalore of the True Mandalorians. These are my lieutenants Tobbi Dala and Gaverous Ordo."

Obi-wan studied them for a moment before stating, "I was to understand that after the end of the Mandalorian Civil War and the battle of Galidraan that all the warrior clans of Mandalore were exiled."

"They were;" said Duchess Satine. "If the fleet in orbit was any indication, these men were not originally here by invitation, Master Kenobi. None the less, as soon as they began to deploy, I invited them in to negotiate - hoping that we could come to some understanding that would allow us to keep our neutrality."

Unable to help himself, Obi-wan gave an amused smile. "Indeed? And how have the negotiations been thus far?"

The Duchess's severe glare and slightly colored cheeks gave him his answer. "Have a seat and we shall resume, Master Kenobi."

He obliged, sitting at the head of the table as one of Satine's fellow statesmen said, "As I was saying, the fact that the Confederacy are now openly under the control and command of the Sith Lords. There is no question in history at all that the Sith cult is a reprehensible evil and has been legalized for over a thousand years."

Mandalore Shysa shrugged. "The people of Mandalore have allied with the Sith before, Prime Minister Almec - more often than they have with the Jedi if our history is correct."

Obi-wan lifted a hand and responded, "If you consider being manipulated into two wars that devastated your people to be an alliance then yes, you are correct."

All three clan warriors and the Duchess looked at him with questioning glares. Obi-wan stood and clasped his hands behind his back. "During the Great Sith War when Exar Kuun and Ulic Qel-Droma betrayed the Jedi Order, they both managed to turn many Jedi apprentices against their master and, along with the Sith Cult known as the Krath Crusaders, manipulated Mandalore the Indomitable to attack the Republic. He was crushed, as were the Krath, Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma, albeit at great price. Shortly thereafter, the hidden Sith Empire manipulated Mandalore the Ultimate into a foolish attack against the Republic. They seemed to be dominating until the Jedi Knight Revan put a stop to them. Each time that the warriors of Mandalore challenged the Republic and the Jedi Order, they have failed."

"We are warriors;" said Tobbi Dala, "we do not fear death."

"No soldier fears death;" said Obi-wan. "But if those deaths are due to the manipulation of another and not for your own beliefs, then what good are they? What purpose do they have?"

"And what did the Republic care for he people of Mandalore?" demanded Shysa. "After the civil war, we were left to our own devises."

"Yes, while Supreme Chancellor's Valorum and Palpatine left you to yourselves, I would lay that at the feet of the Sith Lords especially considering the revelation that Palpatine was one of them. Why would he assist you if he thought to use you in the future?"

None of them seemed to have an answer to that. The Duchess cleared her throat and said, "This discussion has nothing to do with your war, Master Jedi. It has to do with the people of Mandalore who wish to remain neutral. I wished to negotiate a way for the True Mandalorian Clans to leave us be."

"Oh I see;" said Obi-wan dryly, "ever the pacifist. Well when you are finished with that negotiation, I would very much love to discuss whether the True Mandalorians are fighting for their best interests."

He sat down again, crossed his arms and tried to hide his smirk.

Shysa looked at his lieutenants and said to the Duchess, "We will leave the pacifists to their peace and neutrality, Duchess. I have no desire to enslave our people - even if they no longer see us as protectors. Master Jedi;" and he turned to Obi-wan, "I would like to discuss a defection."

Obi-wan smiled broadly even as he felt Satine's glare. "I would be happy to discuss it with you, Mandalore Shysa."

* * *

 **Orbit over the Planet Lotho Minor**

Lord Sidious gazed out the main viewport of his shuttle. "He is down there, Lord Tyranus. I can sense his power and the madness in his mind. The hate and the anger have unbalanced him."

Darth Tyranus was still angry. "I sense it as well, Master;" he said darkly.

"We will bring the medical units with us as well and this;" Lord Sidious pulled a lightsaber from his sleeve. It was of simple form though one end seemed to have been severed.

"This lightsaber belonged to Lord Maul before his defeat on Naboo. Perhaps returning it to him will help bring his mind back to reason. If not..." and Sidious shrugged.

Tyarnus smiled coldly. "If not, I will put the beast out of his misery."

"You will certainly try, my apprentice;" chuckled Lord Sidious.

They landed on a flat peace of durasteel that looked to be the haul of a mostly buried starship of some kind. They strode down the ramp and Sidious clutched the medallion. Wordlessly, they headed off into the wastes. The local beings, Junkers they were irreverently called, chittered and growled around them, considering the newcomers with curiosity and cautious hostility. When a group of them got to close, Sidious casually incinerated them with an intense blast of force lightning. None of the others even showed themselves. It was hours, though how many, neither of them could say, before they came to what appeared to be a cave formed from the junk. "He is within;" said Lord Tyranus.

Sidious didn't reply at all, entering the junk cave. Tyranus followed him, pulling his lightsaber from his belt as he went. The cave led downward and, after some time, a red glow appeared beneath - the glow of a fire. A skittering was heard as well and a shadow moved back and forth in the light. When they finally came to the fire, Tyranus gave a sneer of disgust. The living conditions were appalling. Sidious looked around. Maul or whoever was dwelling within was nowhere to be found. "Come out, Lord Maul;" he said, "your master has found you."

He lifted the lightsaber over his head as if to display it. From above them, a great bulk, larger than an Iridonian or Dathomirian Zabrak should be, crawled down the wall like some sort of great arachnid. When he came into the red glow of the fire light, Tyranus's sneer intensified. The upper half of the being was clearly recognizable as a red-skinned zabrak with the black tattoos of the ancient Sith design. His lower half, from his waist down, was an amalgamation of scraps that seemed to be held together by nothing. "M-master?" said the pathetic creature and he took the lightsaber.

"Master Sidious?"

"That's right, Lord Maul;" said Darth Sidious. "I have found you and have come to take you back. I still have need of you."

"Back? What back? He did this to me!" the mad Sith Lord seemed to be on the verge of hysterics.

Sidious reached out and firmly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, he did, Lord Maul;" said Sidious, almost soothingly. "and after we have taken care of you, I promise that you will have your revenge."

"Revenge?" asked Maul contemplatively. "Yes;" he said, "Revenge!"

"Yes;" said Sidious. "But first, you must rest."

The Dark Lord waved his hand and Maul collapsed. Sidious and Tyranus stepped to the side and pair of medical droids lifted Maul onto a stretcher. The upper half of the body came free from the multi-legged lower half as if there was nothing holding it together and the strange amalgamation fell to pieces instantly. "Stabilize him;" ordered Sidious. "I will need him alive."

* * *

 **Mandalore - the Capital City of Sundari**

Obi-wan paced back and forth in the atrium. After the meeting had concluded, the Duchess had requested to speak with him privately. And, like a blasted teenager, he had become nervous all of a sudden. Suddenly, the turbolift door hissed open and out she stepped. For a long moment, they simply considered one another. Satine said, "Leave it to a militant Jedi to take perfectly good negotiations and manipulate them to gain an ally."

Obi-wan's mouth fell open for a moment before he almost stammered, "Militant Jedi? Manipulate? I didn't manipulate anything. Fenn Shysa and his warriors will be staying in the system to ensure that you and your pacifists are defended."

"I didn't ask for that, Obi-wan;" she said, crossing her arms.

"No you didn't;" he replied tartly, "because your delusions of grandeur lead you to believe that, if you stick with your unrealistic pacifist beliefs, everyone else will prescribe to your 'moral authority'" and he dramatically motioned the quotations with his gloved hands, "and want to discuss their differences with you. I'm sure the Darth Sidious and Count Dooku are just dying to have a rousing political discussion with you."

Satine's eyes flashed. "The point isn't whether others follow us or not. If we die as pacifists, we die doing the right thing. This war, all this violence, is unacceptable and abhorrent to the natural order of sentient beings."

Suddenly exhausted after the short fighting and the strenuous negotiations, Obi-wan sighed and said, "Satine, I understand what you believe and why. But sometimes it is a greater sacrifice to live for ones beliefs than to die for them. That's why the Jedi Order exists. That's why the Republic has stood tall for five thousand years."

Satine averted her eyes as she considered those words and the silence stretched out. Wanting desperately to change the subject, Obi-wan said, "You look as beautiful as ever, Satine."

Color came to her cheeks and the Duchess smiled. "Thank you, Obi-wan. You're looking very well also. Come, let's go for a walk and try not to argue about this."

"It's not as if I could ever change your mind anyway;" said the Jedi Master dryly.

To his relief, it caused Satine to chuckle.

* * *

 **Codex Entry #9 - Mandalorian Factions**

During the Clone Wars, the people of Mandalore were divided into three factions - the True Mandalorians under Fenn Shysa, the New Mandalorians under Duchess Satine Kryze and the Death Watch Mandalorians under Pre Vizsla. The vast majority of the Mandalorian peoples followed the New Mandalorian government. Satine Kryze and her supporters were, by and large, pacifists and declared themselves neutral in the war. They were prosperous and safe, living in domed cities in the white deserts of the planets or in the great jungles or rolling mountains.

To utterly contrast the New Mandalorians and their peace loving ways, the Death Watch hailed to the ancient ways of the Mandalorian warriors. There was a time when the Clans of Mandalore so glorified war and conquest that they sought it out, enslaving those who were weak and either killing or adopting those who were strong. When the time came for war, the Mandalor of the clans would rise and call them all to war. The Death Watch warriors under Vizsla were an attempt to bring back those times - to reassert Mandalorian dominance, at least in the sector. While the New Mandalorians have no real feelings about them, the Death Watch hate the Jedi even though they consider them worthy opponents. They were quick to join the Separatists and jump at the chance to fight the Jedi as their ancestors of old did.

The True Mandalorians stood between the two extremes. They were not pacifists but did not believe in Mandalorian conquest either. There primary concern was the defense of their people and, after their banishment at the end of a costly Mandalorian Civil War, to produce enough money to provide for their own families and clans. To do this, they often became mercenaries, bounty hunters, assassins and bodyguards. When the Clone Wars began, they were approached by agents of the Separatists and offered a job retaking their homeworld.

 **Codex Entry #10 - Fenn Shysa**

Fenn Shysa was born in one of the smaller provinces on the planet of Mandalore and, when he was old enough, became a constable of that province. During the years leading up to the Clone Wars, the Republic began to take less and less consideration for Mandalore's problems and those who did not live in well established cities such as Sundari or Keldabe had to resort to other methods of earning a living for their families and their clans.

Shysa and a large group of constables and protectors from across the system found a cash of Mandalorian armor and weapons in one of the old mining facilities from the Mandalorian Civil War and began working as mercenaries, body guards or whatever else they needed to be to make enough money for their families. Even after being condemned by the New Mandalorian government, they continued and, as the Clone Wars began, Shysa and his warriors began to consider a way to change the sentiment of their people away from pacifism and neutrality. Their chance came when agents of the Confederacy of Independent Systems approached them and hired them to lead a droid army to retake Mandalore. Even though Shysa and his lieutenants knew that working with the Separatists meant an uneasy alliance with the Death Watch, he decided that it would, in the end be best for the people of Mandalore as a whole so he agreed.

 **Codex Entry #11 - Pre Vizsla**

Pre Vizsla was born and grew up in the Mandalorian warrior clans of the Death Watch faction on the mining moon of Concordia. It was not an easy life. Aside from the harsh conditions of the climate, the Death Watch raised their young to be strong or die. If a child did not learn to fight and fight well, he did not survive the experience. Pre Vizsla grew to be the best among the Death Watch as a warrior and when he though he was ready, he challenged his own uncle for the Darksaber, a lightsaber created by a Mandalorian Jedi from before the Mandalorian Wars millennia before. The blade had been passed down as one of the tokens of Mandalor's power from generation to generation. It was stolen during the sacking of the Jedi Temple during the Great Galactic War by Shae Vizla, one of his ancestors.

Pre Vizsla slew his uncle and took the darksaber and when the Clone Wars began, leaped at the opportunity to combat the Jedi Order again. First, he infiltrated the New Mandalorian Government as the governor of the capital planet of Mandalore. When his cover was blown, he and his Death Watch began gathering their forces for an attack. When he heard that Fenn Shysa and not he would be leading the effort to retake the Mandalorian System, he felt betrayed by Dooku and began looking for a way to retake the system in secret.

 **Codex Entry #12 - Satine Kryze**

Satine Kryze was born on the planet of Kalevala. At a young age, she was elected the Duchess of the Mandalore System in time for a civil war to break out between those who would hold on to the warmongering past of the Mandalorian Clans and those who would bring a more peaceful lifestyle to the sector. During the war, Jedi Master Qui-gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-wan Kenobi were sent to protect her. During that time, she and the young Obi-wan became very close, even having an affair.

In the end, the New Mandalorians proved victorious over the Death Watch, partially due to the fact that many of the warrior clans agreed to fight for them and to put up their armor when the war was over. When it was over, they became police men and palace guards of the people of Mandalore. The Jedi were reassigned and the Death Watch, exiled to Concordia, the mining moon of the Mandalore.

At the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Satine declared Mandalore neutral in the war, refusing to take either side. At least in the beginning, both the Republic and the Separatists respected that decision but after the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic was ousted as Darth Sidious, an invasion force, lead by none other than those who had once fought for the peaceful life on Mandalore, dropped out of lightspeed in orbit. Immediately, Satine hailed the commander Fenn Shysa and requested he come down to negotiate a peaceful resolution.


	5. Chapter 5: Maul

**Orbit over Alderaan - Aboard the Venator-Class Star Destroyer** ** _Resolute_**

The fleet of Venator-Class Star Destroyers and Acclamator-Class Assault Cruisers dropped out of hyperspace. Shortly after it, a dozen Pelta-class Medical Frigates and Consular-class combat corvettes dropped out of hyperspace beside them. Last to come was a series of container ships, most likely carrying the components for a Haven-class orbital station. From two of the Venator command ships, Nu-Class shuttles launched and approached the _Resolute_. Anakin turned away from the viewport. "Let's greet our guests, Ahsoka."

In the hanger, the two Jedi Knights and their Padawans were already talking, their Clone Commanders discussing something or another off to the side. As they approached, Anakin and his Padawan sensed something just slightly different about the two Jedi Knights. They both seemed comfortable and familiar with one another but not excessively so. Yet, there seemed to be a thrumming in the force between them. "Welcome aboard the _Resolute_ ;" said Anakin with a respectful dip of his head to each of them. "I'm Anakin Skywalker and this is my Padawan Ahsoka Tano."

The four visiting Jedi bowed respectfully. A Human Male in armored tunic and tabbard with a foliage green cloak over it said, "Thank you, Jedi Skywalker. I am Kento Marek and this is my Padawan Mavrit Korv."

Kento motioned to his Padawan, a Shistavanen with sleek red fur and dark gray armored robes. He bowed and said in a growling voice, "It's an honor Master Skywalker."

"Okay;" said Anakin, lifting his gloved prosthetic hand. "First thing - none of this Jedi or Master Skywalker stuff. Formality is all well and good during combat but otherwise, it's just Anakin. It's an honor and a pleasure to meet you both."

The Human woman proffered a small gloved and gauntletted hand. "I'm Mollie Nion and this is Padawan Valasces."

A Cathar female bowed and purred, "It's an honor."

"Likewise;" said Anakin. "Let's head to the bridge and we can give you a rundown of the situation."

The three Jedi Knights headed deeper into the ship, talking about the situation as the three Padawans followed. Ahsoka was between the two other Padawans and they seemed to be considering here. Looking at the lupine face of Mavrit, she smirked, "Let me guess: I'm too young to be a Padawan."

He looked away in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. That was what I was thinking."

Ahsoka chuckled. "It's alright. I'm used to it."

"I was also considered young to be a padawan;" said the Cathar girl beside her. "That, and it is considered odd that I, a warrior, would be apprenticed to a healer such as Mallie Nion. Apparently, the Masters thought that her calm, serene nature would be of benefit."

Ahsoka frowned. After landing on the Resolute when the first engagement had cut off, she had looked up both Kento Marek and Mallie Nion. Mallie had the reputation of a warrior and a skilled one at that. "I never knew that Master Nion was a healer. Her records state that she's a very skilled fighter."

"She is;" agreed Valasces, "but she has an amazing talent for healing wounds and injuries as well. It's why they put her in charge of a Medical Legion."

Ahsoka nodded and wondered if their assistance would be enough to help them drive Grievous away from Alderaan.

* * *

 **Mandalore - Palace of the Capital City of Sundari**

"The situation on Mandalore is resolved, Masters;" announced Obi-wan. "Fenn Shysa and his warriors have defected to the Republic and will assist in defending the Mandalorian Sector from further attacks. We've driven off the Separatist forces and are preparing to shore up defenses."

Masters Windu and Yoda and Supreme Chancellor Organa all seemed to relax. "That's excellent news, General Kenobi;" said Bail. "If the masters have no objections, I would like you to stay there and continue negotiating with the Duchess and Fenn Shysa."

"We agree;" said Mace Windu. "The Mandalorian Sector could be critical. Obi-wan, you must convince the Duchess to side with the Republic."

Obi-wan sighed and said, "Master Windu, convincing Satine Kryze of anything is like trying to convince duracrete back into its liquid state - it takes a long and painful process."

Yoda gave his odd, croaking little chuckle. "Then good, it is, that our best negotiator, we have on this. Assistance, do you need?"

"Senator Amidala is a very capable negotiator in her own right. Considering your familiarity with her, maybe she would be of help;" stated Chancellor Organa.

Obi-wan stroked his beard for a moment before nodding. "That would be most helpful, Masters. If there is anyone who knows about Padme's hardheadedness, it's myself - and Anakin of course."

From out of view came a wry, feminine voice. "I'm glad to hear your high opinion of me, General Kenobi."

As she came into view with a sardonic smile, Obi-wan felt his cheeks heat up. "Senator; I look forward to working with you."

"Yes and having that hardheadedness arguing for you rather than against you, I suppose." she chuckled.

"Exactly. Now, I must go. The Duchess requested my presence for dinner and it is getting to be around that time here. Thank you for your assistance, Masters, Chancellor and Senator."

They bowed and the line was cut.

Obi-wan sighed and then headed towards the palace dining facility. He had been expecting Fenn Shysa and several other prominent Mandalorian officials. To his surprise, it was only himself and the Duchess. She was wearing a simple, almost casual outfit rather than her flowing official robes. "Master Kenobi;" she said, "thank you for accepting my invitation."

Obi-wan smiled and said, "I appreciate the invitation but please, is the formality truly necessary, Duchess?"

Satine smiled and said, "Of course not, Obi-wan. Please sit. The first course will be here momentarily."

"Thank you."

They sat silently for several moments before Satine murmured, "I never expected to see you again, you know."

Obi-wan nodded, "Neither did I, though I privately hoped that I would after our many adventures together."

"So did I." she said, "Back then, the Jedi were peacekeepers and protectors. Now, they're Generals and warriors."

She sounded slightly bitter and Obi-wan had to suppress a defensive retort, electing instead to say, "The Jedi themselves have not changed, Satine, only our role has. We kept the peace before using the force and our lightsabers. The only difference is that we have taken on leadership roles and our lightsabers are regrettably more in use than they used to be."

"But look around, Obi-wan;" said Satine earnestly, "there is suffering in the galaxy besides this accursed war! There are systems and sectors filled with poverty and crime. Entire worlds are starving and unable to support themselves because of the sanctions and restrictions put upon them by _your_ Republic and it's rampant corruption."

"That corruption is being quashed even as we speak, Satine, thanks to Chancellor Bail Organa - and led by a Jedi Master's investigations, I might add." said Obi-wan. "Regulations are being reduced since the Darth Sidious has been deposed. Even many Separatist worlds beg us for assistance now. The unfortunate truth is that we _are_ at war. Even Jedi can't be everywhere at once."

"Then why are they on the battle field?" asked Satine heatedly, "rather than assisting the sick and suffering on Pergitor where a bloody theocracy now rules? Why aren't they helping the starving refugees on Kal'Shebbol with the Order's vast wealth?"

"Because if we go to places like that, the Separatists will sweep the battle fields with advanced war droids. If we, the Jedi, do not participate, then Count Dooku's acolytes will sweep aside our troops."

They glared at one another as a servant droid brought in two bowls of soup, two plates of salad and two small baskets of bread rolls. When the droid was gone, Obi-wan said, "What you fail to fully understand, Sabine, is the magnitude of the fact that the Sith are openly in the galaxy and are seeking to destroy the Jedi Order and the Republic and to rule it all with an iron fist. No amount of helping the ill and starving and no amount of pacifism is going to prevent that. Sometimes, we need to be general and warriors as well."

Satine looked down at her plate and picked up her spoon. Quietly, they ate the first course. When the droid had taken the empty dishes away, Obi-wan said, "Satine, you have a beautiful vision of what the galaxy could be like and I would love for it to be that way - where all that the Jedi were ever needed for was to feed the starving, heal the sick and free the oppressed. But the only way that will ever come to be is if this war ends."

"I know;" she said quietly and then smiled. "I forgot how passionate and eloquent you could be, Obi-wan."

"And I forgot how firm and stiff-necked you could be;" he replied but his smile was mischievous and not at all malicious.

"And how did you ever manage to forget that;" chuckled the Duchess.

* * *

 **Korriban - The Ancient Citadel**

Lord Sidious looked over the numerous adepts and acolytes that he had acquired. Nightsister Witches and Nightbrother warriors all worked through their skills as the Dark Jedi acolytes supervised them. His new Dark Jedi Order was growing in number and in skill. Soon, the Jedi would find themselves matched indeed. Beside him, Darth Tyranus commented, "They will be fine acolytes, Master. I look forward to fielding them against the Jedi."

"As do I. Once they have adequately learned the elementary skills in the force and in combat, I will have them tested and see where their greatest strengths are. We will train assassins and marauders and sorcerers and so on. We will continue to gather others to us and train them in the ways of the dark side until our Dark Jedi Order is equal in number to the Jedi Order of the Republic."

Tyranus nodded. He approved of his master's great vision. However, he was still anxious about the Sith Assassin being reconstructed in Darth Sidious's private medical center. "You still fear Lord Maul, don't you, my apprentice?"

"Of course not;" replied Tyranus. "He is a berserk beast. A skilled one perhaps but still nothing more than that. I have no need to fear him."

Sidious cackled and they both turned away from the training grounds below. "Come, let us see how he is progressing."

When it came time to turn towards the corridor, Lord Sidious went instead to a turbolift and keyed to go downward. Wordlessly, Tyranus followed. Deep within the citadel, they came to a private training room. Inside, four EG-5 Jedi killer droids with lightsabers were circling a being with a double bladed lightsaber. Lord Maul stood on two new legs and wore a set of black Sith Robes, making it seem as though he had never suffered his terrible injury. With ruthless precision and terrifying skill, he cut down the lightsaber combat droids one at a time before turning to face the Dark Lord of the Sith. They approached and Lord Maul fell to one knee. "I am ready to serve you, my Master;" he said in a calm, sinister voice.

"Arise, Lord Maul;" said Darth Sidious.

The Zabrak stood and looked Darth Tyranus dead in the eyes. "This is your new apprentice, Master?" he asked in a deceptively casual voice.

Sidious's sinister grin only grew. "He is indeed. Darth Tyranus serves me well, Lord Maul. In fact, for the time being, you will taking commands at his direction."

The Zabrak's yellow eyes blazed. "I serve you, my Master - not your new lackey."

"You do not deserve to serve me directly after your failure on Naboo those many years ago, Lord Maul;" said Sidious dismissively. "In fact, the only reason Lord Tyranus did not strike you down when we found you is because I do not throw away useful servants. Now continue with your training. Lord Tyranus will deliver your first mission shortly."

The Zabrak bared his teeth but he bowed and said in a glacially calm voice, "As you command, my Master."

Satisfied, the two Dark Lords turned and exited. Darth Tyranus felt a small, tight smile crossing his lips.

"His first mission will be to take his brothers to Onderon with him. They will eliminate the Jedi Knights who are leading the assisting clone troopers and will force the King to sign a treaty or will see him thrown in prison and set up a more cooperative leader;" said Lord Sidious.

Tyranus nodded. "When will I give him that order?"

"As soon as we determine that Feral and Savage are ready."

* * *

 **Coruscant - the Senate Tower**

Bail Organa gazed at the galaxy map, divided into the blue of Republic-held sectors and the Red of Sith/Separatist held sectors. Sighing, he turned away and rubbed his tired eyes. "This war is going to be the death of me and I rarely ever see the front lines. What do you see, Masters?"

Tholme and T'ra Saa were sitting in meditative positions facing one another. T'ra Saa, a female Neti, smiled and said, "I see thousands upon thousands of star systems, filled with beings suffering, not just from this war, but in general. There are a multitude of problems a being can face out there, Chancellor. What specific problem are you attempting to solve currently?"

Bail chuckled tired and sat down in a chair near them. "Please, Master, call me Bail - and I guess I'm trying to solve all of them."

This time, Tholme spoke, his eyes still closed. "No one, not even a Jedi, can solve every problem he faces at once. The best that one can do is engage in one or two at a time. Perhaps three, if he or she is feeling ambitious. What is most pressing to you?"

"So many of them are already being addressed and are out of my hands;" said Bail.

"Then file them away from the forefront of your mind;" said Tholme.

"Some are things that I cannot do anything about or that anyone can do anything about."

"Then file them away from the forefront of your mind;" said Tholme again.

After a long pause and a little thought, he said, "We have held over a hundred and fifty elections for world leaders due to the removal of the corrupt. Your Jedi Watchmen and sentinels of any given system or world have been working double since this happened. I finally feel like the Senate may be getting back to its full strength."

"Then what is bother you?" asked Master Saa.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Bail made a decision what he was going to focus his efforts on first. "I know for a fact that there are many Separatist systems and sectors that want to rejoin the Republic and be lifted from beneath the Sith's durasteel boots. That's what we'll focus on."

Both Jedi opened their eyes and stood to their feet. "Very well;" said Tholme, "let's begin selecting where we will begin."

Suddenly feeling his energy return and eager to work on something that he could actually have an effect on, Bail stood and went to the star map.

* * *

 **Mandalore - Palace of the Capital City of Sundari**

Dinner had been excellent, especially since they had decided to stop talking politics and ideology and instead trade personal stories. Obi-wan had Sabine close to collapsing out of her chair in laughter after telling her a story about Anakin as a Padawan and Obi-wan had to choke down a lump when Sabine recounted the stories of pour children she had helped go to school. When the last course had been eaten and the dishes taken away, Obi-wan said, "That was wonderful, Satine. I haven't had a meal like that in years."

"I'm glad to hear it;" said Satine with a smile.

She stood and said, "Would you like to walk with me? Sundari is a beautiful city at night."

"Of course."

Even beneath the dome, it was beautiful outside. They could see the night sky and all the stars through the glass. Even though it had drastically slowed down, their was still air speeder traffic above and down on the street level, there was still landspeeder traffic. The occasional pedestrian would stroll by as well but by and large, they were alone. The Duchess had even dismissed her palace guard, declaring that a Jedi would be more than sufficient to protect her if the need should arise.

As they strolled along one of the walks, neither of them said anything. They simply walked and enjoyed the cool night. Just as both of them were plucking up their nerve to talk about something, an explosion off in the distance disturbed them. Immediately, Obi-Wan had his lightsaber ignited and ready. When it dawned on him that it had happened kilometers away, he got on the comlink, "This is General Kenobi, someone give me a sit-rep on that explosion."

It was just a moment before one of his clones said, "It was a warehouse filled with medical grade ryll and bacta, General. No one was hurt or injured but that was a lot of medical supplies."

Obi-wan was immediately on the alert, casting out with the force for abnormalities as he replied, "Alright just keep me informed and offer aid to the local fire brigade. Otherwise, stay out of the way."

He cut the connection and asked the Duchess, "Are you alright, my Dear?"

Even in her shock, she was surprised by the term he used. Even so, she managed, "I'm alright. It's far away. Do we know what happened?"

"Apparently a medical warehouse just exploded but no one was hurt. If I were to guess, there are separatist saboteurs in your city."

Satine was about to reply when Kenobi suddenly sensed the danger. "Get down!" he ordered as he brought his lightsaber around just in time for reflect three blaster shots in quick succession. Out of the darkness came a half a dozen commando droids. Obi-wan realized that they were not targeting him but the Duchess. When she suddenly pulled a droid deactivator out and blasted two of them, he was mildly surprised - and so were the droids apparently. With a leap and a few clean cuts, they were safe again.

"Those separatist droid makers are pretty smart;" commented Satine shakily. "They programmed their droids for tactical engagement."

"Indeed;" said Kenobi. "Are you alright, Satine?"

"I'm fine, Obi. Let's just get back to the palace. My guards are going to be sour when they hear about this. I doubt they will allow me out of their sight again."

The Jedi Master snorted. "Duchess, _I_ will not be letting you out of _my_ sight again."

Amusement caused the corners of her lips to rise. "Really? Well I am going to bed when we get back. Are you intent on joining me?"

That caused the unflappable Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi to blush deeply and stammer, "Of course, I will take an arm chair and meditate and allow you the privacy you require but I refuse to stray to far. This will not be their last attempt, Satine."

Her amusement faded and she nodded soberly. "I am fully aware of that."

* * *

 **Orbit over Alderaan - Aboard the Venator-Class Star Destroyer** ** _Resolute_**

The plan had been finalized and they were ready to engage. Anakin Skywalker, Kento Marek, Mallie Nion, their padawans and Clone Commanders Appo, Hunter and Warlock all stood around the tactical display, along with Captain Fordo of ARC Trooper Squad 10 and Delta 1138, squad leader of the Republic Commando Delta Squad. It showed the Separatist fleet, the Republic fleets and the planet below with all of the arising hot spots. The Noble houses of Alderaan, who normally couldn't agree on whether oxygen was necessary for human life or not, were all working together to repel the Separatist invasion forces but they were drastically outmatched. Over a hundred of the landing craft had made it to the surface bellow and immediately, the droid forces had dug in. "Alright;" said Skywalker, "a few of our gunships made it down and our troops are acting as advisors but we need to get the rest of our troops down there near the hot zones. I think we should have the Padawans and clone commanders lead the fighting on the ground."

Kento and Mallie glanced at one another. "What are we going to be doing if not leader troops on the ground?" asked Mallie.

"We'll be taking the fight to Grievous up here;" said Anakin firmly. "While the Admirals direct the fleet, the three of us are boarding Grievous's flagship with a Clone Commando squad and an ARC Trooper squad."

Utter silence followed his. Kento smiled. "It sounds like a good plan to me. There's no way that even Grievous will be able to stand against three Jedi Knights and two elite Clone Commando squads."

Mallie lifted her hands. "Hold on now, boys. Let's think about this. Don't any of you remember the reports from the Battle of Hypori? Grievous managed to beat seven Jedi, including two masters of the Council. Do you honestly think that we can do better?"

"I do;" said Skywalker firmly. "Those Jedi were exhausted, injured and terrified by the mysterious being that was General Grievous. Now, we know exactly what he is and where he is and we'll be ready for any possible surprises he has."

"Just think, Mallie;" said Kento with a broad grin, "we could take a huge step to ending this blasted war right now. All we would have to do is capture or kill Grievous."

After a long hesitation, she said, "Alright, let's do it."

Marek and Skywalker both nodded. "Alright Commanders, let's take a look at the combat zones on the planet below." said the latter.

* * *

 **Korriban - The Ancient Citadel**

Maul slashed down yet another of the lightsaber battle droids. Each of them was specially programmed to be able to perfectly imitate one of the seven lightsaber forms, either with one lightsaber, two lightsabers or even a double bladed lightsaber like his own. The expertly constructed mechanical parts allowed for the speed of even a force powered individual and they seemed to have repulsers and tractor beams of some kind, allowing them to simulate telekinetic attacks or to manipulate objects in the training room. Granted, it was not exactly like fighting a Jedi but it was certainly close enough. Looking around, he gave a feral grin. How expensive these droids must be - and he had obliterated thirty of them at least. It may have been rather petty but the idea that Tyranus was going to have to spend even more of his vast wealth to purchase more, either for training or for battle against the Jedi was immensely satisfying to the Sith Lord. One day, Maul would kill Tyranus and take his rightful place at Darth Sidious's side. In the mean time, he would play along, a faithful assassin and warrior for the Dark Lords. It would certainly give him an opportunity to test himself. It had been over a decade since he had faced a Jedi.

Turning, he left the training facility, leaving the mess for someone else to deal with, and headed out to get a better idea of where he was. "Finished with your training so soon, Lord Maul?" asked the cultured voice of Darth Tyranus.

Maul gave a cool smile as he turned and bowed slightly, "I am, Lord Tyranus. I thought it would be prudent to get an idea of this facility. We are on Korriban, are we not."

"We are;" said Tyranus as he approached.

They stood less than a meter apart, getting a good sense of one another. After several minutes, Tyranus smiled coldly and said, "I have a mission for you, Lord Maul - for you and for your brothers Savage and Feral. Onderon, a formerly Separatist world, has revolted against our rule and with the assistance of Clone Troopers and Jedi Knights, are managing to drive back our forces."

"Who is commanding our forces, my Lord?" asked Maul as they turned and began to head towards the training area.

The sounds of clanging training blades was clearly audible from the outside. "A Neimoidian general named Lok Durd is leading our forces there. He has some experimental weaponry that he was sure would win the world back very quickly."

"The Separatists trusted a slimy, cowardly Neimoidian to successfully lead a battle?" asked Maul dryly. "That's... interesting."

"Durd's brilliance at weapon design suggested that he would be a good fit for leading a mechanized army. Whoever these Jedi are, they are more resourceful than we anticipated."

Maul nodded contemplatively before casually saying, "You were once a Jedi Master, weren't you, my Lord?"

Tyranus's eyes flashed. "I was once upon a time, yes."

"Were the Jedi so simple as to fall before a few expensive toys when you were a member of the order?" asked Maul, sounding innocently curious.

"Mind your tone with me, Maul;" growled Lord Tyranus. "You may have once been a Sith Lord but now, you are nothing more than a highly trained hunting hound, sent to kill my Master's targets. You failed, and I replaced you and I will tolerate no disrespect."

As he headed out towards the glow of daylight, Maul turned with a feral grin. "The question isn't whether you will tolerate it, my Lord;" he said, his voice mocking and amused, "but how much you will tolerate before that mask of composure collapses. If you'll excuse me, I would check on my brothers. I had all but forgotten about Savage and Feral."

Tyranus glared after him, battling the temptation to blast the upstart with force lightning. With a firm assertion of will, he turned and strode away. Maul's time would come. There was not enough room in the Order of the Sith for both Darth Tyranus and Darth Maul.

* * *

 **Codex Entry #13 - Kento Marek**

Kento Marek, like the majority of the Jedi of his era, was raised and trained to Knighthood in the years leading up to the Clone War. As a Jedi, he was a very skilled warrior but was often sees as brash, reckless, arrogant and seemed to always seek out personal glory. Many of the masters thought his pride was dangerous and would lead to his death or downfall. When the Clone Wars began and he was placed in command of a combat legion, many of the Jedi who knew him best feared that he would cost them dearly. However, as the war continued, something about the young Jedi changed, amazing his peers, his superiors and even himself. While most chalked it up to the maturity that the young often gained during combat missions and leadership roles, none of them knew the real reason. During many of his missions, Kento found himself working alongside another, young and skilled Jedi Knight named Mallie Nion. While their personalities were quite different and even clashed at times, they developed a good rapport with one another. After a particularly fierce battle on Talus, the rapport turned into an affection and that affection into love.

Mallie had a calming effect on Kento's pride and thirst for glory, helping him to see the big picture and learn that there was more to combat than personal glory and more to war than victory on the battlefield. As his eyes were opened to the suffering in the galaxy caused by the conflict and as he matured, he realized exactly how much he felt for his fellow Jedi Knight. During one rainy, stormy night on Talus while they huddled in the wreck of a Separatist starship, he confessed his feelings for her, knowing that he was risking so much of himself in doing so. It was a great joy and great relief when she confessed that she felt the same way about him. As the storm raged, they decided that they would get married and go into exile, leaving the Jedi Order and Republic far behind them to live their lives free of guilt and risk of being discovered.

After a secret ceremony, they got ready to put their plans into motion - only to hear grim news from Coruscant. Chancellor Palpatine, leader of the Galactic Republic, was in reality, the Sith Lord Darth Sidious and had been manipulating the whole of the galaxy on all sides since well before the Clone Wars broke out. This revelation caused Kento and Mallie to change their minds and remain in the war, knowing that against the Sith, every Jedi would be needed if they were going to win and if they didn't win, the galaxy would fall into darkness.

 **Codex Entry #14 - Mallie Nion (Marek)**

Mallie was raised in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and trained to Knighthood in the years leading up to the Clone Wars. Mallie was a paradox since she was a highly skilled warrior and tactician and also a highly skilled healer, with a great gift for diagnosing and healing injuries and ailments. After attaining Knighthood, she was constantly going out into the galaxy and assisting the oppressed or sick. Though she never considered herself a hero or sought out glory, she did consider herself a Freedom Fighter, especially against crime cartels and syndicates like Black Sun, the Pikes, the Hutts and so on. Wherever she went, justice was her goal.

When the Clone Wars broke out, she was loathe to leave her calling until her former master assured her that she would be placed in charge of a medical support legion who's soul purpose would be the relief of worlds touched by war. Seeing this as an opportunity to do more good than she ever had on her own, Mallie jumped into her command.

During several of her missions, Mallie found herself working closely with a young Jedi Knight named Kento Marek. At first, she found him arrogant and glory mongering but as they continued to work together, she realized that, despite his self-aggrandizing goals, Kento was a good and noble man who would do the right thing even when it would lessen his own part in any given mission.

During the campaign on Talus, during a rainstorm that pinned them beneath the haul of a wreck Separatist starship, Kento surprised her when he confessed his feelings for her. It was, in fact, a relief for her since she felt strongly for him as well and told him so. When the storm let up, they finished their mission on Talus and quietly slipped away from their commands and their padawans and got married, planning to slip away from the war and the Republic after they did. Their plans changed when a summons came from Coruscant. It turned out that Chancellor Palpatine was the long sought-after Darth Sidious, a Sith Lord who had manipulated galactic events leading up to the conflict from both sides. This realization caused Kento and Mallie to decide that it was far more important that they stay and fight.


	6. Chapter 6: Invasion, Escape, Departure

**Alderaan - the Palace Fortress of House Organa**

The three Jedi Padawans hurried towards the command center where Captain Rex and Commander Appo were discussing strategy with three individuals in combat uniforms that were adorned with three different badges - probably three of the noble houses of Alderaan. One of them was pointing to what appeared to be a high cluster of Separatist activity on a tactical holomap. "Even with your reinforcements, there is no possible way we will be able to break through their fortifications. They've laid them too well. Drop ships and landers with supplies will be able to land whenever they need."

Commander Appo was studying the situation carefully while Rex pointed out several Republic positions and the positions of several other formations. "We have seven landing zones that are uncontested here. Each of them have tanks and a full company of troops. Add that with these five groups of Alderaan security forces, we should have more than enough."

"No good, Captain;" said Appo, "their shields just went up. We just lost any opportunity to take that fortress without unacceptable losses."

One of the Alderaanians was about to comment when he noticed the padawns and said, "Ah! The Jedi are here! Perhaps they can impart some wisdom to us."

They stepped up to the tactical holo map. Immediately, Ahsoka noticed something. "There are over a dozen battle zones within support distance of this Separatist - more than that. This is a support base, right Commander?"

"Right you are, Commander Tano;" said Appo.

"Then all we'd need to do is cause enough of these other battle zones to require support for them to empty the base. At the same time, we'll have a small team go in and eliminate the shields and other defenses while there's only a skeleton crew of defenders."

"That could work;" said Captain Rex as he stroked the but of one of his twin DC-17 blaster pistols thoughtfully. "Hell, once the defenses are down, we could send in a bombing run or call for a cruiser to blast the base to cinders."

Valasces hesitantly lifted one large paw. "I'm not sure about that. From the reports, they're pretty well engaged and pulling a cruiser away from the fight may well be disastrous."

Appo hesitantly agreed. "Probably true. We'll just use the AT-TE's and Fighter tanks. They'll be able to do just fine. Rex, old boy, you'll go with the Jedi with a good squad to eliminate the defenses. Take Fives and Echo with you. You know those two are always aching for a good fight."

Ahsoka grinned and said, "Right; let's get a good squad together."

The three Alderaanians frowned. "Will you need our assistance, Jedi?"

Ahsoka chewed one lip for a moment before saying, "What kind of combat airspeeders, fighters or bombers do you have?"

"Z-95 Headhunters and PTB-625 Planetary Bombers make up most of our fighter forces."

Ahsoka was more familiar with the Z-95s than she was with the bombers but she assumed, considering Alderaan's wealth, that they were most likely excellent ships. "I'd get word out to all the nobles and have them start bombing targets and have them report in the location of any other bases like that one. The sinner we can identify and engage them, the sooner we can sweep Alderaan clean."

The three men bowed slightly and headed towards the communications terminal. Ahsoka turned towards the door. "Let's go put a squad group together, Rex. We'll move at dusk."

* * *

 **Orbit Over Alderaan - Aboard the Venator-class Star Destroyer _Resolute_**

Republic Commando Squad Delta lounged against their gunship as the three Jedi Generals strode up. Across from them were ten Alpha-class Advanced Recon commandos. They wore kamas and pauldrons denoting their class and were armed with some pretty exotic equipment. Aside from the DC-17 commando side arms and the Westar-M5 Assault Blaster Rifles, they carried an excessive amount of explosives. What's more, one of them was carrying a Z-6 Rotary Blaster cannon, another was carrying a reciprocating quad blaster and a third was carrying a PLX-1 Rocket launcher. Captain Fordo, the ARC trooper commanding officer, was checking the charge on his blaster pistols when he noticed the Jedi. "Ah, Generals! Are we ready to take down the king clanker?"

Anakin grinned broadly. "That's right. We'll board his ship and split into three. Delta Squad is going to slice into the ship's main computer and disable everything from outer airlocks to escape pods. Captain, your mission will be to keep any droids from assisting the general after we engage him. We'll call you in if we need help bringing him down. Any questions, gentlemen?"

RC-1138, called Boss by his squad, lifted his hand. "What will we be doing after we slice into the main computer, General?"

Anakin lifted an eyebrow. "That's going to be quite the task itself. It's probably going to take all the time you have."

To his surprise the three other commandos snorted and one of them said, "I hate to break it to you, sir, but finding and slicing the main computer on a Providence-class Dreadnaught is hardly a challenge. We've done it before - many times."

"That's right;" said another, "Fixer, how long did it take us the last time?"

"Seventeen minutes and forty-eight seconds;" said the forth. "And that was without Jedi and ARC troopers mucking things up in another part of the ship. I estimate that we'll be able to do it in half the time."

Anakin lifted his hands and said, "Well if you get finished with that, secure our departure vehicles and hold them."

"Yes sir;" said Boss enthusiastically.

All around them, fighters and bombers were launching. The Jedi and commandos boarded three separate gunships and made ready to take the enemy ship. All around them, there were other gunships lifting into the air. They would draw fire from the three mission critical gunships, breaking off only once the Jedi and commandos were aboard. All around them, fighters were swarming as well, ready to intercept Vulture droids and Hyena Bombers. While the two Republic fleets engaged General Grievous's armada, the medical legion would begin construction a hospital station while the Heavy cruisers of the Rendili defense fleet would guard them with the Alderaan Home Defense fleet. Everything was laid out but even as they passed out of the hanger into space, Anakin was fully aware that nothing ever went as planned in war.

Through the deployment doors, little was visible and everything was eerily quite outside as noise did not travel through empty space. Every now and again, the gunship would shake and rattle or there would be a noisy bang through the atmosphere the gunship maintained. Above it all was the rumbling hum of the gunship's engine.

Anakin observed his fellow Jedi to take his mind off his anxiety. They were standing rather close together. In fact, as something hit the ship and caused a serious jolt, perhaps a lucky shot against the shields or armor, Mallie fell backwards and Kento caught her in one of his arms, holding her there protectively until she regained her balance.

It seemed like an eternity of waiting for the gunship to disintegrate around them before the gunship pilots said, "We're in! Doors opening! Go, go, GO!"

Just like that, two blue lightsabers and a unique and unusual yellowish-bronze one leaped to life and light poured in. They dropped out of the gunship to the deck twenty feet below and engaged. The other gunships were already on the hanger deck and the clones were pouring a hellish blue salvo into the security droids running up to repel them. It took only moments to clear that section of the hanger. Delta Squad was already gone, heading off to complete their mission and the ARC Troopers were taking up security positions. "Hanger clear for the moment, sir;" said the captain. "Ready to move whenever you are."

Skywalker looked at his two companions. Mallie was going from trooper to trooper, checking their immediate medical status. It took her only a minute before she looked up and said, "We're ready, Skywalker; let's go."

The ARC Troopers formed around them and they took off towards the bridge and knowing that every inch of the distance would most likely be a fight.

* * *

 **Mandalore - Palace of the capital city Sundari**

Satine laughed as Obi-wan sat back and chuckled. "Your former padawan sounds like he gets into more trouble than you did with Master Qui-gon."

"He did more when he was a padawan for sure - or maybe now that he's completed his training, I have more confidence in his ability to handle anything."

Suddenly, his holo communicator went off. "One moment, Satine;" he said and stood, moving to the corner of the room.

"What is it, Admiral?" he asked.

The grim face of Admiral Yularen crackled a little as he replied, "Rerouting and urgent transmission from General Windu, sir."

Obi-wan frowned. Mace Windu was on Ryloth. A moment later, the Korun Jedi Master appeared. "Kenobi, we have a situation on Ryloth. Gizor Delso, the Geonosian replacement for Sun Fac, has new war droids that are giving our troops trouble. What's more, a Separatist fleet is managing to intercept and destroy our supply lines, leaving us strung out and beleaguered. Since your mission was a success and Fenn Shysa's Mandalorian protectors are now fighting for the Republic, I need you to relocate to Ryloth immediately. We cannot afford to lose this conflict."

Obi-wan's heart sank. He had hoped to remain on Mandalore for a while longer. _Do not give into your feelings, Kenobi;_ he chided himself. "I'll get my troops loaded and underway immediately, Master. We'll be in hyperspace within eight hours."

"Understood; I'll be expecting you;" said Master Windu.

Obi-wan sighed as the communication was terminated. He turned back to his hostess and could tell that she was guessing the message's orders. "You have to leave already, don't you?" she said resignedly.

"I'm afraid so, Duchess. I need to be in hyperspace in eight hours and I must get all of my troops back aboard our ships before that;" said Obi-wan, not even bothering to hide the regret in his voice.

Satine was no happier. She looked down at the wine glass in her hand. "A shame; I had hoped that we would have been able to spend a little while longer together."

"As did I, Satine; even so, I will be here for a little while longer. Excuse me while I give the order for my troops to return to the ships. It will take time and once all units report in that they are on board, I will return as well and we shall depart."

He retreated to his corner and contacted Admiral Yularen. "We are going to support General Windu on Ryloth, as I'm sure you expected, Admiral;" he said, "recall all troops. I want to be ready to depart in eight hours."

"As you wish, General;" replied the Admiral with a salute. "I will contact you when we are ready, sir."

"Thank you Admiral. General Kenobi out."

When he turned back to Satine, she was approaching him, a glass of wine in each hand. With a wry smile, he said, "You need not be so depressed as to drink from two glasses at a time, Duchess."

"Very amusing as always, Obi;" she said as he accepted one of the glasses with thanks. "Where will you be going next?"

"Ryloth; it would seem that the war is proving more difficult than anticipated there."

Satine laced her arm through his and gently directed him out of the dining room, down the hall and onto the taros overlooking the city. "I have friends on Ryloth. In Senator Taa's delegation, there are several aides whom I have become friendly with, though the senator himself, I do not care for."

"Most don't, my dear;" said Obi-wan, once again allowing the endearment to slip.

Satine smiled as she gazed out over the city. "Tell me, Obi-wan, how long do you believe this war will last."

His entire demeanor seemed to fall slightly. "I wish I knew. The corporations and companies that supplied the war droids and weapons for the Separatists attacked and brutally subjugated their own worlds at the order of a Sith Lord. I fear that, until the Sith are defeated, this war will go on indefinitely."

A long, depressed silence fell until the Duchess whispered, "Is there any hope then?"

Obi-wan looked down at her with a frown. "Any hope for what, Satine?"

"For peace;" she all but whispered.

Again, the silence was long and gloomy. Finally, he answered, "Not while the Sith survive, no; it has been well over a thousand years since a war between the Jedi and the Sith and yet, I fear that is what we face. It was by the Sith that the greatest travesties and genocides were committed. That is what we face now."

Satine chewed one fine lower lip before murmuring, "So there would be no hope of diplomacy resuming, then?"

Obi-wan resisted the urge to snort in derision. Instead, he shook his head, a fond smile on his lips. "I'm afraid not, my dear; there is no negotiating with a Dark Lord of the Sith unless you wish to negotiate terms of total surrender - and even then, by nature, they are not beings to offer or accept concessions. No, Satine, I fear that the only way that this was will end will be to end the Sith."

"Then why not get a powerful team of Jedi together, hunt them down and kill them?" she asked, surprising him.

"If we knew where he was, we would do exactly that. We'd get our best troops and our best Jedi, travel to wherever they were and capture them or, if necessary, kill them. Even if we captured them, they would be tried and put to death either way. Though, perhaps, you're on to something, my dear. Perhaps that's something I may suggest to the council - a team specifically to find the Sith."

Satine turned to him, her large eyes full of emotion, grasping his hands. "Obi, what can we do? I mean those of us who govern systems and sectors. What can we do to help? I'm only a negotiator. I have no skill at leading troops are planning battles."

Again, Obi-wan was amazed. "Perhaps not. But Shysa does. Trust him. He cares about the people of Mandalore even if you both have differing ideas of what would be best for them or how to achieve those goals. I am sure that, simply as a point of honor, he will defend you, this world, this system, this sector and all who live in it."

They were close now, and he was rubbing his thumbs against the backs of her hands. Though neither of them mentioned it, both of them were remembering a long ago time, more than a decade before, when they had been in many situations like this. Slowly they closed the distance between them until their lips pressed together.

Obi-wan wasn't sure how long it had been but they were interrupted by the sound of a husky voice clear its throat. Slowly they separated, both blushing deeply. Commander Cody stood there, his helmet under his arm and a barely concealed smile on his face. "Sir, just reporting that the troops transportation is underway. I'll inform you when the last gunship is about to take off. Any orders for me?"

Still blushing, Obi-wan released Satine's hands and took a less-than-casual step back. "No, Cody. That will due. Contact me with any complications."

"Right away, Sir;"

Obi-wan turned back to Satine and bowed. "It is late, Duchess, and tomorrow will be eventful. We should retire."

It was clear that she had many things she wanted to say but something was holding her back. That was probably for the best. He knew that he certainly had things that he would have liked to say that he could not. There was too much at stake and too many dangers in the galaxy. Instead, he took her hand and kissed it before murmuring, "Goodnight, Satine. Sleep well."

And he turned and walked away, leaving her to watch him walk away.

Cody was waiting for him around the corner and smirking like a demon. "Couldn't you have come earlier?" asked Obi-wan, irritable with embarrassment.

"I did, General, but I thought that, given that this would most likely be the last time you'd be seeing her in awhile, I'd let you have your fun and all. I'm going to do a check on the commanders one more time before turning in. Do you need anything, sir?"

"A cold water shower;" muttered Obi-wan.

"What was that, sir?"

"Nothing, Cody. Carry on. I'll see you in the morning. Alert me if there is anything you need."

* * *

 **Aboard the Providence-class Dreadnought _Invisible Hand_**

Every step of the way had been a fight and while it hadn't been unmanageable, the Jedi and ARC Troopers were getting rather tired of running into squads of Separatist battle droids. Unfortunately, it would be nearly impossible to circumvent the enemy. There were still no casualties and the clones had plenty of ammunition. However, there was a nasty surprise waiting for them as they came to the corridor that lead directly to the bridge.

As Anakin and Kento rounded the corner, they slid to a stop. At the end of the hall, right in front of the blast doors to the bridge, stood six IG-100 Magnaguard droids. Immediately, the clones opened up on them and two were brought down before the rest scattered. "Watch our backs;" said Anakin. "We'll take care of the other four."

The ARC troopers fanned out and took positions around as the Jedi charged forward, their weapons ready. The Magnaguards came out to meet them, their electrostaves humming and buzzing angrily. Kento and Mallie easily dismantled two of them by working together, one of them attacking the droid and taking its full attention while the other dismantled it from its blind spot. Anakin was battling two at once, slashing through the openings in their very tight defenses. He managed to bring one down and his two companions circled the third. The fight lasted only a moment as they slashed it down. Suddenly, the blast doors to the bridge opened. With the clang of metal on metal, general Grievous himself emerged. Immediately, Anakin stepped back so that he was in line with his two Jedi friends. "Anakin Skywalker;" said the cyborg in a raspy, slightly mechanical voice. "I have been looking forwarding to meeting you. I must confess, I always envisioned you to be a little older."

Anakin gave a hard grin. "And I always envisioned you to be taller and more intimidating. I guess we both get to be disappointed."

Grievous gave a very unpleasant cackle and pulled a pair of lighsabers from the hooks on his metallic hips. With twin _snap-hisses_ , a blue and green blade came to life and the Supreme Commander of the droid armies prepared to engage. Anakin and his two Jedi companions could hear their hearts beating as they called upon the force to guide them. With cry of rage, Grievous charged. Even without the force, the part-machine-part-organic creature moved faster than they would have thought possible. His assault was so powerful that it drove Anakin to his knees before the Jedi Knight infused his strength with the force and countered viciously. As he and Kento put Grievous firmly on the defensive, Mallie leaped about, seeking the openings they caused and trying to exploit them. With a snarl, Grievous spun around, flailing with his lightsabers and forcing the Jedi to give him some breathing space. "I never thought that three Jedi would prove so difficult to defeat - not after I slaughtered so many of you on Hypori."

Kento managed to smirk. "We know what you are now, general - a collecting of droid scraps and a sack of organic material. Once we discovered that, we realized that you aren't so scary after all. Why fear something we've already come to understand?"

The general laughed again and, to their horror, his arms split and the two lower arms grabbed two more lightsabers. "You understand nothing, little Jedi. Perhaps you haven't noticed yet that this ship is not longer firing. Do you know why that is?"

Just then, before either of them could even comprehend what he was saying, Anakin's comlink chimed. "Sir, it's Delta 1138 - we're being taken out of the battle. Is that you?"

Grievous laughed wickedly as Captain Fordo answered, "That's a negative, 1138 - the generals are still engaging General Grievous."

Mallie caught on before the other two. "He's going to make the jump to lightspeed - with _us_ still aboard and away from our troops!"

Before either Anakin or Kento could respond, Grievous attacked again. All three Jedi were set firmly on the defensive. Numerous times, each of them were nearly killed, and had it not been for the force, they would have been. Then, as one, both Kento and Mallie thrust their hands out and blasted Grievous with a telekinetic blast, sending him sailing back and smashing him into the blast door to his hanger. Anakin pulled his comlink and said, "All units, get to the hanger! I repeat, all units get to the hanger! We need to get out of here before the _Invisible Hand_ jumps to lightspeed! Delta, can you keep them here?"

After only a moment, Boss said, "I'm sorry, sir, but they've managed to bypass Fixer's slicing job. We only have a few minutes."

Anakin grimaced and said, "Alright, we'll see you at the hanger."

"It's going to take us longer than a few minutes to get there;" said Mallie grimly.

"I know."

They couldn't use force powered speed. If they did, they'd leave the clones behind. To make matters worse, the halls and corridors were thick with battle droids and droidekas. On the final stretch to the bridge, four ARC trooper privates turned and took up positions. "Come on, Troopers;" called Mallie.

"We'll buy you some time, sir," announced one of them as he loaded a fresh power pack into his weapon. "You've got to get out of here before this ship jumps to lightspeed. We can make sure that you won't be slowed down but you have to go."

Kento wanted to argue as well but Captain Fordo put a hand on each of their shoulders. "He's right, Generals. These men were trained to fight and die for the Republic. If you don't let them do this, you will negate their purpose. If you die - any of you, then they have failed their mission."

Anakin looked at the four ARC troopers and gave a shallow bow. "May the force be with you then, troopers."

"Give them hell, boys;" said Captain Fordo before they turned and ran to the hanger.

As they entered, they saw that Delta Squad was holding off a small army of battle droids, vulture droids, super battle droids and droidekas. The gunship pilots and gunners were assisting as best as they could, hovering above the deck and blasting the droidekas and vulture droids but it was all for nothing. In horror, the Jedi watched as the outside of the ship turned from stars to star lines and the _Invisible Hand_ made the jump to lightspeed.

* * *

 **Alderaan - The Palace Fortress of House Organa**

Ahoska, Valasces and Mavrit stood in front of their group. Three squads of the 501st's best clones, plus Captain Rex and Lieutenants Bow and Vil. All of them had their weapons ready. "Alright, troops;" said Ahsoka, her hands clasped behind her back, "Republic and Alderaan security forces are engaging the Seps on dozens of fronts and our target base is running on skeleton defenses. We're going to take full advantage of that. Taking a Nu-class Assault Shuttle, we're going to get as close as we can, duck through the shield and go for the shield generator and planetary defense gun and anti-air turrets. After that, Alderaan's own security defense forces should be able to send bombing runs to destroy the base. Any questions?"

Rex lifted a hand, "How are we getting out of there before the bombers arrive?"

"We'll steal a ship or go through the bases energy gate;" said Ahsoka with a shrug. "After we lower the defenses, that shouldn't be to big of a deal."

"I don't know about that, sir;" said Rex hesitantly. "The automated defenses are run on the landing craft and it's standard clanker programming to block off the gates and lock down the hangers. Even with a skeleton crew, we're going to be outnumbered considerably."

Before Ahsoka could protest, an all too familiar voice called out, "I'm sure I could be of some assistance."

Striding towards them, sipping on a mug of some steaming drink or another and chewing on a pastry, was the Mandalorian smuggler Jakelo Harolem. He was smirking for all the universe as though he was some great hero coming in to save the day. "My ship has a new ID signature, new transponder code - the works and while it may look the same, unless some of these droids happened to be on Balmorra, I'm not worried about it being identified."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Thanks, but no thanks, Harolem. Your services aren't exactly in the budget."

"Aw, come on, Sweetheart;" he chuckled before washing down his last bite with a sip of caf and setting the mug on a pylon. "I'm willing to do this for free."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes and walked up to him. "First of all, do _not, **ever** , _call me sweetheart. Second, why would you do that? What do you have to gain?"

Jakelo smirked. "Maybe I just like you. Maybe I want to b on your good side. Maybe I think that, during a war against Sith Lords, being in the good graces of the Jedi Order is important to me. Or maybe..." and he leaned in slightly, still smirking, "... I just want to get to know you."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and turned away, hoping to hide the blush that was tinting her skin. "Like I said, Harolem, thanks, but no thanks. We have this handled."

Even through their masked helmets, Ahsoka could sense the clones' amusement. To make matters worse, Mavrit lifted a clawed hand. "Actually, Ahsoka, a ship like that would be ideal. It's not a Republic war ship or, in fact, a Republic affiliate ship at all. They may even let us land at the base if we come up with a reason to."

"Oh I already have one;" said the smuggler casually as he brushed crumbs off his Mandalorian armor. "I'm currently carrying a load of specialized power cells for the base. Apparently, due to the leadership in the Confederacy fracturing, getting certain items has become increasingly difficult for them. They are already expecting me tomorrow."

Ahsoka wanted to just grind her teeth. _Stupid Mandalorian smuggler with his stupid smirk and his stupid solutions!_

"And what happens if they, oh I don't know, scan the ship and detect thirty clone troopers and three Jedi besides your regular crew?" she asked with a little more acid in her voice than she had intended.

Spreading his arms disarmingly, the smuggler said, "That's no problem, Sweetheart. I have smuggling compartments that are able to scramble sensors, making it look like they're empty."

"And you can hide thirty-three individual in them?" asked Valasces eagerly, earning herself a glare from Ahsoka.

"Nope - but I can pick up a specially prepared container with mag clamps and use it to transport the clones while I take you three Jedi in. If anyone asks, you're just three new crew members."

Crossing his arms over his chest plate and smirking with supreme self-satisfaction, Harolem waited for their answer. Ahsoka wanted so badly to tell him to burn sky but, unfortunately, she knew that he was correct. Swallowing her pride and discomfort, she ground out, "I suppose you're correct then. When do we leave?"

"Whenever you and your troops are ready, Swe- Commander Tano!"

Ahsoka turned to Rex and the clone captain said, "Ready when you are, sir."

"Right;" she said, "let's get this over with."

* * *

 **Codex Entry # 15 - Mavrit Korv**

It is unknown where Mavrit Korv was born but he was found on the city moon of Nar Shadda. Jedi Master Tholme brought him to Coruscant to be trained as a Jedi. Despite the young Shistavanen's naturally aggressive nature, he quickly learned discipline and temperance and was chosen by the Jedi Knight Kento Marek as a padawan. He quickly learned from his teacher that the galaxy was full of adventure and opportunity to help others and to make a name for one's self. Despite the fact that earning notoriety was clearly his master's goal or at least one of them, Mavrit wanted nothing more than to improve the lives of those less fortunate than he in the galaxy at large. During one short period of time back at the temple, he stumbled upon his master and another Jedi Mallie Nion by accident during one of their romantic rendezvous. He never mentioned what he saw to his master or anyone else, believing that it was none of his business and that if it was the will of the force, they would either proceed happily or be discovered by someone else.

During one mission near the onset of the Clone Wars with the Jedi Knight Mallie Nion, Mavrit met her Jedi Padawan, a Cathar named Valasces. They quickly became friends and found that the other knew about their masters' relationship. It made for interesting secret conversation whenever they saw one another. Very quickly, the Shistavanen began to have feelings for his fellow padawan but, knowing the Cathar's mated for life, never pursued the relationship. Besides the cultural differences between their two species, Mavrit still did not believe that relationships were right for Jedi even as his own master was in one.

When Chancellor Palpatine was revealed to be the Dark Lord Darth Sidious and chased from Coruscant and the Republic at large, the young Padawan was struck with a crisis of ideology. He couldn't help but wonder that if the Masters could be so wrong about the Chancellor, that if a Sith Lord could hide right under their very noses, what else might they be terribly wrong about? Were relationships really that dangerous? Did passion or possession really lead so inevitably to the dark side? During a long trip between the capital and their fleet, Mavrit revealed that he knew about Kento and Mallie and discussed his fears.

Kento addressed them as best as he could but then told the young Jedi that, in some cases, it was best that he sought his own answers by looking into the history of the Jedi and meditating very carefully on his life and decisions as a Jedi.

 **Codex Entry # 16 - Valasces**

Valasces was brought to the Jedi Temple by her parents as an infant. They both swore that she was force sensitive and pleaded with the masters that she be tested. After a midichlorian test and several others, the Masters were more than happy to take her. As the young Jedi grew up and matured, it quickly became clear that she was a ferocious warrior. She became skilled even before she was chosen as a padawan and some in the council were concerned that her species' natural tendencies could lead her down a dangerous path. While several of the masters of the Jedi Council watched Valasces engage in a initiate tournament, they discussed the possible necessity for expelling her from the Jedi Order. Even as that conversation was going on, a very young Human female Jedi Knight approached them and expressed interest in taking Valasces as her padawan. Her name was Mallie Nion and while she was an exceptional warrior, her greatest skills lied in healing. She was famous for her temperament and calm. It took very little convincing on her part to convince the masters of the Council to allow her to train Valasces.

Very quickly, Nion and Valasces grew close and the Cathar found that she respected her master's teachings on discipline and control. During the beginning battles of the Clone Wars, she was making great strides in her training. When the Supreme Chancellor was revealed to be the traitorous Sith Lord Darth Sidious, Valasces and Mallie were establishing a medical post over the Ocean world of Manaan. It was, in many ways, an important world since it was where one of the galaxy's greatest healing commodity was produced - kolto. While the use of kolto had largely been rendered obsolete by the popularity of bacta, the fear of a shortage caused an massive increase in the production and purchasing of kolto, especially since it's healing qualities were still pretty remarkable. After the announcement of Darth Sidious's unmasking, they were ordered to complete their station and stand bye for further orders. During those months, they were constantly training and working on helping the injured clones that came through. During that time, Jedi Knight Kento Marek and his padawan Mavrit Korv came to visit and Valasces stumbled upon the two Jedi Knights in a back corridor. It was clear that the two were in some kind of relationship.

Later, Valasces confronted her Master about it respectfully and Mallie replied that she believed the Jedi Order to be terribly incorrect about their assertions against relationships and marriage and that their history bore that out. In the end, Valasces decided that revealing her master's secret would do no one any good, she still felt a small amount of fear that her master would fall to the dark side.

As she and her master began to work more and more with Keno Marek and Mavrit Korv, she realized that the Shistavanen was developing strong feelings for her. This could have been a problem because, aside from it being against the Order's ways to be in a relationship, Cathar mated for life and she was not at all sure about pledging herself to Mavrit considering their species differences. What's more, she knew she liked him but wasn't sure if she was in love with him.

In the end, it didn't matter because the Shistavanen never acted on his strong feelings and they maintained a great working relationship.


	7. Chapter 7: The Fall of Onderon

**Aboard the Providence-Class Dreadnought** ** _Invisible Hand_**

Anakin was breathing heavily as a fresh squad of battle droids marched into the hanger. His lightsaber, a weapon with no real weight other than the hilt itself, was beginning to feel heavy. Beside him, Kento and Mallie were equally tired and the clones were running low on ammunition. They had managed to grab several of the droids' blaster rifles for when they ran out but it wasn't a good sign. They had no idea how long they would be in hyperspace and until they reverted back to real space, they would be embattled. "I wonder why good general isn't showing his plated face?" asked Kento. "I figured three exhausted Jedi Knights would be a perfect draw for his cowardice."

Anakin gritted his teeth as he used the force to hurl a hail storm of droid parts at the oncoming squads. When the last of them were taken down by the clones, the blast doors to the hangers shut and there was an eerie silence. They could still feel the ship's thrumming through the deck of the ship. Mallie all but collapsed into a sitting position in the gunship behind them. "Did they finally run out of droids or something?"

"Doubtful, Sir;" said Boss as he checked his last blaster power pack and sighed, tossing the system into the gunship and grabbing one of the DC-15S carbons that were wracked on the inside. "They'll be coming along shortly."

But they didn't. No more droids came through the blast doors. The clones quickly used nearby debris and wrecked vulture droid and hyena bombers to erect barricades and crouched behind them. The time dragged on for some time. Kento and Mallie sat side by side and Kento began to dose. "What is that blasted cyborg waiting for?" murmured Mallie.

Anakin was meditating and trying to recover a modicum of his strength when Captain Fordo suddenly gasped. "Generals, we're dropping out of lightspeed!"

"Everyone on board - NOW!" ordered Anakin.

As soon as they were aboard the gunships, they launched, making for open space. Surprisingly, the ship didn't fire. "I have a bad feeling about this;" said Kento.

No one bothered to agree out loud but they all sure did int he privacy of their minds. Suddenly, a comms system chimed. Frowning, Boss answered it. The image of Grievous, now decked out in his cloak, appeared and he cackled wickedly. "Enjoy your escape, Jedi! You won't last long here! Your choices are to go towards the war-ravaged world of Onderon where, as you can see, a Separatist fleet is blockading the planet, or the wild moon of Dxun. There, you will have to wait for either the battle here to end or for other of you Republic or Jedi friends to find you."

With another manic, mechanical cackle, he disappeared. Anakin looked grimly at his two Jedi companions. "What do you think?"

"Dxun;" said Mallie, "there's no way that two gunships are making it through that blockade - especially since there is no fighting going on. They'll shoot us down."

"What do we know about Dxun?" asked Kento.

No one was forthcoming and the Jedi Knight grunted. "Great. That's just great. Well, we'll land, turn on the emergency beacons, set up a camp and go from there."

"Agreed. Fordo, how many weapons and blaster cells do we have?"

Looking at the droid blasters haphazardly shoved into crannies and cracks and the blaster cells for them filling the belt capsules that once contained their own weapons' blaster cells, the ARC Trooper captain said, "We have plenty sir - a blaster rifle for everyone plus three extra and our belt pouches are full. I'm fairly certain the Delta Squad has numerous back-up weapons and blaster cells on their gunship too so by way of weapons, we should be set - for the moment."

"Great. How are we sitting with rations, though?" asked Mallie.

Checking the cargo compartments, one of the ARC Troopers reported, "We have enough for a couple weeks, I think - longer if we're careful and those other compartments have food and if Delta's gunship has more. We'll be okay for a bit and besides, how long could it possibly take for someone to find us? Someone on Onderon will puck up our transmission and send it on to the nearest possible battle fleet - right?"

"That's the hope;" said Captain Fordo grimly.

* * *

 **Korriban - the Ancient Citadel**

Savage wielded a on weapon. It was similar to a lightsaber pike but a half-a-meter long blade emitted from each end of a two meter hilt. Feral wielded a single red-bladed lightsaber. Under the watchful eyes of Lord Maul, they circled, wielding their weapons with skill and precision. Both of them had be warriors who were strong in the force all their lives and had little to know difficulty transferring their knowledge of weapons over to the strange but more elegant lightsabers.

Savage's weapon was based very heavily on the Zabrak Zhaboka - a ceremonial weapon that had a longer handle in the center and shorter blades on the end. Maul, when he had first designed his double bladed weapon, had drawn inspiration from the same place though his weapon's blades were longer and his handle shorter than his brothers. As Maul watched, they went quickly through their velocities and forms, their technique exquisite. When they finished, they turned to face him. "Well done;" he said, "We have our first mission, brothers. On the world of Onderon, our war with the Republic is taking too long for our master's liking. We will be sent to eliminate the Jedi there and ensure that the king swears allegiance to the Sith. If he does not, we will install a puppet dictator."

From above the training arena, Darths Sidious and Tyranus watched. The Sith Master nodded his head approvingly. "Good. Good. They are ready. However, I think that three such warriors, if combined with their other brothers of Dathomir, are a danger to us, Lord Tyranus. When they return, one of them must die."

Tyranus was prudent enough to know that his master would never just kill one of his most prized acolytes. "How should we determine who dies, Master?"

"Bring them before me when they return. They will be forced to decide who dies - or they will all perish."

Tyranus frowned. "Won't that simply cause others to rile against us?"

"Not when one brother kills another at the behest of a master;" said Sidious, his smile becoming diabolical. "They will quickly realize that their brotherly bond means nothing before the loyalty to the Sith Lords."

"What's to stop them from simply attacking and bot even bothering to fight one another?"

Sidious laughed his dry, cackling laugh as he asked, "And what if they did? We would kill one of them and maim the other two to reinforce their loyalty. Either way, it would be as we desired, Lord Tyranus. Now, what is the status of our military operations?"

"General Grievous's forces are engaging both on and over Alderaan. Three fleets have arrived to relieve the beleaguered Alderaan forces, plus a Medical detachment. Apparently, General Grievous fled the battle with Anakin Skywalker, two other Jedi and two units of special commando clones still aboard. He arrived over the Onderon system several hours ago."

Sidious's disapproving smile at Grievous's flight turned to another sadistic grin. "Very clever of him - separating three Jedi from their Padawans and commands. He has just strengthened his position over Alderaan while simultaneously weakening theirs. I was able to reacquire Lord Maul's Sith Infiltrator _Scimitar._ They will use that to get to Onderon."

Lord Tyranus suddenly gave a uncharacteristically feral smile. "Should we then redirect them to intercept Grievous's ship and the Jedi?"

Sidious considered this for a moment before shaking his head. "No, we will not. This missions is Maul's first test since he has recovered and the first test of his two brothers. Once they complete their mission to Onderon, they will return here and complete their second test."

"As you wish, my Master;" replied Tyranus.

The trio of acolytes were heading towards the exit of the training arena now and Tyranus secretly hoped that they Jedi would prove too much for them though he was realistic enough to understand that it was highly unlikely. "I sense your resentment and discomfort, Lord Tyranus;" said Darth Sidious, his voice filled with amusement. "Do you believe that Lord Maul will some day be able to supplant you?"

With a gentle snort, the Sith Apprentice said, "Of course not, Master. Maul is a beast - a hunting Tu'kata. He has his skills and he has his rage but in the end, he is not worthy of being a Sith Lord - just another powerful lackey."

Sidious smiled again and said, "Perhaps you are correct, Lord Tyranus but all the same, I sense your anxiety. Be careful that Lord Maul does not. He can sense your fear and will exploit it expertly. It is how I instructed him."

"Yes, Master;" said Lord Tyranus.

He knew everything he needed to know about Darth Maul and when the one-time Sith Lord stepped out of line, Tyranus would crush him beneath his boot.

* * *

 **Alderaan - The Separatist Supply Base**

It had taken far longer than Ahsoka had hoped for them to be ready to go. They three padawans had been required to change out of their Jedi garments and to put on those that a fringe starship crew member would wear. The clones had been crammed shoulder to shoulder and front to back in a tiny space in the shipping container where the powercells were stored. Worse than the time it had taken, Jakelo Harolem was being the most insufferable flirt she could imagine. It was all she could do to keep from kneeing him right where it hurt. At the very least, the idea made her smile just a little.

Under cover of night, the ship, which Ahsoka had learned was called the _Legacy Hawk,_ took off and headed towards the enemy base.

Sitting behind the pilot's seat, Ahsoka fidgeted uncomfortably. The clothing she was wearing felt restrictive - a pair of trousers, no skirt and a tight shirt that went over her regular garment. "Something wrong back there, Sweetheart?" asked Harolem liesurly.

"Yes;" she said through a clenched jaw. "I'm dressed some kind of eye-candy deck hand and _you_ keep calling me sweetheart!"

He chuckled and said, "I'm sorry. It's just so hard not to. Give me a break, I'm an easy going guy."

"Try harder;" she snapped, "Try really, _really, **hard!"**_

Jakelo just chuckled again, that infuriating lopsided grin on his face. "Take it easy, commander. There is absolutely no need for hostility. We're all on the same side, you know?"

"Are we though?" she asked pointedly. "You're a mercenary, Captain. You serve whoever's handing out the cash - including the Separatists. I was even surprised that you care about the fact that the Sith are backing the Separatist movement - or should I say, the organization that has all but subjugated what was formerly Separatist Space."

Jakelo stiffened visibly and through a now-obviously forced grin he said. "I'm sorry, what? Jedi, you don't know a damn thing about me. Besides, what in space makes you think your Republic was so much better than the Separatists? Ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe, those Senators and system rulers left for a good reason? I mean, sure you do now, since the corruption has been wholly revealed but before hand, you blindly, blithely followed the Senate's orders and maintained this facade of moral superiority. How does it feel, knowing now that many of them were every bit the scum that many of the Separatist senators and representatives are?"

Ahsoka was taken aback. She tared at him as he turned to look at her, his eyes hard even though his grin was still there. Finally, she managed to clear her throat and say, "Even so, at least we Jedi stand for something bigger and better than ourselves."

"That's a mute point when the being you served turned out to be your mortal enemy and the cause of every evil in the galaxy now, doesn't it."

"No, it's not;" she insisted. "The dark side of the force clouded the Jedi's vision. If we had known, we would never have gone along with it."

"And neither would have the Separatists."

Ahsoka had no answer for that retort. Finally, she swallowed her pride and said, "I'm sorry, you're right - to a point at least. But even so, why should I trust you more than any other bounty hunter, mercenary, smuggler or fringe group conman I come across."

Jakelo laughed and said, "Well at this point, you're past the point where asking that question would make a difference. If you don't trust my vocation, than trust my heritage."

She frowned at that. "And that is?"

"Didn't the armor give it away?" he said dryly. "I'm a Mandalorian. Before my parents died, I was a member of Clan Rau - still am technically, I guess but I don't know. After they died, fighting your clones by the way, I just decided that maybe fighting for the wrong side just for the sake of 'honorable battle' wasn't worth losing my life for. Even so, I give you my word, you can trust me - not just for this mission either."

She could tell, even without using the force, that Jakelo was absolutely sincere. "Then I will;" she said firmly.

The smuggler grinned. "We're getting along better already! Who knows? You might even decide you like me at some point."

Ahsoka snorted but there was genuine amusement in it and she had to force her scowl. "Don't count on it, Harolem."

The large, black-furred Wookiee Tazzeran gave a snort and rumbled something. Jakelo just gave a smile and shrugged. Tazzeran said something else and the young smuggler grew serious. "We're about come into range of the base. Game-faces people. I'd let your fellows know, Commander."

Ahsoka nodded grimly and headed back to the lounge area. Valasces and Mavrit were talking with the Dathomir witch Roanni as she stepped in. "We're coming in range. I'd be ready at the weapons stations, just don't power them up yet."

Zavren and Roanni moved to the gunners stations. Ahsoka looked at Valasces and Mavrit. They had both gotten into their disguise with gusto. The Shistavanen was wearing a pair of black pants with off-white shirt and vest over it. He had two blaster on his hips to go with the outfit. Valasces was wearing light body armor over a greenish drab jumpsuit and had a long barreled sniper blaster rifle slump over her back. Both of them still had their lightsabers, but they were hidden. They waited in silence, listening to the hum of the engines and the barely audible murmur of Jakelo's voice from the cockpit. Finally, Tazzeran came back and gave a couple short growls. "He says that they let us through and we'll be landing in a moment;" translated Valasces.

"Great;" said Ahsoka. "Let's get ready."

Moments later, they felt a light jolt as the ship settled onto its landing struts and Jackelo followed shortly thereafter. "Alright, my crew and I will go down and I'll tell the droids or whoever that you are still up here shutting everything down and opening the cargo hold and whatnot. In reality, you can sneak out through one of our maintenance hatches that beneath the ship. From there, you can get to your troops and complete your mission."

Ahsoka nodded and pulled out her comlink. "What's your frequency?"

Apparently unable to help himself, Jakelo grinned. "Thought you'd never ask."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she put the frequency in as instructed. That done, the Jedi immediately headed towards the exit. It was pretty tight for Mavrit and Valasces, who were both a good bit larger than Ahsoka. When they had managed to wriggle their way out, they sneaked over to and behind the cargo container. Hitting a hidden switch, Ahsoka opened a secret hatch and one at a time, the clone troopers came out. "Everyone alright?" asked Ahsoka.

A low murmur of acquiescence followed and she said, "Good. Alright, we have multiple targets - the shield generator, the comms array and the power generator to the defensive emplacements. We'll split up and each take a target. Let's do this quietly now, boys - and Valasces."

There were a few amused snorts as they broke into their groups and headed off in different directions. "Do you know what we're looking for, commander?" asked Rex.

Ahsoka shook her head. "I assume that the generator looks like most power generators, I guess."

"Well these droid ones look a bit different. I'll point it out to you when I see it."

* * *

 **Dxun - the Jungle Moon of Onderon**

Almost as soon as their boots touched the ground, their was a rustling followed by a roar. Out from the weeds and shrubbery came a swarm of large, scaly creatures with numerous rows of sharp teeth. The clones and Jedi hadn't expected that at all and barely managed to repel the attack without any losses. When they finally stopped charging out of the forests, Anakin closed down his lightsaber and sighed tiredly. "We'll need to find a place to stay."

They had landed in a clearing and in the distance, they could see ruins of some kind. "We'll make for those. They'll be more shelter than nothing at this point. Grab the emergency beacons from the gunships and everyone grab as much food, water and survival equipment as you can carry while still keeping a hand on your weapons."

The gunships were landed less than a kilometer from the ruins but it took them well over two hours to travel the distance. The vegetation was thick for the most part, though they did manage to find a sort of animal trail during the march to speed things along. The issue was the fact that the fauna of Dxun were all vicious enough not to care about their numbers. It seemed as though every step was a battle and when they did finally reach the ruins, they found a large creature - as large as a passenger land speeder, asleep in the opening. "Oh blast;" muttered Anakin.

They tried to sneak past but one of the creatures eyes opened and it was immediately awake and clearly irritated. With a loud roar in began to amble towards that at a decent pace. The clones opened fire but it didn't do very much. The blaster bolts reflected off the outer shell as if it were ray shielded. As it lunged in, the Jedi used the force to hold it back. Anakin tried to use the force to calm its mind but it didn't work. Suddenly, Mallie put both hands around her mouth and made a terrible noise, amplifying it with the force. Fear filled the presence of the massive creature and it fled out of the ruins. "Wow, Mal;" said Kento with admiration. "Where'd you learn that?"

She grinned. "A moisture farmer on Tatooine showed me how to do that. It does strain the throat, though. Do you have some water or anything to drink?"

Kento pulled his canteen and opened it before giving it to her. Captain Fordo said, "That was sure something, General. But does anyone know what that beast was?"

They all shook their heads. None of them were familiar with the local wildlife on the moon.

Looking around, Kento pointed to a cave with an entrance that was nearly perfectly square, albeit warn down at the edges. "I have no doubt that was a security or command bunker. What do we know about this moon in general?" he asked.

"It's called Dxun. Every millennia or so, Dxun comes so close tot he planet that they actually share atmospheres and, apparently, some of the winged fauna flew to Onderon and began to kill the humans there. It forced the primitives to become more advanced and they quickly build walled cities and developed weapons they could use against the creatures. They began to figure out the signs of when the moons would grow close enough and also when the creatures were on their way so they could be ready for them."

"Huh;" said Kento, trying to sound interested but he wasn't very convincing. "So you think we could say in their tonight?"

"Sure;" said Skywalker. "Should be safe enough."

"Better let us go first, sir;" said Boss. "If there's anything in there, we can clear it out."

Without really waiting for a response, the four Republic commandos filed into the cave, their weapons ready and their HUD's set to night vision mode. Silence followed before the Jedi heard several bursts of blaster fire. Hurrying inside, they realized that the commandos had covered a considerable amount of ground, going down corridors and halls that were clearly constructed and not natural. When they finally reached the commandos, the clones were piling up dead avian creatures of some kind. "They got a little anxious and attacked when we came in. Had to clear them;" said RC-1207 or just Sev.

Boss called up the tunnel, "We're clear, Captain. Bring them in."

In no time, they were all inside and exploring the area. Survival lamps were set up and the cave looked an awful lot like an old storage room, complete with abandoned crates of something or another. The avian creatures were brought out of the cave and flung into the jungle and the emergency beacons were set up high on different cliff ledges. That done, they crawled back into the cave and set in to wait. It took less than five minutes before Captain Fordo stood. "With all due respect, Sir, we should go out and set alarms and such. If Grievous sends droids after us, we'll have some warning."

Anakin was barely able to hide his amusement. "Go ahead, Captain."

Boss and the commandos stood. "Sir, we should explore these ruins some more. We might find something useful as well."

"Sure, sure;" said Anakin, waving them away.

Kento snorted and shook his head. "They'll tire themselves out if they do all that walking."

Anakin sighed, pretty tired himself. "You're probably right. Listen, I'm going to get a little sleep. You two mind keeping a watch?"

Kento and Mallie both nodded. It was mere moments before he was snoring gently.

The two other Jedi Knights scooted closer together. In voices that were only audible with hearing that was enhanced by the force, they conversed. "I was hoping that a mission would allow us to work together again, Mallie."

She smiled and hid her face almost shyly. "I'm sure you did, Kento. But we have to be careful. I don't think the masters would understand and I'm not sure what I think about Skywalker."

"Him?" said Kento with a chuckle. "He's alright. I'm more worried about the clones, myself."

Mallie smiled and scooted even closer. "The clones aren't here at the moment."

"No;" said Kento in a low voice, "they aren't."

Closing the last distance between them, he kissed Mallie. It was soft at first and tender but quickly became heated. They had to force themselves apart, gasping and flushed in the low light. "We need to be careful. Can't afford to get carried away;" said Kento breathlessly.

"Right;" said Mallie before kissing him again.

Neither of them realized that, for only a brief few moments, Anakin had heard and woken up. He had enhanced his hearing with the force to wake up if anything happened but that had caused him to hear the whispered between the two lovers. Though he couldn't quite make out what was said, their actions were perfectly clear to him.

* * *

 **Onderon - the City of Iziz**

Master Ima-gun Di hated urban warfare. It put people in danger, it was true, but it also put their homes and lively hoods in danger. Though many would be happy simply to be alive, the senseless destruction of the people of Onderon's homes and business was something that would devastate them when the battle itself was over. With Di was Master Halsey and his apprentice Knox. They had all been fighting for days and the droid armies had been steadily losing ground against the clones and resistance forces but even so, the property damage was horrendous.

As they listened to a dozen skirmishes in the night and waited for the force to direct them in one direction or another, they sensed something new coming out of hyperspace. Something or someone dark was approaching - a threat, a shadow, something. As it came closer, they both began to realize that it wasn't simply one thing. It was more. Pulling his comlink, Master Di contact two other Jedi that were on planet. "Master Tiplar, I need you to come to our position. I'm sending you the coordinates now. I can sense something coming."

As soon as she had acknowledged and received the coordinates, Di closed his eye, reaching out with the force. He could almost see the ship landing in an abandoned market square a half a dozen blocks away. "Actually, meet me in the norther-eastern square. Our enemies will be awaiting us there."

"What is it, Master Di?" asked Halsey.

"The dark side, my friend;" replied the Nikto Jedi Master. "Come, let's go."

They quickly ran to the abandoned square and stopped beneath an overhang of one of the shop buildings. As they watched, a dark gray ship suddenly materialized as if a sheet was being pulled off of it. The ramp lowered and down strode three hooded and cloaked figures. They spread out and prepared to face the Jedi. Red blades snap-hissed to life and they charged. The lead figure wielded a double-bladed lightsaber and charged straight for the sisters, spinning his weapon skillfully. One of them wielded a lightsaber pike and engaged Halsey and his apprentice. The final engaged Di. It was a vicious fight and the Jedi were surprised at just how vicious their opponents were - and how skilled. The sisters were immediately put on the defensive, having never faced an opponent in a true lightsaber battle, much less one with a double bladed weapon.

Maul drove them back across the yard. It did not take an expert to realize that they used the fifth form of lightsaber combat Ataru. A feral grin affixed itself to his face as the memory of the battle of Naboo came to mind. With a snarl, he blasted one of them back with the force before viciously attacking the other, driving her to a hasty retreat. Just as the other was able to get back to the fight, Maul maneuvered past her guard and cut her down. With a shriek of rage, the other attacked viciously, even managing to put him on the defense for a half a dozen backward steps of more, but he recovered quickly. With a laugh, Maul overwhelmed the other, who's technique was sloppy do to her uncontrolled rage, and slew her as well. Turning, he watched for a moment as the other battles waged. Savage was handily engaging the Master and padawan across the yard, using only one of his twin blades and the lightsaber pull, which was made of the nearly indestructible phrik alloy, as a shield. The apprentice was the obvious target. His technique was shameful. Clearly, he had just been made a padawan.

With a feral grin, Maul watched as the Jedi padawan died. His master cried out in anguish and attacked again, only to have his weapon batted aside by one of the short lightsaber blades and impaled on the other, which Savage had ignited, surprising the Jedi Master. Maul strode over to him. "Well fought, brother. The master will be most pleased. Now come, let us see how Feral is doing."

They watched as their brother continued to battle the Jedi Master. It was clearly an even match. The Nikto Jedi was pounding away at Feral's defenses but the warrior was holding his own, meeting his opponent blow for blow. It soon became clear that the young Zabrak was no match for the Jedi. Savage was about to jump into the fight but Maul stopped him. "No;" he said flatly. "If he dies, than he is not worthy to serve."

As he spoke, the Jedi disarmed Feral and went in for the killing blow. With a roar of rage and fear, Feral lifted his hands and blasted his opponent back with the force so powerfully that the building the Jedi hit collapsed under the concussion, burying the Jedi in the rubble. Using the force, Feral called his weapon to him. "We have succeeded;" said Maul, "let us return to the masters."

* * *

 **Korriban - the Ancient Citadel**

The three brothers knelt before the Sith Lords. "You have done well. We have received word that the Republic forces on Onderon are in disarray. There is another mission waiting for you but first, you must pass one final test. Only two of you must carry out the will of the Sith. The third must die. Choose now who will do so."

Immediately, Maul stepped out from between his two brothers and turned to face them. "The two of you will decide;" he said calmly but firmly.

That caught Feral and Savage off guard. "Why is, brother?"

"Because neither of you alone or together are a match for me;" he stated bluntly. "Therefor, one of you must prove yourself worthy to serve the Sith."

"Perhaps Maul overstates his ability;" said Lord Tyranus, his eyes gleaming with scorn and derision.

Maul shrugged and pulled his weapon from its belt. "Very well then, brothers. Let us see."

Feral and Savage looked at one another before drawing their weapons and circling Maul. It wasn't a terribly long fight, though it was quite intense. Savage roared and attacked with a thrust of his force pike. Maul simply leaned to one side and slashed, cutting off his brother's arm at the shoulder. Feral attacked next, viciously slashing and hacking. To Maul's surprise, it took him quite a bit longer to get passed his younger and as-yet assumed weaker brother. Even so, Maul's experience and skill were far superior to the others and after a neat sweep, he knocked his opponent to the floor and stabbed him to through the chest. "Very good, Lord Maul;" said Sidious. "Now take your remaining brother and see that he is tended to. Lord Tyranus and I have much to discuss. Once you are ready, return and Lord Tyranus will give you your next mission."

As they departed, Tyranus scowled. Darth Sidious cackled. "You still fear him! Perhaps you are right to, Lord Tyranus. I had forgotten how skilled Lord Maul truly was."

"Any brute can be skilled;" said Tyranus dismissively. "But true power lies in one's knowledge of the Dark Side. That is what Maul lacks."

"We will see, my apprentice;" chortled Sidious, reveling in Tyranus's discomfort.


	8. Chapter 8: Unlikely Assistance

**Alderaan - The Separatist Support Base**

Things had gone wrong pretty quickly. As soon as Rex pointed to the shield generator and said, "That's it right their, Commander Tano;" a squad of droids rounded the corner. "Halt!" one said, "you're not supposed to be here who are-" and then it noticed the Clones and squawked.

Had they not been in a dangerous situation, Ahsoka would have laughed at it. As it was, she was about to jump in and cut them down when one of the clones said, "I got them."

A tiny sphere flew out and landed among the droids. "Uh-oh;" one side before arcs of electricity flashed out and shut the droids down. They clattered to the ground and Rex said, "We don't have a lot of time, Commander. Let's blow that generator and get back to the landing pad."

"Couldn't agree more, Rex, old boy;" said Ahsoka and they bolted for the odd structure.

"You there, stop;" called the tinny voice of a battle droid and blaster fire quickly followed.

The clones returned fire while Rex called out, "Wrecker, go with the commander and get to the generator. We need it down! We'll cover you from here."

"Yes, sir;" called one of the clones with stylized thermal detonators emblazoned on his armor.

They ran to the generator with Ahsoka deflecting blaster bolts to cover them. "Alright;" Wrecker said cheerfully, "let's make this baby go boom."

He began planting detonation packs all over the shield generator, using the magnets on them to attach them. As Ahsoka watched him out of the corner of one eye, she couldn't help but wonder if the clone was going a little overboard. When he ran up, knelt and opened up with his blaster carbine and stated, "Put every bomb I had on her, Sir. She'll go up spectacularly when we hit the detonator."

"Great;" said Ahsoka, "let's get back to the group and then we'll start heading back towards Harolem's freighter."

"I'll cover you, sir;" said the clone but Ahsoka chuckled, "You can shoot, but I'll keep us covered. We run on three. One... two... three!"

They took off and Ahsoka caught the blaster fire as they went. Other than the B1 battle droids, a half a dozen B2 Super battle droids and even a pair of destroyer droids had joined the fight but they couldn't seemed to find the range properly before Ahsoka and Wrecker ducked back to where Rex and the other boys were. "We're ready to go, Rex. The bombs are set."

"Well let's blow it and go then, sir;" said Rex as he blasted a pair of droids with his blaster pistols.

"We can't from here, sir;" said Wrecker as he tossed an EMP grenade out, neatly dropping it between the two droidekas. "If we do, we'll be caught up in the explosion."

Rex and Ahsoka looked at each other and then at the shield generator, which was at least fifty meters away. "Stang, Wrecker;" murmured Rex, "you must cost the Republic a fortune to yourself just in ordinance."

"Gotta make sure the job's done right, sir;" said Wrecker in a ridiculously cheerful, almost eager voice.

One of the other clones sighed and said, "Don't mind him, Sir. Wrecker's capsule was dropped a couple times during the growth and, well, it's really starting to show."

"Not funny, Deadbolt;" said Wrecker, "it was a serious issue with my whole batch - happened during the first battle of Kamino. We're lucky to be alive, you know."

Several of the others chuckled until Ahsoka said, "Well let's get to our minimum safe distance. We can chat when we're on the way back to the Organa estate. Let's go."

As they hurried, they heard blaster fire from other parts of the base. "That will be the others, I guess;" said Rex.

Ahsoka felt a little worried. As the ran up to Jakelo's ship, a blaster turret was blasting away at droids and the like who were attempting to board while other members of the crew were firing from behind the landing struts and ramp. As she got their and turned to face their attackers, Ahsoka asked, "Are the others back yet?"

"Nope, you're the first ones;" said the Mandalorian smuggler. "But I can hear them coming. Just follow the sounds of blaster fire."

Around one corner of the main command building came Valasces and her troops. They were four short as something, presumably their target structure, went up in a column of smoke and flames. Wrecker edged over to Ahsoka and said, "Here's the detonator, Sir. Would you like to do the honors?"

Ahsoka chuckled and said, "It's all yours, Wrecker."

"Thank you, sir;" and he hit the switch.

The biggest explosion that she had ever seen rocked the entire area. Clones and droids stumbled as the ground shook and a column of fire reached into the sky. The shield went down and the shock wave shattered the transparasteel windows of the main command structure. "Alright, from now on, we will carry Wrecker's bombs for him and give them to him only when it's time to set them. That was ridiculous and over the top;" stated Rex as he scrambled to his feet and continued to fire at the oncoming droids.

"Not fair, Sir;" said Wrecker, "I just wanted to be thorough. Hey, there's the other group - and there goes their target. We're good to start boarding!"

Valasces and Ahsoka ran forward slightly to cover their troopers retreat until the survivors were inside. Mavrit was bringing up the rear while several of his troops helped their wounded comrades. Beside her, the Cathar muttered, "Hurry up, you over-sized fur-ball!"

The wounded troops clamored aboard, followed by their uninjured fellows. "Get your crew aboard, Harolem;" called Ahsoka, "we'll bring up the rear."

"You got it, Commander;" said the smuggler.

As soon as they were aboard, he called out. "Come on up, Jedi. We'll shut the ramp behind you."

One by one, they climbed the ramp and when it shut, they all collapsed and the ship rose into the air on its repulsers. The Dathomir witch Roanni continued her fire. Over in the comms station, the Echani warrior Zavren was on the comms with the Alderaan nobility, calling them in for a bombing run on the base. With a sigh of satisfaction, Ahsoka rose to her feet and looked at her fellow padawans. "Are you both alright?"

They both offered fang-filled grins. "Wait till our masters hear about this?" said Mavrit as he leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

Ahsoka chuckled, "I'll get mine on the comms and we'll go aboard the _Resolute_ immediately - that is, if Captain Harolem doesn't mind."

"Not at all, Jedi. We'll take you up there right now."

As soon as Zavren was done with his communications, he elegantly motioned for Ahsoka to take the position. "Thank you;" she murmured as she called up the bridge of the _Resolute_.

The image of a tall, middle-aged man in a uniform appeared and Ahsoka inclined her head respectfully. "Admiral, we're reporting that the fighting here on Alderaan is going well. How goes it up there? Any word from General Skywalker and the others?"

The Admiral looked pale. "I'm afraid that while they were aboard Grievous's ship, it made the jump to lightspeed, Commander Tano. We've managed to force the fleet to fall back towards the moon but as far as the Generals, I'm not sure. I can't raise them on the comms."

Ahoska's jaw dropped and she said, "Alright - we'll be up there soon. As soon as I sign off with you, I'll contact the commanders and let them know the situation."

"Very good, Jedi Tano."

"Commander Tano out;" she said and cut the connection.

As she keyed the comms frequency to the House Organa command center, Ahsoka explained, "General Grievous jumped to lightspeed while our masters were still on board. I'm going to let them know at House Organa and notify the commanders. After that, we need to find them."

Valasces and Marvit gasped and Jakelo, who had just walked through the door, asked, "Do you need a ride?"

Ahsoka glanced at him and said, "We just might. First we need to find them though."

After making the commanders and nobles aware of the situation, and after they had landed on the _Resolute_ , the padawans ran to the comms center and called up as many Republic military commands as they could, asking them to scan for gunship distress beacons. For hours, they waited for one after the other to call in with a negative on their Jedi masters. Sitting on a crate with her arms wrapped around her knees, Ahsoka gnawed her lower lip with worry. The smuggler captain Jakelo Harolem came over with a cup in his hands. "Here, Commander, have some caff. It will give you an extra jolt."

"Thanks;" she said absently and took a sip.

It was good, a touch salty and with a mild spice of some king like cinnamon. "So, any word from the generals?" asked Jackelo.

"No;" said Ahsoka miserably, "we haven't gotten word from everyone yet but the last few to check in are too far away. It's doubtful that Grievous would have taken them that far away from his fleet."

The smuggler nodded, seeming to frown for a moment. "Is there anywhere that you know of that the Republic may have lost control of a world or system?"

Ahsoka frowned for a moment before calling over to Mavrit. "Mav, did we fail to reach anyone or did the council report anywhere in particular where Republic forces were pushed by or completely destroyed?"

Mavrit checked a datapad and answered, "We just lost Onderon apparently. According to a few escapees picked up in the last hour, three Zabraks with black tattoos and lightsabers attacked Masters Di, Halsey, Tiplee and Tiplar and killed them. Our forces were defeated shortly their after."

Ahoska straightened. "Anywhere else?"

Mavrit scanned but shook his head. "Nope, that's the only one."

Captain Harolem drained his caff and said, "I'll get my ship ready and whenever you are, we'll reconnoiter the Onderon system. Sound good, Commander?"

Despite her initial dislike for the Mandalorian smuggler, Ahsoka smiled and said, "Thank you so much, Jack. We can work out payment later."

To her never ending shock, he waved his hand and shook his head. "No charge. The galaxy needs good Jedi now more than ever and Skywalker, he's definitely good Jedi."

With that, he turned and headed back in the direction of the hanger while Ahsoka watched him go without even realizing she was doing it.

* * *

 **Dxun - The Ruins**

Anakin Skywalker tossed and turned where he rested. Whether it was the stress of their situation or the will of the force, a strange dream was disturbing his sleep.

 _He was is the same bunker in the dream as he was in reality - that much he could tell. What's more, he knew it was a dream or perhaps a vision. But things were greatly different. There were monitors and security blast doors that seemed to actually be functioning. Clearly it was a command bunker or perhaps an operations center. But it was empty at the moment, except for two people._

 _A tallish man with brown hair and hazel eyes and a smirk that was equal parts smug and reassuring. "Would you relax, Meetra? This isn't my first operation, you know."_

 _He was talking to a woman who was slightly shorter. It was clear they were both Jedi, wearing armored robes of some strange make and clearly not Jedi. Looking seriously at the man who had just spoken the woman replied, "This is going to be very dangerous, Atton - even for someone with your experiences."_

 _She was beautiful, with light brown hair, blue eyes and a look of tragedy and earnestness about her, as if she had carried the weight of the galaxy and sometimes, the pangs that carrying such a weight would still troubled her. The man, Atton she had called him, chuckled gently and shrugged. "I've taken care of tougher situations, you know - like on Nar Shadda for example."_

 _Meetra didn't answer. She looked down, clearly anxious and Atton seemed to soften. He put one hand on her arm and used the other to gently lift her chin and cause her to look in his eyes. "Hey; it'll be alright. Just make sure you do your part in Iziz. Save the queen and all that. They're going to need it."_

 _Smiling a brave smile, Meetra nodded slightly and said, "May the force be with you, Atton."_

 _The brash, cocky aura returned to the man and he winked brazenly. "You too."_

 _He headed out and Meetra gazed after him, chewing the inside of her lip. "Are you ready, Exile?" asked a wizened, feminine voice, though no one was there but Meetra now._

 _Straightening her shoulders and firming her jaw, Meetra straightened and headed out after Atton. "I'm ready for whatever comes next."_

Anakin woke up in a cold sweat. Kento and Mallie had clearly finished their little romantic session and were talking quietly. None of the clones had come back yet either. Grabbing his comlink, Anakin said, "All units, report in."

Thankfully, they all responded with all clear as he stretched and yawned and rubbed his head where the cold floor had dug into it. Kento called over, "Are you alright, Skywalker?"

"Sure;" said Anakin. "Just slept wrong, that's all. Do you two need any sleep? I can keep watch for awhile now."

Kento and Mallie looked at each other and shrugged. Anakin grinned. "I'm going to go get some light and air. I'll make sure the clones don't disturb you so that you can get some sleep."

As he strode up the passage, chuckling to himself, Mallie murmured, "Do you think he knows?"

Kento rubbed his chin and said, "If he does, he's clearly not too worried about it. So, what do you think, she we get a nap in while we can?"

Mallie gave him a patient look, though her eyes were sparkling. "Kento;" she said, "Anakin said that he would be sure to keep the clones out. That means we are alone and unsupervised for a couple hours at least. Is sleeping what you really have in mind?"

A broad grin crossed his face and he shrugged. "Not really, but I didn't want to assume anything."

Mallie chuckled and shed her cloak, laying it on the floor. As soon as Kento had followed in suit, she grabbed him and yanked into a mind numbing kiss.

* * *

 **Orbit over Ryloth - Aboard the Venator-Class Star Destroyer _Negotiator_**

Obi-wan Kenobi gazed out at the ships in orbit. Separatist war ships and those under Mace Windu's command were battering away at one another and, while there were clearly more Separatist ships, the Republic ships were certainly holding their own better. "Admiral Yularen, move in to engage the enemy fleet;" said Kenobi. "I want to own the orbit over Ryloth as soon as possible. If we can destroy that battleship and those dreadnoughts, those Munificient-class frigates won't stand a chance."

"Right away, Sir;" said the Admiral and immediately began relaying the orders.

Wincing, Obi-wan turned and headed towards the hanger. He really didn't want to pilot a fighter but he also knew that it was the best thing he could do. "I'll be in my starfighter, Admiral."

"Very good, sir;" replied Yularen.

In the hanger, lines of V-19 Torrent Starfighters and BTL-B Y-wing Bombers and several Delta-7B Aethersprite-class Jedi Starfighters. One of the clones who was running a check on his ship ran over. "General, all squadrons are prepped and ready for combat. What will our targets be?"

"We'll be targeting the main battleships and dreadnoughts, Oddball. The Torrents will be fighter escort for the Y-wings. Go after the dreadnoughts. I'll take care of the battleship."

Even behind his helmet, Kenobi was sure he could read the clone commander's expression. "All by yourself, sir?"

"That's right; Anakin told me about his first flight in a starfighter. I'm going to try and mimic that. The rest of you, just worry about the dreadnoughts. The Venators, Acclamators and Escort ships will be backing you up. As soon as I am done, I'll be out to help as well."

"Copy that, sir;" said Oddball before hurrying back to his pilots.

All around, the clones were clamoring into their fighters. Gunships and Nu-class assault ships were filling with troops and tanks were being picked up by load carrying gunships as well. With an almost melancholy sigh, Obi-wan put his headset on and climbed into his fighter. "General Kenobi, do you copy?" crackled Oddball over his headset.

"I copy, Oddball;" he said as he finished his preflight and powered up the shit. "I'll follow your squadron out and stay with you before breaking for the battleship."

"Copy, sir."

Activating his fighter's comms relay, he punched in Mace Windu's frequency below. The tall, grim Korun Jedi Master appeared. "Obi-wan, what's your status?"

"We're about to engage the Separatist fleet and our forces will be landing soon as well;" reported Obi-wan as he gently lifted into the air.

"Good; we have landing zones marked. As soon as you break that Separatist fleet, join me on the ground with your commander. We'll devise out strategy from there."

"Understood, Master Windu; Kenobi out."

He cut the connection and formed up behind Oddball's wedge. Even across the kilometers of empty space, he could see the enemy fighters beginning to swarm in their direction. "Here's where the fun begins;" mutter Obi-wan dryly.

In every space battle he had participated in while piloting a fighter, is seemed to him that everything slowed down in the last few moments leading up to when the fighters opened fire on one another. This was no exception. As soon as the vulture droid fighters and hyena droid bombers were in range, Obi-wan squeezed the trigger. In quick succession, three vulture droids exploded into debris.

With the force as his guide, Obi-wan had no trouble evading the very systematic and predictable fire patterns of the droids. The clone pilots, as skilled and exceptional as they were, did not have the same advantage and many of them perished in the fight.

Obi-wan winced in sympathy with every one of the lives he felt wink out and gunned his engines, breaking off and weaving through the energy storm of the Separatist fighters and capital ships. Despite the fact that he absolutely hated being behind the stick, he was an excellent pilot which was a good thing as his starfighter had no shields or armor.

The Trade Federation Lucrehulk-class battle ship look like a massive, drifting fortress with circular walls and a spherical citadel. The turbolaser batteries that were fixed to the exterior of the craft reinforced the comparison as Obi-wan gritted his teeth and strained to avoid the intense defensive fire. As one shot came dangerously close, his Arfour unit screamed with fright. "Hang on, Arfour!" he said, "we're almost there."

True to his word, he brought the fighter down and spun before banking hard and swinging right into the one of the entrance hangers to the ship. As soon as he did, he realized that it was a very cramp and congested space, even for a tiny fighter the size of his. "Oh this was such a bad idea;" he growled as he narrowly avoided launching fighters and bombers as well as a couple more landing craft that seemed to be trying to send reinforcements to the surface. "How did a blasted ten year old kid do this?"

Absentmindedly, he wondered if the ships were modified to avoid this particular technique with a ship like this. Either way, is wasn't completely successful. Despite his frazzled nerves, he was doing alright. "The reactor should be visible already. Arfour, pull up schematics on the control ship. If we aren't- oh. Nevermind."

There was an energy shield of some kind around the main reactor of the ship's core and Obi-wan was willing to bet that his fighter's laser cannons wouldn't be getting through it. "We'll so much for that idea. Arfour, do you have those schematics? Ah, thank you. Let's see..."

He tucked his ship behind a rather large wrack of pallets containing coolant cylinders. It would hide him for long, in fact, it probably wouldn't at all but it was better than being unarmored and unshielded out in the open. As he studied the schematics, he pointed to where he was sure he was at. "So we are here - can you pick up where the power from that energy shield is coming from - the generator or emitter perhaps?"

Arfour replied that he could and also squeaked and whistled something else. Checking his translation screen, Obi-wan looked out the hatch and sighed, "I know they've found us, Arfour. So long as they don't start shooting, we should be okay. Besides, those hand blasters probably won't be able to get through too quickly."

Just a moment later, a part of the holo changed form the glowing blue to a blinking red color. "Ah, there it is. Thanks, Arfour. I'll be right back. Feel free to shut down while I'm gone."

With that, the canopy popped and he leaped out. "Don't move Jed- AHH!" screamed a droid as Obi-wan's blue blade cut through it and it's fellows.

Within moments, the droids in the immediate area were gone. "Just a couple squads?" he murmured. "They're getting cocky I suppose. And I didn't think droids got cocky."

As soon as he broke cover from behind the coolant racks, he realized that the squads were probably just investigatory. Dozens of B1 battle droids and B2 Super battles droids were ready for him. "Hand's up, Jedi;" one of them said as they all raised their weapons.

Obi-wan chuckled and used the force to hurl pallets of coolant at them. Using the distraction, he used the force to dash towards the doors out of the hanger. Memories of his mad dash through just such a ship with his old Master Qui-gon Ginn flashed through his mind as he pelted down a corridor and into a lift. Just one quick level jump and he was where he needed to be. The droids inside looked almost comical as they sagged in their seats. "Oh no;" one even said just before Obi-wan cut him down.

After that, is was an easy task of shutting the energy shield around the main reactor down and slashing the console a couple time to ensure it remained down - assuming there were other chambers that back this one up.

It certainly seemed as though there wasn't because the shield remained down as he turned and trotted back to the lift. As it dropped, he cut a whole in the ceiling and climbed out. As he had hoped, there was a maintenance shaft several meters above where his lift car stopped and, using the force, he opened it and leaped inside. Judging as best as he could, he made his ways towards where his fighter was.

It took longer than he hoped and he had to backtrack a coupled of times but when he finally exited from the shaft, he was less than fifty meters from his fighter. Arfour was hovering and firing on any droids that broke cover, using thrusters and repulsers to spin around and bring the laser cannons on target. As Obi-wan raced towards it, the canopy popped open and the Jedi Master leaped upward and landed neatly in the cockpit. "Alright, give me control, Arfour."

Spinning around, he opened on the main reactor until it was sparking and very clearly about to go critical. "Proton Torpedos would have been better but that should do;" he muttered as he swung his ship around back the way he had entered through.

It was somehow easier to make his way out of the massive ship then it had been to fly into it. "Is it the reactor going sufficiently critical, Arfour?"

The droids reply was in the affirmative accompanied with a request to put on speed. When they burst from the hanger and out into the battle, Obi-wan was pleased to see that the battle was going well. The Separatist ships were being pummeled not only by his fleet but also by General Windu's. So far, everything was going relatively smoothly.

* * *

 **Orbit over Onderon - Aboard the _Legacy Hawk_**

They picked it up almost immediately. Two Republic distress beacons on the jungle moon of Dxun. Jackelo whistled and murmured, "Well that's not good."

Ahsoka frowned at him. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Dxun has a reputation among the Mandalorian clans - has for millennia. It's a wild moon with the nastiest fauna - Bomas, Cannoks, Malraas and Zakkegs. We'll need to get as close as possible to avoid them as best as we can."

Just then, the comms chimed and Jackelo scowled. "It's the Separatist fleet. Hold on."

He flicked the switch and a small holo of the fattest Neimoidian that any of them had ever seen appeared. "This is General Lok Durb of the Separatist Alliance. State your business on Onderon, unidentified freighter."

Shifting into his easy going, cocky persona, Jackelo answered, "General Durb, this is Captain Harolem of the freighter _Hawk Legacy_ ; my crew and I are just taking a big game hunting trip down to the moon and have no real interest in Onderon. That won't be a problem, will it?"

"Hunting?" said Durb with a sniff. Clearly the idea disgusted him.

Behind Jackelo, Tazzeran rumbled something. "They're scanning us;" murmured Marvrit.

Ahsoka wasn't worried. They weren't carrying anything of note. "Legacy Hawk, shut down and prepare to be boarded and searched for illegal contraband;" said General Durb.

Jackelo shrugged. "We're empty but you can go ahead and come aboard. We have nothing to hide."

"We will see;" said the corpulent Neimoidian before cutting the connection.

Quickly, Jackelo turned to the Jedi. "Go get back into your disguises and hide your laser swords."

"Should we be worried about anything?" asked Ahsoka.

"No, our holds are empty of everything except the normal consumables and medical supplied a ship this size should have, now get going."

By the time the droid ship got there, they were all changed. A super battledroid and four battle droids marched on board. "We have orders to search your ship;" said the officer.

"Take your time and do what you have to;" said Jackelo with a wave. "I've got nothing to hide. Hell, I've got nothing in general."

The droids looked into every compartment that they could identify. When all was said and done, the droid in charge commed the main ship and Jackelo looked at the superbattle droid. "Is it true that you're the most advanced battle droid type in the droid armies."

The droid seemed to straighten just slightly. "That is correct. With the exception of one or two specialized droids, we are the most advanced main-line unit in the Separatist Army."

"Very interesting;" said Jackelo, looking it up and down. "Never seen one of you guys up close. Very impressive indeed. Tell me, if I wanted to purchase a squad or two, how much would it run me? Or are you not available on the open market yet?"

That seemed to confuse the droid slightly and it never got the chance to reply. "The general wants us to head back to the ship. You are to stand by and await permission to proceed, Captain;" said the droid in charge.

Jackelo and Ahsoka exchanged glances, both of which said the same thing. _This is trouble._

"Sounds good; we'll be waiting;" he said casually.

As soon as the droids were off and their ship was heading away, he ran to the cockpit and said, "Alright, I want everyone to your positions. Jedi, buckle in somewhere. When everyone's ready, I'm going to power up and put all power to the engines and blast towards Dxun. Power up the dorsal turret, Zav."

It was mere moments before the comms chimed. It was a battle droid officer. "You were ordered to remain powered down and wait for clearance, Captain;" is said, it's tinny voice almost comical with accusation.

With a disarming grin, Jackelo said, "But sir, we need power for our life supports and environmental controls. If we stay shut down too long, we'll freeze to death or suffocate."

"But if that's the case, why are you feeding power to your engines?" asked the droid, sounding sincerely confused.

"Oh, that's just anticipation of being able to continue;" he said but then his sensors chimed.

Cursing, he cut the comms. "We have vulture droids coming in. Time to go."

With that, he gunned the engines and they blazed towards the brown and green mottled moon and the two emergency beacons. As they went, Ahsoka noted a Separatist Lander making for the moon and bit her lip. Hopefully, that was the first craft the Seps had sent down to find the Jedi.

* * *

Anakin saw the lander coming and scowled. That would complicate things. The only good news was that the local fauna would be likely to cause them trouble well before they reached the Jedi. Pulling his comlink from his belt, he said, "All troopers, return to the bunker. We have company."

Turning, he ran back into the darkened tunnel and called ahead of him, "Hey you two, I'm coming in. We have trouble."

Either they were the fastest dressers he had ever met or they had finished their private business awhile earlier and were now waking up from actual sleep. When he reached them, they were on their feet and stretching after sleeping on the cold stone floor. "A landing ship is coming in;" he announced. "We need to get ready."

As they headed back up the tunnel, Kento fidgeted and said, "Listen, Skywalker, about... well..."

"Don't worry about it;" said Anakin with a grin. "I won't tell a soul. Your secret's safe with me."

They both looked relieved. All the clones were gathered outside, checking their weapons and equipment. Boss said, "We set the gunships to blow as soon as anyone or anything steps inside."

Kento frowned. "How'd you manage that without killing yourselves."

"Scorch is brilliant with his explosives;" chuckled Boss.

One of his commandos chuckled and said, "Aw, thanks, Boss."

"Anyhow, we also grabbed as much ammunition as we could carry from them. What are your order, Generals?"

They looked around the ruins and Anakin pointed to several structures that had to have been watch towers at some point. "I want three snipers, one in each of those up there. Scorch, you have anymore bombs?"

"Always have a couple extra explosives. Why do you ask?"

Anakin pointed to the gaps in the walls that led into the ruins. "Do something creative to take out as many droids as possible. The rest of you, find a good place to take cover and get ready. Those landers carry a whole lot of droids."

They took their positions as the landing craft disappeared below the line of trees. They could hear it faintly and even felt a very slight reverberation as it touched the ground. The jungle seemed to grow silent until, in the distance, they heard blaster fire and the roars and cries of animals. Scorch ran to take a place after reporting, "I set the last of my explosives, Generals. It should be able to help a great deal."

"Good man;" said Kento.

The three Jedi stood at the entrance to the bunker, waiting to see where they would be most needed. They could hear the blaster fire getting closer and closer and the deep, mechanical voices of BX Commando droids could soon be made out. With three snap-hisses, the Jedis' lightsabers leaped to life and they made ready to fight. Suddenly, the roar of an engine approached and out of the sky dropped a familiar freighter, landing in the open space between the clone and Jedi defenses and the gaps in the wall that they expected the droids to come through. As the three Jedi Knights watched with opened mouthed surprise, the ramp lowered and Ahsoka Tano called, "Masters, troopers - get aboard, quick!"

Without questioning, they scurried aboard. "We'll have to wait a few moments;" said Kento. "We have three snipers that will need to come down from their positions."

Just as he finished speaking, two ARC Troopers and the Clone Commando Sev ran up the ramp. "We're good; let's go!"

"Got it;" said Jackelo and they blazed towards the sky.

The _Hawk_ 's laser cannons opened up on incoming vulture droids while Jackelo took evasive action. They blazed through the incoming droid fighters and made it out of atmosphere. "Back to Alderaan, Jedi?" asked Jackelo.

"That's right;" said Anakin, "make the jump when you're ready."

As the stars turned to star lines, the Jedi Knights and their clone troopers breathed easy for the first time in days.


	9. Chapter 9: Mysteries of Dathomir

**Coruscant - The Offices of the Supreme Chancellor**

The shimmering holo-image of Anakin Skywalker lowered his datapad upon completing his report to the Chancellor and the Jedi Council members not currently leading troops on a battlefield. They all looked grim. Over Alderaan, General Grievous's fleet had been driven off and all forces on the ground destroyed but they had also received a report from surviving clone troopers from Onderon that three Dark Jedi with crimson lightsabers had killed the generals stationed there.

Supreme Chancellor Bail Organa turned to the Jedi and said, "Master Yoda, what do you make of these reports of these Dark Jedi?"

Yoda grunted and shook his head before turning to the tall Cerean Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. "Master Mundi, familiar does this sound to you?"

"It does, Master;" answered Ki as he stroked his chin. "It sounds disturbingly like the dark warrior that Qui-Gon Ginn and Obi-Wan Kenobi faced on Naboo over ten years ago - tatoos, red bladed lightsabers and a proficiency with them as well as with the force."

"Perhaps the Sith have decided to break the Rule of Two;" said the holographic representation of Master Plo Koon doubtfully as he stroked the to spikes the protruded from the bottom of his mask.

Shaak Ti, who was also present via holocommunication, pressed the tips of her fingers together and said, "If that is so, then we have great cause for concern. An army of Sith warriors and assassins has not been seen in the galaxy for over a millennium and I doubt that we Jedi are prepared for it."

Yoda shook his head again and sighed. "If three warriors there are, similar to that who Obi-wan killed on Naboo then grave danger, we are all in. Fits the description, they do, of Zabraks."

"Yes;" said Anakin, checking his datapad, "possibly from Iridonia, though it seems to me that, judging by the designs of their tattoos and markings, they are more likely Nightbrothers of Dathomir - mates and servants to the Nightsister clans."

"Perhaps we should send a delegation or investigatory team to Dathomir;" said Chancellor Organa hesitantly, as if he didn't know if he was wise enough to speak.

"That would be wise, I think;" said Master Mundi.

"Agreed;" said Yoda, looking up at the holograms of Anakin, Kento and Mallie. "Go to Dathomir, these three will. Investigate the Nightsisters and Nightbrothers, you must and unravel the mysteries they hold."

"We'll leave immediately, Master;" said Anakin but someone suddenly made a noise behind him.

Chuckling, he said, "Chancellor Organa, I have here a young man who would like to speak with you since I have you on the comms. He's been a great help to us twice now."

Bail frowned but nodded, "By all means, I'll speak to him then."

To the surprise of the Jedi and the Chancellor, a tall but quite young man stepped up to the receiver. He couldn't be older than seventeen and wore armor that anyone would recognize - the armor of a Mandalorian. With a shallow bow to the Chancellor, he said, "Chancellor Organa, my name is Jackelo Harolem and I'm a independent freighter pilot. It's come to my attention that I can be of use to the Republic and want to offer my services in a full-time capacity."

"An 'independent freighter pilot, you say?" said Bail with an amused smile. "Correct me if I'm wrong but that is just a mouthful for 'smuggler', isn't it?"

The youth grinned. "Not sure what you mean, Chancellor."

"I'm sure you don't;" chuckled Bail. "In what capacity would you be willing to assist the Republic, Captain Harolem?"

Harolem tapped the breastplate of his armor and said, "As you could probably guess, I'm Mandalorian by birth, though I'm also half-Corellian. I could join the Death Watch and provide the Republic with intelligence on their movements and the like."

Bail looked at the Jedi again and they were nodding their heads. "If willing, he is, then allow Captain Harolem to go, we should. Captain, a contact, I have for you - an infiltrator in Count Dooku's Dark Jedi cohort. Send you, we will, all relevant information."

Jackelo seemed to grin and bowed again. "I appreciate this opportunity, Chancellor, Master Jedi. You won't regret it."

"If there's nothing else, Masters;" said Anakin, "We should get ready."

"Go;" said Yoda, lifting one tiny hand, "and may the force be with you."

* * *

 **Aboard the Venator-Class Star Destroyer _Resolute_**

The comms cut off and Anakin turned to Jackelo with a grin. "Well there you have it, Captain. Looks like you're a Republic spy now."

The young man seemed suddenly very grim. "Yeah - and I can't bring my ship or my crew with me. Blast, I didn't even consider that."

Anakin frowned, "Why not your ship?"

"That ship is probably plastered all over Separatist space now and it's a one of a kind. If I tried to join Deathwatch with it, they'd know I was working for the Republic. I'll leave it with Tazzeran for now, have him look after it."

Suddenly, he went from grim to almost depressed. "If you'll excuse me, general. I've got to get let my crew know what's going on."

As the young man left the bridge, Anakin realized that he was a lot more mature than he seemed and at the same time, still a just a kid who didn't want to be alone in the universe. Anakin could empathize with that.

Ahsoka watched as Jackelo strode back into the hanger. Rather than looking excited, he looked almost sad. The rest of his crew came to join him. Curious, Ahsoka hopped off of her fighter, where she had been sitting, and headed over. One by one, they hugged him and clapped his back. When Jackelo noticed her, he grinned and said, "Hey commander! Don't know if you heard but I'm joining the Death Watch - as a Republic spy, of course."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "What? Are you insane?"

"Not completely;" he chuckled, "look, I'm a Mandalorian. All I'd need to do is say that, after my parents died, I wandered for awhile and then decided to fight those who killed them and since Clan Rau is working with the Republic and Fenn Shysa now, Deathwatch is what makes sense."

To her own surprise, Ahsoka was quite uneasy. However, is was a real plan and she had no objections so she said, "Well then may the force be with you, Jack. Be careful."

She proffered her hand and Jackelo just looked at it before grinning at her. "That's it? No goodbye kiss?"

Several snorts and snickers came from his crew and Ahsoka dropped her hand, glaring at him and blushing. "Kiss? What? You are infuriating, do you know that? I don't know why I bother even trying to be civil to you. You... you..."

Jack was still grinning broadly at her as he waited for her to finish her tirade. Throwing her arms up in the air, Ahsoka just yelled, "UUGGHHH! You're kriffing impossible!"

She turned and stormed away, still blushing as the crew of the _Legacy Hawk_ laughed.

Shortly after that, Anakin came down and offered his hand. "Be careful, Captain. Where will you go from here and how will you get there?"

Jack looked around and pointed to an old freighter that Anakin had found on Teth during the mission to save Rota the Hutt. "Can I borrow that, General? I can't promise you'll get it back but it would probably be my best bet."

"It's all yours;" said Anakin. "May the force be with you, Captain."

"Thanks;" replied Jack and turned to his crew. "Take care of the _Hawk_ for me, will you? Feel free to do what you want, so long as you don't go and work for the Seps or something dumb like that."

"Actually," Anakin said, lifting a finger, "I was hoping, since Jack is taking the Twilight, that you could give us a ride to Dathomir - especially since it's your homeworld, Roanni."

Tazzeran, who was acting as the leader of the group, grunted something and the Dathomir witch said, "We'd be happy to. When will we be leaving?"

Anakin checked his chrono. "In a few hours. Best top off with fuel and such."

* * *

 **Ryloth - The City of Rhovari**

Jedi Master Mace Windu turned an gave a small smile as Obi-wan arrived. "General Kenobi, I'm glad you're here. The Separatists have nearly every major city on the planet but that's not the most troubling part."

Obi-wan frowned. "Indeed? What is the most troubling part then, Master Windu?"

Rather than answering, Master Windu keyed something into the holo and a ship of a strange design appeared. It took a moment for Obi-wan to recognize it but when he did, his blood went cold. "Zygerrians."

"It would appear so, yes - a YV-865 Aurore-Class freighter. The Sith seem to be working with them for extra capital and according to our reports, the Zyggerrian's have been taking advantage of the war in an attempt to rebuild their slave empire."

Obi-wan nodded and stroked his goatee thoughtfully. "Do we know if any have been moved off planet yet?"

"No, we don't and now that we have a blockade in place, it can be hoped that none of them will be;" replied Master Windu firmly.

The image of the slaver ship disappeared and an image of the planet itself appeared. All across the planet were tiny dots, each representing a city. Some were red, representing Separatist forces, and some were blue, representing Republic forces, and others were white, representing cities that had not been occupied by either force. "The Separatists control most of the major cities along the edge of the Bright Lands. Their droids can stand the harsh environment and their tougher ones can even survive a heat storm. Among the cities they hold is the capital cities of Kala'uun and Lessu. Those are our primary targets."

Two of the red dots sprouted a holographic information bubble and Obi-wan studied them carefully. "So how are we planning on doing this then?" he asked.

"Your troopers are equipped for orbital drops into the harshest environments. They will be dropped onto Kala'uun to take it back while I move on Lussu. From what recon has told me, they have several artillery emplacements in the city. I will be meeting with the local resistance in an attempt to find a way in that will prevent serious casualties."

Kenobi nodded slowly. "Can you bring up a schematic of some kind for Kala'uun?"

It appeared and Obi-wan winced. "Well that's a beautiful mountain fortress, isn't it? It appears there are a few options, though I have to say, none of them look particularly promising."

"We have two in there now posing as captives;" said Master Windu. "Jedi Secura and Jedi Amersu will be able to help you if you can find a way to contact them."

"And how do you expect me to be able to do that, Master?" asked Obi-wan.

"With improvisation, Master Kenobi;" replied Windu with a rare tone of dry amusement.

"Right;" replied Obi-wan with a matching tone. "Anyhow, what other assets do we have in the area?"

"General Tobias Knell is in the area as well with Commander Trauma and the 37th Brigade. My goal is to have finished with this before he arrives so that he can secure the planet but if that winds up not happening, his forces will be our reinforcements."

Obi-wan looked at Master Windu and saw the tightness in his face. "Do you have an issue with Jedi Knell, Master?"

"Let's just say I have serious questions about his convictions."

Obi-wan wanted to press the issue but instead, he shrugged and said, "Very well, Master; I'll have some of may recon troopers begin a reconnoiter of the exterior of the mountain city. Waxer and Boil will fit the bill perfectly, I think."

"Very good. Once I return from seeking out the resistance groups, I'll need a report of your progress."

Obi-wan bowed and returned to the shuttle that had brought him.

* * *

 **Korriban - The Ancient Sith Citadel**

Darth Sidious sat on his throne and observed the surveillance recordings of his acolytes as they trained. Most were performing to the standards of the Sith Order and those that were not had fallen or soon would. Assassins, Sorcerers and Marauders were showing their talents and being trained to their strengths. Soon, he would have his own Sith generals to oppose the Jedi generals. And yet, something was troubling him. There was a great disturbance int he force indeed. As he contemplated this, Darth Tyranus strode into the throne room. "I have news, my master;" he said, "General Grievous fell back from Alderaan but Onderon, as expected, is fully under our control with the exceptions of a few pockets of resistance. Lok Durb will have them eliminated without too much difficulty. Gizor Delso has taken Ryloth as well but his fleet was destroyed and it would seem as though Mace Windu has been reinforced by Obi-wan Kenobi."

Sidious's scowl deepened as he digested that information. "Those two will make a formidable pair on Ryloth. I wonder, do you think we should send Maul and Savage to Ryloth with a team?"

Tyranus gave a mild snort. "Maul lost the lower half of his body to Kenobi already. Even with a team, I doubt those two animals would stand a chance against him and Kenobi."

Sidious seemed to consider that. "You are right, of course. No, send Maul and Savage to lead our forces when they attack Naboo."

That seemed to surprise the apprentice. "Naboo, Master? But I was under the impression that Naboo was in a more advanced stage of our plan?"

"It was - until I realized that attacking it and several other planets at a time would successfully throw the Republic senate. Naboo, Rodia, Alderaan again, Chandrilla, Bothawui, Kothlis, Kamino - all these worlds are crucial either strategically or sentimentally to many of the most loyal Republic senators, not to mention Chancellor Organa himself. Maul and Savage will lead the assault on Naboo. Your assassin Ventress will take one of her sisters and lead the attack on Rodia. Grievous must resume his attack on Alderaan of course and we will assign other generals as necessary to each of the other locations as they prove themselves capable. In the mean time, tell me, Lord Tyranus, do you sense the disturbance in the force?"

Lord Tyranus frowned and said, "I have sensed something, Master - a growing crisis that I cannot quite identify. It is as if the force is revealing something that has been hidden for many, many years."

"Indeed, Lord Tyranus;" said Sidious. "I sense that as well. We must be weary. If it is an opportunity, we must capitalize on it but if it is a threat, we must quash it mercilessly and swiftly."

"I understand my master."

"Good; now there is one other thing I must do. Come with me, Lord Tyranus."

They headed to the deepest sanctum of the citadel and into a chamber that was connected to it. All around were obelisks with strange pyramid shapes floating above them. As the Sith Lords stepped into the midst of them, Sidious began to murmur in the ancient Sith language and shot force lightning into two of the obelisks. Immediately, they began to glow with angry purple light. "We are going to send a message through the force to all of the Jedi from the most recently appointed Knights to the oldest Masters. I want to extend to them an invitation to come to the dark side."

Tyranus nodded. "Can we attack them as well with this technique, Master?"

"No, only reveal ourselves and speak to them. There is no way for them to trace this communication for it is an ancient Sith technique. We are merely projecting an illusion to them in order to deliver this message."

Continuing to murmur in ancient Sith, Sidious sent another blast of dark energy into the obelisks. Finally, he spoke in basic. "Jedi, I am Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith. I am he who infiltrated your Galactic Republic and ruled it for over a decade under the very nose of your Jedi Council. They are weak fools who are blinded by their so-called purity to the light. Come to the dark side. Join with me and I will reveal to you the true nature of the force. I will show you that peace is a lie. There is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory and through victory, I gain freedom. The force has set me free. Now, if you will learn from the Sith, the true nature of the force will set you free as well. If you seek us out, I promise that you will find us and gain more power and knowledge in the force than you can possibly imagine."

He finished speaking and the light faded. "And that was a message to every Jedi in the galaxy?" asked Tyranus skeptically.

"Indeed but only those who have attained the rank of Knight of Master. Padawans and initiates did not have the discipline in the force to see it. They simply received a rather severe headache. Now, my apprentice, let us attend to the training of our acolytes. They are progressing quite well, I think."

* * *

 **Dathomir - the abandoned Village of the Nightsisters**

The Jedi followed Roanni through the ruins of the village. Just like the Nightbrother's village on the other side of the planet, it was absolutely empty and looked like it have been for some time. "Any idea what could have happened?" asked Anakin.

Roanni shook her head. "No but I think I know how to find out. We will go to the village of my people - the Frenzied River Clan. Just to warn you, Male Jedi, there will be women there who will try to woo and enchant you. The idea of a male witch, strong in magiks and what strong daughters you could give them will seem highly attractive to them."

Mallie seemed to bristle slightly. "Is that so? And what if, say, one of them is claimed by a Jedi female?"

Roanni looked slightly confused. "I was under the impression that such things were not allowed, Jedi Nion."

"They are;" said Mallie, blushing, "but if I can help one of my companions avoid unnecessary trouble, I would sure like to."

Roanni's eyes twinkled with knowing amusement. "Yes - whenever someone tries to, shall we say, draw attention to themselves. I can also mention it as we pass different people. Whom will you be claiming?"

"Kento;" said Mallie as casually as possible. "I just don't think he could handle himself like Skywalker can."

Kento's eyes widened and he said, "Oh is that it? Well if that's the case, why don't you look after Anakin and I'll do just fine fighting off all of the attractive women from the tribe."

Mallie's face turned red and she stammered, "No! B-but you... but Skywalker... you..."

Anakin laughed and said, "Better do as she says, Kento. Or else she may leave us both on our own."

Kento chuckled and said, "Very well. I will accept whatever protection you are willing to offer, Mallie. Come on. Let's get going. How far is this village, Roanni?"

"We'll need to take the ship - and don't worry, Skywalker;" she said, batting her lashes and allowing a teasing tone to infuse her voice. "Since Mallie will be covering for Kento, I would have no problem doing the same for you. My mother will be proud indeed."

It was Anakin's turn to stammer. "Really, Roanni, there's no real need..."

"Oh but I insist;" she said with a grin, "how will you be able to sufficiently investigate with my clan sisters grabbing your butt every thirty seconds or trying to drag you to their huts? No, it would be best if I claimed that you were my mate."

Mallie and Kento were grinning broadly as they strode back up the ramp. In the end, to avoid the hassle of beating back the flirtatious assaults of Roanni's clan sisters, Anakin agreed, though he did seem very uncomfortable with it.

When they reached the valley which the clan lived in, Tazzeran set them down a few dozen meters outside of the village. It was situated straddling a river that was foamy and white with rapids. The village center was on a razed platform directly above the center of the river with solid wooden struts supporting it.

As they approached, men and women came out from the buildings and observed strangers. Suddenly, one of them gave a cry and rushed forward. With a smile, Roanni met her in a big hug and they laughed together, chatting quickly in their own strange tongue. To the surprise of the Jedi, as the witches talked, their speech became understandable. "Who are these friends of yours, sister?"

Roanni motioned them forward. "Mallie and her mate Kento and this is my mate, Anakin Skywalker."

She fondly looped an arm through his and pulled him closer to him. The woman she spoke too looked highly impressed. "Very nice indeed. How did you manage this?"

"It's a long story. My friends have questions about the Nightsister clan of Mother Talzin. Do you know what happened?"

"Talzin has been killed by a male witch of terrible power;" said a solemn, fairly deep feminine voice.

They all turned and a woman of middle age but still quite beautiful stood with her hands folded before her. Roanni bow slightly, "Mother, I have returned for only a short while. I do not wish to cause trouble."

The woman, clearly the mother of the clan, nodded and said, "Considering the events of the past year, I will allow it without complaint. The Nightsisters were all taken by the same man who killed Mother Talzin. Word has spread from the other side of the planet as well. The Nightbrothers were also taken. All who have studied the horrid dark magiks were removed from our world."

Anakin wanted to speak but Roanni had warned him not to talk to any of the women directly. Instead, he whispered in her ear. "My beloved asks if there is any word of where they were taken or why?"

The mother shook her head. "No, my daughter. Only that they were taken aboard great ships after a terrible battle. As to why - I can only guess that the man wanted powerful slaves that he would force to be warriors."

Roanni looked grim. "I see. Thank you mother, you have been very helpful. I will depart with my mate and friends. I have no wish to cause trouble."

Her mother looked truly disappointed but she nodded and said, "May the three goddesses be with you."

As they headed back to the ship, Anakin murmured, "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get banished?"

Roanni was looking straight ahead as she replied, "My sister was experimenting with dark magiks. I confronted her about it and she goaded me. In anger, I struck out at her, not wanting to kill her, just to teach her a lesson. Regardless of my intent, she died and I was rightfully exiled for my family."

Anakin was quiet. It was a deeply personal thing and he didn't want to push the young witch too far. He was a little surprised when Roanni said, "Jackello was hauling a cargo of non-perishable foods that he was trying to sell after a delivery gone wrong when we met. He wound up cutting his losses and giving the food to my mother and taking me off planet. I get to see the galaxy now and learn how to fly a freighter. It was really a blessing, though I terribly miss my family and worry about them. That is, I worried about them. Since the Nightsisters are gone, I guess there really isn't a reason to."

Anakin nodded, unsure of what to say. They returned to the ship in silence and when they left, Anakin felt a yearning to return to Coruscant to see his own wife.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** **I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far - especially the little Ahsoka/Jackello back and forth that's going on. That was something that jojobinks01 thought up as a kinda throwback to Han Solo and Princess Leia's earlier not-quite relationship. I thought it was a spectacular idea, myself. Hope y'all agree.**


	10. Chapter 10: Battle of Kala'uun Part I

**Ryloth - Base and Command Center of Obi-Wan Kenobi's Forces**

Obi-wan stood with his commanders around a large holo-display of the Twi'lek capital city of Kala'uun as they listened to two recon troopers make their report. "We've found a few modes of entry, Sirs;" said Waxer and indicated several areas. "There's the main entrance near the spaceport. It's locked down tight, an impenetrable fortress."

"Then why mention it, trooper?" asked Commander Cody asked.

"Just giving all the options, Sir;" answered Boil.

Waxer continued. "At the eastern-most end of the city here, on the very far side of the mountain is a control facility and hundreds of wind turbines. Power the city and also ensure that fresh oxygen is pumped into it. There are also two air vents that we could attempt but the teams would have to be very small ones. One of them leads deep into the ground, down to the cistern and up right into the city. That would take awhile though and we'd have to sneak in un-water jet packs."

Obi-wan stroked his chin and said, "Are there any ways to sneak in through air halls in the mountain itself - windows or anything like that?"

"We did see a few;" said Boil, "but I'd guess that we'd need some pretty serious cutting hardware to get through the transparasteel. It can withstand the heat storms that this world produces."

"I'd guess that they have some kind of intense heat-resistant blast shielding or even energy shielding that goes over them;" said Cody.

Obi-wan nodded. He personally had never been to Ryloth but his old friend Quinlon Vos had and Vos had told him a little about the city. "They'll probably have those blast shields activated when we attack. We'd need to get to the atmospheric control room of the city defense center. Do we have that located?"

"No, sir;" said Waxer. "But as soon as we get inside, we can find a terminal and slice into it. That way, we should be able to get a complete layout of the city."

"From there, we can go to the city defense center and deactivate the shields which would potentially allow paratroopers to drop through some of the exterior windows. We'll need to be sure they have repelling gear as well as drop-packs;" said Kenobi.

The clones watched him expectantly for several minutes before he said, "Right. We'll send a two squads of ARF Troopers in scuba gear through this vent here. At the same time, we'll have two more squads of troopers enter through the turbine area. In order to create a distraction, we'll launch a full frontal assault at the main entrance - complete with artillery, tanks and air support. Once the city's shields are down, signal with flares and we'll use paratroopers to get in through the external vents."

"Who will you be with, Sir?" asked Cody.

Obi-wan grinned. "I'll be with the scuba crew, Cody. The main assault is yours."

"Understood, sir."

The holo-image changed, zooming out from the city to include the surrounding lands. Other than four other mountain peeks, there was mostly craggy rocks and gulches. "We'll attack from here;" said Cody, pointing out the approach to the city's main entrance. "Some of our technicians have managed to scavenge some of our old AT-TE tanks and turn them into anti-air units. This will be a great opportunity to test them out."

Obi-wan nodded. "According to the only report I have from our agents on the inside, the Seps don't have much armor. They have Octuparra droids and Homing Spider droids on the outside of the mountain and those Dwarf Spider droids on the inside."

"Do we know who's in charge of this particular defense force, General?" asked Cody.

Obi-wan nodded. "Gizor Dellso - the Geonosian lieutenant of Archduke Poggle the Lesser commands the attack. From what I understand, he's not as ruthless as his predecessor Sun Fac and is much more methodical. General Windu and I are not sure if he is going to be here or at Lessu but if he is here, we cannot allow him to escape."

"Understood, Sir;" replied Cody, "Alright, boys! Let's get on it. We have some Wormheads to rescue."

Obi-wan gave him a disapproving look. "Copy, sir. No referring to the Twi'leks as wormheads."

"Thank you;" said Kenobi dryly.

* * *

 **Coruscant - the Offices of the Supreme Chancellor**

Bail Organa sat at his desk as a dozen of his most loyal senators piled into his office. At there head, as usual, were the three prominent and most outspoken senators - Padme Amidala of Naboo, Garm Bel-Iblis of Correlia and Mon Mothma of Chandrilla. "We are ready, Bail;" said Padme. "We have the support in the senate to pass this bill and we managed to keep it quite and away from those who do not support it, such as the Senator from Kamino."

Bail smiled. "Very good. Who will we face in our opposition?"

"Of course, Halle Burtoni, the senator of Kamino will be opposed. We also anticipate trouble from Senators Gopple, V'troren Tara and Aang and ironically many members of the former Separatist Parliament. Chancellor, I am confident that we have more than enough support to succeed;" stated Garm Bel-Iblis.

"Good;" said Bail. "The senate will soon be in session. Let's get to your places."

An hour later found the full senate convened. Chancellor Organa began by standing and declaring, "Senators of the Galactic Republic, welcome. Let us forego unnecessary formalities and get down to business. The chair recognizes the Honorable Representative from Naboo, Senator Amidala."

One of the humming circular repulser platforms floated out into the arena. "Honorable representatives of the Republic;" she began, "the time has come for the Republic to address a moral and financial crisis. With each passing month, we are pouring more and more money into this war, money that is taxed from our citizens. The economies of numerous systems has fallen catastrophically low since this war has begun due to those taxes and I fear more will follow. This money could be left to be freely invested in planetary economies but instead, it's taken to buy slaves."

Her declaration was met by obvious surprise and discomfort. "It may not be buying traditional slaves - for labor or pleasure. Instead, it is buying slaves to fight a war we never wanted."

That's when it began, groups of senators roaring in objection but Padme simply ignored them and continued. "These clones never asked to be created and never asked to fight the Republic's war and while I understand their necessity, especially at the beginning of this war, it's time that we began finding alternatives to creating more slaves. Therefore, I propose a bill to end the creation and purchase of more clone solders. However, I know that this war is not over yet and, therefore, I propose a second bill requiring star systems and sectors to raise their own armies and fleet to defend themselves."

By now, the roar had become deafening. It was clear that there were many, many senators who were appalled by this idea. Padme was about to speak again when Senator Bel-Iblis stood and said into his amplifier, "If I may, Senator Amidala, Chancellor Organa;" and immediately, the room fell silent.

Garm had a reputation and whether they like him or not, the other senators certainly respected him. "The esteemed Senator from Naboo is correct. It is high time we went back to the way things were before this war began - where systems and sectors had their own defensive forces and aided one another as needed, rather than relying at the whole of the Galactic Republic to risk resources and lives. We can no longer uphold our anti-slavery laws while utilizing clone soldiers. It is the definition of hypocrisy."

"How do you expect the Republic to survive?" demanded on, a Senator who had once been a part of the Separatist Parliament. "The Sith have an army of battle droids and ships - _our_ battledroids and ships and you just want to fire the clone army and leave us defenseless?"

"Don't be a fool;" snapped Garm, causing everyone to hush again. "As the senator of Naboo stated - we are not simply going get rid of the clone army. They will be the advisers and trainers for the system and sector fleets and then, if they wish, they may retire when those fleets take full command of their own defenses."

There were still grumbles and growls and senator Burtoni called from her platform. "To compare the use of clones to slavery is absurd, not to mention insulting."

"Are the clones being paid?" demanded Amidala. "Are they allowed to leave the army after a contractual term of service or are they doomed to serve for the rest of their lives without pay, given food and healthcare and nothing else? That is the definition of slavery, Senator, and this body should stand for it no longer. I demand that we vote!"

It started out quiet, just a view voices chanting her words. "Vote now! Vote now!"

But within moments, the whole of the chamber rang with the demand and Chancellor Organa stood and lifted his hands. Silence fell and he said, "Very well, honorable senators. We will have the vote for the first bill proposed by Senator Amidala. It will be sent to all so that the full measure of what it contains will be known to everyone. We shall reconvene tomorrow."

Again, a roar went up, ringing with both support and condemnation. Bail looked at his supporters. They all knew for sure that they had made enemies now.

Later, in the the Supreme Chancellor's office, Mon Mothma said, "I don't think we considered how dangerous this may be. The Kaminoans may well react violently to this. How will we appease or at least avoid alienating those who are vehemently against these bills?"

Bail lifted a finger. "There are entire systems devastated by this war. They will need food stuffs which the Kaminoans can produce in vast quantities. It may not be as glamorous as a clone army, but it's better than no work at all. As for the others, we will take them and their complaints as they came. In the mean time, take care my friends. I would assign personal protection or increased personal protection if you already have it."

With many a 'goodnight', they parted ways, not aware that insidious schemes were already being hatched.

* * *

None of the Chancellor's guards heard the assassins sneak up to the exterior door of his quarters. In fact, the first warning they received were the vibroblades jammed into the bases of their skulls, killing them instantly. Their duraplast armor wasn't even close to enough to stopping it. The next two were casually and quietly cut down as well with heavily suppressed dart casters, fired expertly right into the tiniest chinks in their armor. What the assassins were not counting on were the two Jedi who were sleeping in the adjacent room.

Tholme sensed it and said, "T'ra, intruders."

Immediately, his lover was up, her lightsaber in hand and they slipped out into the hall. Three dark figures had already hurried passed their room, making for the master bedchamber. Using the force, the two Jedi Master yanked them both away from the door and then Tholme hit the alarm, alerting the Senate Guard and the Coruscant Guard Clone Troopers. That done, he and T'ra Saa attacked.

Whoever these assassins were, they were good - but they were not Jedi. Using vibroblades and dart casters, they put up a strenuous fight but in the end, three humanoid figures in dark armormesh jumpsuits lay dead with lightsaber wounds in their bodies. Master's Saa and Tholme were dressed by the time the guards and Senate commandos arrived and the Supreme Chancellor was sitting in a chair with a cup of caff in his hands. "Perhaps, Chancellor, it would be best if the Jedi were to assign our own to your protection detail as well;" suggested Tholme.

Bail winced. "How would that appear? The galactic media still aren't letting the fact that it was the Jedi who attempted to remove Darth Sidious go. No matter how many press releases we did, they keep thinking that it was some kind of Jedi coup."

"Never mind that;" said T'ra Saa. "We need to ensure your survival and the survival of other senators. Who else was targeted tonight?"

Bail's eyes widened and his breath caught. Clearly that idea had not occurred to him. Clone Troopers of the Homeworld Security Legion were dispatched to check on every one of the senators who had shown support of the bill. Luckily, there were no fatalities. The Jedi were also informed and Bail made the very hesitant and uncomfortable request to have a group of Jedi accompany him from then on. It was less than two hours before six individuals showed up. Three of them war the full armored robes and mask of the Temple guards and wielded the yellow, double-bladed lightsaber pikes. A forth war the armor that went beneath the robes and the mask and, when he presented himself to Organa, removed it, revealing dark hair and brilliant, emerald green eyes. The man smiled and said, "I am Droggan Sarjade, one of the lieutenants of the Temple Precinct. The four of us have been assigned to your protection and along later will be two more Jedi - a couple of our best fighter aces. We will travel with you and will see to your protection in addition to your security, Chancellor."

Bail smiled and proffered his hand. "It's an honor, Master Jedi. I am exceedingly grateful for your presents. I must admit that last night, I was very shaken. If I may ask, who will be investigating the attempt from last night?"

"An expert in the galactic underworld and one of our greatest investigators, a master named Tera Sinube;" replied Droggan with a wry smile.

Bail smiled back. Master Sinube was simultaneously known as the drowsiest, most slow-paced and the Jedi's most brilliant investigator and expert on the underworld in and the fringe. He never left Coruscant and rarely ever left the temple and the common joke was that he had misplaced his lightsaber decades ago and forgotten to relocate it. "Well I'm gratified to know that the investigation is in capable hands. I assume he'll be by at some point to view the scene and ask questions."

"That he will, Chancellor;" replied Droggan before slipping his helmet back on and motion to the guards. Immediately, they strode through the apartment, leaving the Chancellor to his work.

T'ra Saa and Tholme nodded to their compatriots and stepped beside Bail. "They could send a small army of Dark Acolyte and they wouldn't get to you now;" said T'ra with a smile.

Bale nodded, a load being lifted off his shoulder. "I think that I am going to head back to Alderaan after these two votes. I'm sure my wife will be worried sick."

"It would be wise to take some time, Chancellor;" said Tholme.

Shortly thereafter, two more Jedi arrived wearing. They wore gray flightsuits rather than the more tradition Jedi Robes. One of them was a female human with brilliant red-gold hair and gray eyes. The other was a blue-skinned Twi'lek woman. It was the Twi'lek who addressed the Chancellor. "I'm Tass Doneeta and this is my wingman Amarra Karddine. We'll be seeing to your Jedi fighter escort if the time comes that you'll be traveling at all. In the mean time, we'll be coordinating with Lieutenant Sarjade and his guardsmen, Chancellor."

Bail bow respectfully and said, "I appreciate it, Master Jedi. Thank you."

Tass bowed and then headed off towards where Droggan stood. Amarra smiled a lopsided, confident smile that simply begged for trouble, though Bail doubted that was her intent. "Don't mind her, Chancellor. Unless she's in the cockpit of a starfighter, she's all business."

Bail laughed and said, "I wasn't offended. I really am appreciative that they Jedi are taking this so seriously. Thank you again, Master Karddine."

"Amarra, please;" she said with a wink. "I hate titles. If you need anything that I can help with, just ask, Chancellor."

She winked and headed over to where her wingman was.

Bail sat back down behind his desk, feeling much safer and more secure already.

* * *

 **Ryloth - Base and Command Center of Obi-Wan Kenobi's Forces**

Everything was in place for the assault. Formations of tanks and walkers were ready to advance and the squads assaulting the fortress from the ducts and cisterns were about to head out. "We'll have to go on foot;" said Kenobi. "I don't want to leave walkers or speeders where a Separatist probe droid can see it and give the game up. As soon as we get to the vent, we'll signal and enter. They can begin the attack two hours later."

Waxer lifted a hand, "Sir, by all indications, it's going to take us nearly twice that long to get through the vent. Are we sure we shouldn't give them a little more time?"

Obi-wan checked his chrono and said, "Alright, we'll make it three hours. Let's get moving, troopers."

The other squads going in through the entrance on the far side of the mountain were already nearly in place and Commander Cody's forward assault force was already trundling towards the main entrance. The shields protecting the city would be going up soon. Everything was in motion as planned.

It took the better part of four hours to find the tiny vent shaft. Before disappearing into it, Obi-wan gave Commander Cody the count down. "Three hours from right now, launch your attack, Cody and make it convincing. We can't give them even a hint of what we're really up to."

"Take the city by forward assault - got it, Sir;" the Clone Commander said firmly.

Obi-wan smiled. That's what he had wanted to here. Cody would make it his goal to actually take the city. Why fake an attempt when you could be so much more convincing actually trying to do it? "Don't go too crazy, Cody;" he said. "We can't afford to lose too many troops. This war is far from over and I'm rather fond of all of you."

"That's touching, Sir. We'll see you on the other side."

"General Kenobi, out."

Obi-wan turned to his troops, who were now outfitted with scuba gear and each with a submersible propelling pack on their back. Boil handed him one as well and he said, "Alright, troops. Down the hole."

Using repelling lines, they began to drop down one at a time, using helmet mounted headlights to see by. It was hundreds of meters to the bottom and they immediately dropped into water that was well over their heads. Obi-wan put his breathing piece in and pointing down the cavern. Silently, they dove beneath the surface of the water and all the jets to propel them down the tunnel.

* * *

Cody watched his chrono click down to zero and turned to his command staff. "Light them up!"

Tanks and walkers fired and the ordinance sailed through the air to smash against the shield that encased the mountain. Cody sighed. He had honestly hoped that they wouldn't have a complete external energy shield but at the same time, he wasn't at all shocked. "Can we get a power reading on that shield?" he asked.

One of the officers tapped at his console. "ninety-nine-point-nine-nine-nine-eight percent, sir;" he replied.

"Call up the fleet and see if any cruiser are available for orbital bombardment. Maybe that will speed things along."

" _Incoming!"_ called the sensor officer. "Vulture droids and Hyena Bombers!"

The command center had a portable shield generator but the rest of the army was basically out in the open. As Cody watched, the droid fighters and bombers came it, only to meet heavy fire from the modified All-Terrain Tactical Enforcers, which had been given rapid fire anti-air laser cannons and rocket pods for shooting down enemy fighters. It was immensely gratifying to see dozens of the swarming droid craft blasted out of the sky. It still didn't prevent some from dropping ordinance or firing their laser cannons. Even raised as a soldier and bred for war, Cody winced inside his helmet. It was never going to be easy to watch his brothers die. Even so, the fight had to go on and more lives would be lost in the name of the Republic.

* * *

Finally, they came to the ascending shaft that led up to the cistern. "do we know how high it is, Sir?" asked Waxer.

"Boil, use a range-finding laser if you have one. Let's see what we're dealing with."

The clone pulled the range finder from his belt, pointed it upwards and waited for the result. "It's almost as deep as the shaft to the service, General. This is going to take awhile."

"We'll use ascension cables. Two at time;" said the General.

Two ascension cables were fired upward and anchored somewhere above in the cavern walls. Rather than using the retractor on their ascension units, they cut the cable and attached them to their belts before beginning to climb. As soon as they reached the top, two more troopers near the top of the lines fired to more cables and they continued. Obi-wan called on the force to stave off muscular fatigue and wondered how much further they had to go.

It took the better part of two hours to climb to the top. By the team they reached it, they used stims to expel the fatigue from their muscles. They knew that their exertions weren't done yet. "Take a break, troopers;" said Kenobi. "Grab a ration bar and drink some water. We'll move again in ten minutes."

He tore the wrapper of a bar and munched on it before drinking a mouthful of water. He hoped they wouldn't have to suffer anymore delays. The Twi'leks were waiting to be saved."

* * *

 **Coruscant - the Senate Apartments**

Senator Burtoni of Kamino waited for her heavily encrypted holo-transmission to make contact. She was less than thrilled with the GenoHaradan's work the previous night. Three assassin were a very expensive purchase and they had failed utterly. When the basic silhouette of a mysterious figure appeared, she crooked a long finger at it. "You did not hold up your end of the bargain, Overseer. The Supreme Chancellor is still alive and now has the protection of eight Jedi Knights."

"Your payment will be returned to you, Senator;" the faceless shadow said, its voice clearly altered. "And we will cease all contact. With the Jedi involved, we recommend you contact someone who specializes in combating them. The bounty hunter Aurra Sing is known for killing Jedi, as are the Crimson Nova."

With that, the call was cut off. Burtoni cursed and ran a search on both Aurra Sing and the Crimson Nova. She had been searching for less than an hour when there was a chime. Someone was at the entrance to her apartments. Scowling, she said to her assistant droid, "Go see who that is and tell them to go away."

Moments later, the droid returned and said, "Madam Senator, it's a Jedi Master and he has a squad of Senate Commandos with him."

Icy fear gripped Senator Burtoni's chest and she cleared her throat. "Send them in, then."

An aged and rather decrepit Cosian Jedi Master leaning on a cane came in, accompanied by the half-a-dozen Senate Commandos. "Good evening, Senator Burtoni;" said the Jedi Master pleasantly with a gracious bow. "I am Jedi Master Tera Sinube and I have a few questions for you, if you don't mind, regarding an attempted assassination on Supreme Chancellor Bail Organa very early this morning."

Burtoni gave a quiet snort and said, "It's certainly no surprise. Chancellor Organa certainly earned himself enough enemies by even allowing such a bill as that idiot Senator Amidala proposed but what does that have to do with me?"

"An interesting thing;" said the Jedi Master ponderously. "Our security intelligence network just picked up a pair of searches on two heavily restricted subjects: notorious Jedi hunter and bounty hunter Aurra Sing and a group of bounty hunters known as Crimson Nova. Do you know what they have in common?"

"They're all bounty hunters?" Burtoni all but sneered.

The old Cosian chuckled in amusement. "Very good, Senator. Yes, they are all bounty hunter, but they are bounty hunters with particular skills in engaging Jedi. Have you recently had a guest in your quarters whom you allowed to use your computer terminal in your office, starting about, oh, two hours ago?"

"No, there has been no one here but me and my droid;" she snapped irritably. "Someone must have routed it through my terminal and likely a dozen others."

"So you did not use your terminal at all this evening then?" asked Master Sinube, his eyes probing for any sign of deception.

"Of course I did! I am Senator of the Galactic Republic and I have a lot of work that needs done! Are you insinuating, Master Jedi, that _I_ paid for an assassination attempt on the Chancellor?"

"You have the most to lose by this bill;" stated the Jedi casually, one hand behind his back while the other continued to rest on his cane. "More than any other group in the galaxy, the people of Kamino stand to lose a great deal of business from it."

"But why the Chancellor then?" she demanded. "If I wanted to kill somebody, it would be those idiots Amidala, Bel-Iblis and Mothma, not the Chancellor."

"Perhaps to cause fear and make more of a statement than anything;" suggested Master Sinube. "Regardless, you are going to have to come to with us. We have a lot of questions for you."

Senator Burtoni wanted to protest but decided that it was a waste of time and elected to cooperate.

Before the sun rose over that part of Coruscant, the Senator of Kamino had confessed to it all. The holo-media ate the story up and a statement was even sent from Kamino. The Prime Minister condemned Senator Burtoni even as it expressed concern for the bills being put fourth. He also stated that a new Senator would be appointed, a far more rational one.

The trial was going to be heavily publicized of course but more pressing were the two bills being put before the Galactic Congress. The first, in short, halted all purchases and productions of clone soldiers. The second, in short, required that all systems and sectors raised their own troops.

* * *

Once again, the massive Senate arena was filled to capacity. By now, all had been given the bills to examine and decide on and those who were both for and against it had debated and harangued and, in the case of many of the less scrupulous among them, attempted to bribe one another with varying degrees of success. Now the time came to vote. After Senators Amidala and Bel-Iblis gave short statements summarizing the bills, they were put to a vote. As the delegates voted, the arena was uncharacteristically silent. There wasn't even a low murmur as the votes were received and tallied from the platforms.

When it was all finished, the results appeared in holographic form above the central podium. "Forty-eight percent in favor of the bill, forty-five against and six percent abstain altogether. The bill to end the production of clones is passed;" announced Chancellor Organa and a mighty cheer went up around him.

He didn't let it go long. "Order;" said the chairman, "we will have order!"

"We still have one more bill, Senators and, in light of this bill being passed, I would ask that we all consider very carefully how we decide in the name of galactic security."

Again, silence followed, though this silence was much shorter than the first had been. This time, the bill wasn't even close. "Eighty-nine percent in favor, five percent apposed, five abstains. The second bill passes as well."

Again, massive cheers and this time, the Chancellor and the chairmen allowed it to go on before calling it to order. "Effective immediately, all taxes drawn for the funding of the increasing of the Grand Army of the Republic are going to cease. I urge this body to contact the leadership of the systems they represent and tell them to immediately begin the process of building their defenses up. They may feel free to contact High Command of the Grand Army of the Republic and request advisory assistance in the training of such forces. The bill also allows for the hiring of mercenaries but such transactions will not be subsidized by this body. Is there any other business to discuss today?"

* * *

 **Ryloth - the City of Kala'uun**

The main pump station wasn't very well guarded by any stretch. Obi-wan climbed out of the access shaft and immediately disable the battle droid sentries in the area. After a thorough examination, he determined that there was no surveillance equipment either. "All clear;" he murmured down the hatch.

Immediately, the clones began to pile out and take up security positions. They had made it into the city. Now, all they had to do was take.


	11. Chapter 11: Battle of Kala'uun Part II

**Ryloth - Bright Lands Capital City of Kala'uun**

Obi-wan and the clones slipped quietly though towards one of the city's official buildings, a licensing agency of some kind. A dozen Twi'leks were huddled inside, guarded by two super battle droids and six of the regular battle droids. With the element of surprise, Obi-wan easily overwhelmed them in mere moments. The Twi'leks immediately began to grab blasters but Obi-wan said, "Wait! Don't go yet. We'll send a signal over the city's communications system."

They looked at each other hesitantly at first and then nodded. One of the clones ran to the computer and began to tap away at the console. "Alright, just give me a second and... I'm in, General!" he said, "good. Any chance you can get to the city's shield generator from here and shut it down?"

The clone didn't answer as he tapped away at the keys. "No such luck, sir;" he said with a sigh. "but I just downloaded a holo-map to my portable. It should help us a great deal."

"Can you get into the spaceport's database systems, Fuse? I want to know if any Zygerrian ships have landed or taken off."

Another lengthy pause before the Fuse replied, "Four Zygerrian ships are apparently loaded and waiting to leave. They were supposed to be the first shipments headed to Zygerria, Nal Hutta, Nar Shadda and Kessel. Luckily, Cody's attack stopped them dead in their tracks. The spaceport is locked down."

Obi-wan nodded as he considered the situation. The mission to take the city was critical be he had to be sure that those ships didn't escape after they shut the shield down. Turning to Waxer, he said, "Take Squad One and got free those Twi'leks. Be careful, Waxer. The Zygerrians are tougher than they look. Boil, you'll be with me."

They hurried off in separate directions. Waxer would be alright. He could use more side streets and back alleys to get tot eh spaceport. Obi-wan's team, on the other hand, would not be bale to do that the entire time. At some point, they would be forced into the open where nearly the whole droid garrison would be able to see them.

As they went, they would break into houses, shops, service center and other establishments and free those inside, spreading the word that they should wait until Kenobi gave the word that they needed to strike. Whenever they came to a lift, they would take it as high as they could. Unfortunately, public lifts that went between levels of the city were large and well guarded. Therefore, the Republic troopers were relegated to the maintenance lifts. Either the droids didn't think them significant or they didn't think the Republic troops would know to look for them. When the droids started meeting them in the alleys and and back streets, Obi-wan knew the game was up. Snipers began appearing on rooftops and across squares and, Jedi though he was, he could only protect so many of his troops from them. After a particularly harsh engagement, he asked Fuse, "How close are we to the public lift?"

"Less than a kilometer, sir; the nearest maintenance lift is twice that far;" replied the clone, consulting his portable holo-emitter to indicate what he was saying.

"Fine;" said Kenobi, "we're going there, straight across the city. If they sent all the droids after us in the side street, there's every chance the main avenues will be empty. We need to hurry."

And hurry they did, right out onto the main road and to where the lift station was. There were two anti-personnel laser turrets set up there but with two quick shots, the operators of those turrets were taken out and the surrounding droids were quickly cut down. "Pile in, troopers;" said Obi-wan as he watched rearward. Just as the large lift doors opened, Obi-wan saw dozens of droids appear too late to stop them.

As they rose, Fuse said, "We won't be far from the main city defense center, General but I'd be willing to bet that it's going to be blasted thick with droids. There's really no way to sneak past them either."

"Have droid poppers ready, troopers;" said Boil, pulling an EMP grenade from his belt.

* * *

Waxer glared at the droids that surrounded the docking bay that contained the first Zygerrian ship. It was surrounded by battle droids and there would really be no good way to get in there. "What's the plan, Waxer?" asked one of the troopers behind him.

Waxer sighed and said, "We should have gotten a copy of the map. It could have given another way into that blasted docking bay."

"Sir!" said one of the troops suddenly and pointed.

A tiny figure ducked out of site, back behind a corner. "Blast;" said Waxer. "All of you, stay here. Cooper, come with me."

"Why are we chasing a Twi'lek toddler through these streets?" grumbled the other. "We're liable to get ourselves killed!"

"And he or she is liable to get shot by droids. Could you handle that on your consciousness, Coop?" retorted Waxer.

When the other didn't respond, they kept going. The figure disappeared down and alley, one they knew led to a dead end. Quietly, Waxer called out, "Hey, little one. We aren't here to hurt you. Come on out."

A small head poked out and gazed anxiously at them. "Come on out, Kid. We won't hurt you."

Waxer murmured to Cooper, "Watch my back, Coop;" before pulling his helmet off and setting it to the side. "See;" he said, smiling kindly, "I'm not that scary, and here, I have food and water. Come on out."

As she came into the light, Waxer noticed that she had green skin and dark eyes. She wore a smock that she must have been wearing for a couple days at least. Slowly, she snuck forward and took the ration bar and canteen. Hungrily, she wolfed down the bar and drank the water. "Pour girl must be starving. I wonder if she understands us."

She continued to watch them both wearily until Waxer stood up and put his helmet back on. "Listen, kid;" he said, trying to sound gentle but firm, "you need to stay out of the streets for awhile, alright? Do you understand me?"

With her mouth full of ration bar, she frowned, chewed and swallowed before saying something that the troopers couldn't understand. Looking mildly annoyed, she said it again, slower. "I'm sorry, little one;" said Waxer, "I have no clue what you're saying."

Stamping one foot and pouting petulantly, she she marched up to him, grabbed his hand and began to haul him towards the back of the alley. "Um... Waxer?"

"Hold on, Cooper. Just wait and see what she's doing first."

The little Twi'lek girl pulled him behind a large trash masher and indicated a large grating. "Um... how does this help us?"

She gave a confident smile and pointed down at the ground and along it before curving her direction towards the docking bay they were trying to get into. Waxer looked at Cooper and said, "Go get the squad. Be quiet and careful. I think this little squirt is trying to tell us this leads to another drain in the docking bay."

Cooper hurried off and Waxer patted the little girl between her head-tails. "Nice work, little one."

She didn't know exactly what he mean but it was clear she got the idea. With a big smile, she held out an open hand. When Waxer tried to shake it, her smile faded and she shook it off. With a laugh, Waxer knelt down and pulled a ration bar and the canteen back out. "Is this what you want, Kiddo?"

He handed it to her and, to his surprise, she pocketed it before sipping from the canteen and pocketing that too. At first, Waxer wanted to protest but then he accepted that she probably would need it more than he would. As the rest of the squad arrived, Waxer and Cooper moved the heavy grate. "Right;" said Wax, "I'll go first with the girl. You'll follow, one at a time."

He offered the child his hand and she took it, leading him down into the darkness as his troops followed behind.

* * *

A volley of grenades sailed out of the lift as soon as it opened and well over a score of droids were twitching on the ground. Others were sliced to pieces and still others were kit with blaster bolts from the clones. None of them stood a chance and just across a wide square, they could see the main entrance to the city defense center. Immediately, the clones ran out and took cover. The courtyard was thick with battle droids, super battle droids, dwarf spider droids and droidekas with shield generators. "Well we didn't take long to get pinned down, did we, boys?" said Obi-wan dryly.

His casual attitude belied the fact that he was getting anxious. Considering the fighting and how close it was getting, was there really anything keeping Gizor Delso from executing or threatening to execute any Twi'lek prisoners he still had.

"We'll stay here and hold them, Sir;" said Boil, "you go and get the head bug."

Obi-wan wanted to protest and refuse to leave them behind but Boil was a soldier. He knew the mission came first. What's more, the troopers had plenty of cover and plenty of ammo. "Alright but if you start getting overwhelmed, pull back and go to another level, understood?"

"Understood, sir;" said Boil before activating a thermal detonator and whipping it at a group of droids off to the left.

The following explosion blasted an opening in the droids. "There's your window, General. Go along that path and we'll keep them well occupied."

Obi-wan nodded and ran behind a series of shops and a garage trying to head around, only to run into a squad of BX commando droids. They seemed just as surprised by him as he was by them but he recovered much more quickly than their droid brains did. In a series of neat cuts, the eliminated half of them before they responded with blasters and vibroswords.

Commando droids were much more fast, agile and dangerous than their battle droid or super battle droid counter parts but they still weren't Jedi. Quickly, Obi-wan managed to eliminate them before coming back to Boil. "Watch out for commando droids on your flanks, trooper."

"Yes sir, we see them now."

Obi-wan gritted his teeth and put the force behind his speed, blazing through the side streets until he was just across from the entrance. Two IG-100 Magna guards stood at the entrance and Obi-wan growled in frustration before charging out. He managed to pierce one of them through the had and slash directly downward before being forced to fight the other once, lightsaber to electro-staff.

Naturally, it going the attention of the fighting droids and some of them turned and began to fire at Obi-wan. This would have proven to be the end of the Jedi Master had he not leaped towards the entrance, placing the magna guard between himself and the others. Some of the battle droids and super battle droids didn't comprehend the situation quickly enough and the magna guard was hit by two blaster bolts from it's own fellow droids. Obi-wan chuckled as he hurried into the center and to the control room. The site in there took him completely by surprise.

* * *

Waxer and Cooper pushed upward and over on the grate, moving to one side. They weren't quite smack in the center of the docking bay but they were pretty close. Considering the concentration of droids outside the docking bay itself, the fact that there were none in sight caused them to become rather uneasy. "Quietly now, boys. Let's go."

At first, the whole area seemed abandoned but then loud complaints and growls were heard from the direction of what looked to be a waiting lounge. The two Zygerrians were complaining to a group of battle droids. The clones took positions and Waxer yelled, "Hey, you!"

It had the exact effect he wanted. The two Zygerrians and the droids came charging out - right into a storm of blaster fire. Neither the slavers nor the droids survived the onslaught. Immediately, the little Twi'lek girl ran to the ship and pounded on the boarding ramp, calling someone's name desperately. Waxer pulled her back gently and Fuse began working on the security panel. It was a matter of moments before the ramp lowered, revealing Twi'leks in cages, huddled together. "Get them loose - now!" said Waxer, angry to see them in cages like that.

The little girl ran directly to one of the cages and began yanking on the bars.

Pulling the small side arm from his belt, Waxer ushered her back and blasted the locking mechanism. Immediately, they Twi'lek poured out of that cage and several at once hugged the surprised clone trooper. One pretty young female even grabbed the sides of his helmet and kissed him right on the mouth piece. "Wah!"

Pretty soon, the others were free too. "Alright;" called Waxer to his men, "we still have three more ships to stop."

Just then, the little girl came over, pulling another female Twi'lek with green skin. "I can help you;" she said firmly. "I worked as a mechanic in the irrigation systems beneath the city. I know them all like the back of my hand."

"How'd your little sister manage to escape?" asked Wax, amazed at the young girl's resourcefulness.

"She's my daughter;" came the blunt reply, "and I am often forced to bring her with me to work. I don't have much family that I can trust. They have either left, died or been captured by the Hutts' slavers. Give me a blaster, and I'll come with you."

Waxer's jaw had dropped open in his helmet and he lifted a hand. "Wait a sec! Back up! She's your daughter?"

"Do we really have time to be swapping personal stories right now, trooper?" demanded the woman.

Waxer shook his head, as if needing to get something off of it and said, "Oh. Here;" and be bent down and picked up one of the droids' blaster rifles. "will this do."

The smile that she flashed to him was almost bone-chilling in it's viciousness. She checked the power pack and weapon expertly and said, "Perfect. Follow me, trooper."

As they headed back to the grate, Waxer heard one of his men say to the other, "I think I'm in love, Hoch."

"Lock it up, Cord!" the other snapped.

They reached the next docking bay and found that it was mildly more heavily guarded. It seemed as though there were a handful of Zygerrians in this group and also a more battle droids. In a long string of her native tongue, the woman cursed before saying, "Slaver scum! They believe in a hierarchy of the strong. I'll show them how much their supposed strength is worth!"

She was about to leap out when Waxer grabbed her by the shoulder and said, "Hold on, lady. Calm down and we'll do this smart."

She glared at him but he paid it no mind. "Think about your sister. Now tell me, what's your name?"

After a short pause, she said, "I'm Oona. You are Waxer, yes?"

"Yes;" he replied.

"Have you ever lost someone very close to you, Waxer? Has any member of your family died."

"Yes;" said Waxer firmly. "Every battle I go into, thousands of my brothers die. I've seem them drop before my eyes, seen them blown to pieces and seen them crushed. If I wanted to, I could let that drive me to fury. But do you know why I don't?"

"Why is that?" she almost spat.

"Because of my brothers who are still alive - who I want to keep alive if I can."

That seemed to softener her just a little. "Now," he said, "we're doing this by the book, lads. One by one, we head out and make for those boxes. Hopefully two or three of us can get their before they notice us. I'll go first. Oona, you can follow me. Cooper, you're after her. Fuse goes next and so on. Got it?"

They all nodded. Taking a deep breath, Waxer jumped up and, with surprising stealth, made it quickly to a large stack of crates. One down, just over a dozen to go.

* * *

Sitting at a table in the center of the control room was Gizor Delso and several of his chief lieutenants. All around them were dozens and dozens of Geonosian warriors with sonic cannons, energy guns and elecropikes. Geonosian elite buzzed in the air above with their weapons ready as well. Seated at the table with Delso were the Twi'lek Jedi Knights Aayla Secura and Xiaan Amersu. Both had their lightsaber casually resting on the table, both wore the loose, revealing garb of women who were about to be sold as servants or dancers and both looked at Obi-wan urgently. "Master Kenobi, please put up your weapon;" said Aayla calmly.

Obi-wan immediately complied and said, "As you wish, Aayla. What's going on?"

"Come over and have a seat, please;" said Xiaan.

Again, he obeyed, studying the situation.

Immediately, Gizor Delso began to chitter, click and snort. A TX Tactical droid behind him said, "The honorable Gizor Delso is eager to negotiate with the famous Jedi Obi-wan Kenobi. Welcome master Jedi."

"Thank you, Delso. Tell me, what are we negotiating?"

"A defection;" said Aayla as she adjust her sitting position. "Gizor Delso hates that his people were and still are being manipulated by the Sith. Apparently, he feels that Poggle the Lesser and Sun Fac sold his people into slavery. Now, he wants his people to be free again."

"Free?" asked Obi-wan. "Not part of the Republic but free?"

Aayla shrugged, "We haven't gotten that far. He says that he wants his people to be free to choose whether they do or not but Count Dooku and Darth Sidious are not allowing them that freedom. Now, he wants us to be allies."

Obi-wan nodded. Of course, he knew that it wasn't just that simple. Gizor Delso also wanted something. If he did not, this negotiating would already be over. "So what are we discussing here, then?" asked Obi-wan, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Gizor wants a guarantee that Geonosis will be made a restricted world and that no Republic forces will land there so long as he keeps up his end of the bargain. Furthermore, he states that his people require a great deal of aid and demands that people from Alderaan and Naboo be the ones to deliver that aid but no Grand Army military forces. Most of all, no Jedi; he want's no Jedi to be involved in the process or on his homeworld."

"That;" and Obi-wan chose his words carefully, "is an awful lot to ask. What is he promising in return?"

Xiaan smiled and replied, "A shut down code - one that could potentially shut down the entirety of the Separatist military. Every droid would just go dead and every ship would follow with no one to pilot it. It would effectively end the war. Those worlds oppressed by the droid armies of the Separatist Alliance would be free almost instantly."

It took a second for that to settle on Obi-wan. "Then why haven't we agreed to this already?"

"Because we can't be sure it isn't a con;" Aayla said simply. "It only works at one communications system from one location in the whole galaxy. He won't give us either the code or the location until we promise his conditions will be met."

Obi-wan sighed. "We can't make this call. We need a representative from Coruscant."

"In good faith," Obi-wan said to the Geonosian, "tell your droids to end their resistance and we'll tell our troops to stop - and arrest all Zygerrian slavers as well."

Gizor gazed at him in silence, his expression difficult to read. "You say that your people are enslaved and now you allow another people to be enslaved, all at the Dark Lord's behest. Show that you mean what you say;" urged Obi-wan.

The Geonosian leader spoke to his droid. "Stand down;" the droid said into a comlink in his hand. "All droids stand down."

"Troopers, this is General Kenobi - do you read?"

"Yes, general. The droids - they all stopped."

Obi-wan nodded. "Good. Cease all hostilities towards the droids but make sure that the Twi'leks are safe and take every Zygerrian into custody."

"Yes, sir;" came the reply.

Obi-wan turned to Gizor Delso again. "We need you to lower the shield and extend the city's exterior comms relay so I can tell my troops outside to cease the attack and stay put."

Again, the Geonosian nodded and chittered and and droid complied. "You should be able to reach them now."

"Cody, this is General Kenobi. Cease your attack. Stand down and cease your attack."

The clone commander seemed concerned. "Is everything alright, sir?"

"Yes, Cody but there has been an unforeseen development. Wait on my orders and stay put."

"Now;" said General Kenobi with a polite smile, "let's discuss the terms and see about reaching a resolution."

* * *

 **Fondor Shipyards - Aboard the Providence-class Dreadnaught _Legacy of Tarre_**

Jackello hurried towards the bridge. For several weeks now, they had been trying to take or severally damage the Fondor shipyards. Unfortunately, their intelligence had been grossly mistaken on the shipyards' defenses. There were massive Golen Arms weapons platforms strung out along the orbital docking facilities and the facilities themselves were heavily defended. What's more, the emplacements on the shipyards themselves seemed to be heavily increased.

As he an onto the bridge, he heard Pre Vizsla, the chieftain of the Death Watch Mandalorain clans shouting orders. The man had become increasingly more volatile as the campaign went on. He had expected to overpower the Republic defenses with sheer ferocity but that hadn't worked. "Harolem, get over here!" he shouted.

Jackello ran up and bowed. "Contact Lord Tyranus and tell him we need reinforcements. NOW!"

"Yes, sir;" said Jack and he bolted out of the bridge to the comms station. There were a few warriors and droids inside but Jack went to the private room in the back. Kneeling, he keyed in the sequence and waited. When the Sith Lord appeared before him, Jack said, "My Lord Tyranus, I beg your pardon for desturbing you, but Mandalor Vizsla begs for reinforcements."

"Mandalor Vizsla?" snorted the count. "Have your chieftain pulled all his forces back."

Jack frowned and wondered if he heard Lord Tyranus correctly. "My Lord?"

"Have him pull back to Sith Space. A new plan is being devised and Fondor will wait a while longer before conquest. We need all the forces we can establish in the next few months."

"I will be sure to-"

"We are _retreating_?" demanded a voice behind Jack.

Quickly, Jack turned and saw Vizsla, his face red with rage and incredulity. "After weeks and dozens of my men's lives, we are retreating, Tyranus?"

"Yes;" said the Dark Lord, sounding more amused than angry. "Yes, you are. We will refit you with another droid army and fleet and give you another target. My master is planning a mass assault upon dozens of select worlds. Trust me, Mandalor; you will not be disappointed if you show restraint and patience."

It was quite clear that Vizsla was disappointed. Even so, he said, "As you say, my Lord."

Once Tyranus was off line, the chieftain stormed from the private room to the intercom station. He roughly shoved another warrior to the side and said, "All ships, prepare to withdraw to Sith space. I repeat, all ships, prepare to withdraw to Sith Space"

Turning to Jackello, the man smiled, "You've been proving yourself an able soldier and even, potentially, a leader, Harolem. Well done."

"Thank you, sir;" and he hesitated before asking in a low tone so as not to be overheard, "Sir, do you know what the Sith have planned?"

Vizsla's eyes narrowed and Jack hastily added, "I'm only asking because, well, he used the Separatists and the Republic and was clearly willing to allow one to utterly destroy the other. I just don't want Death Watch to find one of those results."

Vizsla nodded and threw an arm around his shoulders. As they headed towards one of the ships lounges, the chieftain explained, "I've been thinking about that. I've manage to get one of Tyranus's acolytes to open up a little. He said that he'd agree to pass on whatever he has about big plans but I can't meet him personally. If a commander were to leave his post, that would be terribly suspicious. I need you to take a Fang Fighter and go to Nar Shadda. I'll contact the acolyte to meet you at a cantina called the Black Gem. Look for a Kiffur with a stripe across the bridge his nose and, of course, a lightsaber. Whatever you can get him to tell you, bring back and report."

"Will do, sir."

* * *

 **Nar Shadda - the Black Gem Cantina**

Jack sat in the cantina, sipping on a strong drink and waiting for his contact. He had put a large poncho over his armor and left his helmet in his Fang, electing instead to pull the hood low over his head. As he watched, through the door strode a tall, broad figure in a black robe. If it was Vos, Jack had only to wait. After a few moments, the figure grabbed a drink at the bar and came over, dropping gracefully into the chair across from him. "Mandalor send you?" asked he figure from the recesses of his hood.

"That's right;" said Jack, "but's that's not why I'm here, Master Vos."

"I know;" said the Jedi. "What do you have for me?"

"All forces are being pulled to Sith and controlled Separatist space. We don't know why but tactically speaking, the only reason would be to save troops, equipment and ships for a massive push. The question is where will they be pushing?"

Vos seemed to nod before leaning forward. Jack could just make out the chiseled face of a man and the stripe across his face. "That fits with what little I've been told. There are going to be some precision strikes against key officials by Sith assassins. The list hasn't been put out and neither has the list of worlds being attacked. I'll see what I can do and report to the Jedi council as well."

Jack nodded and stood, "Much appreciated. I'll try to tell what little we have to Mandalor."

Vos snorted. "Mandalor?"

Jack couldn't help but chuckle and say, "Yeah, I know. Vizsa has a mighty high opinion of himself."

He ducked out onto the streets.


	12. Chapter 12: The Tide of Darkness Rises

For six months, the war seemed to have come to a complete stand still. No Separatist ships or droids were seen anywhere. The scant information sent by Jedi infiltrator Quinlan Vos was enough for the Republic to send fleets to all their production worlds - Corellia, Kuat, Fondor and so on, as well as to beef up security for every senator residing on Coruscant and to advise those who didn't to beef up their own. System governments were also advised to do so. But as time dragged on and noting seemed to happen, many murmured among themselves. "There is no threat. Perhaps the Separatists have decided that it's no longer worth fighting."

All such murmurings were silenced when massive assault forces suddenly appeared in a dozen systems and they were the last systems that most of them expected. Rodia, Naboo, Chandrilla, Alderaan, Iseno, Corellia, Malastare, Ryloth, Glee Anselm, Gravlex Med, Sermeria and Utyer were all assailed. Luckily, the recent passing of the bills banning the creation of more clones and calling systems and sectors to raise their own fleets, whether by hiring mercenary armies or expanding already-existing defense forces, had buoyed them against the Separatist fleets, giving the Grand Army of the Republic time to respond.

* * *

 **Coruscant - Military Command Center**

The flickering holograph of Bail Organa watched intently as over a hundred Jedi Generals participated in a hurried council of war. Most of them were attending via holocommunications and their quarter-sized holos looked down at a star map that indicated the Separatist-aligned or conquered worlds and the worlds that they were attacking. Jedi Master Oppo Rancisis was issuing orders, being the best of the Jedi Order's strategists. "General Windu, your command and General Tobias Knell's will be heading back to Ryloth. They have hired an joint army of Echani and Iridonian mercenaries that are holding but won't for long."

Clearly neither Mace Windu nor the Sar'kai Jedi Knight Tobias Knell were happy about it but they both nodded and bowed and their comms flickered out. Turning to Kenobi, he said, "General Kenobi, you and General Skywalker will take your fleets to Naboo. The expanded forces of the Royal Naboo are also holding but, again, they won't for long. The Separatists are reportedly sending a Subjugator-class Battle Cruiser to speed things along there."

The Hero without Fear and the Negotiator both bowed and disappeared. Turning to Kit Fisto, who was physically present, Master Rancisis said, "I want you to take a fleet to your homeworld, Master. They will be far more likely to trust you. Jedi Secura's command will be joining yours as well. Master Koon, you will be taking you command to Corellia. I think it won't be necessary to send anyone else considering the Corellians 'magically' came up with a large starfleet of their own rather quickly."

Several snorts and chuckles followed that assertion. Everyone knew that Corellia, a historically rebellious world with little regard to galactic rules as far as system security and whatnot, had been producing their own fleets and armies for some time and keeping it all very hush-hush. Turning to General's Nion and Marek, the master strategist said, "You will both be going to Alderaan again, my friends. The Alderaan Defense fleet, though much expanded, will need your help, plus, it's a good place to move medical supplies throughout the region from. General Mundi and General Unduli, you will be going to Chandrilla. They hired a rather small army of mercenaries to supplement their small defense force. I fear it will be overrun even before you get there."

One by one, he sent out the Jedi Generals. When all the locations that were being attacked were covered, Master Rancisis assigned fleets to worlds where important resources were produced or where industries critical to the war effort were established. By then, he had nearly expended the whole of the Grand Army. Chancellor Organa was anxious and when everyone else had disappeared and it was only he, Master Rancisis and Master Yoda left, he said, "Master's forgive me but isn't leaving only three brigades and the Coruscant Guard in reserve a little risky?"

Master Yoda nodded and said, "Risky it is, Chancellor, but hoping, we are, that those worlds have substantial defense fleets, be able to defend themselves will. Worth the risk, we think it is, Chancellor."

Chancellor Organan nodded slowly, "Then I will trust your judgement, Masters. Now I must take my leave. I have a dozen senators to meet with and ensure that we are doing everything we can for their worlds."

Yoda nodded slowly. "Go to Naboo, I will;" he said, "feel, I do, that something important will happen there."

Master Rancisis eyed him. "What do you sense, Master?"

"Darkness;" murmured the ancient Jedi, "hate. Pure, unadulterated hate for..." and he closed his eyes for a moment before uttering, "Kenobi."

* * *

 **Korriban - The Ancient Citadel**

A team of thirty-six assassins pulled from the Nightsister and Nightbrother clans and fallen Jedi who had joined their ranks all stood in a large audience chamber. Darth Tyranus stood before them and said, "you have all been sent target information. Your mission will be to find a way to get to those targets and eliminate them. You have been trained well for this job by Lord Maul himself, our most powerful assassin. If you return in failure, you will deal with him. Now go."

They bowed and departed. Behind Lord Tyranus, Darth Sidious chuckled, "It is amusing to me how much it galled you to say that, Lord Tyranus. Truly, you must save your animus for our enemies, not our servants."

"Maul will not willing be a servant forever, my Master - especially not my servant."

Sidious cackled again. "That is true, my friend. Still, when the time comes and he oversteps his bounds, you will put him down like the mad cur he is. In the mean time, he is very useful to us. As you stated, he trained those assassins. I am confident that many of them will succeed. Now, we must come to more pressing matters. Our spies have reported that Gizor Delso has defected to the Republic."

That caused Lord Tyranus to blink and say, "That is not good, my Master. He has the shutdown code for our entire droid army. If the Republic managed to send a strike force and successfully take our main facility on Mustafar, we'd be doomed."

"And that is why you and I are going to be looking into an alternate source for our army, Lord Tyranus. I will be going to Wayland where I will go through all of my collected knowledge."

Darth Tyranus nodded and turned to leave before seeming to remember something, "My Master, I also have news of how we may get more soldiers."

Darth Sidious looked at him. "Indeed? And what source might this be?"

Tyranus gave a cold smile. "A rather large team of Kaminoan scientists have abandoned their city on Kamino. Apparently the Republic's new bill upset them greatly and they feel betrayed. I have them setting up a cloning facility on Saleucami. I also already have candidates for our soldiers."

Sidious's yellow eyes glinted. "Is that so? How long were you going to wait before telling me this, Lord Tyranus?"

"I wasn't going to tell you until I was sure that the facility was viable. Since it is, they have begun cloning for us already. Morgukai Nikto warriors, several of Pre Vizsla's best Death Watch super commandos and they are reportedly working on a group of Trandoshans as well."

Sidious nodded slowly, considering the implications. After awhile, he said, "Very good, Lord Tyranus. Now, I must go. You will stay here and oversee the war effort while I am gone."

"As you with, my master."

* * *

The assassination attempts were carried out all over the galaxy. Many were successful and senators like Orn Free Ta of Ryloth, Onacondo Farr of Rodia and a large number of former Separatist senators were found dead. Not all the assassins who were successful made it out alive. The Sith who killed Orn Free Ta's escape ship was blow out of the sky by Clone fighter pilots. Others weren't successful at all. An assassin sent after Duchess Satine Kryze was only save by four of Fenn Shysa's best warriors and the Sith assassin's overconfidence and Yarua, the Wookiee Senator from Kashyyyk smashed his opponents head against the floor of his suite on Coruscant as well after losing his other hand to a lightsaber. This, in turn, caused every politician from Coruscant in the Core all the way out to the Outer Rim Territories, those represented at least, to drastically increase their security and to request Jedi protection. The Jedi were strung thin across the galaxy, either leading armies or defending politicians. And all the while, the battles raged over the many worlds of the most loyal senators to the Supreme Chancellor.

 **Orbit over Naboo - Aboard the Royal Naboo, a Venator-Class Star Destroyer Flagship _Pride of Theed_**

Grand Marshal Quarsh Panaka of the Royal Naboo System Defense Force stood on the bridge of the newly christened flagship. They were still holding strong but who knew how long it would last if the Jedi didn't come with back up. "Grand Marshal;" called the sensor officer, "they're coming again and this time, they have landing craft. I think they're going to try and run our blockade while the droid fighters and bombers keep us busy."

Panaka nodded grimly. "Launch fighters to intercept. Tell planetary weapons to be ready to fire on any incoming landing ships. Alert our ground forces. This battle is only going to get worse."

As if to prove his point, a massive Battle Cruiser dropped out of hyperspace - one of the Separatist's rarely seen Subjugator-class ships. "Take evasive action! Tell all ships to spread out and move in to engage that ship;" he ordered. "All fighters, target the cannon itself. If we're lucky, we will hopefully be able to knock it out. Go wide and come in from forward and aft of it."

As the other ships began to spread out, Panaka made sure that his ship maintained its course. He hoped that if the ship was willing to fire, it would by his pilots time to knock out the cannon after it fired the first time. As the sparkling blue disk of ionized energy sped towards him through space, a large Republic fleet dropped out of hyperspace. "Sir, the Jedi are here!" called his sensor officer.

Before he could answer, the comm officer said, "Sir, they're hailing us."

"Put them up here on the main holocomms;" ordered Panaka.

A partial of Anakin Skywalker, clearly in a starfighter, appeared and he said, "Marshal Panaka, this is General Skywalker. We're moving to engage the Separatist ships. What's the situation - aside from the obvious of course?"

"We have landing craft heading to the surface. We're going to need you to send some troops to the planet below as well, General Skywalker."

"Done;" said Anakin. "We have our assault ships heading to the planet below as we speak."

Panaka managed to quash a sigh of relief. "Very good, General."

As he watched out the viewport, a large number of Republic starfighters, ARC-170's, Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing fighters and Z-95 Headhunters ordered especially for the Grand Army of the Republic, were swarming over the Separatist ships. A pair of Jedi Starfighters streaked towards the huge battle cruiser. Moments later, the massive gun of the ship erupted in flames and it's lights dimmed. It wouldn't be firing again anytime soon. So far, the battle was going well.

* * *

Obi-wan leaped out of the gunship and he and his troopers jogged up the palace stairs. Luckily, the droids had quickly learned to stay away from even marginally populated areas, knowing they'd run into a storm of blaster fire, not to mention combat air speeders and the sleek new Scurrg-class bombers that the Naboo now employed. What's more, it was easier to deploy their full forces on the plains away from both the Naboo and the Gungan tribes in the swamps. As soon as each of the landers touched down, massive attack forces assembled and began to march on the nearest settlements and military bases.

As Kenobi made it into the palace, he saw the queen and her handmaidens, all in battle garb, as well as over forty of the palace guards, heading towards them. "You are most welcome, Master Jedi;" said the queen as Obi-wan bowed.

"I have battalions of the 501st Legion under Commander Appo and General Skywalker, as soon as he is done driving away the Subjugator in orbit, meeting with the Bosses and the Gungan Grand Army. My own is landing in mass and will be ready to be moved to where ever you want them;" said Obi-wan.

"We have reports that a massive army is marching on the city, General Kenobi;" said the queen sadly. "Many of the people have locked themselves in their own home security bunkers that became popular not long after the Battle of Naboo ten years ago. It gives our military forces room to move through without risking lives. You have more experience in open battle. How would you defend Theed?"

"I'll divide the city into sectors;" said Kenobi, pulling a hooprojecter from his belt and activating it. As a miniature of the city appeared, he said, "All sectors surrounding the palace and military structures will be under Naboo Defense Force control. The rest, my troops can cover. There will be constant patrols and radio communication."

"Come;" said the Queen, "let us head tot he command center and iron out the details. We don't have long, I'm afraind."

"It's true;" said Obi-wan. "Cody, take this and start getting the troops into position. Your highness, I would do the same for whoever is in charge of your ground forces."

The queen motioned a youngish man forward. "Commander Sykes, take a copy of the map and position our troops accordingly."

"Yes, you Majesty."

As the commanders went to obey their orders, Obi-wan and the queen went to a tower that was build off the main royal hanger. Inside was a massive holoprojector that showed the city and surrounding areas. Large numbers of units in red were marching on the city from several directions. Obi-wan's heart sank. "We aren't going to be able to hold the whole city;" he said grimly, "there are too many of them. We're going to have to battle it out by sector."

"Then that's what we'll do;" said the queen. "We're not giving up our homeworld."

* * *

Having cleared the Subjugator, Anakin had accompanied the gunships and assault ships to the plains, landing his troops in the fields just outside the swamps. They could see the Separatist landers far, far away landing and dropping their troops. The the clones began to deploy, groups of Gungans mounted on their funny bipedal kaadu trotted up. "Master Jedi;" said a seasoned warrior, "Mesa General Tarpels of da Gungan Grand Army. Welcome to yousa."

Anakin nodded grimly and said, "We're going to need to quickly combine our forces, General. You can see the Separatists landing over there now."

"Desa mackaneeks wilsa not be knowin what hit dem!" said Tarpels confidently.

Suddenly, a horn blew in the distance. More warriors came galloping out of the trees, clearly more seasoned than the others and with them, a Gungan in richer combat gear than the others, armed with a combat scepter of some kind. As he rode up, the other warriors bowed in respect. Dropping from his kaadu mount, he approached Anakin, who instinctively bowed. The other did the same and said in a deep voice, "Misa Boss Kampa, Warboss of da Gungan Grand Army. Mesa will be-in personally leadin' oursa forces with yousa."

"It's an honor, Boss Kampa;" said Anakin and he meant it.

Behind the war boss and his honor guard, the Gungan army began to emerge from the trees. Militiagungs with atlatls and cestas. Kaadu cavalry trotted by with dull thuds and artillery crews let booma launchers as carts filled with the ordnance followed closely by. "I had hoped that the Gungans had managed to develop new weapons;" said Anakin with a sigh.

Boss Kampa gave a wicked grin and said, "Wesa did, Master Jedi."

With the shield generators came other siege machines of some kind. "Woah;" he said, "what do those do?"

"Yousa will see soon enough;" chortled the war boss.

* * *

 **Aboard the Providence-Class Dreadnought _Terrifier_**

Maul's troops had landed and were already preparing to move into the city. His fleet was engaged but he wasn't worried about it. There was no way the the fleet the the Republic had sent would drive them away any time soon. In the mean time, he had work to do. "My Lord;" said a droid sensor operator, "a Republic assault shuttle just dropped out of hyperspace."

Maul could sense the being aboard the ship and said, "Understood, soldier. My brother and I will be going down to engage the Jedi immediately."

"Yes sir;" said the droid.

On the way to the hanger, Maul found Savage testing his skills against some Magna guards. "Stand down;" he ordered. "We are going to the planet below, brother. Get ready. We're going to be hunting Jedi."

Savage grinned broadly and said, "It's about time. Let's go."

They took the Scimitar to the planet below and Maul said, "I will be dropping you with the army that will be invading the swamps. From there, I will continue on to Theed and lead our forces there."

As he hovered twenty meters above the plain, Savage dropped out and headed towards where the Armored Assault Tanks and Multi-Troop Transports were forming up. Single Trooper Arial Platforms and heavier variants of them circled the formations that were gathering, getting ready to engage when necessary. A TX Tactical droid said, "Sir, we are preparing to move on the enemy. The Republic has landed its assault ships right between us and the swamps."

Savage was not so foolish as to believe that it would be a walk to go right through them. This fight was going to be vicious. "Once everyone is formed up, order the advance. We will march to with a hundred meters of the enemy and then we will- wait, you said that they were right in front of the assault ships?"

"Yes, sir;" said the tactical droid. "They are close enough to their landed ships that if we were to get within a hundred meters of the enemy shields, they would destroy our tanks and troop transports, my Lord."

Savage gave a feral grin and said, "How many artillery cannons do we have with us, droid?"

"We have six with us but how will that help us with the shields?"

"It won't;" said Savage, "but if we hammer away at those landed ships, we may be able to drive them away before we engage the enemy ground forces. Bring them up and have them engage the landed assault ships."

"That is sound. I will relay the orders."

Savage nodded, pleased to find that he was beginning to understand this whole strategy thing.

* * *

Maul landed his ship among the landers and went to where three tactical droids surrounded a tactical holoprojector that had been set up. "My lord, we have armies ready to move in shortly. The Republic assault ships emptied of infantry and armor before taking back to space to assist the Republic fleet;" one of them reported.

Maul nodded. "We will move in under cover of night and I will make myself perfectly seen in one sector to draw whatever Jedi general is on this world out. Then, I will fade into the shadow and go to assassinate the queen and any military commanders she may have."

"Understood, sir. Should we send any of our guard with you."

At first, Maul was going to say no, but then it occurred to him that it would draw out whoever was in charge of the trips more quickly. "Yes. Keep one for each of you and send the rest with me."

"Those four will be accompanying you then, my lord;" said one of them.

Maul nodded and said, "Good. Order the troops to move in."

* * *

Captain Gremlin strode through the strode next a tall, cuteish Royal Naboo Security Officer named Tina Belts. She was liaising with his company in order to guide him through the avenues and boulevards of his sector. In the distance, they could hear the blaster fire and it made them all edgy. It seemed as though the battle was still only on the outer fringes of the city but that didn't mean anything. With a discontented sigh, Gremlin go on his comlink to command and said, "Captain Gremlin to Commander. Cresh Sector is clear."

Even as he said it, two of his troops screamed and a red light flashed before his eyes. Ducking insictively and aiming his blaster rifle, he cursed as a Dark Jedi rushed towards his men's position. "Not clear!" he yelled into his comlink, "Not clear!"

They all fanned out and, rather than aiming immediately at the lightsaber wielding maniac, many of them cut down his droid support first before focusing their fire on him. An AAT hummed into the courtyard, taking their attention.

* * *

When Obi-wan heard the call of 'not clear' and saw the holo footage, he said, "I'm going out there. Keep that door secure, your majesty."

"Before I come, do not secure it;" said a diminutive form.

"Master Yoda?" said Obi-wan, suddenly confused. "What are you doing here?"

"A disturbance I felt in the force. Out there you must go. Wait here I will with her majesty."

The queen bowed. "I would be honored, Master Jedi."

"All mine, the honor is, your Majesty;" said the venerable Jedi Master.

Kenobi quickly exited and jumped into a city police flash speeder. Forming up on his flanks, two armored V-19 Gian Speeders. They zipped through the streets towards the combat zone. When they arrived, Kenobi immediately engaged two Magna guards that were swatting aside his troops. "Where's the Sith?" he called out over the melee.

Captain Gremlin was kneeling down, back to back with a Royal Naboo officer who was blasting away at the droids with an E-10 Blaster rifle. "He disappeared, Sir after cutting down half my company. I've no idea where he went."

Kenobi gritted his teeth as he slashed down first one magna guard and then another. The other two were using E-5 Blaster rifles rather than the phrik electrostaves. Using the force, Obi-wan lifted one and slammed it hard into the other before dashing towards them and cutting them apart. "This is General Kenobi;" he announced, "does anyone have eyes on a Dathomirian Zabrak Sith with black tattoos?"

A long stream of negatives came in. Obi-wan was about to return to base when three Droidekas rolled into place with their shields activated. "Blast;" he cursed as he leaped between the droids and a large group of his troops.

It was clear that Maul had drawn him out in order to get to the command center. Why else would he suddenly vanish after knowing that a Jedi would be coming to challenge him. Well, at least Obi-wan had the satisfaction of knowing that Maul was about to meet far more than a match.

* * *

The sounds of electrical cracking, sizzling and screaming came to an abrupt end, as did the blaster fire. A blade of red energy suddenly stabbed through the door. Looking at the queen, Yoda hopped down from the stool he had been standing, leaned his cane against the holo emitter, drew his lightsaber and said, "Stand back, your Majesty. Deal with this intruder, I will."

He did not ignite his lightsaber as he stepped towards the door. With the sounds of rending metal, the security door was torn away and in stepped a figure in black robes. He wasn't terribly tall for a humanoid, probably not much taller than a meter and a half and as he walked, the hissing and buzzing of machines and hydrolics was plainly audible. "Darth Maul, I presume;" said Yoda in an oddly pleasant voice.

The Sith assassin considered him for a moment before saying in a strangely melodious voice, "I take it that you are Master Yoda, Leader of the Jedi Order."

"Many leaders there are among the Jedi;" answered Yoda with a shrug. "Together, we are in the force - a single organism, even when far apart."

Maul snorted and readied his double bladed weapon. "I have killed many of your students;" he sneered.

"And proud of your actions, are you? Hmm?" asked Yoda.

Maul charged and Yoda leaped. Mid-leap, his green blade _snap-hissed_ to life and her narrowly missed severing his opponent's head from his shoulders. Maul had not expected that. The diminutive master was fast, agile and absolutely ferocious for his small size. It was only Maul's own strength in the force that saved him repeatedly throughout the fight. Any time he tried to strike the Jedi Master, Yoda wasn't there to be struck. When the little thing dropped in front of him, Maul lashed out, only to find that the little green creature was easily holding his blade off. "Good your technique is;" he commented, "and strong is your fury. But serenity and experience, the day wins."

"Then thank you for the experience;" snarled Maul before pointing his wrist at the queen.

There was a sound of metal scraping against metal. Three of the handmaidens covered the queen with their own bodies but Yoda, with grunt of exertion reached out and stopped the metal disks centimeters away from them. Maul thrust his hand out and sent Yoda towards the near wall with a blast of telekinesis. He was shocked when the Master spun in the air and landed against the wall feet first. Without a second thought, he fled through the doorway he had destroy. "The queen, you must protect;" said Yoda as he took off after the would-be assassin.


	13. Chapter 13: History Repeats Itself Prt 1

**Naboo - The Open Plains Bordering the Swamps**

Anakin watched as his assault ships were pounded by the tanks, artillery and ground transports of the Separatist lines. Even though he knew that it was exactly what the enemy commander was looking for, he pulled his comlink and hailed the captains of the ships. "Take off and get out of range, gentlemen;" he said. "Make it quick. I don't know how much longer your haul armor will last."

"Acknowledged, General;" they replied.

As they took off, the enemy guns focused their fire on one of them. Grimly, Anakin watched as one of his assault ships plummeted into the swamp. "Send rescue teams to that crash site immediately;" he ordered over his complink.

Boss Kampa said something in the strange Gungan language and thirty of his kaadu cavalry turned and galloped off towards the crash sight. "Deysa will helpen in any way deysa can;" said the Boss grimly.

"Very much appreciated Boss Kampa;" said Skywalker, inclining his head in thanks.

The Gungan pointed with his electrostaff. "Deysa coomin', Master Jedi; preparen yousa self."

Anakin pulled his lightsaber from his belt as militiagungs lined up tightly and activated their energy shields. In trenches a meter and a half deep in front of their line were the clone troopers of the 501st. They help blasters and EMP shell launchers and blaster cannons. Behind the line of shields, Gungan warriors prepared to throw the boomas with their atlatls and cestas. Among them were more of Skywalker's troops, ready to reinforce wherever the lines seemed to be weakening. Tanks were spread through each formation and prepared to open up on anything that made it through the energy shield. They could already hear the tramps of the droids army marching towards them across the plain.

"Isa remember'en when de last time de big mackaneeks attacken. Deysa were strongen until yousa destroyen dey big macheneek ina skies. Mesa thinken it notten gonna be so easy desa time."

Anakin smiled fondly at his first battle. It had been terrifying for a ten year old kid but so exhilarating as well. "You are correct, I am afraid, Boss Kampa. The droids have become too advanced for such an easy victory. Fortunately for both of us, we have your great warriors and my soldiers. Those droids - they don't stand a chance."

The big Gungan laughed and gave him a hefty slap on the back. "Mesa lika yousa confidence, Master Jedis. Look! De Mackeneeks arsa hare!"

As he pointed, the droids stepped through the glowing blue shields. Super battle droids led the way, their thicker armor acting as a fairly light barrier between the smaller, weaker droids the the blaster fire. Volleys of the blue energy balls flew over had and smacked into the droids. One dropped a regular battle droid but it took two or sometimes three to stop the super battle droids. Commando droids sprinted through the lines as well, making for the shield generators on the backs of the huge fambas. Anakin himself took off to intercept them Before they could overwhelm his troops and take out the generators. As he did, he grabbed his comlink. "Ahsoka, the commando droids will head for the shield generators. Make sure you stop them."

"Already on it, Master;" came the reply.

Anakin suddenly heard horns and whistles spreading across the Gungan army. "Mesa warning desa other generals and de cap'ains;" said the Boss, who seemed to have joined in against the commandos with him. Three of the advanced droids were sparking at his feet.

Anakin decided that he liked this tough Gungan. "Great. That should help."

Pointing with his scepter, the Boss shook his head. "Et only be delayen dem."

More commandos were coming, as were Droidekas and B1 artillery droids with missile launchers. "Oh boy;" muttered the Jedi and lifted his lightsaber.

* * *

Savage watched as his forces seemed to disappear under the umbrella's of the shields. Growling, he looked at his tactical droid. "Send forward the next wave. I'll be joining them."

"Yes, sir;" said the tactical droid.

He gave a moving with his arm and the OOM command droids nodded and clanked off to join their battalions. Behind them, Savage strode purposefully. The 501st was led by Anakin Skywalker, one of the most famous Jedi Knights to currently serve in the Order and the Republic's military. It would be quite grand to test himself against Skywalker. As he passed through the shield, he looked towards where the Jedi Knight was swatting down droids with a huge Gungan warrior who had even picked up a droid blaster and was blazing away at any who came too close. Motioning to three droidekas, he growled, "Get them."

They rolled forward but didn't even have the chance to deploy before the big Gungan splattered one with a blue sphere of some kind and an electrical blue goo covered it, rendering the droid useless. Skywalker lifted one as it rolled and slammed it into the other, smashing them both. "General;" snapped the Gungan and pointed directly at Savage.

Skywalker and Savage locked as. "Keep leading the troops, Kampa. I'll take care of this one. Tell your warriors to stay clear."

With purposeful strides, Anakin strode towards his enemy. Savage smiled and ignited his double bladed lightsaber pike. "Well that's new;" commented Skywalker as he struck a combat stance.

"Indeed;" growled Savage, "it's already killed two Jedi."

Skywalker's smile grew cold as they circled. With a roar and spinning blades, Savage attacked. Anakin at first thought he would easily end the fight quickly - until the Sith warrior blocked his blade with the staff of his weapon and nearly severed one of the Jedi's legs. "Phrik or Mandalorian Iron?" commented Skywalker.

"Does it matter?" asked the Zabrak.

"Not really;" and Anakin redoubled his attack. The fight was redoubled and the staff acted as a shield to Anakin's blade, defending the Sith against his attacks. Several times, he nearly got skewered by the strange and unfamiliar lightsaber weapon. With a neat spin of the blade, the Zabrak caused him to lose control of the weapon. With a triumphant snarl, the Sith attempted to spear him threw the heart when an orange blur came from the and forced the Zabrak back on the defensive. "I don't think so, ugly;" snapped Ahsoka as she quite nearly beheaded the Sith.

Anakin called his weapon back to him and snapped, "What are you doing here, Snips? What about the other generator?"

"Look around, Master;" she replied, still keeping her eye on the Sith. "All the generators are down but those Gungan weapons and out tanks are keeping their armor at bay pretty well. Our lines are holding but only barely."

Overhead, a squadron of Y-wings dropped a carpeting of ion bombs right through the center of the droids lines. Many tanks and hellfire droids attempted to shoot them down and not all of the clone pilots managed to avoid them.

"You will fail, Jedi!" snarled the Sith and renewed the attack, trying to focus on the diminutive female Jedi, clearly a very young Padawan.

To his surprise, she was lithe, agile and very capable of simply avoiding his attacks without even trying to block them. At the same time, Skywalker was on him again, putting the Sith firmly on the defensive.

* * *

 **Naboo - The City of Theed**

Maul sped through the city, cutting down any groups of clones and Naboo security forces that he found. He reveled in the slaughter until he heard the crackling of a lightsaber slashing through metal and duraplast. The idea of killing another Jedi caused him to give a feral smile. Leaping to the nearest rooftop, the Sith assassin ran to the edge and over an arch until he came onto a square where the fighting seemed thickest. The clone troopers and Naboo forces were began to gain the upper hand, thanks to the Jedi in white armored robes. It took a moment for Maul to recognize him but when he did, his eyes blazed with hate. The Jedi was older and far more experienced and skilled and he had a beard and mustache but it was clear who he was.

"Kenobi!" snarled Maul and leaped from the rooftop.

One of the clones saw him and pointed, "Sir, the Sith!"

Obi-wan turned and froze for just a moment. Maul held out his lightsaber and two blades _snap-hissed_ to life. Kenobi didn't seem intimidated, only grim and determined. With long strides, he approached his old enemy, swatting aside the odd blaster bolt that came dangerously near absentmindedly as he went. "Darth Maul;" he said when they were a bare twenty-five meters apart. "This is a surprise."

"It shouldn't be;" said the Sith. "you pitiful attempt to kill me only fueled my rage."

"I should have higher then, I suppose;" retorted Kenobi wryly.

With a roar and a leap, the Assassin was on him. Somehow, Maul was less calculating and controlled than he had been before. His technique, while present, was wild and out of control. Obi-wan had a tight smile on his face. This fight may be a little easier than expected.

"By the force, Maul;" he said, "I thought that having your legs and other lower extremities removed would give you a greater sense of caution. Turns out, you don't learn very well."

"Well enough;" snapped Maul. "I'll show you everything I learned and more before you die!"

Suddenly from the rooftops came a small figure with a green bladed lightsaber. "Outmatched, you are, Maul. Surrender, you must;" said Master Yoda.

Maul growled with frustration and fled again. "After him, you must go, Obi-wan;" said Yoda. "These droids, I will handle."

Obi-wan leaped after his old enemy. "We're not done yet, Maul;" he called. "Let's finish this."

Maul turned and met him blade to blade on a roof top. " _This;"_ he snarled, "will not end until one of us is dead."

Spinning his lightsaber blade, he counter attacked viciously, straining to get past Obi-wan's guard. The Jedi Master was clearly able to handle any flurry and furious assault that Maul threw at him. "Your skills have increased, Kenobi;" admitted Maul harshly. "You are easily more powerful than your old fool of a master. All it took was a little time to cut him down. It seems you will take more than that."

"My Master died completing the mission he was given;" said Obi-wan, refusing to allow the Zabrak's comments to anger him. "We managed to lead you away from the queen and she was able to capture the viceroy. He may have died but he did not fail. _You_ did."

The taunt had the desired effect. With a snarl, Maul redoubled his attack - hacking and slashing with abandon. Clearly his rage was overwhelming him even as it empowered him. "Careful, Maul;" chided Kenobi again. "All that rage is liable to cause you to lose your head the way you lost your legs."

Suddenly, the Sith backed off and began to circle. Old lessons began to return to his memory. "Of course, you are right, Kenobi;" he said, his teeth bared and angry but his voice suddenly under complete control. "I have your measure now."

In complete control, Maul redoubled his attack, fighting tactically and strategically now. The whole of the fight's dynamic changed and Kenobi began to realize that he may, indeed, be in trouble. "Tell me, Maul, how does it feel to lose your legs and your position at Darth Sidious's side?"

"I will get it back;" said Maul. "Darth Tyranus is an old fool who is not as powerful as he thinks."

"You don't think so?" grunted Kenobi almost conversationally as he continued to maintain his nearly impenetrable barrier that his lightsaber formed. "He still has more dead Jedi under his belt than you do."

"That will quickly change;" snarled Maul. "Tyranus seeks to convert Jedi to the dark side. I simply seek to end them."

Kenobi gritted his teeth as he, four times, narrowly avoided being killed. Maul's double bladed weapon was making it difficult but he quickly began to notice something - something that he had missed many years before the first time he had encountered Maul. There was a limit to a lightsaber with two blades that a single blade or a being wielding a pair of them did not have. If you knew where one blade was or was going to be, you automatically knew where the other one would be going as well.

Seeing this, his hesitation faded away and his confidence grew. Pushing back, Obi-wan suddenly unleashed a flurry of blows that apparently Maul had not expected, he forced the Sith to leap up to a higher roof. Seeing that leaping up after him would be a mistake, Kenobi instead leaped to another building nearby and then leaped from there onto the building that Maul occupied, once again meeting him a level playing field. With another resounding crackle and hiss, their blades met.

* * *

 **Naboo - The Open Plains Bordering the Swamp**

Anakin and Ahsoka were finally seeming to get the measure of their opponent. He would constantly deactivate one of his weapon blades and use it like a pike or spear to fend off one of the Jedi, only to extend the other to ensure that defend himself against the other. After a particularly nasty series, they separated and circled. Taking that moment, they all cast about and saw that, despite the loss of their shield generators, the combined Gungan and Republic forces were routing the droids. Activating his comms, Savage snarled, "Call a retreat. Our engineers will have surely established a base camp in one of the villages or cities. We will make that our fallback position."

"Yes, sir;" replied the tactical droid.

"You should leave the planet altogether;" said Anakin firmly. "Return to your master and tell him that this world is off limits to Sith and to droids."

"We aren't done yet, Jedi;" he snarled and began spinning his blade.

Just then, a deep voice said, "Desa battle is over, Sith Lord."

Boss Kampa was brandishing his battle scepter as his honor guard spread our around them. Before they could encircle the Sith warrior, he snarled and thrust out his hand. The Gungans all flew backwards and some of them were even injured on their weapons. Ahsoka managed to back-flip and land on her feet. Anakin skidded in the grass after throwing up a barrier and that was it.

Savage took off, heading back the way he had come. "Let's go!" said Ahsoka excitedly.

"Wait a minute, Snips!" said Anakin, grabbing her should before she could get too far. "We can't be rushing off. Those tanks are going to be covering their retreat."

"But that was a Sith!" insisted Ahsoka.

"I know;" said Anakin grimly. "It would seem that Sidious is utilizing his dark siders to a much greater extent than he has before. Blast! We may be about to face another Sith War."

* * *

 **Naboo - City of Theed**

Kenobi and Maul glared at one another when suddenly, both of their comlinks chimed. As if a signal, they attacked one another viciously again, trying to overwhelm and overpower the other until they were forced to separate. The comlinks continued to chime and Obi-wan activated his earpiece. "I'm in a bit of a situation here;" he said rather irritably.

"Master, a Sith warrior was leading the Seps into battle;" said the voice of Anakin Skywalker. "We forced him to retreat but we didn't kill or capture him."

"You don't say?" said Kenobi as Maul narrowly avoided beheading him with a snarl. "I have one of those currently trying to cut my head off."

"Contact me when you're done;" said Skywalker quickly before disconnecting.

Again, Maul's comlink chimed and he leaped out of reach of his opponent. Staying ready, Kenobi smiled coolly. "You may want to get that, Maul. I think one of your warriors just got routed by my one-time apprentice."

"What's happening, Savage?" snarled Maul.

"The Republic and Gungan forces proved too powerful. They have weapons I've never seen or heard of. We need reinforcements and a new plan."

Maul gritted his pointed teeth. "Fall back to our base. I will meet you there."

Cutting the communications, Maul glared at Kenobi. "We will meet again before we leave this planet, Kenobi. I will take everything from you as you did to me."

Obi-wan snorted. "I took your lower half and an apprenticeship to a madman. In fact, I wouldn't be opposed to a thank you."

Maul just snarled and fled. Obi-wan tried to follow until his comlink went off again. "This is Kenobi."

"Come to the palace, you must, Obi-wan; a situation report we have received. Reinforcements, available for you, will be."

"Great. I'm on my way, Master."

* * *

At the palace, Obi-wan saw a fair number of holos representing different individuals who were on different worlds, including many Jedi generals and the Chancellor himself. General Windu stood with his hands behind his back. "Ryloth has been successfully defended and I have established quite the working relationship with Cham Syndulla. He is currently the leader and representative of his Clan in the Twi'lek political system. They will be deciding on a new senator shortly. General Tobias Knell would be best served going to another location, I think."

"My homeworld is safe as well, though I would like to remain to guard it;" reported Master Fisto. "Jedi Secura will be available for redeployment."

"Perhaps time, it is, to go back on the offensive. Jedi Secura, Jedi Knell - report to Coruscant, you will, for redeployment."

The two figures bowed and disappeared. "Master Kenobi and young Skywalker, performing admirably, are;" said Yoda, "but in danger, the queen and her councilors are. Assigned, a few Jedi should be, to defend them."

"From what I'm told, Nejaa Halcyon and Ranik Solusar are both finished with their assignment to Brentaal IV. We will assign them immediately;" said Windu.

"We just received word that Krant has, once again, been retaking by the Separatists;" said Master Koon. "I would suggest that our first mission for Secura and Knell be to retake Krant."

They all nodded in agreement and Chancellor Organa said, "Master Yoda, you should meet me, the Loyalist Comity and General Rahm Kota on Corellia. We have some new developments that you should see."

Yoda frowned and said, "Then meet you, I shall, Chancellor. But why to Corellia, am I going?"

"Because the man who revealed to us the secrets of Darth Sidious has given us numerous blueprints and schematics to star ships that very-well could turn the tide of this war. What's more, these ships are so far beyond anything we've seen. Frigates, Corvettes, Cruisers, fighters - all of them will prove to be a boon. CEC is working at producing the first of them for us. If they are successful, we will allow CEC, Kuat Drive Yards, Rendili Stardrives - anyone who wishes to construct and sell these ships. Various system and sector fleets will be very glad to have them."

Yoda's eyes widened. "On my way, I am, Chancellor."

The meeting ended shortly after and Yoda said to Kenobi and Skywalker, "Leave, I must, for Corellia; stay here you will, and finish these Sith and their forces off, you must. Protection for the queen, be here soon, will."

"As you wish, Master;" said the hologram of Skywalker.

Yoda hobbled away and Obi-wan and Anakin looked at one another. "We are moving on the Separatist base and will be ready to attack tomorrow, Master;" said the latter. "If I were to hazard a guess, our two Sith will try to meet up after the base is destroyed. Rumor has it, a force of Royal Naboo Military Forces are meeting me outside the base to provide support."

"The Royal Crusaders are preparing to launch a massive counter attack;" said Obi-wan, speaking of the elite forces of the Royal Naboo.

Royal Crusaders were highly skilled and road Guarlara, domesticated beasts, during ceremonies and carried lances like ancient knights. During combat, they were highly skilled commandos with various weapons and had been a tradition since Naboo was settled by humans.

"They will be targeting some of the stronger checkpoints the Separatists are setting up;" continued Obi-wan. "And our forces will be attacking the weaker. Hopefully we can free Naboo within the next few days."

"Do you really think it's going to be that easy, Master?" asked Ahsoka Tano as she came into view and crossed her arms.

"Probably not, little one, but we can be optimistic and realistically plan at the same time. In the case that this takes longer, we may need to contact some of the other Generals who have successfully completed their missions and request help."

Anakin and Ahsoka nodded in agreement. Sighing, Anakin said, "If that's all, Master, we'll contact you with an update at midday tomorrow. Contact us if you need anything."

* * *

 **The Corellian System - the Hidden** **Subterra** **nean** **Shipyards of Selonia**

Yoda had arrived and immediately been escorted by elite members of the Corellian System defense forces to the planet Selonia. It was a lovely, oceanic world with any landmasses being riddles with the warrens and dens of the Selonian people, a tall, furry, rodent like people who were sentient and very peculiar. Within one of these warrens, a massive shipyard had been constructed. At an underground overview, Yoda met Chancellor Organa, the loyalist committee, those who were still alive, and Jedi Master and General Rahm Kota. With them was also a tall man with dark hair and intense eyes. He was talking into a comlink as he examined a hologram of what appeared to be a ship. "Make it happen;" he said, "our first flotilla of ships needs to be armed, supplied and manned for deployment by the end of the standard month."

After receiving his required acknowledgement, the man turned and said, "I apologize, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to our secret shipyard. It was started immediately after Sidious's loss of the chancellorship so I doubt he is even aware of it. Now, my name is Herron Organa of house Organa. Allow me to establish what we have been working on here."

Immediately, three different series of ships appeared. Each series had similar looks but were still clearly different. "We have the Endurance-class Fleet Carrier, the Nebula-class Star Destroyer, the Restrainer-class Interdiction Cruiser, the Insertion-class landing/assault ship and the Salvation-class Medical Cruiser. As you can see, they are all based off of the same model with additions and revisions as needed. They will be the primary line ship of the revolutionized fleets of the Republic. Along with them, we have a series of corvettes based largely on the ancient Republic Hammerhead and Thranta-class warships. As with the others, they are all based generally off the same design with a few different variants. Take a look;" and he started enlarging them one at a time.

"We have the Artemis-class ship, a long range recon corvette with advanced sensors, engines and hyperdrive. We have the highly experimental Predator-Class, a stealth ship, several of which we have testing various stealth field generators and cloaking devices. The Protectorate-Class will be an escort ship, with heavy weapons for a ship its size and thicker armor and haul. Finally, we have the Arbalist and the Mako Classes. The first is a long range, cruise missile ship while the other is a close range torpedo boat. All ships have distinguishing markings and colors to help keep them apart. We will be coming out with others in time but these are the beginning. The first will be ready within a few months for deployment. They will be commanded by General Rahm Kota and his militia, who will train the various species of the worlds of the loyalist committee who have asked for volunteers to crew, arm and man all of these ships. When the fleet is ready, it will be the most advanced and powerful in the galaxy."

As Herron Organa finished, he crossed his hands behind his back and smiled proudly. "Organa, you say you are?" asked Yoda.

"My mother was an Organa but she passed away some years back;" said the man, pain still evident in his voice. "Most of my family died with her."

Yoda nodded, electing to leave that particular line of questioning alone for the sake of his clearly damaged emotions. "Very well. General Kota;" and he turned to Rahm, "When ready, these ships are, accompany you, I will, for their maiden voyage. Drive them, we will, into the heart of the enemy systems. Use them, we will, to take Mustafar and shut down the droid armies, we will."

"My militia and I could deal with that right now, Master Yoda;" insisted the man gruffly.

Yoda shook his head. "Too dangerous it is, now. Report, our spies do, a large fleet - to large for any single force. Go there, we will, when secure, the future of the Republic is."

Kota hesitated but then nodded carefully. He had trusted the wisdom of Master Yoda for decades. Changing that now would be beyond foolish.


	14. Chapter 14: History Repeats Itself Prt 2

**Naboo**

All over Naboo, Separatist war droids engaged the combined forces of the Royal Naboo Military, the Gungan Grand Army and the Grand Army of the Republic. They fought in the streets of the cities and among the ruins of the ancient places. They fought in the swamps and on the plains. In the seas and the mountains, skirmishes between droids and Naboo militia men were even breaking out and neither side seemed to be gaining any advantage.

* * *

Obi-wan stood next to the Queen and Marshal Commander Panaka as he looked over a list of battle reports. Present via holo was Anakin, Ahsoka and Boss Kampa. The Jedi Master shook his head. "I just don't know how we can break this apparent gridlock. It seems that whenever we seem to take ground somewhere, we lose it somewhere else. I suppose we could call for assistance from another task force."

"Wesa needen to focus our warriors;" said Boss Kampa, smacking one fist into the opposite hand. "Clear da Naboo cities first; den we'n clear the seas. Dat way, wesa can all engagen de mackaneeks together, in de open."

Panaka considered that and said, "He has a point, your highness. If we can drive the enemy from our cities and fortify them, we can put up a fight without needing to worry about our citizens getting in the way. What's more, if the Gungans can clear the oceans and their own under water cities, they'll also be able to focus their fighting."

The queen looked back and forth between Anakin and Obi-wan. "Masters?"

"The main issue I find that we have is the Sith;" said Anakin, clenching one gloved hand. "They'll either avoid wherever we are at to maximize damage in that area or they'll be drawn to us, effectively putting us out of the fight wherever it is."

The war boss gave a strange series of clicks before saying, "Yousa commanders, mesa and Marsha'Commander Panaka can beaten de mackaneeks. Yousa dealin wit' de Sith."

Panaka nodded hesitantly. "Master Skywalker's commander can work directly with Boss Kampa and Master Kenobi's can work with myself and the Queen."

"They will be completely at your disposal. Now, the only question is, how do we get the attention of our two horn-headed friends out there?" asked Obi-wan.

Ahsoka snickered and Anakin gave her a sharp look. "Behave yourself, Snips;" before looking up and giving a broad, malignant smile. "Well I think that's simple enough, Master - we find some droids and we dismantle them. Then we find some more droids, and we dismantle them too."

"Simple and effective, I suppose. Where do we start?"

Ahsoka rubbed her chin slightly. "Why not Theed? The Royal military forces would get a huge boost in moral if the capital city was liberated."

The queen glanced at Panaka before saying, "I will personally lead the counter attack to retake this city. Masters, do what you will. Marshal Commander, please join me when all the details are ironed out."

They bowed as the queen and her handmaidens departed. "We'll hop in a shuttle and meet your in the royal hanger, Master;" said Anakin. "Appo, Rex and the others will do just fine with the Boss."

"Very well, Anakin; I'll see you shortly;" said Kenobi absentmindedly as he scanned through the battle field reports again.

Panaka noticed his unease. "Are you looking for something in particular, Master Kenobi?"

"Yes;" murmured the Jedi, "a target. These droids seem to be attacking completely at random - well, other than those in the seas near Otto Gunga and those in the major Naboo cities of course. The rest seem to just be roaming the swamps and ruins. It's as if they're searching for something."

"How critical do you think it is?" asked the Marshal commander. "Do you think that we can find an advantage there - maybe leave them to search while we clear out the rest of the planet?"

Obi-wan was silent for a long moment before nodding. "That's exactly what we'll do, Marshal Commander."

Pulling his comlink from his belt, he contacted Commander Cody and ordered him to report the the Marshal Commander before turning to Panaka. "He's a good soldier, an able commander and has just enough creativity to make him significantly more useful than an OOM Battle Droid Commander."

"Thank you, Master Jedi. I'm confident that he and I will be able to coordinate quite well;" said Panaka.

"You have my comms frequency, Marshal Commander. If you need anything, I'll do what I can to assist. In the mean time, I shall be in the hanger, waiting for Skywalker and his padawan;" said Kenobi as he headed towards the exit.

* * *

 **Orbit over Krant - Aboard the Rendilli Heavy Cruiser _Regent_**

Tobias Knell frowned at the world of Krant and immediately decided that something was wrong here. There was no droid fleet to defend the planet - which was strange, considering the fact that it was a world rich in several different ores and various kinds of valuable crystals that could back currency or be used in energy weapons and tools. Yet, they didn't seem to think that it needed to be defended at all. "As soon as General Secura arrives, hail her flagship, Jonah;" the Sarkhai Jedi Knight ordered his second in command.

Tobias worked with a mixed group of clones who were the remaining fragments of devastated legions and battalions and several hundred of General Rahm Kota's private militia men. In all told, he had four Rendilli Heavy Cruisers, seven Pelta-class frigates and twelve armed and nerfed up Consular-class corvettes. Compared to most other Republic fleets, his was small both in the numbers and in the sizes of his ships - but as with any under Rahm Kota's command, it was very difficult to argue with the results they produced. "Sir, I have a Republic fleet of Venators, Acclamators and Arquitens dropping out of hyperspace. Looks to be the 327th Star Corp;" announced Commander Trauma, and Advanced Recon Fighter Commander who lost the majority of his command to a group of Dark Acolytes on Devaron.

"Very good, Commander. Hail them."

"No need, sir;" said the Clone. "They're hailing us."

Turning to face the holo projector, Tobias clasped his hands behind his back. In a moment, the holo-image of a blue skinned Twi'lek woman appeared and Tobias bowed, "Jedi Secura, this is Jedi Gnell. I look forward to working with you."

There was no mistaking the tight smile that she offered him. "Likewise, I'm sure, General. Did you already manage to sweep away the Separatist fleet before I got here? I noted that there are no ships waiting to engage."

Tobias resisted the urge to offer a sardonic smile. He had a reputation among the Jedi as one who really didn't get along with other Jedi except other nomads such as Jon Antilles, Knol Ven'nari and Nico Diath or with mavericks like Rahm Kota. Apparently, this reputation preceded him. "I wish that I could say that I did, in fact, manage to smash a Separatist blockade with this fleet you see before you-"

"We could do it, Sir;" called Blitz, and Advanced Recon Commando trooper who survived one of the battles of Kamino and was reassigned to a post away from his homeworld.

Ignoring him, Tobias continued, "but there was no fleet waiting for us, General. It's rather unsettling to say the least. I was under the impression that this world was retaken by the Separatists nearly six standard months ago."

Jedi Secura chewed a plump lower lip for a moment before replying, "That's what the reports say, General. Have you scanned the planet below yet?"

Tobias turned to his sensor officer, a teen-aged Zabrak, and cocked one eyebrow. The young officer was looking over the report thoroughly before he reported, "We aren't picking up and Separatist droid freqs, Generals. In fact, the only droids we're picking up are utility, labor and protocol models. It's almost as if they took the planet and then decided they didn't want it."

Tobias nodded and turned back to Secura. "General, I recommend that I take a team down there to check out the situation, maybe meet with the locals and see what they have to say."

"I think that's a very intelligent idea. In fact, myself, Commander Bly and Commander Deviss will join you. Shall we pick you up or simply meet down there?"

The suggestion and question were, of course, polite enough. However, it was also perfectly clear that this Jedi Aayla Secura felt the need to keep an eye on him. Tobias resisted the urge to scowl, thinking to himself darkly that this is why he preferred to work alone and without the interference of other Jedi. "I'll await your shuttle then, Master Jedi;" he said coolly.

Secura nodded and cut the comms. "Blast it;" muttered Tobias.

Jonah, who was a big mail Mon Calamari, stepped up beside him and grunted and said, "You know, I like you, Toby, but most Jedi make my gills itch."

"Yeah;" chuckled Tobias, "me too."

That caused the Mon Cala to chuckle a gurgly, watery chuckle. Turning to the crew he said, "Aside from you, Jonah, I want Trauma, Blitz, Alfrec and Ki-do to accompany me when we go. Hey Spike, what can you tell me about the locals?"

The Zabrak kid scanned a datapad as he replied, "Mostly Humans who work the mines and processing facilities but there are also several Bothan settlements and- Wow! Apparently in one of the planets few forests, there is actually a settlement of Wookiees. They are colonists from Kashyyyk and Alarus Prime, if I'm not mistaken."

"Interesting. Is there a center of government we can get a hold of?"

"Theenes seems to be where the government center is, Sir;" came the reply, "It's governed by a Prime Minister voted in by the populace - well, the Human and Bothan populace. I imagine the Wookiees don't really say much one way or the other."

Tobias chuckled. "Thanks, Spike. Alright, let's get ready for the esteemed General Secura's arrival."

Trauma and Blitz snickered in their helmets and Jonah snorted, a rather wet, squelchy sound before using his comlink to get in contact with Alfrec and Ki-do and ordering them to meet up in the hanger.

Alfrec was a male Human with a love for minerals and botany. He had been educated at several universities but none of his fellow militiamen thought any less of him for it. The man was a brilliant sniper, a deadly vibro-blade fighter and one of the most charming and dapper individuals on the ship. He wore an outfit that made it look like he was about to lead a safari on a reserve world and not into a potential combat zone. Leaning against his shoulder was a sporting blaster rifle and a defender sporting blaster pistol was on his hip across from a wicked looking vibro blade. "Ah, General;" he said cheerfully in a high Coruscant accent, "Are we ship-shape to depart?"

"That we are, Al;" chuckled Tobias, "as soon as General Secura arrives with our ride."

"Really?" frowned Alfrec. "I was certainly hoping that we would be going aboard the _Star Mansion_."

Tobias rolled his eyes. "We really need to find a new name for that ship. It's practically a gunship for Sarkai's sake!"

Alfrec chuckled. "It's true. For a CEC E9 Explorer, it is rather well armed but the inside is beautifully furnished with all the comforts that money can buy and some that money probably shouldn't be able to buy. I've heard of and seen holos of this Jedi Master Secura and I might say that she looks to be an incredible woman."

"She's a Jedi Knight, Alfrec;" laughed Tobias. "I doubt even your wiles will be able to sway her."

"Challenge accept, my friend;" said Alfrec.

Next to him was a slim, tough looking female Devaronian grunted and said, "I'd be careful, Alfrec. She's liable to cut off an appendage or two if you get too terrible friendly."

"I'm not worried, Ki-do;" said the man cheerfully.

Just then, a Nu-class assault shuttle entered through the hanger and settled down with a bump. Down the ramp strode two clones wearing the kamas and pauldrons of ARC troopers and before them was a tallish and very attractive Twi'lek woman with a lightsaber on her hip. She gave a cordial smile as she approached and bowed. "Jedi Knell, a pleasure to meet you in person."

"The pleasure's mine;" said Tobias, returning the bow.

Aayla considered him in a glance. The man was tall with raven black hair cut in a military style to match his troops. His face was covered in white paint of some kind with dark blue markings across his cheeks, eyes and around his mouth. He was a striking figure for sure and most likely looked fierce in battle. "We are ready to depart whenever you are, General Secura;" he said, clasping his hands behind his back in a position of parade rest.

Secura's smile was far more friendly and less severe this time. "There is no need for the supplication, General. You and I are on the same level as far as authority goes."

"Master Jedi;" said Alfrec, causing Tobias to glare a warning at him, "It is a pleasure to meet you! I am Master Sergeant Alfrec Zar Kovic - one of the finest snipers in General Rahm Kota's militia. It is a true pleasure and honor to meet one so esteemed and famous as yourself."

"Esteemed and famous?" asked Jedi Secura, one eye widening slightly.

"Of course;" he said, "you were one of the Jedi infiltrators on Ryloth and have done great work in combating slavery across the galaxy. I must confess that I follow you and your legion quite closely. The battles of-"

"Alfrec;" said Tobias, "we have an operation to complete. You may bother Jedi Secura with your fawning when it's over."

"Of course, General but may I make a suggestion?"

"No."

"A Nu-class shuttle is very easily recognizable as a Republic military vessel;" stated Alfrec, ignoring his commanding officer's rejection. "If I may be so bold-"

"You may not;" growled Tobias.

"-we have an E9 Explorer that would not be tied to any of the Republic's fleets or battle groups. I recommend we take it the the Theenes spaceport;" finished Alfrec, once again ignoring his commanding officer.

Despite the fact that she managed to keep a straight face, Jedi Secura was clearly amused by both of them as she turned to Tobias and said, "What do you think, General?"

Tobias cleared his throat and said, "None of our scans have picked up any active droid frequencies. Having said that, I have an uneasy feeling about this. Perhaps a little more discretion wouldn't go amiss. But I would personally recommend one of our other ships and not our E9."

Secura nodded slowly before saying, "An E9 Explorer never looks out of place in any starport. Do you have other freighters that would be inconspicuous?"

With a sigh, Tobias said, "Not as well as the E9, General, no."

"Very well. If you don't mind, we should take it then. Are these four individuals accompanying you?"

"Yes, Ma'am;" replied Tobias. "this is my second in command Jonah Nivinas. You already met Alfrec and this is Ki-do. She's an expert with machines of any kind and with explosives. Lastly, these are Commanders Blitz and Trauma. Both of them lost the vast majority of their legions and I requested that they and any others in that situation be transferred to my command."

Tobias indicated each of his squad in turn. Blitz was wearing an advanced suit of clone armor, complete with pauldrons and kamas with streaks of yellow and black. Trauma wore green camouflage with russet red markings to go with it. "It's good to meet you all. My condolences, gentlemen;" she finished to the clones.

"It gave us an unforeseen opportunity, Sir;" said Trauma. "Serving with General Knell has given us numerous chances to score decisive victories behind the scenes and often behind enemy lines. We wouldn't have it any other way."

Blitz nodded in agreement.

Jedi Secura appraised Tobias again. Perhaps there was more to this mysterious, painted nomad than his reputation suggested. "I will follow your lead, Jedi Knell;" she stated.

Tobias nodded as they headed towards an E9 explorer that had been painted with the red and gold of the Republic military forces. As they boarded the ship, Tobias said, "I would prefer to simply be called Tobias, or even Toby, if you don't mind, General Secura. I'm not one for ceremony when it isn't necessary."

"If _you_ don't mind, I'll stick with General Knell;" she replied firmly.

"As you wish;" he replied with an ill concealed scowl. This mission was going to be awkward for sure.

* * *

 **Naboo - the Hanger of the Palace of Theed**

Obi-wan stood in the hanger as an Eta-class shuttle landed. As Anakin and Ahsoka disembarked, Obi-wan asked, "Where are we going to start?"

"Thought about that;" answered Anakin as he pulled a holo-emitter from his belt and a map of the city appeared.

"Right here is where a large open space separates our troops from the Separatist forces. I figure we use these arches to the north to sneak across and just start pulling droids apart as we find them. According to limited visuals, there is some armor sitting here too - a couple of AAT's and such. We could take them out too if we wanted."

Kenobi nodded and said, "Well that should work, I suppose. It would certainly assist in clearing a path for the Royal Naboo military forces as they drive the droids from Theed."

"Exactly;" said Anakin. "Are we ready?"

Ahsoka pulled her lightsaber from her belt, smiling confidently and coolly. "Let's get going, Masters."

Shrugging, Obi-wan unclipped his own weapon. "No point in hanging around here, I suppose. Let's get to work then."

They slipped out the side entrance to the hanger and into the fading light of local dusk. It took them a few minutes to travel the two kilometers or so to where they came to the Republic lines. Clone and Royal troops were posted up everywhere while others among them took the time to eat quick meals and catch quick cat-naps. They all knew that at any time, a fight could cook off. "Who's in charge here?" asked Kenobi.

A junior Clone Commander stood up. "That would be me, Sir, and the Royal Captain over there;" and he indicated a tough looking man. "We're in charge of this sector of the city. Do you have orders for us?"

"Not yet. You're going to be hearing some noise from the enemy across the market. Don't pay any attention to it. It will just be myself and my two friends here doing some preventative maintenance on the droids."

Even through the helmet, Anakin could tell the clone was baffled. "Preventative maintenance on the doirds, sir?"

"That's right;" he said cheerfully.

"We'll be preventing them from ever fighting again;" said Ahsoka with a wicked grin.

The troops within earshot chuckled as the Jedi head north towards the arches they planned to cross the opening. As soon as they were on the other side, they ignited their weapons. The first droids they came upon were a couple of battle droids on patrol. Ahsoka cut them down almost absentmindedly before they continued. The next group were hooked up to a portable charging station. The droids were cut down and the charging station sabotaged so it couldn't be used anymore. When they came to the main group, the Jedi realized that the Separatists were about make another push. The droids were lining up and the tanks were being loaded. Anakin looked around and noticed several large stacks of crates up against a house. They were ordinance for the tanks' main cannons. "When I say now, we're going to move those stacks of ordnance crates away from the buildings and drop them among the tanks."

Obi-wan and Ahsoka nodded. "Right, on three then?" asked the former.

"One... two.. three!"

Three stacks of heavy ordnance moved seemingly of their own accord into the middle of the street, some of them knocking the battle droids over. Immediately, the droids saw them and opened fire. That was the exact response that Anakin had expected. With a precisely deflected blaster bolt, the young Jedi set off the ordnance - all of the ordnance. In a chain reaction that force them to take cover, the entire street was almost completely cleared of droids when the smoke and fire cleared. The buildings had cracks in their walls and many had broken windows and all were covered in black soot from the explosions. The tanks and the droids were almost completely gone. "Well, that will get their attention;" said Obi-wan dryly.

"Yup;" said Anakin before grinning. "Let's keep going."

* * *

"Sir, we just received a report that one of our forward groups was completely destroyed;" stated one of the tactical droids to Maul and Savage. "Three Jedi cause a large explosion that eliminated the entire group."

"Kenobi;" hissed Maul. "The Jedi are calling us out, I think, Savage."

"What are we going to do then?" his brother asked.

Maul gave a terrifying, feral grin and replied, "We are going to raise the stakes. Commander, ensure that all forces attack immediately. Savage and I are going to sneak in during the confusion and lure the Jedi back to the palace and effectively out of the fight. From there, our full invasion force will move into the city. The clones and Naboo fools will be overrun."

Savage nodded. "As you say, brother. Let's go."

"Begin the attack, Commander;" said Maul and then he and his brother hopped on a pair of Heavy STAP's and moved off into the gloom.

* * *

Anakin looked around in satisfaction at the carnage they had just dealt on yet another forward column. Suddenly, a field holo comms unit crackled to live and a TX tactical droid appeared. "What?" it said and then, when Obi-wan stepped into few, it said, "Oh no!"

"Yup;" said Ahsoka, joining the Jedi Master, "two of your columns are gone, tinny, and we're only getting started."

The droid cut the comms and Obi-wan was about to say something when blaster and cannon fire errupted all over the city. "Uh-oh;" said Ahsoka, "did we just cause that?'

"Possibly;" admitted Obi-wan. "Anakin, see if you can get command to send you a report of where the hot spots are."

"Can't you?" asked Anakin with a frown, even as he pulled in comlink.

"Unfortunately;" Obi-wan said and pulled his ruined comlink, "I can't."

"And that's why you only give the toys to the younger Jedi;" muttered Anakin.

Ahsoka snickered and Obi-wan coked a bushy eyebrow. "What was that?'

"Nothing, Master;" said Skywalker innocently. "Marshal Commander Panaka, this is General Skywalker - can you send a report of the worst of the fighting?"

There was a pause before the reply came. "The fighting is most severe along the river front. The droids seem to have brought in gunboats."

"Thank you;" said Anakin. "When the queen is ready to make her push, have her and any other groups go up the main market district and the entertainment district. They are almost completely clear and the troops will be able to get behind enemy lines and wreak havoc that way."

"Thanks for the update; I'll let her know, General;" said Panaka.

Anakin cut the comms and said, "Alright, let's head to the waterfront."

On the double, they headed tot he waterfront, cutting down droids and assisting the Republic forces is their skirmishes as they went. When they reached the water front, they saw that Panaka had been correct. The trade federation had aquatic gun boats firing on the defending forces with heavy laser cannons and mortars. Putting on a burst of speed, the Jedi each leaped out over the water and onto a boat. It was mere moments before they had taken out and removed the droids piloting the vehicles and turned the guns on the Separatists. The other gunboats weren't quick enough to avoid destruction and the forces and tanks in the city weren't in much better shape. The three Jedi and their new gunboats quickly turned the tide of that fight before grounding the boats and calling over several clones. "These should even up the fighting up the river. Be careful, they handle like wounded banthas;" said Skywalker.

Suddenly, his comlink chimed. "This is Skywalker."

"General Skywalker, we have intruders in the palace. One of my security teams near the hanger was attacked and we just lost contact. General, I thought I heard one of them yell 'lightsaber'."

Anakin's face went pale. "We're heading back there now, sir, as fast as we can."

Turning to his companions, the young Jedi Knight said, "The Sith are in the palace. We need to hurry."

Casting about, they ran up to a group of the security officers with a flash speeder. "We need to commandeer this speeder;" said Kenobi, "there are Sith in the palace."

That's all he had to say and in moments, they were zipping though the empty streets towards the palace again, hoping and praying that they would be in time.

* * *

 **Krant - the Capital City of Theenes**

They landed in the spaceport without incident and were immediate met by the Prime Minister's envoy. A female Bothan with chocolate colored fur met them and smile suavely. "Welcome to Krant and to Theenes, Generals. I am Prime Minister At'nei and it is an honor to have such distinguished guests as Jedi coming to visit us, especially after such a harrowing visit from the Separatist Alliance."

"Thank you;" said Tobias with a bow. "That visit is the very reason we are here, Prime Minister. We have a few questions, if you don't mind."

"But of course;" she purred with a lupine smile. "But please, let us discuss this over some refreshment. It is a rather hot and dry day today."

At first it seemed like Jedi Secura was going to protest but Tobias shot her a warning look and shook his head minutely. "That would be most pleasant, Prime Minister;" he said. "Thank you for your great hospitality."

They piled into a luxurious air speeder and were whisked away to the main government building. "We do not often get visitors from the Republic out here, much less the fabled Jedi Order;" exclaimed the Prime Minister. "In fact, the last one that time we did was in the middle of a fierce battle. Our militia assisted one Jedi Master Echuu Shen-jon to defeat another Jedi named Sev'rance Tann who was leading a droid army. I was not aware that the Jedi fought or both sides."

Once again shooting Aayla a glance as she tried to respond, Tobias said smoothly. "The Jedi who fight for the Separatists are not members of the Order anymore. They follow an opposing philosophy - one that accepts and encourages dominance and control of others deemed less than themselves."

"I see;" said the Prime Minister as they disembarked inside the hanger of the building. "There is a conference room just off the hanger where we may discuss more comfortably. Now, tell me, does Count Dooku, the leader of the Separatist movement, share these same philosophies?"

Suddenly guarded, Tobias nodded and said, "That is correct, I'm afraid. Dooku was once a fine Jedi master."

"My condolences then, Master Jedi;" purred the Prime minister, placing a furry hand over his consolingly. "Now, to business. To our knowledge, the Separatists aren't here anymore. They came inquiring about an old Separatist fortress up in the hills but we honestly had no information. No one goes up there these days. We told them, of course, that if they so desire, they can go take a look. We wanted no trouble with them."

"Who was leading there forces, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Secura, glancing at Tobias.

The Sarkhai Jedi Knight didn't glare at her or try to silence her. That was a good sign. It was safe to say that he wasn't just trying to keep her from speaking altogether. He just wanted to be exceedingly careful, perhaps.

Prime Minister Ato'nei seemed to consider for a moment before saying, "There were two of them - a tall, broad man with a green tattoo across his face and a very pale woman, almost as pail as you, Master Jedi. She was also bald and had several markings on her face."

Aayla looked at Tobias sharply. "Vos and Ventress - two of Dooku's acolytes."

"They did carry lightsabers;" said Ato'nei. "But they left almost a full two weeks ago. I'm not sure if they found what they were looking for."

Tobias finished his drink and stood. "We thank you for your time, Prime Minister. If you don't mind, we will be heading up to the old Separatist fortress to take a look and see if we can find anything."

"If you would like;" said the Prime Minister, "there is a local who can guide you through the ruins. He is the only one who has been up their sense its destruction."

The Jedi glanced at one another before saying, "That would be most helpful. Thank you."

"We will inform him of your interest;" said the Prime Minister. "In the mean time, head to a small town north of here called La'Roche. He lives in a small house outside of it."

"Again, thank you, Prime Minister;" said Tobias. "We will take our leave."

As they headed back to their ship, Aayla asked in a low voice, "Why is it that you were so concerned about what I was going to say?"

"I do apologize if I seemed rude or controlling;" said Tobias earnestly. "But Bothans are a notoriously flighty bunch. Their entire society and their politics is about one's people, one's clan and one's personal successes. Any miss-speaking at all could have far-reaching effects in the future that we would never foresee."

Aayla laughed quietly, "Surely it isn't that bad, is it?"

"It's worse;" murmured, Tobias. "Bothans have always made me a little nervous - even the ones under my command."

"Mm-hmm..." said Secura, "and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was flirting with you?"

Tobias frowned, "She was not! She was just being cordial. Anyhow, what do you know about the two Dark Acolytes we may be pursuing?"

Aayla's face suddenly darkened. "Assajj Ventress is Dooku's favorite assassin and shadow operative. Any time he needs someone killed, she is sent."

"And Vos?" asked Tobias quietly.

Aayla glared at him. Why was he pushing this subject? It wasn't a secret that Quinlan Vos was her Jedi Master. Before she could come up with a response, Tobias asked in an even lower voice, "Will you be able to handle this, Jedi Secura?"

"Of course;" she all but hissed. "I never allow my emotions to cloud my judgement."

They stared at each other for several long moments. Finally, he nodded. "Very well;" and they headed back aboard the _Star Mansion._


	15. Chapter 15: History Repeats Itself Final

**Naboo - the Royal Palace Hanger**

Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano pelted into the hanger, stopping dead in their tracks at the sight before them. Surrounded by at least two dozen bodies of clone troopers and Naboo soldiers were two figures in black robes and holding double bladed red lightsabers. "The Jedi come - oh, and they bring a little girl with them;" said one of them.

"Yes;" said Maul, "it would seem that they need all the help that they can get."

"We did well enough last time we met you, Ugly;" snapped Ahsoka as she held her blade ready.

Anakin and Obi-wan ignited their weapons and Obi-wan had a vertigo-inducing case of deja vu. The last time his had been here fighting Maul, he was with his old master Qui-gon Jinn. It would seem that the universe had a sense of humor and a rotten one at that. "Are you remembering the last time we met here, Kenobi?" asked Maul, his voice low and conversational yet menacing at the same time. "I killed your master here."

"Yes you did;" said Obi-wan, ignoring the stab of emotion that shot through him. "But he is now one with the living force. Death is a natural part of life, Maul. That makes you as unnatural a monster as ever there was."

"The dark side of the force allows many things that you Jedi would consider to be unnatural;" sneered Maul, "but the force decides what is natural and what is not."

Anakin rolled his eyes and said, "As fascinating as this is, I think it's time we put them out of their misery."

"Agreed;" said Ahsoka.

They slowly approached the two Sith but Maul and Savage weren't willing to wait. With roars of rage, they attacked the Jedi. Neither Kenobi nor Skywalker were surprised. They had faced followers of the dark side before and very little in the way of Sith methods surprised them. That to say, it was still not a quick fight. The three Jedi pressed hard and were hard pressed in return. Neither of them seemed to gain or lose ground until an unheard communication seemed to pass between the two Sith and the began to back away towards an maintenance access corridor. Obi-wan knew exactly what they were going to try and do and, in a moment of inspiration, decided to allow them to do so.

Just as he had almost twelve years ago, Maul used a piece of debris, a clone's helmet perhaps, to smack into a control panel, causing the door to open. Maul was sneering and Obi-wan gave a cool smirk as they fought their way back towards the core of the palace where massive energy beams and pylons were.

Ahsoka was trying to get past the dark warrior's guard but his staff was always right there to intercept her blade. The metal was lightsaber resistant and only very shallow cuts appeared wherever she slashed. Even so, Ahsoka, her master and Obi-wan fought in perfect tandem and put the two Zabrak brother through their paces. Suddenly, as if silently agreed upon, Maul and Savage split up, leaping in different directions along the catwalk. "I'll take Maul;" said Kenobi as he took off after his old enemy. "Don't lose that other Sith."

Immediately, Anakin and Ahsoka pelted after Savage, who leaped upward to another platform and waited for them with bared teeth. Thrusting his hand out, Savage sent Ahsoka careening out over the edge. "Snips!" yelled Anakin and managed to used the force to send her towards another platform before being forced to defend himself against the Sith warrior. Immediately, he regained his balance and snarled. "You just made a grave mistake, Sith!"

Savage sneered and tried to redouble his attack. They drove each other back and force along the platform until Anakin used the force to send him flying into a control station on another pad. Rather than pursuing, Skywalker looked around and saw his padawan making for the control station. Relieved and anxious at the same time, Skywalker went that way as well, hoping that she could hold out until he got there.

Maul was allowing Obi-wan to drive him back towards the very same shaft room where Qui-gon Jinn had died. Suddenly, he leaped over his enemies head and said, "I don't think so, Maul. I'm not going to play this game with you."

"Game, Kenobi;" snarled Maul, "you think that I consider this a game?"

"I think you're trying to play with my head;" snapped the Jedi Master. "But that isn't going to work!"

Maul snarled and attempted to use the force to drive him back but Obi-wan surprised him by using the force to send him flying back along the catwalk. The Sith assassin managed to backflip and land on his feet before charging right back to him.

But Obi-wan met him blow for blow and made it clear that he was no longer a padawan bent on vengeance. He was now a Jedi Master, bent on justice and preservation of the world of Naboo and the Republic.

Ahsoka reached Savage and the Sith warrior laughed. "You seek to battle me, child?"

"Well I'm here, aren't I?" she retorted.

"Yes;" laughed Savage. "yes you are - for the moment!"

Viciously, he attacked but Ahsoka was fast and she had been improving drastically while training with Anakin so at the very least, she managed to keep ahead of the seeking red blades. What's more, she managed to keep him busy until suddenly, Skywalker was there again. Savage suddenly found himself heavily on the defensive. In order to gain some breathing room, he leaped onto another catwalk far below and glared up at them. They were about to pursue when they saw Maul come flying and somersaulting out from another direction on a platform above them and Anakin suddenly got an idea. Turning to Ahsoka, he said, "Get back to the Queen and guard her with your life. Once you do, comm me and tell me how the battle is going."

Ahsoka wanted to argue but also understood the necessity. Turning, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her back towards the hanger. Anakin grinned down wickedly at Savage before leaping up to engage Maul. He landed on the walk just as Obi-wan was engaging the Sith assassin and they both pressed him hard, leaving him nowhere to run.

* * *

 **Krant - the Old Separatist Fortress**

There wasn't much but a corroding shell. It had been thoroughly scavenged by the locals and there wasn't a lot left but the massive rusting walls of the inner citadel. "Wow;" murmured Jedi Secura, "what happened to this place?"

"A Jedi master sacked it and struck the Separatist General down, or so they say." said their guide, a short man wrapped in a thick cloak and with a beard and mustache.

Knell looked at him and frowned. "What was the Jedi master's name?"

The guide didn't answer for some time and when he did, all that he said was, "I don't remember what his name was but they say he disappeared into the Krant wilderness because he had succumb tot he dark side after the final confrontation."

"I heard this story;" said Secura. "Naat Reath returned to the Jedi temple with her master's lightsaber and said that he had fallen in battle but not before managing to kill Sav'rance Tann. She was then assigned to Pantoran Jedi Master Ferroda."

The guide gave them both a quick look before seeming to focus back on the fortress. "Yes, there was another Jedi but she left;" he said absently.

"You seem to know a lot about both the events of the occurrence and the area around it;" said Tobias Knell. "Do you know what happened to Echuu Shen-Jon?"

"No;" said the old guide. "No, he went out into the wilderness of Krant and most likely died there."

Secura and Knell looked at one another before the Twi'lek woman smiled and said, "Well thank you for taking us here. One last question, if I may?"

"Ask away;" said the old guide.

"Do you know why the Separatists came here and where they came from?"

He frowned and considered before murmuring, "They came seeking information on a Republic siege weapon called the Decimator. Apparently the Separatists captured it and used it against the Republic before Echuu Shen-Jon killed Sev'rance Tann."

"The Decimator;" said Tobias Knell, "I've heard of that. It was developed by Wookiees on Alarus Prime, if I'm not mistaken. Maybe that should be our next stop since the Seps aren't here anymore."

"We'd need to address the Council first;" said Secura thoughtfully, "but it does indeed seem as though this is a lead worth pursuing."

Tobias nodded and said to the guide, "Thank you for your assistance, my friend. We will departing shortly - unless you would like to come with us, _Master Echuu Shen-Jon._ "

Aayla looked at him strangely. "General Grell, what are you talking about?"

To her surprise, the old man gave a thin smile. "I never was a very good liar. Yes, I am Echuu Shen-Jon but I am a Jedi no longer. The part of my life is over."

There was obvious regret in his voice. Tobias smiled and said, "But it doesn't have to be, Master."

"I gave in to my hate and desire for revenge, lad;" said the Echuu. "The Jedi would never accept me back."

Aayla smiled and put a hand on his arm. "I was once in the grasp of the dark side, Master, and the council took me back and I am not the first nor will I be the last."

Echuu seemed to consider that before looking at her and hesitantly asking, "Tell me, how is Naat?"

Aayla smiled. "She is doing well under Master Ferroda's tutelage. She will be a great Jedi Knight some day. I think that Master Ferroda's influence on her is helping her calm down."

Echuu smiled. "Good! Because my influence on her had a detrimental effect, I fear."

He was silent for a long moment before asking quitely, "Do you really think that I have turned away from the darkness? Is such a thing even possible?"

"Yes;" said Tobias firmly, "many in our history have, Master. Besides, the Republic needs you, as does the Jedi Order."

With a slow nod, Echuu said, "Very well. I must go back to my home to gather a few things and then, we can depart but before we go to Alarus Prime, I have a feeling the Separatists will go to Sarapin. That is where Sev'rance Tann used them first. They will most likely be able to recover information on how the weapons work there."

* * *

 **Naboo - The Power Core of the Royal Palace**

Obi-wan and Anakin pressed Maul hard, trying to overwhelm him before his brother could return but the Sith assassin was very skilled and managed to keep them both backed off until Savage leaped up to the catwalk. Immediately, Obi-wan turned to face him.

"Your Djem So is very good, boy;" snarled Maul as he caught a series of powerful blows on his blades, "but it won't save you."

Anakin sneered back, "I don't need it or anything to save me, Spikey! And your Juyo could use some work. No doubt crawling and cowering in whatever hell hole you were in left you terribly out of practice."

"Is that so?" said the Sith before executing a neat little flick with his blade.

Anakin's lightsaber when spinning out into the abyss. Before he even had time to curse, Maul was on him and Anakin was forced to back pedal and dodge. When he tried to get in close and use his empty hands, the Sith Lord blocked and kicked him solidly back. "They don't teach Teras Kasi in your decadent temple, do they, boy?"

Laughed Maul before redoubling his attack. Anakin vaguely heard Obi-wan call his name in alarm but he couldn't answer. One misstep, one movement that was just a little too slow and it would be over. With a leap, Anakin sailed to another platform, the black and red skinned Zabrak behind him. As the Sith Assassin attacked again, Anakin continued to try to fight off his opponent but Maul was too skilled with both a lightsaber and without one. In the back of his mind, Anakin heard a voice - one that he was wholly unfamiliar with. _Use the force, Chosen One! Your lightsaber is only a weapon. The force is your ally. Trust in it! Use it!_

With a solid kick to the stomach, Anakin groaned and collapsed to his knees. Maul stood over him and said, "And thus, the supposed Chosen One dies."

When he brought his lightsaber down, Anakin called on the force in desperation and lifted his right forearm. He could feel the force gathering into a powerful barrier and the lightsaber blade stopped a centimeter away from it. Both he and Maul seem surprised. Thrusting with his hand, Anakin sent his enemy back along the catwalk. Maul stood with a snarl and tried to charge, only to smack into a wall of telekinetic energy.

 _Gather your energy and power, Chosen One,_ the strange voice said in Skywalker's head. _Gather it like power to an energy cell._

As he held his right hand out to hold the Sith assassin at bay, Anakin drew back his left hand and gathered the force as if charging a turbo laser cannon. When he felt as if he was about to lose control of it, he sent a massively powerful burst of force energy as the Sith. Like an artillery shell, it slammed into Maul and blasted him so far back that he slammed into the far wall a half a kilometer away. Anakin was breathing heavily as he observed the Sith. Maul wasn't moving.

Looking down, he saw Obi-wan pursuing Savage, who was running in the direction of his injured brother, albeit a level below. As he was about to join in the pursuit, the voice said, _your lightsaber is a valuable tool and weapon but it is only that - a tool and weapon. The force is your true ally, Chosen One. I think that it is time that you trusted in it and its power rather than your own skills and talents, considerable thought they may be._

 _Who are you, Master?_ asked Anakin.

In his mind, he heard the presence laughing quietly. _We will meet in time, Chosen One. Until then, remember what I said. Trust in the force and allow it to guide you._

As he came back to himself, he pulled his comlink and said, "All commanders, report in."

"We've almost cleared the city, General;" said Commander Cody. "We just need to get rid of a few dug in groups of commando droids and Theed will be secure."

"Thank you, Commander. Keep up the good work. General Kenobi would contact you but her's a little preoccupied at the moment."

Her could hear the wry amusement in Cody's voice. "Understood, Sir; I'll sent my reports to you until ordered otherwise. Sir, Commander Tano just finished off the last group of commando droids. Theed City is secured and being fortified as we speak."

"Excellent work, Commander. Keep me updated. General Skywalker, out."

Keying the frequency for Commander Appo, Skywalker watched as the two Sith began to make their retreat towards the hanger. He seriously wished that he hadn't lost his lightsaber - again. Aside from the fact that Obi-wan would never, ever let him live it down, it was going to be some time before he would be able to obtain the parts necessary for a new one. The crystal especially would be difficult to find.

Finally, Appo received his communication. "General Skywalker;" he said.

"Report your status, Commander;" said Anakin.

"We've liberated four towns with the help of the Gungan Grand Army, sir and are approaching the Separatist's camp where they are continuing to land troops and supplies. After we take it, we have too much of a problem spreading out and freeing the other nearby towns, cities and villages. Boss Kampa is an unorthodox but highly effective field commander. I think you'd like him, Sir."

Anakin chuckled, "I already do. Report any chances in circumstance, Commander. Actually, can you hand the comlink to the Boss for me."

"Uh... of course, sir."

Moments later, the deep voice of the Gungan war boss was heard. "General Skywalker, how mesa helpen yousa?"

"I don't suppose there are many places on Naboo where I might obtain a crystal fit to construct a lightsaber, is there? I happen to have lost mine and probably won't be able to recover it."

The boss was silent, most likely thinking about the answer. "Deep in de sacred places der is una temple. Dissen temple is'n said to have been where de ancient ones worshipped and honored de gods withen dere sacrifices. Our priests sayen dat it be strong wit magical energies and bombad power. If'n dere be a placen on Naboo to find yousa crystal, it'n would be dere."

Anakin sighed with relief and said, "Thank you, Boss Kampa. I'm greatly obliged."

"Yousa welcome;" and the line cut.

Lastly, Anakin contacted his Padawan and she answered immediately. "Did you kill the Sith, Master?"

"Unfortunately not, Snips. What's more..." and he took a deep breath, preparing himself, "I lost my lightsaber in the fight."

There was a brief pause. Then Ahsoka began to snicker. "You lost your lightsaber?"

"Yes;" said Anakin, unable to keep from smiling even as he blushed.

Obi-wan was coming back to him, a look of concern and annoyance on his face. "What's the situation, Snips?" he asked, putting a little official seriousness into his voice.

"The city is clear, Master. Grand Marshal Panaka is setting up fortifications and Cody is deploying anti-air emplacements all around. The people are beginning to come out too. Apparently civilian casualties are very minimal - less than a whole percent, actually."

"That's great!" said Anakin, beaming with pride. "You did great today, Snips. I'm proud of you."

There was a pause and Anakin knew that he had probably made her blush. "Thank you, Master;" she said in a quiet, almost shy voice. "I try my best to live up to your teachings."

"And thus far, you are exceeding my expectations. Not many padawans can say that they battle a Sith and survived. I'll see you in a few. Just keep me informed on everything."

He hung up and looked at Obi-wan. "Sorry Master, I wouldn't have been much use to you so I thought I get a report from Ahsoka, Appo and Cody. Think are going well thus far. Theed is secure. What happened to the Sith?"

"They stole the queen's starship;" sighed Obi-wan. "Anakin, did you lose your lightsaber again?"

Anakin blushed, looked away and answered, "Maybe..."

"Oh Anakin;" said Obi-wan, rubbing his temples.

"It wasn't my fault;" protested Anakin as they headed back towards the hanger.

* * *

 **Aboard the Venator-Class Star Destroyer _Liberty_**

Master Windu looked upon his padawan and actually smiled. "It's good to see you again, my friend. Are you well?"

"Yes, Master, I am;" replied Echuu with a bow, "Aayla Secura and Tobias Knell have convinced me to return but I fear that I have grim news. The Separatists are, once again, looking for the Decimators."

Master Windu looked at Yoda and Supreme Chancellor Bail Organa before saying, "That is grave indeed. Return to Coruscant and we will give you command of another Clone Battalion."

"With all due respect, Master;" said Tobias, earning himself a severe look from the Master, "we have the information by do not have the time. Our fleets can set forth right now to Sarapin and hopefully catch the Separatists while they search for it. Otherwise, we will be forced to go to Alarus Prime and possibly even Eredenn Prime before we can stop them."

"That's not your call;" said Master Windu, putting a little steel into his voice.

"Not my call?" said Tobias, feeling his temper begin to spark just a little, "with all due respect, Master Windu, if you do not trust me to lead my troops then relieve me of command. Otherwise, refrain from micromanaging me, please."

His response, though civil in tone caused Aayla Secura and Echuu Shen-Jon to stiffen a little. Yoda, however, lifted a tiny hand and said, "Generel Knell, correct you are, of course. No time, there is, for assigning another legion. Go, you must, and pursue this lead. But refrain, you must, from such outbursts. Concerned, Master Windu is, for your judgement and whether wrongfully or justly, a right to be concerned he has."

"I agree, Master Yoda;" said Tobias respectfully, "but when that questioning of my judgement leads to loss of critical time during a serious operation, then he must make a decision - am I capable of this command or am I not? If not, then relieve me but if so, allow me to continue my work."

Yoda sighed and said, "Discuss, we must, your demeanor towards the masters."

Tobias bowed and did not reply. "To Sarapin go;" said Yoda, "and investigate the Separatists, you will."

"Understood, Master;" said Echuu and the comms connected.

Aayla glared at Tobias. "It would seem that your reputation for lack of deference wasn't overstated."

"I find it difficult to defer to a man who had his opinion of me well before we ever served together;" growled Tobias before turning and heading out of the room.

"That's no excuse;" Secura called after him and was about to follow when Echuu stopped her.

"Let him go, Aayla;" he said. "Tobias Knell had a reputation well before the war began - well before he was even a Jedi Knight. It's the result of being trained by the Dark Woman."

Aayla frowned. The Dark Woman? Where had she heard that name before? "She's a mysterious Jedi, a nomad for lack of a better term. Her training methods are brutal and unorthodox to say the least and the Jedi she produces tend to be abrasive to those who live at the temple."

Aayla nodded slowly. "Up until he reported for duty at the beginning of the war, I had never heard of Tobias Knell. I wonder what he did throughout that time?"

Echuu gave a sad smile. "He most likely saved lives, hunted monsters and served the people of the Republic from the shadows and in ways that they wouldn't even be able to fathom. Since the beginning of this war, he has served as a lesser general to nearly a dozen Jedi Masters, each one passing him on to another like a problem child. Do you think that his opinion of Coruscant and temple Jed was positively effected by that?"

Aayla contemplated Echuu's words and realized that she felt a new respect and even a little sympathy for Tobias Knell. "He'll be heading back to his flagship and getting his forces ready to leave, Master Echuu;" she said absentmindedly, "as soon as he reports that he is ready, we'll make the jump to hyperspace."

Echuu Shen-Jon smiled. "It will be good to be on a cruiser again."

"Welcome back to the Jedi Order, Master;" said Aayla with a smile.

Echuu smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Aayla. I look forward to serving with you."

* * *

Tobias stepped onto the bridge of his cruiser. "Set course for Sarapin;" he said to his nav officer. "I want all troops to be at battle readiness as soon as we reach it."

Acknowledgements sounded around him and he faced the viewport. As the stars turned to lines and those lines turned to the swirling blue tunnel of hyperspace, Tobias felt the same old frustration beginning to creep into his emotions. When the war had begun, he had been hesitant to heed the call for Jedi Generals. Initially, he had come to the conclusion that he would be better served working on his own or with a small group. However, his old master had contacted him and told him that it was for the greater good and the will of the force that he return. He had gotten to see and even train a little with the Dark Woman before being assigned to serve under General Windu. His first battle had been on Dantooine and the fighting had been fierce. He had quickly learned that Master Windu didn't trust him for whatever reason. The master had always refused to give him any important duties or tasks, instead requiring that he stay back at the command center and 'coordinate' operations.

Tobias resisted the urge to grit his teeth and took several steadying breaths. After Dantooine, he had been transferred to the command of Eeth Koth and the Kit Fisto and then Shaak Ti and then the Temple. At the temple, he had been assigned to Cin Drallig as one of his security operatives. Finally, after getting into numerous arguments with the Battle Master about his position, General Rahm Kota had come to the temple and had Tobias assigned to him. Finally, he had been working with a general who took him seriously.

Working alongside Kota had finally allowed Tobias to establish himself as a Jedi and a leader in the command hierarchy and Kota, exhibiting his faith in Tobias, had given him five hundred of his private militia. After that, any troopers who were survivors of devastated legions were also sent to him to bolster his forces until he had a modest command. Even so, Masters like Windu and Fisto and the like were constantly mistrusting and questioning his competence or his judgement.

With an effort, he dispelled those thoughts from his mind. Once this war was over, he'd go back out into the galaxy and continue to serve as the force guided him.

* * *

 **Coruscant - the Offices of the Supreme Chancellor**

The office had been turned into a large holo-communications room. Every member of the Jedi Council was present either in person or via holo. Thanks to the surrender and defection of the Geonosian Gizor Delso, they had way to possibly end the war completely. It had taken almost seven months for the negotiations to take place and in the end, Bail Organa had simply threatened to send Gizor back to the Separatists. After that, Gizor had made his demands a little more reasonable. After Organa had agreed that all Republic forces would leave Geonosis and that even when the war was over, they would be left alone, Delso had agreed to provide the code. As an act of good faith, ARC Trooper Squad Ten and Alpha's ARC Troopers had been put to his defense, as well as Serra Keto and three of the Jedi Temple's Guardians.

At this point, the temple itself was manned by a skeleton crew of Jedi Knights, Masters and Temple Guardians and it made the council very uneasy.

In the Chancellor's office, Mace Windu was outlining the situation and the plan. "Mustafar is deep in the Outer Rim and there is quite a bit of Separatist space between it and Repubic Space. We are going to need a fast ship and an elite team to complete this mission. To that end, we are going to have Clone Commando Omega and Delta Squads accompanied by Master Etain Tur-Mukan and Jedi Bardan Jusik. Furthermore, we'll be sending the Kal Skirata and his boys with them."

"Master Droggan Sarjade and Jedi Knight Amara Karddine request to go along, Masters;" said Bail.

The two Jedi, one in the uniform of a Temple Guardian, his masked helmet under his arm, and the other in a flight suit with her flight helmet under her arm, nodded firmly. Master Windu considered them and said, "Very well, two more Jedi can only help. We also need a ship that isn't a known military ship."

Suddenly, Bail smiled and said, "I have just the ship."

Minutes later, a tall Echani male, a human female in strange leather and lizard skin, and a male Wookiee with completely black fur strode in and the young woman asked, "How may we be of service, Master Jedi and Supreme Chancellor?"

"We have an elite team going on a highly secretive mission;" said Mace Windu, clearly still not pleased with the idea of them being involved. "It's going into the heart of Separatist space and there is likely to be a droid army waiting for them."

The Wookiee Tazzeran gave a rumble and a strange arf-arf-arf sound and Yoda smiled. "Amused you are, my furry friend?"

The Wookiee rumbled a little more then held his peace. Clearly, he had a great deal of respect for Yoda though little respect for any of the other Jedi. Zavren, the Echani asked, "You wish to hire our ship for this little mission? What is the objective?'

"Classified;" said Mace bluntly.

"Master Windu;" said Yoda firmly, "if involve them we will then a right, they have, to know the details of this mission."

Bail Organa took it upon himself to outline the plan. The young woman in leather nodded slowly and said, "Very well. When do we leave?"

"At sunrise tomorrow, leave you will;" said Yoda gravely. "May the force be with you."

They filed out and many of the holo images disappeared. Mace looked at Yoda and said, "I have a bad feeling about this. I don't trust Gizor Delso but I'm sure that, whether he's deceiving us or not, the Separatists will either come to rescue him or kill him."

Bail was about to reply when his desk chimed. "Yes?" he asked.

"Captain Alpha and his troops are here, sir;" came the reply.

"Send them in."

All six of the clones had their helmets off and under their arms. "Reporting as order, Sir;" said Alpha.

They all wore the blue streaks of the 501st Legion. Bail smiled and said, "We have a special detail for your, Captain. A prisoner in the senate tower is either going to be rescued or there will be an attempt on his life by the Separatists. Captain Fordo and his team, plus four Jedi, are going to be the visible, obvious security detail. I want you and your team to be the not-so-obvious detail."

Alpha grinned and looked at his troops. They all returned the grin and he said, "Me and my boys, we're always ready for a fight."


	16. Chapter 16: Trust in the Force

**Korriban - The Ancient Citadel**

Darth Sidious sat on his throne, his eyes closed and with a look of concentration on his wizened face. Before him was a glowing red pyramid with strange glyphs and symbols etched all over it. No matter what he tried to do, all that opened from the device was a star map that pointed at the border between the Outer Rim and Wild Space. But somehow, Sidious knew that this device, this Sith holocron, had the information he needed and it had to be more than just a location on a star map.

Scowling, he closed the device down and stood. Perhaps the holocron would have more to reveal at the location. As he stepped own from his dais, the door to the chamber hissed open and Darth Tryanus strode through the door. "Master;" he said and bowed.

"Rise, my friend;" said the Emperor absentmindedly. "I am preparing to depart for Wild Space and it may be some time before I return. Keep pushing the Republic and ensure that our supporters do not forget that _we_ control their lives and their future success."

"But Master, how can we even do that if Gizor Delso gives the Republic the code to shut down the droid armies?" ask Tyranus as he folded his hands in front of him.

Sidious gave a feral smile and said, "Hopefully that Sith Holocron there will be able to give us some answers. Thus far, all I have been able to get out of it is a star map to the edge of the Outer Rim and Wild Space. I am hoping that once I get there, it will show me more."

"Shall I have one or two of the other accompany you, my Master?"

Sidious shook his head. "Have my ship prepped for departure. I will contact you when I am finished."

"As you wish, my Master;" replied Lord Tyranus with a low bow.

* * *

 **Orbit over Alaris Prim - Aboard the Rendili Heavy Cruiser _Regent_**

When they had arrived on Sarapin, there had been no sign of the Separatists. Upon landing and investigating, they had learned that the Separatists had been there for less than a couple hours before they left, heading presumably for Alaris Prime. That had turned out to be the case and as soon as they dropped out of hyperspace, they faced a Separatist fleet blockading the Wookiee colony world.

As he waited for the comms to connect with the Liberty, Tobias Knell studied the Separatist fleet orbiting the planet of Alaris Prime. They were in standard blockade formation, centered around a trio of Providence-class Dreadnoughts and with a Lukrhulk just beyond the main line. When the comms line connected, he said, "I do believe Master Shen-Jon and General Secura, that have finally found the right place."

Master Echuu nodded grimly. "It would appear so, lad. What's the plan?"

"I would suggest that one of us command the battle up here while two others go to the planet below;" suggested Aayla firmly. She seemed to be daring Tobias to contradict or argue.

With a rather amused, sardonic smile, the Sarkhai Jedi Knight said, "I agree. However, I would recommend that you stay and command the fleet. You have far more experience than I do with large naval engagements."

Aayla's eyes narrowed slightly, "I think I'd rather you remained here to oversee the fleet. Master Echuu and I-"

"You will both land;" Echuu interrupted her. "I need to build a new lightsaber anyway and get reacquainted with command anyway. I only ask, Tobias, that you ensure your fleet commander coordinates with me."

"I assure you he will, Master;" said Tobias. "Shall I come aboard the _Liberty_ or will you be coming aboard the _Regent_ , General Secura?"

Though she was clearly unhappy about it, the Twi'lek Jedi said, "I'll meet you aboard your ship. I think an assault shuttle would be better than one of your freighters this time, General."

"Agreed;" said Tobias, "I will await your arrival."

The communications cut and Tobias turned to Jonah. "Coordinate with General Shen-Jon. You're in charge until I get back. Don't get any fishy ideas."

The Mon Cala second-in-command glared at him. "Very funny, paint-face. Who will be going with you then?"

"Blitz, Doom, Trauma, Digger, Hash, Alfrec and Ki-do will come with me. That should be plenty if there's any trouble."

"Yeah?" chuckled Jonah, "and what about trouble with the blue babe?"

"That's General Secura to you, Jonah;" said Tobias Dryly, "and I can handle any trouble she gives me without a problem. We're both Jedi, after all. What's the worst that could happen - she writes a bad report about me?"

They both chuckled at that as he headed to the Hanger, summoning his troops on the way. The shuttle was setting down and the ramp lowering and his seven selected men were ready to go as well. The clones' armor, which used to be miss-matched do to their differing original units, were now all painted with forest camouflage patterns since they were heading to a forest planet. They all wore the kamas and pauldrons and had their preferred weapons loaded. Alfrec and Ki-Do were also in camouflaged gear.

Down the ramp of the shuttle came a Clone commander with yellow streaks on his armor. "We're ready when you are, General Knell;" he announced respectfully.

Tobias chuckled and said, "Alright, load up troops."

They all filed aboard the the shuttle took off. General Secura and a dozen of her clone troopers were all seated and strapped in already.

Before sitting, pulled a long object from its place on his back. After he had sat down and strapped in, he held the object upright between his feet and hands. Aayla studied it for a long moment before her curiosity overcame her desire not to speak to him. "What;s that you're holding?" she asked.

Tobias smiled and said, "It's a lightsaber pike. I learned how to use polearms while was traveling and decided to build a lightsaber pike for myself."

"But isn't the handle a little short?" asked Aayla.

Tobias's smiled broadened and he hit a switch somewhere on the device. The pole extended to perhaps a touch under two meters. "It's made of of phrik allow so lightsabers and most energy weapons can't cut through. That's helpful since the blade itself is less than half a meter or so long. When the need arises, I can use it and my regular weapon in conjunction. It took me years to master that skill."

Aayla really didn't want to, but she couldn't help being impressed by his skill. "That's quite impressive, General;" she said grudgingly.

Tobias's smile became wry. "Well thank you. I appreciate that, General Secura, especially considering what it cost you to say it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

Tobias shrugged, "Look, clearly, you do not like me, General. No Jedi ever really do unless they themselves are nomads or are exceptionally understanding like Master Yoda. The rest of you don't trust me or other nomads like me for one reason or another."

"Well who holds you all accountable if you have little to no contact with the temple?" she retorted. "How do you know if you're sinking into darkness or not?"

Tobias chuckled. "You make it sound like we nomads are rare. You make it sound as though every system or at least every sector doesn't have either a Jedi facility or, at the very least, a Watchman. We aren't alone as you seem to think. We simply wish to actually affect the galaxy positively even when there isn't an intergalactic crisis like this war."

"So you cut yourselves off from the Jedi Council and from any assistance?" demanded Aayla. "What if you dig up more trouble than you can handle?"

Tobias shook his head. "You don't understand. We aren't just Jedi vigilantes who travel around fighting bad guys or flaunting our power. We're pilgrims who go where the force guides us. Sometimes, it's to a war torn world and sometimes, to ancient ruins where we can meditate on the history of the Jedi. Sometimes, the force leads us to resolve conflict and sometimes, it leads us to find peace for a time."

Aayla considered his words before shaking her head. "It's still dangerous. How do you know that it's the light side of the force that's guiding you?"

"Because the dark side doesn't guide at all. It corrupts;" said Tobias, "it pretends to be your servant as you use it to gain your own ends and as you do, it seeps into your soul and drives you down into its depths. It fills you with fear that you will lose your power. That fear becomes anger towards those you perceive are trying to take it. That anger turns to hate for all of those who don't side with you or serve you. That hate leads to loneliness and suffering because you will never trust anyone around you ever again. The cycle becomes endless unless you are fortunate enough to have someone drag you out of it."

"Exactly;" said Aayla, captilizing on his final statement. "That's why accountability is important."

"I agree;" nodded Tobias, "but as I said, the Temple is not the only way for a Jedi to receive accountability. Tell you what, Jedi Secura, during leave or maybe when this cursed war is over, I'll introduce you to some of the other nomads and we can go to some of the lesser-known enclaves and Jedi academies. Then, you'll understand what I'm trying to say. Otherwise, we'll be at this argument for ages. Trooper, how long until landing?"

"Well we have to get through the blockade first, sir;" said the pilot.

Just then, the shuttle began to shake and tremble. "We're approaching the blockade now, sir;" said the pilot.

"Very well;" said Aayla, "keep evasive."

It was a rough ride but they made it through. The fighters were more concerned about the Republic fleet than a single assault shuttle making for the surface. Perhaps they were confident that whoever was on the ground down their would be able to handle one shuttle of Republic troops.

* * *

 **Naboo - the Gungan's Sacred Groves**

Boss Kampa had been very specific about where to go. "Enterin de sacred place near the great heads. Followin de magics until yousa finden yousa self inna great temple. Ita will be'in all overgrowed with vines and mosses. Bewaren, Skywalker. De place is bombad. No Gungan go en dere anymore. Yousa must passen through de darknesses to reach de light and find what yousa seek."

His warnings proved to be well founded. Anakin could sense the dark side but it wasn't just the dark side. There was mingled light and dark within in a swirling miasma turbulent force energy.

Before he had left, Ahsoka had handed him her own lightsaber. "I'm going to be safe back here with Master Kenobi and the rest;" she had said anxiously; "but you shouldn't go unarmed into a place like that."

It had been very touching and he was grateful because as soon as he entered, it became to dark for him to see. With the ignited green lightsaber in one hand and a glow rod in the other, Anakin looked around. Their were many carvings and statues. Clearly he was in some grand entry hall. Suddenly, torches flared to life and strange laughter filled the air. "What the hell?" gasped Anakin, looking around with the lightsaber ready.

Then the voices started - whispering and dark chuckling. Some of them said things in other languages. Those that spoke in basic said terrible things. Sweet, suggestive voices, voices that sounded familiar to his mind, told him to slaughter the barbarian Gungans and conquer the planet of Naboo. Another told him to take his padawan's lightsaber and cut her down with it. Suddenly, Anakin gasped and nearly dropped the borrowed weapon. Was he thinking these things himself or was it the dark side that swirled around him?

"Master;" came a familiar voice to the side.

Turning quickly, he saw Ahsoka standing there. She was older now - probably in her early twenties. She was beautiful and her color was vibrant. "Master;" she said again, her voice teasing, "come on. The senator doesn't need to know. We can keep this between us - just you and me."

"Okay, that's not going to happen;" said Anakin and he turned away, marching quickly down the hall, deeper into the temple.

"Skywalker;" said another, that of Mace Windu.

The Jedi Master was glaring at him with his arms crossed. "You're a disgrace to the Order and a pathetic Jedi. You will never have be a Jedi Master."

"Says you, baldy;" said Anakin. The place, even though he knew it was all just illusions, was starting to get to him.

Taking a deep breather, Anakin surged forward, trying desperately to reach the heart of the temple. Just as he was about to pass through a doorway, Obi-wan appeared right in front of him. "You disappoint me Anakin. All you ever do is disappoint me. Even Master Qui-Gon couldn't make you a good Jedi."

Anakin walked right through the illusion until he came to what seemed to be an antechamber of some kind. "Anakin, you betrayed me!" came a cry from right behind him.

Turning, he was shocked and horrified to see his wife, her face stained with tears. "I love you more than anything and you betrayed me! How could you?" and, to his unending shock, she pulled a holdout blaster, put it to her head. "No!" cried Anakin but just as she was about to pull the trigger, she vanished.

Trembling and nearly weeping with anxiety and fear, he charged through into another room where he stood utterly frozen. All around him were bodies - hundreds of bodies. There were Jedi from the Masters of the council down to the youngest younglings. They all had lightsaber cuts or stabs in their bodies. With them were numerous senators that Anakin knew - good men and women including his wife, Padme. All around him, suddenly, he heard the familiar _snap-hisses_ of lightsabers. Angry red blades were appearing out of the gloom and the dry, raspy maniacal laughter of Darth Sidious could be heard through it all.

Angry, afraid and no longer clear as to what was illusion and what was real, Anakin readied himself to fight. _Clear your mind, Chosen One. Remember, trust in the force and it will guide you, even when all your talent cannot._

There was that voice again - the one that he had heard while fighting Maul. _Clear your mind. Take a deep breath and concentrate on the light side of the force. All the illusions that these shadows are creating will be revealed for what the are - shadows of the dark side. All that it takes to drive back the shadows is to use the light._

Suddenly understanding, Anakin lifted his hand and from it issued a blast of powerful lightside energy. It seemed to do nothing more than reveal the temple around him for what it was beneath the darkness - a decrepit ruin of stone, vines and moss with creepy statues and carvings. _Maintain your focus, Chosen One and the darkness will be kept at bay._

As Anakin strode forward, he came to a room that felt abundantly cleaner and purer. All around were crystals of varying colors and shades. They all hummed with the force and some of them even seemed to be alive with it. Closing his eyes, Anakin stretched out with the force and tried to sense which crystal, or crystals, were meant for him. However, the force around him was seeming to overwhelm his senses. Sighing, he said allowed, "Any ideas here, oh wise voice in my head?"

Of course, there was no reply. Clipping the borrowed lightsaber to his belt, Anakin went from one formation to another, placing his hands on them and closing his eyes, trying to get a sense of them. For the most part, it didn't really do anything to help him figure it our - until he laid his hand on one formation that was silvery-blue in color. Immediately, he felt as if he was touching a magnet made specifically for him.

Pulling a plasma cutting tool from his belt, Anakin very, very carefully cut himself a half a dozen samples. Even as he carefully placed them in a case and put that case in his pocket, he felt the force thrumming though the case.

From their he continued, going from formation to formation until he came to one that was a glowing bronze color. Again, it felt as though the crystal was reaching out to him, drawing him in. Again, Anakin cut himself some samples. "Great;" he said, "so should I use both or what?"

After the first Battle of Geonosis, he had contemplated carrying two lightsabers but it had always seemed excessive. Perhaps now he should reconsider it. Of course, he would have to ensure that he trained just as hard with a single blade as he was going to with two. If one were ever damaged or destroyed, he would need to be just as deadly with one.

Satisfied with his finds, he concentrated and produced another beam of light to blaze him a path through the shadows and dark side illusions.

* * *

 **Alaris Prime - the Republic Research Facility**

Aayla and Tobias watched the Separatists through their electro-binoculars. A half a dozen super battles droids and four times that many regular battle droids were keeping guard over the entrance. It was obvious that a battle had taken place but the Wookiees had clearly not been ready for a fight. Even so, there was a far greater number of wrecked droids than their were Wookiee corpses. Off to the side, nearly a hundred of them were being carefully guarded by magnaguards and commando droids. "There are quite a few of the clankers down there, Sirs;" said Bly, General Secura's commander.

"Yeah, but I think we can handle them if we do it right;" said Blitz confidently.

Tobias looked at Secura, waiting for her opinion. She appreciated that and said, "General Knell and I will go and engage the prisoners' guards. As soon as we do, draw the fire of the rest of the droids. Deviss, take half the troops and go over to the low ridge right over there. You'll be able to get them in overlapping fire and split their focus that way, not to mention confuse them."

Tobias nodded approvingly. "Couldn't have planned it better myself, General. Let's go cause a little trouble, shall we?"

Despite herself, Aayla smiled. Was she actually starting to like this nomad? Perhaps, at the least, he wasn't so bad as she had assumed, judging by the masters' reactions to him.

Quietly, they slipped around to the wood line not twenty meters from the Wookiee prisoners. With a single leap, they were both in the midst of the droids, their weapons _snap-hissing_ to life. The commando droids went down quickly but the six magnaguards managed to react quickly, attacking the two Jedi. Aayla was pressed by three of them but, using her greater agility and speed, managed to keep them in one another's way so that she only fought one or two of them at a time.

Tobias was engaging all three at once. The length of his weapon's staff made it an excellent defensive weapon as he pulled his green bladed standard lightsaber and slashed it through one of the droids before stabbing another. Deactivating his regular lightsaber, he quickly fought past the guard of the third magna guard and drove the blue blade through first its head and then the glowing eye on its chest.

Turning, he noticed that Aayla had managed to cut down one of her droids but the other two were still pressing her. With a feral grin, he whistled. One of them turned its head to face him, allowing the Twi'lek Jedi to slash it down with ease. After that, the other didn't last long. The Wookiees had already begun picking up the blasters and vibroswords and electro-staves of the droids and engaging the droids who were fighting the clones. It took them only a short time to secure the battlefield. Two of them ran up and growled something to the Jedi. Tobias frowned. "How's your Shyriiwook? I never got the chance to learn it."

Aayla clipped her lightsaber to her belt and said, "Not bad. They said thanks and want to know if we're taking this facility back."

Tobias nodded grimly. Turning, he waved to the troops to rally around them. "There were two individuals with the droids;" he said, "did they go inside?"

The Wookiees nodded and affirmed that they had. Turning to his soldiers, Tobias said, "You're going to help the Wookiees re-secure this facility. General Secura and I will be going after the leaders. I'm guessing they'll be at the main computer core."

Aayla nodded and said, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get to work."

The doors hissed open and the hale of blaster bolts that they had expected never came. Carefully and quietly, they snuck into the facility, making it passed the front and through the main entry hall without any trouble at all. "Alright, we'll split up here;" said Tobias. "Where could we get schematics for this facility?"

One of the Wookiees rumbled and Aayla translated, "He says that at the end of this hall to the right is a security center. Inside is a console we can download the schematics from."

"Great;" said Tobias, pulling his lightsaber from his belt and fixing the lightsaber pack to his back again. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Naboo - Theed Palace**

"Good news, Master;" said Ahsoka excitedly, "the Gungans have managed to drive the droids from the seas and oceans and the cities and towns are all secured as well. The droids, for all intents and purposes, are out in the open. We can hit them from all sides. I'd say less than a standard week before we obliterate them completely. Oh, and the fleets overhead have already forced the Separatist ships to retreat. We have them pinned and ready to be destroyed."

Anakin smiled as he unclipped her lightsaber. "That's great, Snips; and here, this is yours. Thank you for letting me borrow it. I greatly appreciate it."

Ahsoka smiled with pleasure as she took it and clipped it back to her belt. "Of course - couldn't let you go around unarmed. Anyhow, what's next?"

"I need to gather some parts. I might even need to head up to the fleet and whatnot. The sooner I construct my new lightsabers, the better."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Lightsabers, Master? As in, more than one? I was thinking about doing that too."

"Well I recommend waiting until you have the chance to go to Ilum;" said Anakin, "that temple is no joke and it's dangerous. Anyhow, I'm going to get some rest and then start on my lightsabers."

He headed towards the guest quarters set up for them when a voice called from the direction of the main hanger. "Anakin!"

Turning, he was more than delighted to see Padme Amidala, his wife, hurrying towards him. She was smiling beautifully and trying to hide that she was desperately overjoyed to see him. They hugged like they were good friends that were very glad to see one another. "It's a pleasure to see you again, my Lady;" he said warmly.

"You as well, Master Jedi. As soon as I had heard that the Separatist blockade was broken, I chose to hurry home. You'll be pleased to know that my Jedi body guards are doing exceptionally well. They've already managed to foil two attempts on my life."

Anakin's face blanched and he asked as casually, "And who are your body guards?"

"A Kento Marek, Mallie Nion and their padawans;" said Padme, gripping his forearm to reassure him. "Rest assured, they are excellent at their work."

Anakin managed to suppress a sigh of relief. If he trusted anyone else other than himself, Ahsoka and Obi-wan with Padme's life, it was those four. "I'm very glad to hear it, Senator. I know them personally and they are good and reliable Jedi. Are you busy? It would be a privilege to grab some dinner and chat with you, catch up a little, perhaps?"

Padme laced her arm through his and said, "The pleasure would be all mine, Master Jedi."

Ahsoka watched them stroll off and wondered if there was more to their friendship than just that, a close friendship. But then, she immediately dismissed the idea. It was almost laughable really, the thought of her master fraternizing with a politician. He despised ninety-nine percent of them, especially after Chancellor Palpatine proved to be a Dark Lord of the Sith.

Giggling at her own foolishness, Ahsoka turned and headed off to eat with the troops. Rex, Cody and the others were going to want to hear about how she and Anakin beat the tar out of a couple Sith Lords anyway.

* * *

Obi-wan waited for his transmission to go through impatiently. It had been months since he had contacted Satine Kryze and he was desperate to reassure himself that she was safe. Finally, the armored form of a Mandalorian warrior appeared, "How can I help you, Jedi?" the warrior, a female, asked gruffly but not rudely.

"I was just comming for a status report on Mandalore. Is everything well there? Have the Separatists return, and so on."

"All's well here, Sir. I would normally put you in contact with the Duchess but she is on her way to Coruscant to directly address the senate. If you wish, she left Prime Minister Almec in charge."

Obi-wan didn't really want to speak to him but he had to keep up the pretense. "Yes that would be great, thank you."

It took fifteen minutes for the Prime Minister to arrive and another twenty before he had given a report. When it was all over and after Obi-wan had ended the conversation, he sighed and turned back to the war room. He hoped that they could end this battle quickly so that he may be able to catch Satine before she left the capital. Even though he was leery to admit it, even to himself, he missed her.

As he exited the comms station and headed towards the mess hall, he ran into Ahsoka. "Hello, young one;" he said cheerfully, "where is your master?"

"He's having dinner with Senator Amidala. She just arrived and they thought they'd catch up."

"Well isn't nice;" chuckled Obi-wan. "Come on, let's go get some food and see how the troops are doing."

* * *

 **Unknown Planet on the Edge of Wild Space**

Darth Sidious approached the side of the mountain and gazed at the nearly sheer cliff before him. It was an odd think, a pedestal randomly sat in the middle of nowhere next to the cliff face. As soon as he had landed and disembarked, he had activated the holocron. Immediately, without his prompting, it had directed him tho this mountain.

Carefully, he set it on the pedestal. The mountain rumbled slightly and a door suddenly grated open. Sidious smiled tightly and entered. At first, there was only darkness and he was about to use the force to enhance his vision when lights suddenly began to come on. All around were tall panels and it took only a little inspection to see what they were. Armored men frozen in blocks of carbonite, preserved in perfect hibernation. It was once rumored that carbonite could be used to put living beings in suspended animation of a sort, though it done incorrectly, it could kill them or make them deathly ill upon waking. Suddenly, the holocron glowed and a holoimage appeared.

Darth Sidious cackled with delight. "I am Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith. You have found my army, preserved for the battle against the true Sith Emperor. Awaken the Dark Jedi Masters on the dais and they will immediately begin assisting you."

Darth Sidious looked around, continuing to laugh as he did. An army had been preserved by one of the greatest Dark Lords of the Sith of all time, as if just for him. Let the Republic and the Jedi shut down his droid armies. He had another, more dangerous and even greater one already up his sleeve.


	17. Chapter 17: The Secret Army of Revan

**Alaris Prime - The Decimator Project Research Facility**

As they had moved through the facility, they only came upon small squads of enemy droids. It seemed as though the deeper they went into the facility, the lighter the resistance became. Tobias was frowning. "Was the Republic using Wookiees as slaves down here?"

Aayla looked aghast at him. "Of course not! The Wookiees were actually going to use it as a way to boost this colony world's economy. It would have worked to. Those decimators are pricey but, according to reports, worth every penny."

Tobias nodded, not altogether convinced. "The main computer core is ahead;" he murmured. "Get ready."

They came to a large security door that was clearly heavily armored. Unfortunately, a lightsaber had already been used to cut a whole large enough for a full grown human to get through. When they ducked inside, they saw their enemies. Two figures stood at the main access terminal in the center of the room. All around were mainframes that stored and encrypted the information. As soon as Tobias and Aayla entered, the two figures saw them. Immediately, one of them moved to meet them. She was a woman, pale faced and with strange designs. Her eyes were bluish gray and she was completely bald. It was no mystery who she was. Every Jedi had heard the name of Dooku's favorite assassin - Assaj Ventress. "Jedi scum;" she hissed and two curved lightsaber handles jumped into her hands.

"Come quietly, assassin;" said Aayla, holding her weapon ready. "There's no need to die."

"Not for me know;" hissed the Ventress. "But I have great need for you to die."

She leaped at them and Tobias took two long steps forward, drawing and igniting both his weapons to meet her. "Go after the other intruder;" he said as Ventress's blades clashed on his lightsaber pike's metal shaft. "Make sure he doesn't get any of the information they need. I'll keep the bald one busy."

It was commonly thought that no single Jedi could take on Assaj Ventress alone and while some like Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, Obi-wan Kenobi and perhaps a few others disagreed with that assertion, she was known for her rage and skill.

Tobias Knell didn't care. With both his weapons, he engaged Assaj and even managed to drive her back several meters while Aayla rushed towards the core. There stood her former master Quinlan Vos. He gave a cold, tight smile. "They had to send you, didn't, Aayla?"

"I volunteered, Master. Come on now;" she said, raising her weapon, "let's make this convincing."

Vos ignited his own red blade and attacked viciously. If anyone had been spectating their fight, they would have sworn that Vos was trying to kill her while she tried to hold back, to reason with him. They kept up the charade as they fought towards the other side of the room, disappearing behind a row of tall computer mainframes. Once out of sight, they calmed down, only continuing to fight to make it sounds like a duel was still going on. "Did you find what you were looking for here, Master?" asked Aayla.

Quinlan nodded gravely. "Yes. We know exactly where the decimator cannon tech was being produced and tested. Sidious wants us to perfect the weapon, not only for ground combat, but also to modify and mount on ships. From here, we'll more than likely be headed to Eredenn Prime. I take it you and the nomad will be following us all the way?"

"If Tobias doesn't succeed in capturing or killing Ventress now, then yes;" replied Aayla.

Vos chuckled and said, "He may be good but he's not that good. No Jedi or Dark Jedi I've ever met, aside from the count, has bested her on their own. He'll catch her off guard for a minute or so with that fancy lightsaber pike of his but then she'll get his measure and, unless we hurry here, he'll wind up like all the other Jedi she's fought."

Aayla smiled and said, "Don't underestimate him, Master. He's good! Not only that-" she was interrupted are one of the banks of mainframes exploded.

Turning, they saw Tobias chasing Ventress across the top of another. The assassin leaped across to another and Tobias stretched out the hand that held his standard lightsaber. As they both watched, the mainframe that Ventress was on exploded, throwing her across the room. Agile as could be, she flipped around and landed against one wall feet first before kicking off and charging right back at Tobias. "Okay;" said Vos, "that was impressive."

Tobias caught her blade and doubled his attack but Ventress was more than ready for him. They drove one another back and forth, neither seeming to gain any headway. Just then, Quinlan turned to Aayla and sighed, "This is taking too long. She's going to wonder why one of us isn't dead yet and she'll assume that I can beat you."

Aayla chuckled as they reengaged with more convincing earnest. "That's quite the assumption though, isn't it master?"

Quin chuckled and shook his head. "You've always been good, Aayla but trust me on this one, we need it to look like I'm beating you. Brace yourself, because this might hurt a lot."

He thrust out his hand and sent Aayla smacking into the side of another mainframe before dashing back to the main console and pulling a datacard from one of the slots. "Ventress, I got it;" he shouted, "let's go before their reinforcements get here."

Tobias, seeing his companion thrown against the equipment, used the force to blast back the assassin and gunned straight for Vos. Quinlan was barely able to deflect the first flurry of blows before he found the rhythm and his footing. "Easy there, nomad;" he grinned, "I'm not that much of a push over."

"Never heard you were;" growled Tobias. "But you aren't going to get away while I can still fight."

"So all it will take is incapacitating you then, huh? That can be arranged;" and he suddenly began to viciously counter Tobias, weaving a web of energy around him.

Tobias had heard of this technique - Vapaad. It was nearly impossible to defend against by the average Jedi.

Tobias was not the average Jedi. Putting up his standard weapon, he used the staff of his lightsaber pike as a shield, easily using it to keep his opponent's strikes from getting anywhere near him.

"Vos;" called the assassin impatiently, "enough fooling around. Kill him and let's go."

Vos winked at Tobias and suddenly swatted aside his blade before delivering a spinning kick to the side of his head. Stars exploded in his vision and he was suddenly flying backwards, smacking into a support column and only landing a few feet away from Aayla. She was still unmoving, probably unconscious. Tobias staggered to his feet and used the force to steady his balance and clear his vision. Too late. The Dark Jedi were gone. Growling in frustration, he went over and checked on Aayla. She was breathing but their was a nasty bruise above her right lekku. "Ouch;" he muttered.

He shook her lightly and managed to get her to stir. "What-"

"They got away;" he said in a grim tone. "They'll be heading to Eredenn Prime next."

"That's right;" said Aayla as she carefully stood to her feet. "Master Quinlan told me that it's where the weapon was originally tested."

Tobias glanced at her and lifted an eyebrow. "So you still trust him."

"Yes I do;" she said coolly.

Tobias studied her for a long moment before saying, "That's good enough for me, then. Let's go."

They headed towards what the facility schematics indicated was the main administration level. Their troops and the Wookiees were all gathered, seemingly slapping backs and shaking hands. "Command Bly;" called Aayla, "status report."

"The facility is ours again, General;" the commander said with obvious satisfaction.

"Good. Gather everyone up. We head back to the fleet within the hour;" said Aayla.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 **Naboo - the Palace of Theed**

Anakin had scavenged, purchased and found all the parts he needed and had checked and double-checked their integrity to ensure that there wouldn't be a catastrophic failure. When he was finally satisfied, he went to palace's barracks maintenance bay where blaster weapons and the like were fixed. The process for building the weapons hadn't taken him long his first time when he had gone to Ilum. In fact, according to Obi-wan, he had probably beaten a record and that was his first time when he was just a kid.

Now, his hands moved with even more surety and his eyes were closed more than they were opened. The voice was always telling him to trust in the force more than his own talents so that's what he would do.

Four hours of precisely cutting the crystals and fusing the parts together and easing power into the lightsabers' batteries all culminated to Anakin holding two similar looking weapons. The hilts were very similar to his original designs, though the colors were slightly different. In his original weapons, he had used chromium and high-quality black plasteel. He was able to do the same for one of his weapons but for the other, he had instead used bronzium since he hadn't been able to obtain enough chromium for both. It wound up fitting better anyway since the blade that weapon produced was a golden-bronze color. The blade of the other was almost white with just a hint of blue. As he ignited them both, he smiled. They were perfect. "Wow;" said Ahsoka, who had just come in. "Those are nice. I've been contemplating building myself a second weapon, a short bladed shoto saber, maybe."

"It's not a bad idea;" said Anakin as he closed down his weapons and clipped them to his belt. "But whatever you do, don't become so reliant on two lightsabers that you can't defend yourself with only one should one of them get destroyed."

"Of course;" she said. "Come one. The commanders have a battle report. We've almost won Naboo."

* * *

In the palace's main command center, Cody, Marshal Commander Panaka, the Queen and Obi-wan stood around a holo of Naboo. Another holo of Commander Appo, Captain Rex and Boss Kampa were also active. "We've pushed them out of the swamps and forests now, Generals;" said Appo. The Separatists are now all on the plains and in the open. We'll have them eliminated before the end of the week."

Turning to another pair of holos, Obi-wan asked, "Whats the status of the enemy fleet, Admirals?"

"They were forced to retreat, sir. We're tracking them as best we can but it would appear that they are headed back to Separatist space;" replied Admiral Yularen.

"Excellent;" said the Queen, sounding beyond relieved.

"As soon as the last droids are taken care of, we'll report to the council;" said Obi-wan. "No doubt, they'll want use reassigned to another trouble area."

"No doubt;" chuckled Anakin, "but I wouldn't mind a short leave of absents. I need a break to center myself a little."

"Hear, hear;" chuckled Ahsoka.

* * *

 **Coruscant - Military High Command**

This mission was being kept very confidential. Many knew that a mission was going on to shut down the droid armies but exactly when and how were a mystery to all except a handful of the highest ranking Jedi masters and those who were directly involved. In the most secure area of the whole of the High Command building, Yoda, Master Oppo Rancisis and the Geonosian defector Gizor Delso stood. A protocol droid was there to translate the chitterings and snorts of the Geonosian language. Sitting in the seats, waiting patiently to receive their briefing were some of the most elite troops the Grand Army had produced and the Jedi that worked most closely with them or had the necessary skills. Jedi Master Etain Tur-Mukan, Jedi Knight Bardan Jusik, Jedi Master Droggan Sarjade and Jedi Knight Amara Karddine all sat in the front row with a middle-aged man in Mandalorian armor. Originally, he had been contracted, like over a hundred others, to assist in the training of the clone army. After an experiment with some of the clones had been declared a failure, he had saved six from being terminated. Those six clones sat behind him. They were classified as Null-class Advanced Recon Commandos. With them were also the Republic Commandos of Delta Squad and Omega Squad.

The gathered fourteen troops were arguably the best that the whole of the Grand Army had to offer and the Jedi either worked closely with them, as the case of Jusik and Tur-Mukan or had specific skills. Sarjade was an exceptional lightsaber duelist and warrior in general and Karddine could fly anything with a stick. If the need arose, she could steal any Separatist vessel and get them out.

The last three individuals were the crew members of the Dynamic-class freighter _Legacy Hawk_. Since the ship was not known by the Separatists, it would take them all the way through to Mustafar and get them very close before the enemy was even aware of the danger.

As Master Rancisis completed his briefing, he looked around. The clones were stock still and the Jedi were nodding in understanding. It was important that they all understood the gravity of this situation. "We will have all units of the Grand Army of the Republic ready to move in on key planets in Separatist controlled space and will even be ready to send an army to Korriban where Master Vos reports the Sith are ruling from now. If we can do that, we could put an end to the Sith once and for all."

"Time, it is, for all of you to go. Your ship awaits and may the force be with you;" said Master Yoda gravely.

The strike team stood and filed out. "Are you sure this is going to work, Masters?" asked Bail Organa.

"Sure of nothing, are we, Chancellor;" said Yoda, "a great risk, this is but, if successful our troop are, at best, end this war they will. At worst, as serious advantage, we will have and attack us, our enemy will be unable to."

After the silence stretched, Master Rancisis asked, "Should we send a member of the council with them, Master Yoda?"

The venerable green creature shook his head. "Foolish, that would be, I think. Better not to interfere, I think. Trust in them and in the force, we must."

"So many have heeded Darth Sidious's call. Pong Krell, Jerec, Maw, Antinnis Tremayne, Gwellib Ap-Llewff - the list goes on. How many more are spies within our order?"

Yoda nodded sadly. "True it is, Master Oppo. No way, there is, to discover who among us is false. Trust in the force and engage our known enemy, all we can do, is."

Neither of them were happy or satisfied with that answer but unfortunately, they both knew that it was, indeed, the truth.

* * *

 **Unknown World on the Edge of Wildspace - the Hidden Mountain Fortress of Darth Revan**

Darth Sidious strode from row to row of carbonite block. Each one encased an armored soldier. The armor was that of the Sith Troopers under the command of Darths Revan and Malak. At the foot of each block was a footlocker, presumably holding weapons and such. By the time he had reached the end of the hall, he had calculated that there were around fifty-thousand troopers. At the head of the hall was another section of five deep by fifty wide. They all wore the dark robes of Dark Jedi and had lightsabers on pedestals beside each of them. Sidious's malevolent delight only grew as he came to a dais. On that dais were another fifty-two Dark Jedi, probably masters and before them stood two figures in a position of prominence. It was clear that when Darth Revan left this fortress, he left them in charge. For just a moment, Sidious had the urge to free them from their sleep but instead, he decided to leave them to see what else was in this mountain.

Off to one side was a whole chamber of wardroids. There were bipedal, humanoid battle droids with blaster weapons of different kinds. There were quadrupedal droids with built in weapons systems of another and their were strange droids with long arm-like limbs and single struts that they stood on. All told, there was another seventy-five thousand of them, though it stood to reason that they would need software and hardware upgrade. Even so, Darth Sidious and his Sith Empire had an army now, gift-wrapped for him by one of his predecessors in carbonite and hibernation.

Continuing through the caverns, he found stores of weapons and blasterpacks as well, all of which still read a charge. In another room were several dozen HK-24 Assassin droids made by Czerka well over four thousand years prior and still clearly in working order. Finally, in one of the vaults was a suit of armored robes. They were red and black and there was absolutely no mistaken them. Sidious grinned broadly. Many had wondered where the armor of Darth Revan had gone or if he had obtained more than one set. Clearly he had since Revan had reportedly died for the last time on Yavin IV during the rein of Sith Emperor Vitiate and his armor had been lost - all save his mask. That mask was in Mount Tanitis on Wayland right now, locked within Lord Sidious's own secret mountain. But this set was absolutely pristine and clearly had never been used. Suddenly, a stone in the floor moved and a pedestal rose from it.

Sidious placed the holocron onto it and waited. The holocron hummed and came to life and the image of the man himself appeared. "Dark Lord, what do you wish from Darth Revan?"

Sidious sneered. "Darth Revan is dead, gatekeeper, but I want his army. How do I release and command it?"

The image flickered infinitesimally and the gatekeeper replied, "Only a true Dark Lord of the Sith can command these legions. How will you prove yourself?"

"How will you test me?" retorted Sidious, his lightsaber falling into his hand and coming to life with a _snap-hiss_.

The gatekeeper flickered again and replied, "You will be tested as all Sith are - your cunning, your skill, your strength and your patience. Without these, you will fail."

Behind the armor, a section of the wall suddenly opened. "Enter, you who claim to be the Dark Lord. Let us see how you handle the tests?"

Darth Sidious closed down his lightsaber and strode through into the darkness beyond.

* * *

 **Naboo - The Palace of Theed**

The final conflicts had been clean and with minimal casualties. Since the droids were out in the open, a series of bombing runs were able to eliminate most of them with the last few being taken out by soldiers moving in to sweep. When the final report came in, the queen turned and bowed to the Jedi. "I must thank you for your assistance, Master Jedi. We are in your debt."

"No such thing, your Highness;" said Obi-wan. "It is our duty, after all."

"We will be having a celebration and would be honored if you would all stay;" she said.

Obi-wan smiled and said, "We would be honored to, but I fear that we must return to Coruscant. The Council will have new orders for us and will not be pleased if we delay."

The queen bowed and thanked them before leaving them to the logitstics of reloading their troops and equipment.

As they did, Senator Amidala came into the room. "Good afternoon, Masters;" she said with a smile. "I must thank you for, once again, saving my home. It seems we are making a habit, aren't we?"

Anakin and Obi-wan chuckled. "We will try to avoid doing so a third time, my lady, I can assure you;" said Obi-wan with a bow.

"I take it that you will be returning to Coruscant then?" she said.

"That's correct, Senator;" replied Anakin, just a hint of regret in his voice.

"May I perhaps accompany you, then? It would be far safer to travel aboard Cruiser than on my own."

Anakin immediately nodded. "It would be my pleasure, Senator, though I must say, it won't be very comfortable. The quarters aboard a warship are not the most glamorous."

She smiled. "I don't mind that at all, Master Jedi. Oh, and Master Kenobi;" she turned to face Obi-wan, "before I left Coruscant, one Duchess Satine Kryze caught up with me. She wanted me to convey the message that she was looking forward to seeing you again."

Obi-wan smiled and bowed. "Thank you, my lady."

Ahsoka watched the two of them with a frown. It was not totally unheard of for senators and diplomats to travel with military groups, especially if they were traveling in the same direction or to the same place. However, it certainly seemed as though her master and the Senator were much more friendly than any Jedi was with other politicians. Again, he suspicions were piqued and again, she swatted them down. There was really no need to be suspicious. Ahsoka was well aware of Her master's and Obi-wan's history with the senator from Naboo. They had all survived the battle for Naboo over ten years ago. It stood to reason that they were be more friendly.

"Ahsoka, would you mind seeing to the Senator's ship and belongings?" her master asked, breaking her out of her musings.

"Of course, Sky-guy;" she said, "Madam Senator, lead the way."

As they headed towards Senator Amidala's suite, she leaned over to Ahsoka and asked, "He lets you call him 'Sky-guy'?"

Ahsoka grinned and shrugged, "I never really asked for permission and he hasn't told me to stop yet. I think he secretly likes it."

The senator giggled at that.


	18. Chapter 18: Rescue on Nar Shadda Prt 1

**Coruscant - The Jedi Temple Primary Communications Hub**

Obi-wan, Anakin and Ahsoka strode out of the briefing, still only half believing what they had seen. The droid armies completely shut down - it was almost beyond comprehension. "There's no way that Darth Sidious or Dooku are going to let this happen;" said Anakin grimly.

"It's not a matter of them letting anything happen, Master;" said Ahsoka. "It's a matter of this special team, whoever they are, being good enough to get the mission done, where ever it is. Who do you think they sent? And where do you think they're going?"

Anakin scowled and a trace amount of petulance that he still sometimes displayed crept into his attitude. "Why didn't they reassign us to this mission? Me and you and Snips, Obi-wan, with a couple of the boys of the 501st and we'd have this done in no time."

Despite himself, Obi-wan had to smile fondly at his one time apprentice. "No doubt we would, my friend. But if we were to suddenly be yanked from an assignment, the Seps, even their droid commanders would get suspicious and probably be at a higher state of alertness. Instead, they took those who were already not on missions and send them. I trust the wisdom of the council, Anakin and you should too."

Anakin snorted slightly but it was amusement, not disbelief or denegration. "You only say that because you're on the council now, Master."

Ahsoka chuckled and so did Obi-wan. "Partly true. I get to see things that other Jedi do not because I'm on the Jedi council. Trust me. Besides, weren't you complaining about wanting leave time? Well, now you get it. go on! Enjoy yourselves - just not too much."

They both chuckled and Anakin stretched. "Well, I'm going to go and stroll through the room of a thousand fountains.. Don't get into any trouble while I'm there. I'd hate to have to save either of you."

"Whatever, Sky-guy;" said Ahsoka, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "I'm going to go build another lightsaber and see if Master Cin Drallig would be willing to instruct me in Jar'Kari."

They hurried off and Obi-wan smiled, heading in the general direction of the hangers. As he did, he pulled his comlink from his belt and keyed it. It was only a moment before a voice answered, "This is Satine."

"Hello, my dear;" said Obi-wan with a smile.

"Obi! Are you here on Coruscant, yet?" she asked eagerly.

"I am. How about dinner at Dex's Diner? I know it's not the highest quality cuisine but I can personally vouch that it's quite tasty and very filling."

She sounded impatient as she answered, "Yes, yes - of course, just hurry over here. I've missed you and been worried about you."

Obi-wan frowned, surprised by the urgency and anxiety in her voice. "I'll be there soon."

* * *

Anakin strolled through the Room of a Thousand Fountains and listened to the waters gurgle and trickle all around. It truly was a musical, beautiful sound. The way the vents were designed, it felt as though a calm, soothing breeze was flowing through the massive room and the smell of flowers and plants filled the air with a feeling of life and all together, it made the force seem so much more alive. With a sigh, he said down on a bench and leaned back, basking in the force. That voice that constantly talked to him during dangers or difficult times had told him to trust in the force numerous times now so maybe it would be a good idea to bask in it and meditate on it and to open himself up to it. Moving from the bench to the flat stone, he sat on it, cross-legged and close his eyes and taking a deep breath to clear his mind.

It was all around him and within him - the living force. Suddenly, he heard voices and opened his eyes.

 _The room was suddenly very dark. No water trickled and the plants were all dead, their leaves and branches lying on the floor and rotting. Turning, he saw two familiar figures. The tall man with brown hair and a knowing, ever-confident smirk that he had seen on Dxun was there - as was the beautiful if shorter woman. The man was wearing normal street clothing - black pants, a gray shirt and a brown leather jacket. He had a pair of blaster pistols of an old and unfamiliar make and model and nestled behind them on each hip were a pair of lightsabers. The woman wore regular Jedi robes in brown and tan and had a lightsaber on her hip as well. "He's out there somewhere, Atton. I know he is;" the woman was saying. "I have to find him."_

 _"Fair enough, Sweetheart; when do we leave?" asked the man._

 _Tears seemed to well in the woman's eyes - Meetra was her name if Anakin remembered right. "No, Atton;" she whispered, stopping and wrapping her arms around him. "You can't come with me this time."_

 _"What?" he said, "what in blazes do you mean?"_

 _"I need you to stay here with the others. I need you and Mical and Brianna and Mira and Bao-Dur to finish your training and star rebuilding the Jedi Order. We finally have a reprieve here from the Sith and we need to take it. Visas and Atris will be able to complete your training - plus I know where a handful of others are too. They contacted me after we got back from Malachor. They sense Kreia's death."_

 _Atton humphed moodily as he held her and muttered, "Traya, Kreia - what are we calling her? Can we make up our minds, please?"_

 _That got a chuckled out of Meetra. "Fine then - Kreia. I think she died as Kreia."_

 _"And I don't trust Atris - after everything she's done-"_

 _"She was deceived, same as we were, my love;" murmured Meetra, pulling away just enough to look into his eyes. "Listen, I need you to stay here on Coruscant. More will come here."_

 _Atton leaned down and kissed her tenderly and sweetly before pulling away and saying, "It's going to kill me to stay, you know - not knowing where you're at or if your okay; not know if I'm ever going to see you_ _again."_

 _Meetra's sobbed quietly and buried her face in his chest. She never got like this around the others - only with him. It wasn't a good sign. Somehow, she seemed to know that they would never see each other again. Clearing her throat and mustering, she smiled and said, "Besides, we both know you have another reason to stay. Come on. T3 and a couple of those HK-51's are watching him with Visas."_

 _They turned to leave and Anakin followed. In this dream state, it was as if he didn't walk but when he thought to move forward, he just did. Out of the room, he followed them, through the ancient halls of the temple. They had been different back then. When they finally reached their destination, it was a small room, one of many similar ones. Anakin guessed that it was a dormitory of some kind. In the small room was a cradle, two dangerous looking bodyguard droids, or maybe even assassin droids, an astromech droid of some kind, so old that he had never seen it before, and a woman in black robes with a hood pulled low over her face. "Master;" she said, standing and bowing as Meetra and Atton entered._

 _Atton and Meetra bowed in turn and headed straight to the cradle. Inside was the most beautiful baby boy Anakin had ever seen. It couldn't be more that a couple weeks old, if even that. Atton's eyes were beginning to well with tears as he bent and picked the baby up. With a sniff, he chuckled. "Do you remember Nar Shadda, when we finally had it out in the Refugee Sector and I spilled my guts to you?"_

 _Meetra chuckled, "Of course I do. That's when I really feel like I met the real Atton for the first time. It's when I knew that I loved you."_

 _"Oh, I loved you when you first sashayed into the holding area on Paragus;" chuckled Atton again, "wearing that ridiculous, skintight under garment. Stars above, you were a site for sore eyes."_

 _Meetra blushed a little and laughed. "I was not sashaying! I've pretty sure I was holding a vibrocutter like a sword in one hand and one of those cheap mining lasers in another."_

 _"Oh but to my mind, you might as well have been sashaying;" chuckled Atton._

 _The baby giggled to and Atton grinned triumphantly. "See, he agrees - our little Sereph."_

 _Meetra smiled as Atton handed baby Sereph to her. As they stood there, a tall woman wearing a white and gray set of Jedi robes she was still growing accustomed to, came in and said, "Mistress, two men have arrived, wishing to see you."_

 _Carefully, Meetra placed the baby back in her cradle. "Thank you, Brianna. We'll go at once - and you don't have to call me mistress. Call me Meetra."_

"Anakin, wake up!"

With a gasp, Anakin snapped out of it. He was still sitting in the Room of a Thousand Fountains on the flat stone. Standing over him was Mace Windu, looking at him with genuine concern. "What was that?" asked Anakin.

Mace's eyes darkened slightly. "I was just waking you up. You were sleeping."

"No, not that. I'm sorry, Master. I just had a vision of some kind."

Mace's eyes brightened with interest. "A vision from the force, perhaps?"

Anakin stood and stretched before saying, "I'm not sure. I need to check the archives for something, though."

A wry smile crossed Mace Windu's face. "Anakin Skywalker going for a history lesson. Wonders will never cease. Mind if I tag along? Your vision may be important and I, like you, am simply waiting on the outcome of this covert mission."

* * *

Ahsoka worked carefully at the work station as she cut away at the piece of crystal. She had actually found it in a blaster that had been broken and had wondered if it would work. Very carefully, she cut at it with the precision tool until it felt just right. Straightening, she groaned and stretched her neck and shoulders. "Very well cut, that is, young Tano;" came a croaking voice on the stool beside her. Master Yoda stood there, a gentle and kindly smile on his face.

Ahsoka smiled back. "Thank you, master. I wanted to take up Jar'kai if possible so I'm building a second lightsaber."

"Hmmm;" said Yoda, nodding his green head. "Much skill, Jar'kai takes. Never learned it, did I. How goes your training under Anakin Skywalker?"

Ahsoka chuckled and shook out her cramped hands. "Well Master Skywalker isn't the most ordinary master, that's for sure."

"Push the envelope, he does. For certain, that is;" chuckled Yoda. "Worry many, it does. Arrogant, they think he is. To confident, he appears. What think you, young Padawan?"

Ahsoka shrugged slightly. "I don't know, Master. He's confident for sure but arrogant? I don't know about that. I've seen him do some pretty incredible things - both in a fighter and on the battlefield. I personally think that his confidence isn't excessive at all. He can usually do what he plans and whenever he doesn't, he learns from it. He doesn't blame others for his faults or mistakes. That doesn't sound like arrogance to me."

Yoda smiled and chuckled more. "Very insightful, that was, young Ahsoka. Doing well under his teachings, you are. Nothing but good things, he says about you. Very proud of you, he is."

Ahsoka felt herself blushing. "I'm glad to hear that, Master. I sometimes wonder if I'm doing it all right."

"Come in time, confidence and surety will. Leave you to your new lightsaber, I will."

The old master hopped down and began to hobble away. Just as she turned back to her lightsaber, Ahsoka's comlink chimed. Sighing and hoping that vacation was over already, she answered it. "This is Ahsoka Tano."

* * *

 **Nar Shadda - The Red Light Sector**

With the huge poncho over his armor and jetpack, Jack strode through the streets of the smuggler's moon. As he went, he hummed a tune of a Mandalorian war song under his breath. The Jedi Master Quinlan Vos had contacted him, urgency demanding that they meet. It wasn't like the Jedi infiltrator and spy to contact him like that. Normally, it was Jack who initiated contact.

When he reached their regular meeting spot, he was surprised when the Jedi master was nowhere to be found. Immediately, he had misgivings. Was this a trap? Looking around, he saw numerous shady and absolutely familiar faces - bounty hunters. A blue skinned Duros with a wide brimmed hat was in one corner. An IG droid was standing in the corner at a charging station - not even being charged. A very pale skinned woman with long bony fingers and a slug rifle against the wall was casually sipping at a drink. Across from her was a short figure - not taller than a kids of about fourteen or so. He had longish black hair but blacker still was the look he was tossing around. Over at the bar was a Trandoshan in a flight suit. They were everywhere - and Jack had no doubt they were waiting for him. Fortunately, he and the Jedi had planned for this. Casually, he stepped through the room, hearing and sensing one after another of them stand to their feet.

When he reached the kitchen door, where a big Barabel stood, he said, "I'd like to see the cook, please;".

The Barabel nodded and let him back.

It was busy in the back. Jack had to be careful not to bump into the droids and beings carrying stacks of dishes and such as he hurried through the kitchen. There was a back exit that led into an alley. Pulling a blaster pistol, he went through the door. Immediately, two IG-86 droids lifted their weapons. Jack dropped to one knee and fired in quick succession. The droids fell to the ground, sparking and sputtering.

Jack shrugged of the poncho, grabbed one of the blaster rifles, a simple but effective Baktoid Armor Workshop's E-5. After snactching the extra blaster packs from the other, he hurried out into the busy street. This was Nar Shadda, so he didn't exactly expect the local authorities, also known as the Hutt Cartel, to care very much about shots being fire. Just another advantage of living lawless.

It was no real difficult thing to sneak back to where his ship was docked. The difficult thing was that a dozen various assassin droids and bounty hunters were lounging around it. Jackello Harolem was good but he wasn't stupid. A dozen bounty hunters and assassin droids were just a hair or so out of his league. Quickly, he ran down the street and looked for a sign that advertised long range comms equipment. Plenty of establishments had them. The question was how long did he have before he was in trouble?

Ducking into an arcade, he ran to the back and hopped into a comms booth. Quickly, he fed credit chips into the machine and put in the only frequency that he had memorized from the Republic side of the war. It beeped for just a moment before being answered. "This is Ahsoka Tano."

Jack sighed with relief and said, "Tano, this is Jackello Harolem. I'm in huge trouble. I'm on Nar Shadda and am being chased by Cad Bane and over twenty other bounty hunters and assassin droids. I think I've been made and the Seps are after me."

"Blast! Alright, I'll get with my master and see what I can do."

"Please hurry;" he said. "I'll be in the Refugee Sector. Just call me when you get in system. I have to go. I can't stay still for too long or they'll find me."

He disconnected and hurried towards an emergency exit out the back, wishing for once that he didn't have his distinctive Mandalorian armor. A blaster bolt slapped into the side of the building, spraying duracrete dangerously close to his eyes. Snapping the blaster rifle up, he returned fire, managing to take out two of his assailants before bolting down the alley. It was a long way from here to the refugee sector and he was going to be fighting the whole way.

* * *

 **Coruscant - The Jedi Temple**

Ahsoka ran as fast as she could through the temple, keying her comlink as she did. When Anakin finally answered, she said, "Master, we have a problem. Jackello Harolem, you know that Mandalorian smuggler, he's in trouble. We need to get to Nar Shadda."

There was a brief pause before Anakin said, "I'm in the archives right now. Meet me in the briefing room right outside of them."

"Got it."

By the time she reached the briefing room, Ahsoka was out of breath and her heart was pounding. Bursting, she looked at the half a dozen faces. "What's the plan?" she asked breathlessly.

The look on their faces caused her heart to shrink. Her master looked just as unhappy as she felt. Mace Windu, Cin Drallig, Oppo Rancisis, Yoda and another master she didn't recognize, a short woman with dark hair and a scar at the center of her forehead. "I'm sorry, Snips;" said Anakin, "but the masters won't authorize a rescue mission."

"We're too strung out;" said Master Windu. "We don't have the troops and since the call to go on the offensive could happen at any time, we can't risk any commando parties either. I'm sorry, young one, but there's nothing we can do."

"But he's assisted us whenever we needed him;" said Ahsoka. "He's risked his life and livelihood and he still is now, in the service of the Republic. We can't just leave him there on the Smuggler's Moon."

The unfamiliar master shook her head unhappily. "I'm sorry, young one. Jackello Harolem knew the risks, just like Master Vos does."

Looking to her master pleadingly, Ahsoka begged him. "Sky-guy-"

"I'm sorry;" he said, his voice trembling with emotion. "My hands are tied."

With a sob of anger, Ahsoka turned and stormed out of the room. There was no way in the galaxy she was going to leave a friend to die like that.

Taking off at a run again, she rain to the hanger. There were gunships, shuttles and Jedi starfighters of various kinds. At first, she was going to try for a shuttle but then thought better of it. She would need something faster and more maneuverable, especially if they were being pursued by bounty hunters.

* * *

Anakin went back to the archive terminal he had been using and plopped down. He was every but as unhappy about this whole situation as Ahsoka was. Anakin liked the smuggler captain, attitude and all. He had been an enormous help several times and was now risking his life to serve the Republic as a spy. It certainly didn't sit right that they were going to leave Jack to his fate on Nar Shadda.

With a sigh, Anakin leaned towards the screen. He had searched the names Brianna, Visas, Atton, Bao-Dur, Atris, Meetra and Mira and gotten a result. Every one on there, with the exception of Meetra, was a Jedi Master on the Jedi council circa 2,951 before the Ruusan Reformation. It seemed that they were also Meetra Surik's students and the students of Atris.

Anakin frowned. It was getting confusing. As he read, he discovered that four years before, a Jedi Purge had been carried out by the Sith Empire and nearly every Jedi in the galaxy had been killed. In fact, Meetra wasn't even officially a Jedi until towards the end. She had been an exile who had somehow cut herself off from the force and then managed to reconnect with it. "Anakin;" came a voice from beside him.

He turned a smiled wearily. "Master Billaba - I'm glad to see that you woke from your coma. How do you feel?"

The former council member smiled and said, "Better than I did before I went into it. So, you have a padawan. May I just say, without meaning offense, that the fact that you have a padawan is a little absurd to me?"

Anakin chuckled, "I agreed when I first found out I was being assigned a padawan. But Ahsoka, her heart and her head are in the right place. She very talented as a pilot, a fighter and as a leader. I foresee her becoming a magnificent Jedi."

Master Depa smiled. "I'm taking my own soon and they are putting me in charge of a legion of troops. I look forward to the experience."

"It certainly is one that changes perspective;" said Anakin.

Depa looked at his screen and asked, "What are you reading, if you don't mind my prying?"

"Not at all. I keep having visions of this Jedi here, Meetra Surik."

"Ah;" said Depa, recognizing the name, "the fabled Jedi exile of Malachor. she is a remarkable historical figure. Some believe she didn't ever actually exist."

"Really?" chuckled Anakin. "That's odd. Apparently, her students and fellow masters brought the order back from the brink back in the Dark Wars."

Suddenly, alarms began going off. "Geesh;" muttered Anakin as he stood, "took her long enough."

 _"Unauthorized Departure! Unauthorized Departure!"_ wailed the alarm.

"What is that, now?" asked Depa.

"Someone's stealing a fighter and taking it out of the hanger, I expect;" said Anakin casually as they began to head in the direction of the hanger.

"But who on Coruscant would-" she began to ask before pausing and looking at him. "Your padawan is doing this, isn't she?"

"I expect so. It's what I would do if I were in her situation;" Anakin said.

More out of curiousity than anger, Master Billaba asked, "Then why didn't stop her or watch her?"

"I didn't know for sure it was going to happen;" he said. "I just knew that it's what I would do. Furthermore, I agree with my padawan, even though I also see the masters' point of view. We can't send troops and all of us are being prepared to go on missions that could be called for at any time."

Depa nodded slowly before asking, "Are you going to go after her?"

Anakin shrugged slightly. "Only if she gets into too much trouble. I have a ship that's always fueled and ready for situations like this, you know. It's a modified Jedi training cruiser, like the _Crucible_ , only I modified and outfitted it after I lost my other ship, the _Twilight_ on Balmorra. If needs be, I'll grab a handful of clones and Captain Rex and go after her or, at the very least, see to it that someone goes after her. I heard that Master Ferroda and Naat Reath were at the temple after their legion was nearly destroyed. Apparently they have both elected to stay at the temple for awhile before being assigned to serve with anther Jedi as assistance rather than take their own legion."

They made it to the hanger and Mace Windu immediately found them. "Skywalker, did you know about this?" he demanded.

"I assure you, I didn't, Master;" he said gravely. "Who can tell with padawans these days?"

Depa had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing too loudly. Mace just sighed and said, "You'll have to go after her. You know that, don't you?"

Anakin shrugged. "Sure. Contact Master Ferroda and his padawan and have them be placed with the 501st. If the mission comes before I return, they're in charge until I can meet up with them."

"Fine; Depa, your legion and commander are waiting for you - as is your padawan. You should probably go get acquainted with them."

"Of course, Master;" she said, shooting Anakin a small wink before heading off.

* * *

 **Nar Shadda - the Refugee Sector**

Ahsoka had set her fighter down on the pad and, just moments later, an anti-fighter rocket had come out of nowhere and destroyed it. She had barely made it twenty meters before that happened. Now she was on her own, without a droid or a ship but that was okay. She had to find Jack. Using her comlink, she called his frequency. Almost immediately, it picked up and Jack said, "Meet me by the admin building in the Nikto area;" and then he cut off.

Ahsoka frowned before she replaced her comlink and began to jog in that direction of the admin building. She had no idea where the Nikto area was but she assumed that, when she started seeing a bunch of Nikto, she'd be in the right place. For once in her life, it really was that simple too. She got to an area where dozens of Nikto were lounging around in containers that had been converted into living spaces. When she made it to the admin building, one container's hatch suddenly hissed open and Jackello Harolem poked his head out.

Ahsoka sighed with relief and hurried over to him. To her shock, he grabbed her and kissed her squarely on the mouth before saying, "You have no idea how glad I am to see you here, Ahsoka! Where's your master and the troops?"

Getting over her surprise quickly, she said, "Um... about that... I came on my own. No one from the temple was willing to come with me."

Jack nodded slowly. "Okay well one Jedi is better than none;" and suddenly, he gave a cocky smirk and gave her a quick look over. "Especially when that Jedi is you."

Though part of her was glad that his mood had returned, Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "No time for flirting, Harolem. We need to figure out how to get out of here because my ship was destroyed about ten seconds after I landed."

Jack sighed and plopped down on a storage cylinder. "Alright, what do we do now?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "You have to ask? We go to the docks and try to get ourselves a ship! What else would we do?"

Jack's eyes bugged out. "I did say over twenty bounty hunters and assassin droids, didn't I? We're a little outnumbered."

Ahsoka cocked her hip and smirked. "What's the matter? A big, touch Mandalorian warrior worried about a couple of two-bit bounty hunters and an assassin droid or two? There's two of us now. Don't you worry. I'll protect you."

Jack scowled and said, "You're insane."

"No, I just defied the orders of my master and five others;" she said, getting irritated, "all to save your sorry butt. Now get up, grab your blaster and lets get going. I don't have time for this."

Jack sighed and stood. "You're right. Let's go. The docks aren't too far away."

Ahsoka looked around. There wasn't anyone in sight and she didn't sense any danger. Drawing her lightsaber, she left it deactivated but motioned Jack forward. "Come on. Let's go."

Jack put his blast helmet on and lifted his blaster rifle, ready for action. They made it about ten feet when a figure strode out of the shadows to bar their path. "Hello little Jedi;" drawled Cad Bane as he pulled his two blaster pistols. "you're a long way from the temple, aintcha?"

"Blast;" muttered Jack and knelt down, facing the other direction. Down that way were three more bounty hunters.

"Stand aside, bounty hunter;" said Ahsoka. "He's coming with me."

"There's a heft price on his head, thanks to Gar and Tiber Saxon."

"What?" demanded Jack, standing and switching with Ahsoka. "Why would they put a price on my head? Vizsla's given them the command of his supercommandos. I'm little more than an errand boy."

Bane just shrugged. "Look, kid, I didn't ask why. I saw the price tag and just said yes. Now, what will it be: dead or alive. Money's the same either way."

"How about this!" snapped Jack and opened fire, forcing the other to run for cover.

Ahsoka was handling the fire coming from the other direction and Jack called, "This way;" and charged straight for Bane.

The bounty hunter seemed to grin and got ready to go hand to hand, only to have Ahsoka use the force to smash him into the side of the container. They bolted past with Ahsoka deflecting blaster bolts that came too close.

* * *

Anakin turned to two of his clones. "Keep the engines warm. I don't plan to be here long. The rest of you, follow me."

Twenty clone troopers strode down the ramp of the ship after him. Reaching out with the force, he immediately sensed the attempted attack. An anti-fighter rocket blazed out of nowhere towards his ship. Acting on instinct, Anakin reached out with the force and caused it to divert straight upward and explode. His unit's sniper acquired the target, raised his blaster rifle and fired in one easy motion. "Did you get him?" asked Anakin.

"Copy that, sir. One bounty hunter with a whole in his forehead."

"Good shooting. Let's get moving."

As soon as they were off the pad, it was a battle every step of the way. Assassin droids and bounty hunters seemed to come out of nowhere but none of them lasted long. "Do you have a location on her, General?" asked Rex.

"No. Let me try something, though. Maybe she still have her comlink on her."

He keyed her frequency and immediately got an answer. "Master? Are you here?"

"Of course I am, Snips. Where are you?"

"We're being chased through the Refugee Sector and can't find a way out;" replied Ahsoka.

To his pride, she didn't sound to anxious or panicky. In fact, she seemed just fine, though the blaster fire in the background wasn't very comforting. "Alright, we're headed that way now. Just hold still and we'll get to you."


	19. Chapter 19: Rescue on Nar Shadda Prt 2

**Nar Shadda - The Refugee Sector**

There was something odd about Nar Shadda - a strange echo that resonated with Anakin as he battled his way through bounty hunters, assassin droids and various other thugs and brigands. He had lost half of his troops but they had made it to the Refugee Sector and had a last couple thugs pinned between his troops and his objectives. He could see the flash of a green lightsaber and knew that it was Ahsoka. "We're almost there, troopers;" he said. "Keep going."

A last couple of thugs dropped and Ahsoka and Jackello ran up to them. Ahsoka gave him a quick hug. "Thank the force you made it. We need to hurry. Cad Bane is coming after us."

Anakin frowned. He had heard that name before. Cad Bane was one of the most famous bounty hunters in the galaxy. He had a pension for giving Jedi more trouble than most and was almost as famous as Jango Fett when it came to that. "Troopers, get Ahsoka and Jack to the ship. Rex, stick with me and we'll be rear guard."

As he watched, a blue skinned Duros and a pale skinned humanoid woman who, after grinning at him, pulled a lightsaber from her belt and ignited it. "I didn't know you were a Jedi, Sing;" commented the Duros.

Aurra Sing grinned and advanced. "For a short time, I was. Now, one of my greatest pleasures is killing them."

"Well the Seps do pay top credits for Jedi heads;" said Bane as he drew his blasters.

"I'll keep the lightsaber;" said Sing before rushing forward.

Anakin thrust his hands out and stopped her dead in her tracks, taking all the momentum out of her charge before countering. Neither Rex nor Cad Bane fired but they held their blasters ready. The lightsaber duel was vicious but short. Anakin Skywalker was a far more skilled duelist than Aurra Sing was. As he had not been able to train in Jar'kai to any great extent yet, he fought with only the one and drove Sing back towards her partner. Bane scowled and said, "Outta the way, Sing. This is taking too long and our bounty's gettin' away."

As soon as Aura ducked, Bane opened fire - and so did Rex. Anakin caught the first salvo before ducking to the side. Most of the rest missed but one glanced off Rex's armor, knocking him to the ground. One of his blasts caught the Duro's in the side. Bane hissed in pain. "We're fallin' back, Sing."

But Anakin wasn't having any of that. He leaped forward and battered aside Aurra Sing. He was almost on Bane when the bounty hunter lifted a hand and sprayed something at him. With a cry, the Jedi Knight staggered back and Rex yelled, "General! Get back, you harpy!"

"Come on, Sing; if the Jedi sees again, he'll be lucky. Let's go. Our pray won't stay safe forever - not even on Coruscant;" Bane hissed through clenched teeth, clearly still in pain from his injury.

Anakin's vision began to fade quickly and the pain was excruciating. He vaguely noticed that Rex was trying to rinse his eyes with something. It helped for sure and the pain eased considerably but he still couldn't see. With one lightsaber still ignited, he was on the verge of panic. "Sir, you need to calm down!" said Rex. "Let me guide you and put up the laser sword!"

 _My child, relax and clear your mind. Take a deep breath._

Anakin froze. That voice sounded very familiar. He did what she said, taking a deep breath and allowing his mind to empty out. _Good, now call upon the force and allow it to be your vision. Like the Miraluka of Katarr, you can use the force to see far more clearly than any with even the best eyes._

Anakin nodded and opened his eyes. Even though Rex had tied a protective cloth around them, he could see everything with absolute clarity. Rex was holding his arm and said, "Sir, we need to get going. Come with me."

"It's okay. I can see just fine, Rex;" he said, gently tugging his arm free.

Ahead of them, they heard more blaster fire. Anakin held his weapon at the ready as they moved forward. "Sir, how the hell-"

"It's a Jedi thing, Rex. The force is my vision."

Rex didn't respond but doubt colored his force signature and Anakin, to his surprise, could actually see it as he looked at him. This force vision was taxing, causing him to strain a muscle that he had never exercised before. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do it forever but also made a mental note to practice the technique.

They rounded the corner and ran into a fire fight. Ahsoka, Jack and a half a dozen troopers remained, pinned down in an alley as over a dozen thugs gunned for them. "Rex, get to that wrecked speeder and open up on the guys to the left. I'll take care of the guys on the right."

Rex nodded and hurried to cover. As soon as he was there, Anakin leaped into action, moving through the field of fire effortlessly and quickly. As soon as Rex and Anakin were moving, Ahsoka and her team broke cover as well, actively engaging their opponents. The fight didn't last long after that. "Let's go;" said Anakin. "We need to get to the ship."

"Master, your eyes, what happened?" asked Ahsoka anxiously.

"Not sure, Snips. Bane sprayed me with something or another."

"But how are you able to move so freely? If you can't see-"

Anakin patted her shoulder. "I'll be fine, Ahsoka. Come on. I'll even let you fly the ship."

"Great;" muttered Ahsoka. "He only let's me fly when he's blind. That's comforting."

Jackello was wearily looking around, waiting for the next round of attacks. Luckily for them, they didn't come. "When we get to the ship;" Anakin said, "I'll be in the med bay. Put me in a healing trance and don't wake me until we get to Coruscant."

"Yes, Master;"

When they reached the ship, they took off immediately and Ahsoka put her master in a healing trance. In the lounge of the ship, Jack sat, gazing at nothing. "You doing alright, Jack?" she asked as she went to him.

Harolem looked at her and smiled. "I'm fine, Swe- Ahsoka. Look, I wanna thank you. You got me out of that bind and if it wasn't for you, I'd either be dead or being dragged before Vizsla in chains."

Ahsoka seemed to blush and said, "For all the good it did. If it wasn't for my master bringing a rescue party, we'd both have been toast."

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "But he wouldn't have come if you hadn't. You're probably going to be in so much trouble."

Ahsoka sighed and leaned back. "Yeah - probably."

After a long pause, Jack glanced at her and said, "You know, I might just hang around Coruscant for awhile. It may be safer and I can share some of my knowledge of Mandalorian tactics to help give Republic troops an edge."

Ahsoka smiled despite herself. "I think that's a good idea, Jack. It's probably the safest place for you. Your crew misses you to."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah. Roanni is going to kick my ass, isn't she?"

"Probably;" chuckled Ahsoka.

* * *

It was said that one didn't dream in a Jedi healing trance. You went to sleep and you woke up. For whatever reason, it was different this time for Anakin.

 _He saw them both on Nar Shadda again, gazing out over the night sky of the city-scape. Meetra was gazing into nothingness, clearly troubled by something. Casually, Atton strode up next to her. "Something up?" he asked._

 _"I had some questions for you;" said Meetra and there was an obvious strain in her voice._

 _Atton seemed to brace himself. "Alright, what do you want to know?"_

 _"I met someone on Nar Shadda who says he knows you;" declared Meetra, turning to face him and crossing her arms._

 _Atton knew this look. Anakin could tell. This was going to be a tough conversation for both of them. Even so, Atton chuckled, "Yeah! That's a surprise! Did he say I owed him credits, too?"_

 _Seeming to be tired of his attitude, Meetra dropped her hands to her sides and clenched her fists. "He says you aren't 'Atton' at all; that you showed up on Nar Shadda during the Jedi Civil War."_

 _Atton, or not-Atton, seemed to get defensive, like a liar who was telling the truth when he usually had something to hide. "I'm as Atton as Atton gets;" he said angrily. "and whoever your trusted informant is, he's right. I showed up on Nar Shadda during the Jedi Civil War - along with a lot of other refugees."_

 _They had locked eyes, glaring at one another. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" she asked, her voice rigid. She already knew the answer but was giving him a chance._

 _"No, because you're asking it. If I wanted you to know, I would have come out and told you, now anything else?" he shot back and tried to walk away before she could answer but Meetra reached out and took his shoulder._

 _"I just wanted to know;" she said, trying to sound more gentle. "No harm meant."_

 _But Atton seemed riled now. "Is this an interrogation? Because if so, you're terrible at - especially for and ex-Jedi or whatever you are. Why don't you just crawl into my head and try to dig up whatever you're looking for rather than asking about it?"_

 _That surprised Meetra and Anakin saw a flash of guilt cross her face, almost too quickly to catch. Lifting her own chin defensively, "If you have a problem, let's settle it right now?"_

 _Atton scowled more deeply and leaned down, poking her in the chest. "You know what, I helped you get of Paragus. If I hadn't been there, you wouldn't have even gotten off the administration level. I'm trying to help you. I don't even know why I'm bothering."_

 _He turned to leave again but this time, Meetra grabbed him and yanked him around. "Actually, if I had been on the administration level, the Sith still would have arrived through the airlock and tried to capture me."_

 _"Yeah, well I still helped you. Maybe you shouldn't look a gift ronto in the mouth before you buy it."_

 _Meetra snorted, "You should if a Hutt is giving it to you."_

 _"You know what?" snapped Atton, towering over her, "Not once have I asked you about the Mandalorian Wars. Not once! I heard about the Battle of Dxun and I heard of Serroco and I sure as hell heard about Malachor V!"_

 _Meetra seemed to flinch ever so slightly, an old reflex from a long ago time. Atton saw it and kept right on going. "What makes you think you have the right to interrogate me on anything? You've got plenty of lives to answer for. All you Jedi do."_

 _Meetra rallied and shrugged. "If you have a question, ask me."_

 _Atton didn't even hesitate. "How did you live with yourself after Malachor? Is that why you went back to the Jedi Council, hoping they'd kill you?"_

 _"It wasn't like that;" she said, shaking her head._

 _"Wasn't it?" he demanded harshly, crossing his muscular arms. "Maybe you thought they'd forgive you. Sure, you thought that they'd execute you, but Jedi don't kill their prisoners do they? Maybe you were counting on it when you went back in chains. So you got off easy - you were exiled, brushed under the cargo ramp; just another dirty little Jedi secret."_

 _He was getting angrier and more belligerent the more he talked. Lifting a finger again, he growled, "I'll tell you - all those Jedi at Malachor - they deserved it. Every last one of them."_

 _That seemed to truly horrify Meetra! She gasped and staggered as if physically struck. "They did_ not _deserve it! Why would you_ even say _that?"_

 _"Because Jedi lie;" hissed Atton, "and they manipulate. And every act of charity and kindness they do, you can drag it out squirming into the light and see it for what it is. The galaxy doesn't need Jedi_ arrogance _anymore - or Jedi_ hypocrisy _."_

 _"But the Jedi are guardians of peace!" insisted Meetra. "They aren't as you describe them."_

 _Atton laughed harshly. "The Jedi... the Sith... You don't get it, do you? To the galaxy, they're the same things - men and women with too much power fighting over religion while the rest of us in the galaxy burn. At the least the Sith are honest about what they're killing for. The Jedi are pacifists - except in times of war. They're teachers... unless it comes to telling their students the truth. And when they save you, it's only so you can suffer more."_

 _"You're wrong Atton;" said Meetra, seeming to have found some steel and resolve, no longer overwhelmed by his clearly turbulent emotions. "That is not the way of the Jedi."_

 _Atton just snorted derisively. "Whatever - just leave me alone. I don't know why I'm wasting time with you anyway."_

 _Meetra nodded slowly before crossing her arms again and declaring firmly, "I'd like to know more about your past."_

 _Anakin was sure that Atton would tell her off. To his surprise, she said, "Well don't get too attached to me. I don't like it."_

 _"Why not?" asked Meetra._

 _"Because I'm a deserter;" grumbled Atton as he looked over the city skyline. "That's what I do."_

 _That caught Meetra a little off guard - though it seemed that she accepted it quickly enough. She had probably guessed all of this. Anakin wondered what had happened with these two before. "You served in the war?" she asked._

 _"Served in both wars;" confirmed Atton sullenly. "The Mandalorian War before and after Revan and again when Revan declared war on the Jedi."_

 _Finally getting some answers, Meetra pushed on. "But why?"_

 _"Because I followed orders!" snapped Atton. "But it was more than that. You were there! You knew how easy it was to hate the Jedi who sat back in the Republic "evaluating" the threat - watching us die against the Mandalorians."_

 _"But why did you desert?"_

 _"Because you can't believe in the Republic anymore after the Mandalorian Wars. After Revan, nothing was the same. Right after the battle of Malachor, I was right there with the rest of the defectors because it was the right thing to do."_

 _"But that was wrong;" insisted Meetra. "You answered war with more war."_

 _"No it wasn't; we needed the Jedi during the Mandalorian Wars more than anything. The Mandalorians were slaughtering us by the millions - the_ million! _Without the Jedi who turned on the council - without you, the Republic would have lost the war and we would have all been Mandalorian slaves of corpses."_

 _Meetra shook her head. "But that was no reason to start another war and to end more lives."_

 _"We were loyal to Revan;" said Atton stubbornly, "and that was enough. He saved us."_

 _There was a long pause before Meetra pressed her luck. "What happened then?"_

 _"After Malachor, after the Mandalorian Wars, that's when the Sith teachings started spreading through the ranks. We knew where our loyalties lay - with the Jedi who came to help us and not with those who stayed on Coruscant and Dantooine to watch us die. So when the Jedi who had watched us die started fighting us, we fought back. I fought back."_

 _Meetra nodded slowly. She knew all of this already but somehow, face to face with Atton as he told her this, it caused a chill to crawl up her back. The rumors about Sith assassins who weren't even force sensitive and how they captured and killed Jedi had even made it to her far out in her exile. The methods were brutal indeed - attacking padawans and innocent bystanders not the least of them. Shaking her head and bringing herself back to the present, she asked, "But you're here now. Why?"_

 _That was what Anakin, through the whole unpleasant conversation, wanted to hear. With bated breath, he waited for Atton's answer. After a long silence, the man shifted and shrugged with a sigh. "One day I decided not to do it anymore, so I left. Ended up on Nar Shadda and became someone else."_

 _"But why did you leave, then?" asked Meetra. "After all this talk of loyalty to the Jedi who fought with you, even against other Jedi, how could you just leave?"_

 _He was silent again and turned away to face the Nar Shadda sky line. "There was a woman;" he murmured. "She gave her life for mine. I never found out her name but she told me during our conversations that she had sought me out - to save me. She had to be lying, though."_

 _Meetra edged up next to him. "Maybe, maybe not. The force works in strange ways."_

 _"Maybe;" he said, "I hurt her. I hurt her a lot and there, at the end, when I was certain she couldn't take any more, she did something to me - opened my mind to the force. I heard it echoing threw her and felt everything that I was doing to her. In a strange, intimate way, I loved her. In that moment, I would do anything to keep her safe and from harm - a complete stranger."_

 _Meetra smiled a gentle smiled and rested her hand on his. When he looked at he questioningly, she whispered, "That's what it means to be a Jedi - compassion and unconditional love, even for complete strangers."_

 _Tentatively, he smiled too and then looked away, slightly abashed. "I didn't want to tell you any of this;" he muttered, sounding even slightly amused. "But I had to."_

 _Anakin sensed her reach out to Atton, as if he was doing the same and, after a moment, she said, "I want to train you, Atton."_

 _For over a minute, the sounds of Nar Shadda were the only things that Anakin heard. Finally, Atton looked her full in the eyes. "Once a Jedi showed me the force. I heard it. I felt it. At the time, there was too much pain to confront it because I knew that if I did, I would have to be changed into something else. But now, I'm not afraid of it anymore. I want to be able to learn how to protect you - or at least stand by you."_

 _Meetra smiled and he smiled back at her. Slowly, as they leaned against the railing, they leaned towards one another and their lips touched._

 _Anakin grimaced and turned away. Even in a vision from the past, he felt like and interloper and couldn't imagine why the force was showing him this.  
_

* * *

 **Sorry about the radio silence, y'all. Sometimes life decides that I don't have time to work on my stories or to post them. Anyhow, read, review and all that. Hope you enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20: Fire and Ash

**Orbit over Mustafar - Aboard the** ** _Legacy Hawk_**

Mustafar was not a pretty world. It was yellow and red and massive clouds of ash covered the planet. Aboard the ship, the Jedi and Republic commandos were running one more check over their weapons and gear. Master Sarjade gazed out the main viewport for a moment before asking, "Have you found the correct facility?"

"Yes, Master Jedi;" said Zavren while Roanni tapped away at the instruments. "It's a facility owned by the Klegger Corp for the Techno Union in the lava mines. Here;" and an image appeared of the facility.

Droggan Sarjade nodded. "At any moment, that fleet is going to hail us. As soon as they do, split power between engines and shields and get us down there. As soon as we're out, get out of here. We'll either contact you or find another ride off this planet but you must stay away. This ship is pretty fantastic but even it can't take on a whole Separatist fleet."

"We'll find a place top hide on the planet and power everything down;" said Roanni, seeming to ignore his orders. "If they find us, I'm pretty sure Tazzeran will handle them. He's worth a small army himself."

Droggan frowned and was about to reply when the plucky Jedi Ace Amara Karddine came in. "Are we ready to go, Dro?"

The tall master suddenly forgot what he was saying and smiled at her, a rare event as the smugglers had discovered during their journey from Coruscant to Mustafar. "We are, Amara. We'll gather in the lounge and get ready to deploy."

Just then, the comms crackled and a gravely voice hailed them. "Unidentified Freighter, this is the Separatist ship..."

They ignored it and Zavren said, "Get ready, Jedi. We're going in."

Amara chewed one plump lower lip, displaying her desire to be at the stick during a hairy situation. Uttering a rare, deep chuckle, Droggan took her gently by the arm and said, "Back this way, Flygirl. You'll be able to handle not being in control better away from the cockpit."

The fourteen clones were in ashen gray and black armor as they ran one final check over their weapons. The other Jedi were speaking together in low voices. Jusik wore Mandalorian armor that had been blacked out like the clones' armor and Etain wore dark gray robes. Drogan was wearing a light suit of black and dark gray armor and Amara wore a flightsuit in the same dark colors. With them was a astromech droid loaned to them by Anakin Skywalker. The little blue, white and silver droid had been chagrined to have its colors altered but it submitted grudgingly to match the other operatives. Within the little astro droid was stored the shut down codes for the whole of the Separatist war machine.

"Are we ready?" asked Droggan.

All eyes turned to him and nods and murmurs of affirmation were heard. "Good. We'll be deploying shortly. Get ready."

Suddenly, the ship began to shake and a call came from the cockpit. "Hold on to something back there! We're about to run their blockade!"

Amara looked anxious and said, "I really wish that I was flying."

Droggan chuckled and said, "So do I but it can't be helped. Let's sit down and strap in. Just keep breathing and focus on my voice."

She nodded as the ships continued to violently jolt and shake. "This ship is pretty remarkable. I wish that CEC stilled produced them."

Amara nodded in agreement. "I still prefer smaller and lighter fighters. Freighters have their place but in this situation, a Delta would be better - especially if I was at the stick."

"Amara;" chuckled Droggan. "Stop being sulky. You can't fly every time."

It wasn't a long descent but clearly Amara was stressed out of her mind. She didn't even notice the light jolt when the freighter was switched from sublight engines to repulsers as they entered atmosphere. Suddenly, Roanni yelled back. "Get to the boarding hatch! We're almost there."

"Thank the force;" muttered Amara as she unstrapped. "Let's go."

When the ramp lowered, they were less that twelve meters above the deck. Three at a time, they dropped out onto the platform and into a storm of heavy blaster fire. Droggan moved as if none of it was their, his lightsaber blade blocking and swatting aside the bolts with negligible ease. Amara and the other two Jedi were forced to concentrate a little more. The Jedi provided cover until all the clones were on the ground. Before lifting off and finding a place to wait for the summons, the laser cannons fro the _Legacy Hawk_ cleared the platform for them. Droggan gave a salute with his lightsaber before calling, "We need to hurry. This platform won't stay clear for long."

As if to prove his point, the doors to the facility opened and four droidekas rolled out. They never made it to firing position as the clones blasted them to scrap. "Let's move;" said Darman, the Omega squad leader.

* * *

 **Eredenn Prime - Previously Abandoned Decimator Facility**

Tobias and Aayla looked down at the testing site. There was nothing there but a Separatist shuttle and a dozen battled droids. There had been no fleet orbiting the planet either. "Judging by the looks of things, there is no way that this could be a trap;" said Tobias dryly, managing to drag a smile across Aayla's full lips.

"Of course not! Undermanned and undergunned Separatist operations like these are perfectly normal;" she chuckled before growing serious. "I have a bad feeling about this. How should we proceed, Tobias?"

It was the first time she had used his given name and he felt a little warmed by it. "Our goal is to retake the facility. Judging by the look of this place, we could do that ourselves."

Aayla nodded slowly before saying. "Alright. Let's contact our commanders and have them ready to launch ground forces just in case and then go down and take that facility."

Tobias nodded. Within twenty minutes, they were sneaking through the snowy rocks towards the base. The dozen battle droids didn't stand a chance and, judging by their comments before being cut down, they were perfectly aware of it too. The entrance to the facility and clearly been blown open during the first Separatist invasion of the planet, leaving the facility completely unsecured. The two Jedi slipped into the jagged hole that had once been durasteel blast doors. With their senses on full alert and their weapons in their hands, they began to pick their way through wreckage. None of it had been touched. The only evidence that someone had been there other than the now-dismembered droids outside were the prints in the frost and the dust. Aayla glanced at Tobias. Even though the paint that his people wore made it difficult to read his expression, she could tell that he was uneasy. His sapphire-like blue eyes were darting back and forth, watching every shadow. "I think I may have been wrong about this being a trap;" he said casually, trying to break the tension.

"I'm afraid you might be right;" said Aayla, willing herself to relax her grip on her lightsaber. "Tobias, ahead;" and she pointed to a doorway that opened into what appeared to be a vast chamber of some kind - perhaps a control room or motor pool for the Decimator weapons.

It would most likely be the ambush point if there was going to be one. As they approached the doorway, they could here droids communicating and machinery working - plasma cutters, welding torches, hydraulic lifts and the like. When they reached the door, they froze momentarily at the sites. Maintenance droids were crawling over six hulking weapons - the Decimator tanks. It looked like four of them were being cannibalized to repair and activate two of them. There were no armed battle droids to be seen, not were their any dark siders present. Aayla and Tobias looked at one another before slipping inside. They ignored the maintenance droids and cautiously looked all around. "So no ambush after all;" murmured Aayla.

Tobias didn't respond. His eyes were narrowed and a frown crossed his lips. The droids ignored them completely as they continued inward. Suddenly, a blast door opened and two more battle droids walked in. When they noticed the Jedi, they started and retreated back the way they came. "There it is;" muttered Tobias.

"Are we going to follow them?" asked Aayla.

After a moment of intense consideration, Tobias said grimly, "We're going to have to. I'll contact Blitz and Trauma and they can secure the Decimators behind us."

It was a quick conversation and they were after the droids moments later. With a trio of _snap-hisses,_ their lightsabers activated. The colors cast eerie light through the already eerie corridors and the low hum did nothing to reduce their nerves. Again, they came to another open area - clearly a deployment bay for the Decimators as they went to their test firing site. A squad of droids was waiting for them. "Hands up, Jedi!" demanded one of them.

"Do they expect that to work?" murmured Tobias.

"Nope. But that's their programming for you;" replied Aayla.

She threw her lightsaber and cut down every droid in the squad before they were even fully inside the room. Quite predictably, when they were a mere dozen meters inside the room, the trap was sprung. Magnaguards, commando droids and a pair the rare and lethal and lightsaber wielding EG-5 Jedi Killer droids emerged from all around. It was fast and intense then with electro staves, blaster bolts, vibroswords and lightsabers flashing through the dimness. During the melee, Aayla saw Tobias's face and would have shuddered. He wore a feral grin and it, couple with the paint he wore, made him look very intimidating. Were they facing living opponents and not droids, they would probably be put off by it. He wielded his lightsaber pike in tandem with his regular lightsaber and even the lightsaber droids were having trouble keeping up with him. While Aayla handily dealt with the rest of the droid forces, Tobias kept them busy. The last commando droid went down a moment before Tobias bisected and decapitated the second lightsaber droid. "That was close;" said the Sarkai Jedi Knight as he examined the burns in his clothing from numerous near misses.

"No kidding;" said Aayla, still watching the shadows. "But it was still too easy."

A piercing laugh came from the exit shaft. At a run, the Jedi followed it - only to hear explosions behind them and have the shaft collapse. Ahead of them, another series of explosions resounded and the faint light faded. "Blast;" growled Tobias as the light faded.

The rumble continued and it was a moment before they realized the the shaft was beginning to collapse. Without a second thought, Tobias ran towards the collapsing tunnel. "What the hell are you doing?" yelled Aayla in alarm.

As he came to one of the braces of the wall and ceiling, Tobias thrust his and out and the ceiling began to fracture and chunks of stone began to fall. Focusing on the walls, he did the same thing before dropping back and waiting. The tunnel continued to collapse until, when it reached where he had fractured the walls and ceiling just beyond brace, it stopped. Sighing with relief, Tobias leaned against the wall. "What did you do?" asked Aayla from beside him.

"I caused a part of the tunnel to collapse just beyond the brace. My hope was that it would be to prevent the complete collapse of the tunnel by ensuring that it wouldn't continue to pull itself down. Basically, when a tunnel is collapsing like that, it does so in a chain. I hoped to break the chain at a brace but fracturing a part of the tunnel prematurely. Thankfully, it worked."

Aayla nodded. The dim lights suddenly winked out and Tobias sighed, "Great. Do you need a glow rod?"

"No, I have one thanks."

Moments later, two lights appeared and they took stock of the situation. "Well this is terrific. My comms aren't working. I think they have a comms jammer so there won't be any calling for help;" said Aayla as they headed towards the other end of the tunnel.

Tobias pursed his lips for a moment before saying, "Looks like twenty meters or so of this end of the tunnel has collapsed."

"So we're stuck here;" stated Aayla.

"For the moment. I'm sure Bly, Devis, Blitz and Trauma will find the jammer and shut it down or destroy it. Then they'll pick up our emergency beacons and come get us."

Aayla nodded slowly and activated her emergency beacon before shining her glow rod around. "Those pipes;" she said, "what do you suppose they are?"

"Could be anything;" said Tobias cautiously. "Cable housing, water lines, coolant lines - who knows."

The Twi'lek Jedi Knight pulled a scanner and hissed. "The temperature is beginning to drop. It's going to get cold pretty quickly. I would guess that those lines had hot water or heating fluid of some kind."

"Great;" said Tobias. "What kind of survival gear do we have on us?"

They took stock - maybe a week's worth of ration bars each, canteens with water for perhaps a little longer, a generic first aid kit apiece, the extreme cold weather garments they had and a shelter that they could construct just in case they had been caught out in the elements. It wasn't a lot. "Well let me see something here;" said Aayla and headed back towards the other end of the tunnel.

She had her environmental scanner out again. "We're getting air from somewhere somehow. Ah! There's a vent shaft here. It's tiny but it's enough."

A square vent grate and shaft no larger than a third of a meter across was near the ceiling in the side of the wall. "Got another one over here too;" said Tobias. "Looks like they're spaced out every eighteen meters or so. At least we won't suffocate."

"No;" said Aayla, "but we might freeze to death."

"Well let's try building a shelter. Maybe if we do it right, we'll be able to use it and our own body heat to make ourselves a warm pocket;" suggested the other.

It was something to do and it was worth a try. Shrugging, Aayla unslung her pack. "Right. Let's get to work."

* * *

The Clone Commanders had already set up a forward command post and were moving in on the testing facility. Advanced Recon Fighters were moving all over the surrounding mountains, glaciers and valleys, keeping an eye out for additional Separatist forces. Trauma, Blitz, Bly and Deviss examined a tactical holo of their troop movements. While the breaching was carried out by the forces under Tobias, General Secura's troops were securing the surrounding areas - setting up firing positions that could either face the base or defend it. Artillery pieces, tanks, airspeeders and all terrain vehicles were also being dug in to either attack or defend the facility. All in all, it was going smoothly - until a call came from orbit.

Bly pointed out one particular ridge where having some AT-TE's and E-web nests would provide heavy and effective fire on a large area when Jonah, Jedi Knell's second-in-command, hailed them. "What's the good word, Jonah?" asked Blitz.

"A Separatist assault fleet just dropped out of hyperspace and we're reforming with General Secura's fleet. They're also launching dozens of landing craft. You're going to have a hell of a fight on your hands, Commanders;" the Mon Cal said grimly.

The Clone commanders looked at each other before Trauma said, "Thanks for the heads up, Jonah. We'll be ready for them. Make sure you give them hell up there."

Jonah nodded and the line cut. Trauma was already heading towards one of the gunships. "I'm going to see if I can get our attack team heading inside moving faster. You three need to ensure that our forces are ready to defend this facility."

"Shouldn't we get whatever info we can and fall back, Trauma?" asked Deviss.

Bly answered for the other. "Not until the Generals give us an order to. We'll be ready to fight. Just put some plasma in our boys' pants and get them moving."

Trauma saluted and jumped into a gunship. After he lifted off, they turned to each other. "This is going to be a hell of a fight. They can come at us in six separate areas. See?" and he indicated gorges and passes through the cliffs and glaciers.

Blitz, an Advanced Recon Commando, pointed out four of them. "We can close these ones off and force them to funnel their forces through these two. Furthermore, we can have ARF platoons conducting hit and fade ambushes on their marching columns."

Deviss nodded, clearly warming to the strategies. "Rights and our artillery and tanks will be able to make their passage through his area extremely costly. I'm worried about this part here;" and he indicated the largest point that the Separatist armies would be able to approach from. "It's so large that we won't really be able to bottle neck it at all and we don't have time to dig emplacements or trenches right now."

Bly and Blitz nodded. It was going to be a brutal area to try and defend and it was almost certain that their would be more droids than they had men to counter them. "We'll use tanks and gunships as the cover for our ground forces and deploy as many energy barricades and blast shields as we can get into place. Other than that, I'm not sure what options we have."

The others nodded. They studied the tactical holo in silence before Bly said, "The ground gradually inclines upward along this whole area. It won't be much but we can make our position here at the top where it levels out. It won't be much of an advantage but it's better than nothing."

After a moment, the other two agreed. "Right, Commanders;" said Bly, "let's get to it."

* * *

 **Mustafar - Separatist Control Facility**

The going had been very tough and every meter was taken through blaster fire and lightsaber blades. The Separatists were not going to allow the Jedi and Clones access to the facility's main comms array if they could do anything at all to prevent it. But the Clones were some of the very best the Republic had produced and no Jedi was to be underestimated. It was slow and grueling, but the Republic operatives couldn't seem to be stopped.

Droggan was cleaving his way through a platoon of superbattle droids while the Clone commandos of Delta Squad placed shaped charges on the doors under the cover of their brothers. The Null ARC Troopers were mowing down any and all comers that the Jedi missed like a Dantooine Tall-grain farmer during harvest. Kal Skirata, their adopted father and commanding officer, gave orders in Mando'a whenever necessary but other than that, he didn't speak.

"Dro;" called Amara, "this is too easy! Where are the Magnaguards and the droidekas and the other very dangerous and expensive droids the Seps use? This has to be a trap!"

Droggan had thought about that but in truth, he had no answer for her. Etain sent a wave of telekinetic energy towards a squad of battle droids, smashing against the interior walls. "Darman, when you get the chance, hook up to a security or control console and see if we can figure anything out."

"Understood, Etain;" said the team leader.

It barely registered to the other Jedi that the clone had addressed her by her given name. "Alright! Stand clear of the door!" called Scorch, one of the Delta Squad commandos. Moments later, their was a loud explosion and the RC-1138 was heard barking orders as they breached. Behind them, Omega squad filed in and assisted their brothers with heavy fire. Etain and Amara charged in with them and the Null ARC Troopers, Barden Jusik, Droggan and Kal Skirata continued to cover their back trail. No matter how many droids they swatted down, there seemed to be no limit to how many could take their place. Thus far, they had no casualties. The clone's armor was standing them in good stead, not to mention the Clone Commandos' battlefield medical training. "Droggan, get in here!" called Amara.

With force-enhanced speed, he blazed past the ARC troopers and Jusik and into the next room. It was clearly a control room of some kind. Aside from the dozens of battle droids and super battle droids, there was a huge droid at the other side of the room. It was the same shape as a super battle droid but it was at least three times as big and also had a vast array of weapons. "Damn;" muttered Drogan. "That looks like fun."

"It's armor's pretty thick, Sir;" said Darman.

"Use anti-armor shells and draw its fire. I'm going to get in close;" ordered Droggan grimly.

"Are you out of your mind?" demanded Amara.

When Droggan shot her a hard smirk and said, "Probably;" she began curse in fluent Huttese.

Explosive shells began to smash into the large droid while Droggan ran to one side before dashing around the edge of the room and slashing down droids with relative impunity. When he was in line with the huge war droid and after the Clones' anti-armor shells stopped smashing against its armor, he charged towards it, cutting down any other droids in his path. Suddenly, a small arm beneath one of its primary arms swiveled towards him and opened fire with rapid blasts. It wasn't enough to catch the Temple Guardsman off guard and he easily caught the majority of them on his lightsaber. Igniting both blades of his guardsman's weapon, he threw it like an archaic spear and it burned right through both of the droids secondary, rapid fire arm blasters. As he used the force to wrench the lightsaber pike free, the droid turned to face him and fired a missile from a shoulder-mounted weapon. Seeing it coming, Droggan gathered all the debris he could and used the force to hurl it at the incoming missile. The trick worked but the blast still sent him smashing against several consoles. His ears rang and he only barely heard Amara shouting his name. Through bleary eyes, he watched the woman, the secret love of his life, blaze through the room towards the monstrous droid.

Amara was struggling with panic as she fought her way across the room. The huge droid was lining up one of its arm mounted weapons on Droggan. Knowing that there was every chance it would be the death of her, she flung her lightsaber and, just before the droid's weapon could fire, her blue blade sliced right through it. Within a moment the weapon was back in her hand and she was amazed that she was still alive as she leaped forward. The massive droid was turning towards her, its other arm lining up with her when Droggan, he beloved, blazed past it and a glowing red line suddenly appeared right across its midsection. With a roar, she slashed through the droid from shoulder to leg joint before landing and rolling behind and ducking behind a holo-display table. Using the force, she yanked there as well just in time for the missile magazine to explode. Immediately, they were up and ready again - only to see that the room was clear for the moment. They could still hear blaster fire as the Null ARC Troopers filed through the doors with Barden Jusick as rear guard.

Before he had the chance to move on, Amara grabbed Droggan by the face and force him to look into her blazing eyes. "If you ever do that again, I am going kick. your. ass! Do you understand?"

A slow smile crossed the Guardsman's face and he whispered, "I love you too."

Amara's eyes softened and she looked to be about to kiss him when the Clone Commando Darman cleared his throat and said, "Um... Generals..."

Immediately, the straightened and Amara said, "Right. Did we find anything from any of those consoles, Darman?"

"Yes, Ma'am;" he replied, "this way please."

They hurried towards the only working console where another Clone Commando, Atin she thought his name was, stood working diligently. "We're here;" Darman said, pointing to a cluster of rooms and corridors, "and we're trying to make our way all the way up here;" and he pointed to a control room of some kind near the apex of the facility.

Droggan studied the map and murmured, "There is absolutely no straight line up there, is there?

"Oh yes there is;" called Captain Ordo, the lead Null ARC Trooper. "We can using ascension cables and climb right to the top that way, Jedi. They'd never even see it coming."

Droggan chewed the inside of his cheek and said, "Right then. We'll split up. Skirata, Jusick - you'll take the ARC Troopers using the exterior route and we'll keep slugging through this way. It will serve to either divide their defenses or keep them focused on us while you get to the communications center unopposed. Take the droid with you. Apparently he has rocket boosters that should get him up there."

They moved out immediately and Etain murmured, "You sure this is a good idea, Master Sarjade? We are probably stronger in numbers."

Droggan nodded slowly and replied, "I do. Let's keep going. The whole of the Republic is counting on us."


	21. Chapter 21: Freezing and Burning

**Eredenn Prime - Decimator Facility**

Aayla had been right about the cold. Even with the shelter, the pocket hand warmers and the feet warmers in their boots, they were starting to get cold. Despite there discomfort, the were able to us the fastening on their sleeping bed rolls to put them both together and then both climbed inside. Tobias was shocked to no end when Aayla murmured, "This generally works better if we are both naked but we can start with this."

Clearing his throat, he managed to say, "I heard that myself. Apparently it also helps to line the inside of whatever we're slipping in with our clothes - both to keep the clothes warm and to add insulation against the cold. How cold does it get here, anyway?"

"During the not-as-frigid season, it gets up to negative one degree Celsius. During the so-frigid-you-shouldn't-be-allowed-outside season, it gets to negative forty-two point eight degrees Celsius;" answered Aayla, her teeth beginning to chatter.

Tobias began to rub her arms from behind both to warm them up for her and to keep his hands warm. "What about your lekku?"

"They should be fine. Because they house a part of our brain, a lot of bio-electricity and such flows through them. Even so, keeping them covered is important since they are very sensitive. That feels nice. Thank you." she answered, enjoying the warmth caused by his rubbing her arms.

Tobias nodded and said, "Of course. I think I may have extra socks in my pack. They should help with your lekku."

Aayla laughed and said, "That is very kind of you but that won't be necessary. I brought a cover for them."

She took a turn rubbing his arms and they remained silent for several minutes. Then she sighed and said, "We're going to need to strip down. If we wait too much longer, it will be too cold even for that. We'll do it, shove our clothes inside and I have an extra blanket that will help too."

Tobias sighed and said, "I have one too. Alright let's get out of these clothes and back into the sleeping bags as quickly as possible."

Fast as they could, they wriggled out and into the open air. It was frigid and their teeth chattered as they stripped down to just their basic garments, shoving each piece into the sleeping bags as they did. When they were both down to almost nothing, they grabbed their blankets and wriggled back into the sacks. Neither of them were comfortable with it but they were forced to press together by the cold, skin on skin. The blankets and their clothes helps insulate them, as did the shelter but even so, they were both shivering.

Tobias had also grabbed his comink and hit the switch. "Trauma, Blitz - can either of you hear me?"

There was no response. Aayla sighed. "It was worth a try."

Tobias nodded, trying to ignore the warm body of the very beautiful woman pressed closely too him. As they both overcame their discomfort, the Twi'lek woman said, "I wanted to apologize to you, Tobias."

The Sarkai Jedi Knight frowned at her. "Oh? Why do you feel the need to apologize, Jedi Secura?"

"You can call me Aayla, Tobias. Considering we're both quite possibly going to freeze to death lying almost naked together in a double sleeping bag, formalities seem mildly silly. Because I had a preconceived notion about you strictly based on the fact that you were a nomad Jedi who didn't get along with the Jedi like myself on Coruscant. I'm sorry for that, especially since you have proven to be respectful and grounded in the light side of the force."

Tobias blushed beneath his face paint and said, "It wasn't as if you were wrong or heard the wrong thing about me, Aayla. I don't get along with members of the Order who are based off Coruscant. I won't lie. I had a preconceived notion about you as well for the reverse reasons."

There was a long silence and Aayla cleared her throat uncomfortably and suddenly sensed the amusement in the other's consciousness. "What's so funny?" she asked curiously.

"Sorry, my sense of humor is strange. I apologize too. It does not behoove Jedi to make assumptions, especially about one another."

Aayla nodded, still frowning until it dawned on her. "You weren't going to apologize were you? You were going to try and get a rise out of me!"

"Only in good fun;" he chuckled, "I had every intent of apologizing but I was hoping that you would have a bit more of a reaction to it."

"You can be insufferable, can't you?" asked Aayla with a chuckle as she adjusted her position.

Tobias's chuckle was strained as he replied, "Yes, I can. Don't worry. You'll get used to it. I certainly hope Master Echuu is doing okay. Hopefully he'll be able to find us with the force since our comms aren't working."

Aayla nodded and shifted again and Tobias gave a low grunt. "Are you alright back there?" she asked.

"Yes; it's just that this is a bit of an uncomfortable situation, that's all. It's hard to get comfortable."

Aayla chuckled. "Relax, Tobias. This is nothing more than survival necessity. No need to make it something that it isn't."

"Easy for you to say;" muttered Tobias.

She frowned and craned her neck. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you aren't pressed against an attractive member of the opposite sex. I am."

Aayla faced forward and said, "Ah, I see. We are still Jedi, remember."

"That doesn't mean that the force is going to counter basic biological reactions. It can be used to, of course, but that just seems so unnatural."

She craned her neck to look at him again. "Unnatural? How so?"

"The force resides within all living beings in the galaxy, even those who cannot sense, control or feel it. In the creation of life, one is adding to that relationship and strengthening it on the physical level. During my travels, I found a little known and secretive tradition that considered the creation of life sacred and wonderful. I spent a couple standard weeks with them recovering from some injuries. It gave me a different perspective."

Aayla frowned. "Have you ever... created life?"

"What?" Tobias asked, slightly confused. "No, I haven't! I may see the force a little differently than the rest of the Jedi Order but I still adhere to its regulations."

He was blushing and refused to look at her. There was a long silence before she asked quietly, "What if the rules and regulations were to change?"

"Huh?" asked Tobias.

"The Jedi allowed marriage before. In fact, they encouraged it at one point. What if it were changed? Would you..." and she trailed off.

Tobias was silent for some time before saying, "Maybe I would. I don't know. I've never given it any thought."

Aayla nodded and snuggled down into the bag, pulling a blanket over her lekku. " It feels like its as cold as it's going to get. We should get some sleep while we can."

"Agreed;" said Tobias and he followed her example, covering his head with a blanket and nestling down as much as possible. Pressed together as they were, it wasn't hard to be comfortable. It was just hard to hid their biological reactions to the closeness.

* * *

 **Mustafar - The Separatist Control Facility**

The clone commandos and Jedi were moving steadily forward, deeper and deeper into the facility. Though none of them were keeping an exact count, they all estimated that they had taken on and dismantled at least a battalion of enemy battle droids of various kinds and the numbers didn't seem to be letting up.

After clearing yet another cluster of monitoring stations, Drogan called to the two commando leaders, "How are you looking on ammunition?"

"We're deep in the red, Sir;" replied Boss. "We'll need to pick up some of those droid blasters pretty soon here."

Darman nodded in agreement. "We're out of grenades and breach charges as well. Our techs will have to slice into the doors as we get to them. Hopefully the security won't be getting too much more serious."

"Hopefully we won't run into anymore of those over-sized super battle droids again too;" said Scorch, the demolitions expert for Delta squad. "I'm out of anti-armor mortar rounds."

"We all are;" grunted one of his brothers.

Two of the clone commandos were double teaming on a security door that was baring their way forward into the facility. "You guys mind posting up and getting ready?" one of them growled sourly. "We've almost got this and when the door opens, all hell is going to break loose."

Etain gave a few quick hand motions and the commandos took their places. The Jedi stood in the open with their weapons ignited and ready. As soon as the blast doors came apart in a shower of sparks the fire storm began. B1 battle droids and BX commando droids armed with E-5C heavy blaster rifles were firing and the Jedi stood in a tight formation, close enough to cover one another without endangering each other. They drew the droids' fire while the clones picked off the droids. It was an intense bit of action and, when the droids were considerably thinned out, the clones began advancing again.

At the end of the hall, they could see the lifts that would take them up to the necessary level to get to the communications center. "Sure hope that Kal'buir and the others got up to the level alright;" muttered Niner.

"Of course they did, Sir;" chuckled Darman. "they have Bard'ika with them."

Boss squeezed his trigger and downed a pair of droids before his blaster rifle clicked dry. "I'm out, lads;" he said grimly, pulling his blaster pistol.

One by one, they ran out of ammunition and still had thirty meters to cover. Darman looked at Etain, "Generals, we're out."

Drogan lifted his hands and projected an energy barrier that stopped the incoming blaster fire. Slowly, they began to advance, the other two Jedi adding their strength to his as best as they could. Clearly it was taking the guardsman a great deal of concentration and effort to maintain the barrier but when he was within ten meters of the Separatist droids, he made a pushing gesture with both hands and the barrier shot forward, blasting back the enemy droids. As Drogan collapsed to his knees from the effort, Etain and Amara rushed forward, cutting down the droids before they could recover. The clone commandos rushed forward as well, gathering up fallen droid weaponry, explosives and spare powerpacks as well. Etain summoned the turbolifts while Amara jogged back to Drogan and helped him up. "You know, for one of the Jedi Order's prized guardsmen, you seem pretty easily winded;" she commented playfully.

Drogan gave her a stern glare. "Very funny. You're lucky you're..." and he paused for a moment before saying, "a fighter pilot rather than a guardsman. You wouldn't be able to handle it."

Amara chuckled and handed him a ration bar and canteen. "This should help."

When the lifts arrived, they piled in, their weapons still ready in their hands. The lift ride seemed to take an unnatural amount of time but when it came to a stop, they were all ready. When the doors opened, they were shocked to discover that the halls were abandoned. There were no droids waiting to meet them. "Okay then;" murmured Amara. "This was unexpected."

Carefully, they moved into the corridors, the commandos covering all directions with their appropriated weapons. Suddenly, in the distance, they heard blaster fire. "Double time it but be careful, commandos;" murmured Boss.

They continued at a much quicker pace, still playing the corners and watching every cross-corridor. As the fire grew louder, they began coming onto single, pairs or small teams of war droids, all heading towards the commotion. "Around the corner is the room, Generals;" said Niner. "It's a pretty big area and it's going to have a lot of droids in there."

"Not for long;" said Drogan, igniting both his weapons as he did.

Around the corner, they ran into the rear of the host of enemy war droids. The Jedi cleaved through them like tall grain, not even leaving any for the commandos behind them. They made it to the door before the droids even began to respond to them. From over by the comms equipment, the usually silent Kal Skirata shouted, "Great of you all to join us, Jedi. Mind putting some plasma pants and helping us out?"

The three Jedi broke off and began slashing and cutting through the droids in all directions. Those that they didn't get, the commandos leveled. Fixer, the tech specialist for Delta squad, jammed the doors before blasting away at the droids. It took minutes for them to clear the room and secure it. "Any injuries?" asked Etain, giving each of the Null-class ARC Troopers a once over.

"Nothing that the commandos won't be able to bind up for the rest of the mission;" said Ordo, the captain of the ARC troopers. "Fixer, Atin - get over here and help the droid. He needs help. The rest of us need to get into positions. They'll be getting through those doors and those doors. Jedi, put yourselves where you think you should be."

Darman muttered under his breath, "They're generals, you no-account reject of a failed science experiment."

Kal Skirata, who considered himself the adoptive father of Omega Squad and the six Null-ARC Troopers laughed and took a position. Suddenly, the droids could be heard on the either side of first one and then both of the doors. "Get ready, boys;" called Amara. "If we don't get those droids shut down, I'll just see you all in Hell."

* * *

 **Eredenn Prime - Outside the Decimator Facility**

The Clone Commanders Bly, Blitz and Trauma gazed at the tactical holo again. They had held off the first assaults and, out in the wastes, firefights were still cropping up, the sound of blasterfire coming from a dozen different places. Pointing at the tactical holo, Trauma said, "Our Recon Fighters have taken down patrols and scouting groups all around these five areas. General Knell's militia troops are reeking havoc all over their southern flank and they have momentarily halted any attempts to move forward. Blitz, old boy, how are the techs doing on those old decimators?"

Blitz, a former Rail-class ARC Trooper from Kamino, half shrugged. "They tell me it's going alright but I'm no technician. I'll take their word for it until it becomes clear their pulling my leg."

"This all only leaves one question, then;" said Bly grimly.

"Where are Generals Knell and Secura?" came a gruff voice from behind them.

Turning, they saw the old general Echuu Shen-Jon approaching with Commander Deviss. "They went into the tunnels in and around the facility, General;" answered Trauma, "we lost contact with them and have teams searching now. The tunnels are pretty convoluted and unstable. There have been several collapses so far."

Echuu looked grim. "Bring up a map of the facility with the noted tunnel collapses, please. I'll download it to my communicator. Commander Deviss, remain here and assist with the defense. I will search for our lost Jedi."

Looking at the holo, he asked, "Which of these tunnels collapsed first, Commanders?"

"It was simultaneous, sir;" said Blitz.

"Then it was intentional, a way to trap or kill our Jedi and make it difficult to find them. Call your teams and tell them that I am coming. The force shall be my guide."

* * *

It was getting colder again. Aayla and Tobias shivered and rubbed one another's arms and backs to keep warmth and circulation going, even as they lay in the sleeping system. "We'll need to eat to;" said Tobias through chattering teeth.

As he rubbed Aayla's arms and back again, he used the force to bring two ration bars to them. As they ate, Aayla asked, "Any other ideas on how to keep warm, Tobias?"

"None that I can think of off the top of my head. This is honestly our best option."

He wrapped his arms around her and continued to rub her. "At some point, we'll need to put our clothes back on;" said Tobias after a long silent spell. "At least when they find us frozen, they won't find us naked."

"What a shame;" said Aayla, trying to sound humorous through her chattering teeth. "I was starting to enjoy myself."

Tobias would have frowned if his face wasn't numb. "Funny;" he said, "I know I was."

Aayla chuckled. "Well maybe we should make this a thing if we survive."

"Now you're just teasing me;" said Tobias as he began rubbing her arms and back again.

"Hard not too. It seems no matter how cold you get, your body is reacting to being naked with me. Admit it, if we weren't freezing to death and the circumstances were less dire, you'd be enjoying this."

Tobias was silent for a moment as he continued to rub her arms. "We're Jedi, Aayla;" he finally said, "we shouldn't be thinking about things like that - biological and bodily reactions or not."

"Well if it's think about that or think about freezing to death;" chuckle Aayla, "I'd rather think about that. Can't we used the force to warm the air around us?"

Tobias frowned and closed his eyes, concentrating. To Aayla's surprise, the air did begin to warm around them but the look of intense look of concentration on Tobias's face made it clear that this was not something he was practiced at. Closing her eyes, she tried to buoy his power with hers. She allowed her consciousness to meld with his and he strength became his strength. That helped them both concentrate and boosted their strength as well but only for a little longer than it would have. Slowly, their grip on the power faded and the cold began to seep back in. Sighing with the effort, Tobias said, "That was nice while it lasted."

"It was;" agreed Aayla, "maybe we can try again in a little bit."

Tobias nodded and began to shiver again.

* * *

 **Mustafar - the Separatist Facility  
** Even after the doors had been breached, the droids could only enter a few at a time and the clones and Jedi were easily able to blast them or use the force to disable them. All the while, the tech specialists and the Artoo droid continued working at the systems. The two clones murmured back and forth and the droid whistled and beeped too, adding to their commentary. "How're we looking, boys?" asked Kal Skirata.

"This is pretty intricate stuff, sir;" said Fixer. "It's written and programmed in Geonosian but, on top of that, it's fragmented and each fragment is also encrypted in some other language. We've come across Aqualish, Neimoidian, Muun-"

"Basically all the different languages of the different peoples of the Separatist Alliance;" said Ordo grimly as he blasted three more battle droids.

"That's right;" murmured Atin as he continued working. "We wouldn't be able to do this at all if it weren't for this little droid here. I think I'll try to buy him from General Skywalker when this is all over."

"Good luck;" grunted Amara, "he's apparently very attached to his droid. Remember the report of when he ran off to find him?"

"You're one to talk!" snorted Drogan as he sent a wave of disassembled droid parts down one of the corridors and sweeping away the defending units. "You love your droid too and wouldn't sell if for a whole planet."

"Of course not!" snorted Amara, "Scarlet wouldn't let me anyway."

"You named your droid scarlet?" snickered Etain.

"How much longer will you be, Fixer?" demanded Boss as he switched out yet another powerpack. "We're running low again."

Before the clone could respond, the little droid whistled and beeped. "No less than twenty-five minutes, sir;" answered Atin. "The only reason he can do it at all is because he downloaded all the languages of the Confederate systems from a protocol droid before he left. That was some forward thinking, little friend."

The droid whistled and kept working. Suddenly, the droids stopped coming. The Jedi used the force to begin pulling blaster weapons to them to keep in reserve for the clones. "What's going on?" asked Bardon Jusik. "I know we didn't destroy all of the droids."

"Of course not, Vod;" murmured Ordo as he did a thorough check of all of his weapons. "They have something special planned for us right now."

As if to prove his point, they could hear the heavy tramp of something big. Moments later, down the corridor came squads of A-series assassin droids - a droid that hadn't been seen since the battle of Jabiim. They were dangerous, with mounted blasters, flame throwers and projectile launchers that fired several different kinds of ammunition. Again, the clones opened fire. Though there were fewer of them, the assassin droids had much tougher armor. Their blades were semi-resistant to lightsabers as well, causing them to be trouble even for the Jedi. While the assassin droids engaged, battle droids began to pour in again. It quickly became a battle for their very lives and the technical specialists left off their work to assist in the fighting.

Drogan was everywhere at once, hacking and slashing through the chaos like a energy blade whirlwind. Even the assassin droids with their blades weren't able to stop him but their were so many that he could tell that he and his companions were going to be overwhelmed. Calling out to the force, he used a technique that he had only heard of a few times and used once before. It was considered, much like force lightning, a dark side technique. The very air around him began to shimmer with heat and objects torn or knocked loose began to levitate into the air, swirling around him. Even the battle droids who were not equipped with magnetic clamps on their feet began to lift off the ground. It all spun around him as if he were the eye of a growing storm. Force lightning arched from one object or droid to another, frying their circuits. Even blasters fired into the storm began to be absorbed into it. Through gritted teeth, he growled, "Get back and take cover. Put a barrier over that console. We can't let it be destroyed."

Immediately, the clones and Jedi obeyed. Just before it seemed as though the Jedi Master were about to lose control, he gave a roar and a wave of electrified energy shot out in all directions. The droids, the unshielded consoles and all the battlefield debris were blasted to the edges of the room and the heat-shielded windows were even shattered. In that single moment, the whole room was cleared. The clones leaped up, grabbed weapons and extra powerpacks and began to barricade the doors.

Amara ran straight to Drogan, who had collapsed to his knees from the effort. "You blasted idiot!" she said, her voice filled with more concern than anger. "When did you learn the maelstrom technique and why did you ever think it was a good idea?"

"We were out of options, Mar;" he said, clearly exhausted by the technique. "We wouldn't have survived that attack."

"You don't know that;" she muttered with absolutely no conviction.

"We all know that;" said Drogan as he allowed her to assist him to his feet. "Come on. Let's help the others. Hopefully this bought us enough time for the techs to finish. Fixer, Atin, how're we looking?"

"Would you all please stop asking us that?" muttered Fixer moodily as he kept working.

Atin answered, "Another ten minutes or so. It might be less. This little droid seems to have found a way to ignore the language barrier that the Seps have wrapped around the information fragment. As soon as we're done, he'll send out the shut down code."

The clones were kneeling and ready behind their barricades, ready to blow away any droids that decided to come down the corridors. Etain went to the shattered windows and grimaced. "You all might want to take a look at this."

The other Jedi and Kal Skirata ran over and looked. Outside, they could see armies of war droids marching towards the facilities and flying towards it. There were even tanks and artillery set up. "Why don't they just fire on us?" asked Etain.

"They don't want this facility destroyed. Maybe they thing that if they destroy it, it will be the same as if a shutdown code were sent;" guessed Amara.

Jusik shook his head, "No, I think they were ordered to defend this place, not to destroy it. If someone smarter than a droid were in charge, I'm guessing that order would be given. That way, we'd have to go from battlefield to battlefield to shut down the Separatist armies."

"Generals, they're coming again. We'll hold them as long as we can but it sounds like a kriffing lot of them;" called Boss.

"Woah!" said Fixer suddenly.

"Woah what?" called Boss and Niner at the same time.

"This droid's a bloody miracle worker! We'll have this done in no time at all!" said Fixer.

"Well it better be quick!" snapped Ordo. "I can hear wheelies coming down the halls and an army of others behind them."

The Droidekas rounded the corner and opened fire, forcing the clones to crouch low behind their barriers and try to blast through their personal shields. Just as super battle droids began marching down the corridor behind them, Artoo Deeto gave a triumphant whistle. The droidekas collapsed into their ball-like mobile position and the superbattle droids suddenly sagged and began to collapse as well. "By the force;" said Drogan, his eyes wide with shock. "We did it."

Looking out the window, they saw that all the droids below were immobile or, in some cases, completely shut down.

Pulling his comlink, he keyed in the frequency for the _Legacy Hawk_. Their mission was a success.

* * *

 **Hello, readers! Just so you all know, I have started to add a 'Codex' if you will. At the end of each chapter, starting from chapter 1, I have added three entries with information about certain characters, events, ships and so on, just to add a little more info about them. Go ahead and check them out.**


	22. Chapter 22: The End of the War?

As soon as the Mustafar strike team reported their mission successful, fleets drove in and took key Separatist worlds. The majority of them didn't have any defenses at all without their droid armies and those that had token militia and local forces didn't bother attempting to fight. The battle was over and there was nothing that the Separatist worlds, or their Sith Masters, could do about it. Unfortunately, Tobias Knell and Aayla Secura were completely unaware of this. They were still stuck in the freezing collapsed tunnels.

 **Eredenn Prime - The Collapsed Tunnel**

Tobias rubbed his companion's arms vigorously and asked, "Alright, let's do it again. I'm certain I can sense Master Echuu getting closer. We just need to hold out a little bit longer. Ready?"

Aayla's teeth chattered as she nodded. They closed their eyes and joined minds again. Each time they did so, they grew more comfortable and used to one another. As they did it yet again, it was amazing to them both to see one another so clearly, to experience each other's memories, fears, dreams and private wishes. They had learned so much about one another and yet, they didn't discuss it - at least not yet.

Each time they had melded minds and used the force to warm the air around themselves, they were able to make it last a little longer and get a little warmer. What's more, it took a little longer each time for the warmth around them to fade. This time was no exception. As they focused, each one took what felt like a secret glance into the other's mind. Tobias saw all of the Twi'lek woman's memories - her first experience with the Jedi when a Padawan Quinlon Vos had saved her from a wampa that had escaped from a Hutt's execution pit. He saw her as she became enthralled by the Dark Side under the powerful Anzati Dark Jedi Master Volfe Karkko her salvation, again at the hands of Quinlon Vos, her Jedi Master. He saw all of her training and up to her promotion to Jedi Knight and all the way up to the current time.

At the same time, Aayla saw Tobias memories. He had been trained by the mysterious and radical Jedi Master known only as the Dark Woman. She had taught him using extreme methods and teachings that many considered to be dangerous. None the less, he attained the rank of Jedi Knight and left the temple, going out into the galaxy - a Knight errant who sought out those in need, ever following the will of the force. It had led him to many harrowing places and he had been on many fantastic and unbelievable adventures, all in the name of being a guardian of piece and justice. From the isolationist sector of Zakuul to the reaches of what the ancient Jedi and Republic knew as Sith space, he had sought out where he was certain with absolute faith, the force had called him.

As they saw more of each other, they were drawn more strongly too each other until, well before they understood what was going on, a link was established between them. As the power began to slip away from them again, Aayla sensed what Tobias sensed - the presence of the Jedi master Echuu Shen-Jon, who was working to unearth them even as they lay naked beneath their sleeping bags.

They both snapped out of it and immediately wriggled out of the sleeping bags, wrestling themselves into their clothing. They weren't a moment to soon either. Just as Aayla pulled her glove on and Tobias stamped his boots on properly, the rubble slowly gave yeah and there stood the Jedi Master. "Aayla, Tobias, are you both alright?" he asked calmly, without even a hint of concern in his voice. They both nodded and said, "We were just waiting to be found, Master. How goes the battle?"

Echuu's wrinkled face brightened and he motioned for them to follow. "The battle, and indeed, quite possibly the war, is over. Come. Let me show you something spectacular."

When they had made it completely out of the tunnels and out of the facility, Echuu took them to the crest of the hill where the clones and militia men had taken their positions. Aayla and Tobias's jaws dropped open as they looked out over the wastes. War droids, tanks and transports lay absolutely still in the snow. Some droids were standing but slumped while some were crumpled to the ground. The vehicles were motionless, not even humming or idling. The transports and gunships had obvious dropped from the sky. "What in space happened?" asked Tobias.

"Apparently High Command sent a strike team to the Separatist's main secret base and managed to utterly shut them down. According to reports from our fleets here, the Seps suddenly ceased firing and their ships were just drifting in space. Minute later, Command contacted them, they contacted our commanders on the ground and they contacted me just a few minutes before I found you;" explained the Jedi Master.

A broad grin crossed Tobias's face. "So this means that the war is over."

"Almost;" said Echuu, lifting a hand to forestall his exuberance. "We still haven't captured or found Darth Sidious or his Sith yet. However, all Republic fleets not immediately tasked with guarding high priority targets have moved in on all key Separatist worlds. Would you believe it: many of them were practically kissing the Jedi and Clone troopers as they disembarked. The Sith must really terrify them."

"They should;" growled Tobias. "And I have a fairly good idea of where the Sith are - at least where they might be."

Aayla and Echuu looked at him quizzically. "Sith Space;" he said, "the Dromund System, Korriban, Ziost - all those musty, dusty or rotting worlds where the ancient Sith used to rule. I'd bet my cruiser that's where they're hiding."

Echuu nodded grimly. "I agree. However, we have been ordered to redeploy to our own target - Onderon needs to be retaken and that is our task."

Neither Aayla nor Tobias looked very happy but none the less, they nodded and said, "Then that's where we're heading."

"All the equipment is being loaded back up and the injured are already on the ships;" Echuu announced. "We'll be ready to leave in twelve standard hours. Oh, and we'll be taking every bit of that Decimator tech with us. Apparently the techs were able to get two of them mobile and the others are being loaded with lifting ships. They'll keep tinkering with them there."

"Alright;" said Tobias. "Let's get ready to go."

Several hours later found Tobias looking out over the wreckage of the droid army. Suddenly, from behind him, Aayla said, "I know exactly what you're thinking."

He turned and considered her solemnly. "Yes; and I know exactly what you're thinking. It would seem that somehow, you and I have established a force bond of some kind."

"I imagine it was because of all that mind melding we did while we were trying not to freeze to death;" murmured Aayla, "I never imagined it would cause this. I'm... I'm honestly not sure how I feel about it. Can you sense my thoughts as easily as I can sense yours?"

Tobias continued to consider her before shaking his head and looking away. "No, not quite. You seem to be blocking me. It's as if there is a layer of mist that is blocking me from your mind. I'll have to learn how to do that as well."

He closed his eyes and concentrated. Aayla slowly began to realize that his thoughts and his mind became murkier and murkier and, to her own surprise, she felt as though a part of her were being closed off. Closing her own eyes and concentrating, she opened her own barriers and Tobias gasped and his concentration faltered. "You're lowering your shields. Why?"

"I don't know;" she answered, "I guess..." and she trailed off as he turned to face her.

Slowly, she turned to face him as well. The same thought flashed through their minds, though neither of them could identify who's it was originally and without even thinking, they moved closer together, closing the space between them. "What are we doing?" asked Tobias in a low whisper.

"I don't know;" she answered before her plump lips pressed to his. They both tensed as their two minds became one again and they both experienced every emotion and sensation and anxiety that the other was feeling. Two hearts were pounding. Two minds had grow fuzzy and two pairs of lips were searching now. Two pairs of arms wrapped around two beings and before they realized it, they were holding each other tightly.

It was the sound of a clearing throat that caused them to come harshly back to reality. Commander Bly stood there, looking awkward and uncertain. "Generals, we- we're almost ready to leave and General Shen-Jon requests your presence aboard General Secura's flagship."

"We're on our way;" said Aayla as she eased casually away from Tobias.

Tobias endured the feeling of loss as she closed off her mind to him and he did the same to her. This was something that they would have to deal with later. Now, they had a mission to prepare for.

* * *

 **The Edge of Wild Space - An Unknown World in the Secret Fortress of Revan**

Darth Sidious has been pressed harder than he had in years - harder than he had since he was a Sith Apprentice. The dark side energy had brought phantoms and images to test him in combat and in courage and in spirit. It was reminiscent of the trials of a Jedi Knight but far darker, more difficult and far more dangerous. He had been questioned about his purpose, challenged in his resolve and tempted to give up. But he was Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith. There would be no turning back.

With his weapon ignited in his hand, the Sith Lord strode into a chamber with a pair of black stone obelisks inside. Between them stood a cloaked and armored figure. Darth Sidious strode forward purposefully as the being challenged him. "Only the heir of Darth Revan can claim Darth Revan's army. Who are you that you are fit to do so?"

"I am Darth Sidious and I am the heir to all Sith thought and teachings. I challenge you for lordship."

"There is more than power to the dark side, Dark Lord. You are blinded by the singular pursuit of power and control. That is why, even if you defeat me here, you will not gain victory."

Darth Sidious sneered in reply. "But that is not your concern."

The armored Dark Lord ignited a pair of lightsabers - one purple and one red. Sidious was on him in a heartbeat, attacking with both his lightsaber and the force. He drove the apparition the length of the room until it seemed to regain its footing. Then, one vicious move at a time, it began to push back.

During his training, Darth Sidious had fought his master and had fought Dark Jedi who had been seeking to become Sith Lords. He had battle both of his apprentices during the course of their training as well but never had he been so challenged. During his day, the Dark Lord Darth Revan had been the embodiment of power as any Dark Lord should be and Darth Sidious had not expected it to be easy. But even so, he would not be denied. This was a right that he had earned in the crucible of Darth Plagueis's training and through the trial of his death. No mere phantasm was going to keep him from achieving his goal.

Rather than best the apparition as he had all the others, Darth Sidious drew all the force energies in the area to him, compressing it into himself like a tank of gases. As the apparition of Darth Revan came at him, Sidious roared like a feral beast and blasted him with all the power he had just absorbed. If Darth Revan had truly been there, then perhaps he could have withstood the assault but this mere phantom could not. The vision faded and the wall opened in front of the Dark Lord.

With a cold smile, Sidious stowed his lightsaber in his sleeve and entered a vast cavern. He was back in the great space where the Sith army was. Rather than immediately moving to awaken the army, he turned and left the mountain, heading back to the ship he had arrived on. When he checked the systems, he was shocked to see that he had been there for nearly two standard weeks since he had come to the planet and nothing but the force had sustained him. Even so, the realizing awakened fatigue and hunger that even the force couldn't hold back. Before he ate and slept, however, he would need to contact his apprentice. Activated the long range comms equipment, he waited for Darth Tyranus to answer. When he did, the man frowned. "Master, how may I be of service?"

"I am sending you coordinates, Lord Tyranus. You will gather all of the acolytes and bring them here to me."

"As you wish, my Master." said Lord Tyranus before pausing and then announcing, "the droid armies and fleets have been disabled as we feared, my lord."

Sidious's grin did not fade. "I assume it would happen sooner or later. Bring the acolytes here, my apprentice. There is already another army waiting for us."

Tyranus nodded slowly and said, "As you wish, my lord."

The comms deactivated and Lord Sidious sighed, allowing the exhaustion to finally overtake him. His was not defeated yet and when his apprentice and his acolytes arrived, they would have another army and one that would be far better than the droids the Separatists had provided. These soldiers were trained to fight Jedi as well and, to cap it all off, he had over three hundred trained and ready Dark Jedi to swell his ranks with. The Republic may think that it had won the war but the war was far from over.

* * *

 **This is the last chapter of Reformation of the Republic. There will be a sequel in the future but in the mean time, I hope you enjoyed. Thank very much to jojobinks01 for all the great ideas and inspiration. I think this is a great start to this series. Please read and review. Thank you all.**


End file.
